Syreni Śpiew
by Lampira7
Summary: Opowiadanie autorskie napisane na podstawie życzenia Wiany z forum snarry.  Harry dowiaduje się, że jest mistycznym stworzeniem.
1. Rozdział 1

**Syreni śpiew**

**Autor:Lampira**

**Beta:Zilidya, anga971  
><strong>

**Ostrzeżenia: Creature fick, non-canon **

Co mogę rzec? Podjęłam się tej próby i nie wiem jak mi pójdzie. Mam jedynie nadzieję że nie zawiodę Wiany, której dedykuje to życzenie

**Rozdział 1**

Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru i ten, który przeżył liczne ataki ze strony Czarnego Pana, czuł się niepewnie. Spędzał kolejne wakacje u Dursleyów, którzy jak zawsze byli dla niego okrutni. Oczywiście nie torturowali go, przynajmniej tak uważał nastolatek. Jak zwykle musiał wykonywać wyczerpujące zadania, za które otrzymywał jedynie minimalne porcje jedzenia oraz długie godziny w zamknięciu. Były również poszturchiwania i kuksańce ze strony kuzyna, a także okazjonalne uderzenie pięścią od Vernona. Jednak nie sprawiało to, że był nerwowy. Nie miało również znaczenia to, że nie wiedział, co się dzieje w magicznym świecie oraz, że Dumbledore nie pozwolił mu spędzić wakacji z ojcem chrzestnym, którego niemal stracił podczas bitwy w ministerstwie. Tu chodziło o coś innego…

Od pewnego czasu Harry czuł się dziwnie. Swędziało go całe ciało, a ubranie nieprzyjemnie drażniło, zwłaszcza w okolicach nóg. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to może jakieś uczulenie lub oparzenie słoneczne, ale na skórze nie było żadnych śladów, dlatego zbagatelizował to. Jednak było coraz gorzej.

Lato nie było zbyt upalne, a on wciąż pił wodę. Czuł się spragniony. Mógł ugasić je tylko czystą wodą, żaden inny napój mu nie pomagał. Oczywiście nie miał zbyt wielkich szans by napić się czegoś innego niż wody z kranu, ale gdy udało mu się wypić pozostawione przez Dudleya mleko lub niedobitą herbatę od razu ją zwracał. To go zaniepokoiło, ale starał się wyprzeć ze świadomości fakt, że dzieje się z nim coś złego. Wmawiał sobie, że się czymś zatruł. Byłoby to dobre wytłumaczenie, gdyby nie miał wilczego apetytu. Tu tkwił kolejny problem. Nie mógł jeść wielu produktów, którymi dotychczas się żywił. Sama myśl o mięsie, czy owocach powodowała, że się krzywił. Miał ochotę jedynie na ryby, których dotąd nigdy nie lubił. Jednak teraz, to właśnie one były pokarmem, który mógł zjeść nie obawiając się mdłości, co zakończyło się dla niego głodówką. Dursleyowie nie jedli przecież codziennie ryb i owoców morza, a nawet gdyby, to była mała szansa, że Harry dostanie z tego jakąś większą porcję. Dlatego półprzytomnie wykonywał swoje obowiązki.

Harry stał już od kilkunastu minut nad kuchenką, smażąc jajecznicę na boczku. Starał się oddychać przez usta, by nie czuć zapachu mięsa, ale pomimo jego wysiłków, żołądek zaczął mu się buntować. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wymioty, zresztą i tak nie miałby czego zwrócić. Dlatego, co jakiś czas przymykał oczy oddychając głęboko, starając się nie myśleć. Nie myśleć o tym co smaży, o słońcu, które mimo wczesnej godziny grzało niemiłosiernie, o wodzie, którą mógł znaleźć wszędzie. W kranie, wannie, dzbanku, w lodówce pod postacią kostek lodu. W wielkim akwarium, stojącym w salonie, w którym wraz z różnokolorowymi rybkami ciotki, pływały zwykłe, złote Dudleya. Wylądowały w nim, gdy kuzyn się nimi znudził.

Na samą myśl o rybach Harry oblizał łakomie wargi. Świadomość, że czuje głód, myśląc o zwierzątkach domowych wstrząsnęła chłopakiem. Przełykając nerwowo ślinę otworzył oczy.

_Przestań! To nie jest normalne. Nie jesteś aż takim dziwolągiem. Pomyśl o czymś innym. Popatrz na bawiące się dzieci lub na drzewa._

Zdeterminowany wbił wzrok w okno, znajdujące się nad kuchenką. Przez chwilę uspokajał się, obserwując zadbany ogród. To była jego zasługa, że podwórko wyglądało tak, a nie inaczej. Mimo, że praca była ciężka, to jednak lubił w pewien sposób te wszystkie, domowe obowiązki. Dbanie o ogród, czyszczenie, a najbardziej gotowanie. Lubiłby je nawet bardziej, gdyby nie był zmuszany do ich wykonywania.

Śledził wzrokiem klomby i róże, które posadził dwa tygodnie temu. Ich płatki były intensywnie czerwone. Wszystko było żywe i kolorowe, nic nie usychało, tak jak u sąsiadów. Była to zasługa spryskiwaczy, które włączały się cztery razy dziennie.

_Spryskiwacze!_

Zupełnie o nich zapomniał. Odkąd zaczęła się jego obsesja na punkcie wody i wszystkiego co było z nią związane, starał się jej unikać. Nie chciał jej widzieć, czuć ani słyszeć, bo gdy coś takiego się działo, wpadał w swoisty trans.

Spanikowany odwrócił się w stronę zegara. Dochodziła siódma. Czyli czas włączenia spryskiwaczy. Musi się stąd jak najszybciej uciec.

Wtedy usłyszał szum wody — nie zdążył. Spryskiwacze zaczęły nawadniać ogród. Harry wbrew sobie, odwrócił się w stronę okna. Obserwował zafascynowany, jak woda dociera do najdalszych krańców ogrodu. Promienie słoneczne odbijały się od kropel, które już po chwili rozpryskiwały się na trawniku. Szum wody był uspakajający i hipnotyzujący. Nastolatek chciał podejść bliżej, zanurzyć w niej swoją dłoń. Unieść rękę i pozwolić, by krople spłynęły w dół, po jego nadgarstku, ramieniu. Dotknąłby mokrymi palcami warg, wysunąłby język, by ją posmakować. Potem zrobiłby krok i pozwolił, by otoczyła jego sylwetkę, dotknęła policzków, powiek, ukoiła ból, który czuje. Byłoby tak przyjemnie, tak spokojnie… Tylko on i woda.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Podskoczył na niespodziewany wrzask. Otworzył oczy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zamknął, patrząc teraz na ciotkę Petunię, która stała w wejściu do kuchni  
>— Wyłącz ogień! — krzyknęła na niego.<p>

Wtedy spojrzał na jajecznicę, która stawała się powoli czarna. Jednocześnie do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach spalenizny. Natychmiast wyłączył ogień, chcąc uratować jak najwięcej.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał, odsuwając się posłusznie, gdy kobieta podbiegła do patelni.

— Jesteś bezużyteczny — syknęła gniewnie, mieszając jajka. — Nawet śniadania nie potrafisz zrobić. — Harry milczał. Wiedział, że lepiej w takich momentach nic nie mówić. Lepiej stać obok i przyjąć wszystko, co go czeka. Gdyby się bronił, kara byłaby o wiele bardziej bolesna.

— Trzeba było zostawić się na tym progu, byś umarł z zimna — mruczała pod nosem, przekładając jajecznicę na talerze. — Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? — warknęła, unosząc szpatułkę.

Potter zamknął oczy, oczekując uderzenia, jednak nie nadeszło. — Idź do salonu. Będziesz tam czekał aż zjemy śniadanie. Później wszystko tutaj wyszorujesz i wywietrzysz kuchnię. Następnie zajmiesz się swoimi codziennymi obowiązkami.

Kiwnął głową, nie unosząc wzroku. Starając się zachowywać jak najciszej, wycofał się do salonu. W przejściu spotkał kuzyna, który z całej siły przyłożył mu pięścią w brzuch. Zgiął się, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze.

— Dziwoląg. — Standardowe powitanie Dudleya.

Nie starał się nawet odpowiedzieć, zaciskając usta stanął w kącie. Zawsze tam stał, czekając na kolejne polecenia. Był niczym skrzat domowy, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, dopóki nie był potrzebny. Wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, słuchając brzdęku sztućców i podniesionego głosu Dursleyów.

— Czy ten dziwoląg nie potrafi nawet śniadania dobrze zrobić? Zmarnował moje pieniądze! Zaraz go nauczę szacunku! — Odsunięcie krzesła zabrzmiało w uszach nastolatka jak wyrok.

Zaryzykował szybkie zerkniecie w kierunku kuchni, ale w przejściu nie pojawiła się masywna sylwetka Vernona.

— Spokojnie, kochanie. — Łagodny głos ciotki, tak wielce różny od tego, jakim zwracała się do niego. — Musisz śpieszyć się do pracy. Ukarzesz go po powrocie. — Mężczyzna odpowiedział jej coś niewyraźnie, ale temat został przerwany, gdy rozbrzmiał jęk Dudleya.

— Mamo, ja nie chcę tego jeść.

— Zaraz ci coś przygotuję.

Harry już dłużej nie słuchał. Nie interesowała go dalsza rozmowa. Zaczął rozglądać się po salonie. Nie wiedział po co to robi. Stał tu już wielokrotnie, poznał każdą rzecz, która się w nim znajdowała.

Błądząc tak wzrokiem napotkał akwarium. Wiedział, że nie powinien na nie patrzeć, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Było to wielkie akwarium, które można czasami zauważyć w dobrych sklepach zoologicznych. Pojemność pięćdziesięciu litrów, z podświetleniem, automatycznym czyszczeniem, z żywymi roślinkami oraz elementami dekoracyjnymi, takimi jak zamki, statki lub skrzynia ze skarbami. W błękitnej wodzie pływały rybki najróżniejszych kształtów i kolorów. Rzadkie okazy wymieszały się z pospolitymi złotymi rybkami. Lubił je obserwować. Kiedy stał w kącie potrafił patrzeć na nie godzinami. Pływały tak swobodnie. Często wyobrażał sobie, że jest jedną z takich rybek i może spokojnie żyć w morskiej toni. Lecz tym razem obserwacja pływających rybek nie koiła nerwów. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Czuł głód, miał ochotę złapać je za ogon i połknąć je w całości. Na pewno zaspokoiłyby jego głód, czułby się po nich dobrze. Nic by się nie stało gdyby chwycił jedną z rybek. Nikt by tego nie zauważył. Dla jego krewnych był to jedynie element dekoracyjny. Nie wiedzą nawet jakie mają gatunki. Nic się nie stanie, nikt się o tym nie dowie. Zrobi to szybko i wróci na swoje miejsce. Przecież to nic złego. Nie musi się obawiać.

Pierwszy krok był niepewny, drugi bardziej śmiały, kolejne były już tylko kwestią czasu. Przez całą drogę nie odrywał wzroku od akwarium. Już po chwili znalazł się tak blisko, że jego oddech zmieniał się w parę na szkle. Musiał stanąć na palcach, by odsunąć pokrywę, ale kiedy to się stało, bez wahania zanurzył dłoń. Zadrżał z przyjemności, gdy poczuł wodę na nagiej skórze. Ryby, spłoszone niespodziewanym intruzem, umknęły pośpiesznie w bok, ale Harry wiedziony instynktem i wprawą szukającego chwycił jedną za ogon. Niczym kot, wyciągnął ją szybko z wody. Rzucała się, nie mogąc oddychać. Nie przejmował się tym. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy pozwolił, by rybka trafiła do jego ust. Nie czuł obrzydzenia tym co robi. Było to dla niego naturalne. Było to coś, co powinien już dawno zrobić. Jedna rybka nie zmogła jego łaknienia, raczej je wzmogła. Ponownie zanurzył dłoń chwytając kolejną rybkę. To wszystko było niesamowite, choć gdzieś w środku czuł, że nie jest do końca właściwie.

Niczym się nie przejmował. Nie słyszał już dźwięków dobiegających z kuchni. Zapomniał o całym świecie. Był tylko on i te rybki. Przyjemną chwilę przerwał niespodziewany krzyk.

— Mamo! Mamo! Harry zjadł moją złotą rybkę!

Nastolatek wypuścił tę, którą właśnie trzymał. Z pluskiem wpadła z powrotem do wody. Kilka kroków od niego stał Dudley, który wskazywał na niego palcem. Za nim, niemal natychmiast, pojawiła się Petunia. Szybko oceniła sytuację, chociaż nie było to trudne. W momencie, kiedy weszła do salonu, w ustach Potter'a zniknął ogon złotej rybki.

— Mamo! Mamo! On zjadł moją rybkę! — powtarzał z zadowoleniem Dudley.

Cieszył się, że Harry znów popadł w tarapaty.

— Cisza! — powiedziała stanowczo. Nastolatek umilkł zaskoczony. Matka nigdy się do niego tak nie zwracała. Harry też był zdziwiony. — Ty pójdziesz ze mną. — Chwyciła siostrzeńca za nadgarstek ciągnąc po schodach do jego sypialni. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i spojrzała na niego zniesmaczona. — Jesteś taki sam jak twoja matka. Zła krew. Obrzydliwa. — Jej głos był pełen odrazy. Brzmiała tak, jakby zbierało się jej na wymioty. — Najpierw te twoje dziwactwa, później ci ludzie, a teraz to. — Nerwowo spacerowała po pokoju. — Obrzydliwy. Nie człowiek. Cudak — obrażała go, ale Harry nie wiedział, co ma na myśli. — Masz się nie zbliżać do wody. — Zatrzymała się przed nim — Masz jej unikać, a jeśli się do niej zbliżysz, zabiję cię. I nie obchodzą mnie twoi przyjaciele. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, jesteś zwierzęciem. Zabiję zwierzę, nie człowieka. — W jej oczach zalśnił obłęd.

— Co? — Nie rozumiał jej.

— Jesteś zwierzęciem — syknęła z odrazą. — Rybą.

— Rybą? — Zaczął się martwić, że jego ciotka zwariowała.

— Rybą, syreną. Jak twoja matka i babka. Jedna kropla wody na twojej skórze, a skończysz nagi i z ogonem. Zwierzę, cudak. Coś, co nie powinno istnieć. Pomyłka natury. — Nieświadomie dostarczała mu informacji. — Nasza matka była taka szczęśliwa, że Lilly odziedziczyła jej geny, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest także czarownicą, nie mogła pohamować swej radości. Nie rozumiała, że sama jest zwierzęciem, a moja siostra jeszcze większym dziwolągiem. Trzeba było cię udusić, gdy tylko zauważyłam twoje dziwactwa. — Jej głos był dziwny.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał oto zapytać.

— Byłaś zazdrosna o swoją siostrę?

W pokoju rozbrzmiał donośny plask. Policzek nastolatka palił żywym ogniem. Był zaczerwieniony i powoli puchł. Kobieta trzymała się za dłoń. Nie wiadomo, czy czuła ból, czy był to tylko automatyczny gest.

— Nawet nie myśl, że byłam zazdrosna o taką maszkarę! Masz się nie zbliżać do wody —ostrzegła go po raz ostatni, nim wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Dało się słyszeć chrzęst łańcucha, gdy zamykała go w pokoju. Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. Skupiał się tylko na jednej kwestii.

_Jestem syreną?_


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Od tamtego dnia minęły dwa tygodnie i nic dziwnego się nie stało. Harry wciąż miał obsesję na punkcie wody i ryb, ale nauczył się nad sobą panować. Dzięki czemu incydent, podobny do tego ze złotymi rybkami, więcej się nie powtórzył. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Petunia nie dawała mu żadnych zadań, podczas których mógł się zamoczyć. Harry'emu pozostało tylko gotowanie i lekkie porządki, które nie zajmowały zbyt wiele czasu. Po wypełnieniu obowiązków, zamykano go w pokoju. Był on jeszcze bardziej pusty niż wtedy, gdy się do niego wprowadzał.

Kobieta znalazła kolejny powód, by go nienawidzić i zabrała mu wszystko, co mogłoby zająć jego myśli. Książki, podręczniki, każda rzecz została schowana do schowka i zapomniana przez jego krewnych. Jedynym co udało mu się uratować, był album ze zdjęciami. Jednakże trzeba oddać sprawiedliwość jego ciotce. Nie głodziła go. Co jakiś czas przez klapkę dla kota podawała mu małe kawałki ryb. Nie były to wystarczające porcje, ale pozwalały mu przeżyć.

Właśnie w tej chwili siedział na parapecie z talerzem na kolanach, obserwując księżyc w pełni. Przeciągłe wycie bezdomnego psa, skierowało jego myśli na Remusa. Zastanawiał się, czy wilkołak otrzymał eliksir tojadowy, czy może Syriusz jest z nim teraz. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co się u nich dzieje, jak sobie radzą. To z nimi chciał spędzić te wakacje, ale Dumbledore jak zawsze postawił na swoim. Czasami nienawidził dyrektora. Wiedział, że to małostkowe, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami. Do cholery, przecież nie był jak ten dupek Snape – pozbawiony uczuć.

Kiedy myślał o znienawidzonym mistrzu eliksirów, czuł wewnętrzne ciepło. Miał ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać. Chciał wierzyć, że to jakaś pozostałość po opętaniu przez Voldemorta, a to dziwne uczucie to niestrawność. Przecież nie mógł darzyć tego konkretnego profesora jakimiś cieplejszymi uczuciami.  
>Zirytowany zabębnił palcami o kolano. Czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby poznał odpowiedzi na większość pytań zaprzątających mu głowę. Jednym z najważniejszych, które nie dawało mu spokoju, było to, czy jego ciotka powiedziała mu prawdę?<br>_  
><em>_Remus i Syriusz nigdy nie wspomnieli, że moja matka była syreną. Musieli przecież o tym widzieć, a przynajmniej się domyślać. Czemu więc nie uprzedzili mnie, że może mi urosnąć ogon? Dumbledore nie pozwolił im o tym wspominać, nie wiedzieli, nie sądzili, że też jestem syreną?_

Zeskoczył z parapetu, rozpoczynając nerwowy spacer po pokoju. Skóra go swędziała i miał ochotę popływać, a potem śmiać się i śpiewać na cały głos. Czuł się roztargniony.

_Może wcale nie jestem syreną? Ciotka mówiła że najmniejszy kontakt z wodą spowoduje, że się przemienię, a nic takiego do tej pory się nie stało. Codziennie robiłem próbę. Wsuwałem rękę pod wodę i nic się nie działo. Może jej oszalała?_

To mogła być prawda. Petunia reagowała zbyt gwałtownie, na jego „dziwne" wybryki. Wuj i Dudley nienawidzili go jakby z zasady. Pogardzali nim, wykorzystywali każdą nadarzającą się okazję, by go poniżyć, uderzyć… Zaś ciotka… ona po prostu go ignorowała. Zostawiała mu listę zadań, a później udawała, że nie istnieje. Dopiero, gdy przypadkiem użył dzikiej magii, poświęcała mu całkowitą uwagę. Wyzywała od cudaków, dziwolągów. Niejednokrotnie uderzyła go dłonią lub wymyśliła surową karę. Wciąż miał bliznę po zewnętrznej stronie prawej dłoni, którą nabył gdy ciotka zmusiła go, by zacisnął rękę na kawałku szkła ze zbitego wazonu. To nie on go stłukł, ale ciotka mu nie uwierzyła. Przez całe dwa tygodnie nie czuł dłoni. Był tym faktem przerażony, ale na szczęście, żaden nerw nie został uszkodzony.

Z łatwością mógł uwierzyć, że coś jej się pomyliło, gdy zobaczyła jak zjada złote rybki. Nawet dla niego to było dość dziwne. Nie wyjaśniało to jednak, dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

_Do licha, gdyby była tutaj Hedwiga, napisałbym do Hermiony, by poszukała informacji o syrenach. Chociaż… lepiej nic nie mówić. Jeśli to kłamstwo, tylko bym się ośmieszył, jednak gdyby ciotka powiedziała prawdę, uzyskałbym jeszcze więcej niepotrzebnej uwagi ze strony czarodziejskiego świata. Hermiona zasypałaby mnie informacjami i potraktowała jak obiekt badań, a Ron byłby zazdrosny, albo by się ode mnie odsunął. Lepiej o niczym im nie wspominać._

Jego rozmyślania przerwało uderzenie w szybę. Odwracając się na pięcie, sięgnął automatycznie do kieszeni, gdzie powinna znajdować się jego różdżka, lecz jego dłoń natrafiła na pustkę. Przeklął w myślach swoich krewnych, którzy zabrali mu jedyną broń. Jego własne napotkały czarne oczy sowy, która siedziała po drugiej stronie okna. Za nią, na drzewie usadowiły się następne. Sowa zastukała ponownie w szybę, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Wydawała się oburzona faktem, że nie otworzył jej jeszcze okna.

Wzruszając ramionami podszedł do niej i wpuścił ją do środka. Z lekkością wleciała do pokoju, uderzając go skrzydłem w twarz. Krzywiąc się poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Spojrzał ze złością na ptaka, który wraz z dwoma towarzyszami zajął miejsce na łóżku.

— Nie mogłaś sobie darować? — prychnął, gdy sowa zahukała oburzona. — Tak, to moja wina, że przyleciałaś tutaj o... — Zerknął na niebo. Nigdy nie potrzebował zegarka, by ustalić, która jest godzina. — Dwudziestej trzeciej czterdzieści siedem — podał dokładny czas. Sowa tylko nastroszyła pióra i wprawnym ruchem odwiązała list ze swej nogi. Zrobiwszy to, po co została przysłana, odleciała. — Tobie też życzę miłej nocy. — Wywrócił oczami. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego sowy muszą przybywać o tak późnych porach i do tego gromadnie. Przecież widział jak latają w dzień. Spojrzał na pozostałe ptaki, jednym z nich była Świnka. — No dobrze, chodź tu mała — przywołał ją. Sówka z radosnym pohukiwaniem zaczęła podskakiwać na materacu, by zbliżyć się do Harry'ego. — Cisza. — Złapał ją za dziób, uciszając. — Obudzisz moich krewnych.

Jedną ręką dla pewności przytrzymywał dziób, drugą starał się rozwinąć list . Dopiero gdy zauważył, że sówka się uspokoiła, odważył się ją puścić. Świnka dziabnęła go w palec, ale nie wydawała się zła. Obserwując ją jeszcze chwilę, odwrócił się do trzeciej sowy. Była duża, z czarnymi piórami nakrapianymi gdzieniegdzie brązowymi plamkami. Przez cały czas spokojnie czekała na swoją kolej, a widząc że ta nadeszła, wystawiła z gracją łapkę, do której miała przywiązaną przesyłkę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, gdy uwolnił ją od pakunku. — Przykro mi, ale nie mam nic dla ciebie. — Musnął ostrożnie pióra. Nie znał jej i nie wiedział jak zareaguje, ale ptak spokojnie przyjął jego dotyk, wręcz obojętnie. — Następnym razem — obiecał mu.

Sowa spojrzała na niego tak, jakby nie wierzyła w jego słowa, ale nie zaatakowała jego palców. Zamachała za to skrzydłami, podrywając się do lotu. Zauważając, że jej towarzyszka nie podążyła za nią, zahuczała w jej stronę. Świnka niezdarnie poderwała się do lotu. Obie wyleciały na zewnątrz. Harry przez chwilę obserwował zanikające sylwetki lecących ptaków, a kiedy zniknęły mu z oczy sięgnął po list, który przyniosła mu pierwsza sowa.  
><em><br>Witaj, dzieciaku!_

Jesteś pewnie zaskoczony listem od swego chrzestnego. Na pewno zapomniałeś o swoich urodzinach, dlatego wraz z Remusem postanowiliśmy ci o nich przypomnieć. Oczywiście nie możemy zrobić tego osobiście, bo jest pełnia i jesteśmy niedyspozycyjni (to słowo podsunął mi Lunatyk). W innym wypadku natychmiast przybyłbym na twój próg i nawet Dumbledore by mnie nie powstrzymał. Lunio teraz mówi, że zachowuję się nierozsądnie, ale to ty, nie on, musisz mieszkać u tych okropnych ludzi. Nie martw się, wkrótce się zobaczymy i spędzimy ze sobą wiele czasu. Obiecuję ci to. Na razie kończę, ale pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego.

Ściska Łapa i Lunatyk.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie pamiętał, że dzisiaj są jego urodziny, chociaż tak naprawdę będą one dopiero za dziesięć minut. Czytając ich list czuł zarówno radość jak i smutek. Tak niedawno dowiedział się, że ma ojca chrzestnego, a nie ma okazji, by z nim dłużej porozmawiać. Nawet listy nie załatwiają sprawy i to wszystko przez to kim był. Nie chcąc się pogrążać w smutnych myślach, wziął się za drugi list.

_Ciekawe co słychać u Rona?_

Pomyślał, gdy zauważył niestaranny charakter pisma przyjaciela.

Cześć, kumplu!

Wszystko u ciebie ok.? Ci wstrętni mugole cię nie dręczą, albo coś? Wiesz, że wystarczy tylko jedno słowo, a z bliźniakami zaserwujemy im takie psikusy, że na długo je popamiętają. Z przyjemnością to zrobimy.

Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć co u nas słychać? Niemal cały czas spędzamy siedzibie głównej. Mama stwierdziła, że jesteśmy tam bezpieczniejsi, a ona ma czas na uczestniczenie w spotkaniach, sam wiesz czego. Dorośli wciąż spotykają się w kuchni, rozmawiając na różne tematy. Nic nam nie chcą powiedzieć. Wciąż traktują nas jak małe dzieci. Mamy już szesnaście lat, jesteśmy dorośli!

Ale to nie o tym chciałem napisać. Wszystkiego najlepszego, przyjacielu! Dzisiaj osiągnąłeś, TEN wiek. Chciałem ci wraz z listem wysłać prezent, ale mama mi nie pozwoliła. Mówiła coś tam o bezpieczeństwie, albo czymś tam innym. Dlatego dostaniesz go dopiero w szkole. Nie myśl, że o tobie zapomniałem! Na pewno ucieszysz się z podarunku.

Do zobaczenia w szkole.

Ron.

_Czyli wszyscy spędzają czas w kwaterze głównej. I dobrze, są tam bezpieczniejsi. Został mi ostatni list. Ciekawe do kogo należała ta sowa._

Witaj, Harry

Jak zapewne dowiedziałeś się z listu Rona, spędzamy czas w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie musisz się o nas martwić. Zastanawiasz się również, co się dzieje na zewnątrz? Chciałabym cię uspokoić, ale nie mogę ci również skłamać. Na razie nic wielkiego się nie dzieje. Sam-Wiesz-Kto wykonał kilka mniejszych ataków, ale dorośli uważają, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Tylko nie próbuj niczego robić samodzielnie. Sam wiesz, jak to się ostatnio skończyło. Zamiast się martwić, przyłóż się do eliksirów i oklumencji. Powinieneś przeprosić profesora Snape'a (nie chciałeś nam powiedzieć, co pomiędzy wami zaszło, ale jestem pewna, że wina leży po twojej stronie) i poproś go byście dalej kontynuowali naukę. On naprawdę nie jest aż tak zły, jak myślisz. Użyczył mi nawet sowy, wiedząc że chcę do ciebie napisać.

Harry uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew, dowiadując się, że ta piękna sowa należała do Snape'a.

Dorośnij i okaż mu należyty szacunek. Profesor Snape może cię wiele nauczyć, jeśli mu tylko na to pozwolisz.

Nie będę cię tylko strofować. Chciałam również, życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego i żeby ten rok był o wiele lepszy od poprzedniego. Pamiętaj, że urodziny to magiczny dzień, nie tylko w świecie czarodziejów. Co roku w dniu, w którym się urodziliśmy, coś się w nas zmienia. Pamiętaj, ciesz się tym dniem, nawet jeśli okoliczności są niesprzyjające.

Całuję, Hermiona.

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć z tego listu, czy być złym, że dziewczyna go poucza. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że ma rację. Na lekcjach ze Snapem zachowywał się jak dupek, ale mistrz eliksirów wcale nie był lepszy. Ich spotkania polegały na wzajemnym obrażaniu się. Być może mężczyzna nie postępowałby z nim tak ostro, gdyby chociaż minimalnie przykładał się do nauki. Może jednak go przeprosi, ale niech Hermiona się nie spodziewa, że zostaną dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Prędzej urośnie mu ogon, niż razem ze Snapem, będą zachowywać się jak dobrzy znajomi.

Ale nie tylko to, zwróciło jego uwagę w liście przyjaciółki. Ostatnie zdania dały mu do myślenia.

_Urodziny są magiczne nawet w zwykłym świecie, dla czarodzieja powinny być one jeszcze bardziej niesamowite. Jeśli mam być syrenką to tylko w tym dniu._

Zostawił listy na łóżku i podszedł do szklanki z wodą, pozostawionej pod drzwiami. Podniósł ją i uniósł nad swoją lewą dłonią. Zawahał się. Nie był pewny, czy na pewno tego chce. A jeśli to wszystko okaże się prawdą i stanie się jeszcze dziwniejszy niż wcześniej? Tak jakby mu nie wystarczyło to, co dotychczas przeżył. Mógłby obdarować z dziesięć osób, swoimi doświadczeniami.

_Nie bądź tchórzem. Jeśli to prawda, to dowiesz się o tym wcześniej czy później. Lepiej wcześniej._

Przygryzając dolną wargę, przechylił szklankę. Nie był to dobry pomysł. Już po chwili znalazł się na podłodze, z metalicznym posmakiem w ustach. Jęknął, dotykając ust. Zostawiły na palcach krwawy ślad. Skupiwszy się wpierw na bólu, nie zauważył, że nie może się podnieść. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że może jedynie usiąść.

— Co do licha? — Spojrzał na swoje nogi, a przynajmniej tam, gdzie powinien je mieć. — Orzesz w mordę! Mam ogon! — krzyknął.

Niby mógł się tego spodziewać, ale jednak to był wielki szok.

Zamiast nóg miał długi, połyskujący, zielony ogon. Był on tylko o dwa tony ciemniejszy niż jego oczy. Dla próby postarał się nim poruszyć. Odpowiedział na jego myśli. To było trochę tak, jak z nakazaniem nogom by się wyprostowały lub ugięły. Ogon robił te same ruchy, jednak dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że to część jego ciała. Pochylając się, dotknął łusek. Były śliskie i gładkie. Czuł przez nie nacisk swojej dłoni. Czuł również drewnianą podłogę. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktom - zamienił się w syrenę.

— To nie był dobry pomysł z tą wodą — mruknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się zbytnio ruszać.

Żeby się przemieścić do łóżka, musiałby się czołgać. Właśnie dlatego swoje nowe ciało, postanowił zbadać tam, gdzie upadł.

Przeciągnął dłońmi od płetwy, która miała szerokość pół metra i była na końcu poszarpana oraz lekko przezroczysta do bioder, gdzie kończył się ogon. Oprócz tego, na granicy było lekkie zgrubienie i wyglądało to tak, jakby jego skóra płynnie przechodziła w łuski. Kolejny fakt do odnotowania. Kiedy się zmieniał, znikało jego ubranie. Zostawał nagi od pasa w górę. Przynajmniej nie miał długich włosów, jak te syreny w bajkach. Tego by raczej nie przeżył.

— Świetnie. Wystarczy kropla, a ja zmieniam się w pół rybę i do tego ekshibicjonistę. Jestem idealny dla zoofila, który jest podglądaczem — westchnął. — I jak ja mam się zmienić z powrotem? — mruknął już całkiem załamany.


	3. Rozdział 3

Mam raczej spokojny styl pisania, więc przepraszam wszystkich, których ten rozdział może zanudzić.

**Rozdział 3**

Hogwart wczesnym porankiem był cichy i nie miało znaczenia, że trwały wakacje i w zamku nie było żadnych uczniów. Nawet w czasie roku szkolnego niewiele osób decydowało się wyjść z ciepłego łóżka o czwartej nad ranem. Żadna zakochana para nie wymykała się na potajemną schadzkę. Nikt nie był na tyle przytomny, by sprawić przyjacielowi lub wrogowi jakiegoś paskudnego psikusa. Każdy z nastolatków wolał o tej porze pogrążyć się w słodkim śnie. Nauczyciele również zażywali odpoczynku zanim zostaliby zmuszeni do radzenia sobie z gromadą bachorów. Miało się wrażenie, że nawet duchy śpią. Może właśnie dlatego, była to ulubiona pora nauczyciela eliksirów.

Severus Snape siedział w swobodnej pozie, w swoim ulubionym fotelu. W jednej ręce trzymał filiżankę zielonej herbaty, a w drugiej książkę. Nieświadomie gładził palcami jej grzbiet. Co jakiś czas wargi mężczyzny krzywiły się lekko w coś, co można by nazwać uśmiechem, gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów zniżył się do takiego był w czarne, lniane spodnie i rozpiętą, zieloną koszulę. Mógł sobie pozwolić na tak lekki ubiór. Minie kilka godzin nim będzie zmuszony ubrać swoją codzienną szatę. Nie przeszkadzał mu chłód lochów ani wczesna pora. Jako szpieg rzadko zażywał spokojnego snu. Nauczył się spać niewiele i doceniać spokój, który dawała mu wczesna pora, jednak tym razem nie miał czasu by się nim nacieszyć.

W kominku buchnął ogień, a w zielonych płomieniach pojawiła się twarz dyrektora.

— Severusie, mógłbyś przyjść do mojego gabinetu?

Mężczyzna niechętnie oderwał wzrok od lektury. Znał Albusa wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że nie była to prośba. Brak niepokoju w głosie starszego czarodzieja upewnił go, że nie jest to jakaś nagła sytuacja, która wymaga natychmiastowej jego obecności.

— Albusie, wiesz która jest teraz godzina? — zapytał spokojnie, patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarz przełożonego.

— Dokładnie czwarta siedemnaście.

— I? — Czarne brwi uniosły się do góry. — Nie wydaje ci się, że normalni ludzie śpią o tej porze?

— Tak, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy, Severusie — odpowiedział z pewną łagodnością. Mężczyzna słysząc ten ton prychnął. — Od bardzo dawna nie śpisz o tej godzinie. Przydałby ci się ktoś, kto zatrzymałby cię w łóżku.

— Albusie nie jesteś moim alfonsem, by organizować mi towarzystwo. — Zmrużył oczy. Wyglądał teraz jak drapieżnik.

— Nie mówię o jedno nocnych przygodach. — Staruszek brzmiał na urażonego tą insynuacją. — Myślę o kimś na stałe. O kimś kto pozwoliłby ci się uporać z tym wszystkim, kto mógłby… — Przerwało mu uderzenie porcelany o blat stolika.

— Nie waż się za mnie decydować — wysyczał, unosząc się z miejsca.

— Severusie…

— O której mam do ciebie przyjść? — przerwał mu ponownie.

Nie chciał wysłuchiwać monologu dyrektora o tym, jaki to jest nieszczęśliwy i samotny. Sam wybrał takie życie i nikt oprócz niego samego, nie miał prawa mówić mu, czy postępuje właściwie, czy nie. Nawet Dumbledore, który był dla niego niczym ojciec.

— Teraz — westchnął. — jest coś, czym tylko ty możesz się zająć.

— Zaraz będę. — Odwróciwszy się plecami do kominka, zaczął powoli zsuwać koszulę ze swoich ramion.

— Severusie. — Zamarł. Czekał na dalsze słowa. — Zostań w mugolskich ubraniach. — To powiedziawszy zniknął w płomieniach.

Snape przeklinając dyrektora i cały Gryffindor, gdyż cokolwiek się działo zawsze było winą mieszkańców tego domu, zaczął zapinać guziki koszuli. Jeszcze tylko założył buty i chwycił płaszcz. O tej godzinie na dworze wciąż było chłodno. Po niecałym kwadransie znalazł się w gabinecie swego mentora. Albus już na niego czekał.

— Może usiądziesz? — Wskazał krzesło stojące naprzeciwko.

— Jakie masz dla mnie zadanie, Albusie? — Spytał, zajmując miejsce.

— Herbaty? — Zaproponował starzec, ignorując jego pytanie. Płatki nozdrzy Snape zadrżały, gdy dotarł do niego aromat napoju.

— Podziękuję.

— Ach tak. — Dyrektor ze zrozumieniem skinął głową, nalewając sobie naparu. — Wciąż zapominam, że pijesz tylko miętową.

Severus w to nie wierzył. Zawsze o wszystkim pamiętał. Potrafił wyciągnąć każdy jego dług, każdą spapraną rzecz tylko po to, by zrobił to, o co ten go poprosił. Czasami nienawidził tego mężczyzny.

— Albusie, po co mnie wezwałeś? Na pewno nie po to, by uciąć ze mną miłą pogawędkę — zakpił. Błękitne oczy starszego mężczyzny zabłysły rozbawieniem.

— Przyjacielską rozmowę możemy odłożyć sobie na inny poranek. Chciałbym, żebyś zabrał Harry'ego z domu jego wujostwa i przyprowadził go na Grimmauld Place.

— Jak zwykle Potter — wypluł z odrazą znienawidzone nazwisko.

— Severusie, już dawno powinieneś dostrzec, że Harry nie jest jak jego ojciec. Jest całkiem inny, gdybyś tylko chciał…

— Wiem, że nie jest jak on, ale nie sprawia to, że bardziej go lubię.

To była prawda. Ostatnio zauważył, że młody Potter nie jest tak arogancki jak jego ojciec i nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Dostrzegł jak ten kuli się w sobie, gdy ludzie robią szum wokół jego osoby. Widział nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy przytakiwał swojej przyjaciółce i niepewny śmiech, gdy rozmawiał z kolegami. Zachowywał się tak jakby nie był pewien, czy może to robić. Jego drobną sylwetkę i potargane włosy, błysk w zielonych oczach, ukrytych za grubymi okularami, gdy bronił czegoś w co wierzył. Lojalność wobec przyjaciół i głupia odwaga, która pchała go w najbardziej niebezpieczne sytuacje. Dostrzegał to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, ale nie sprawiało to, że posiadał jakieś cieplejsze uczucia do tego dzieciaka. Wciąż uważał go za irytującego bachora, który nie potrafi utrzymać nosa z dala, od nie swoich spraw. Wciąż był na niego wściekły, że zajrzał do jego myślodsiewni.

— Czemu to ja mam go odebrać? Może to zrobić jego zapchlony ojciec chrzestny albo wilkołak.

— Ponieważ chcę żebyś ty to zrobił. — Dyrektor pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na niego z uwagą. — To przeniesienie jest bardzo ryzykowne. Nikt o nim nie wie. Nawet sam Harry. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa postanowiłem, że zrobimy to o wczesnej porze.

— Jeśli jest to aż takie ryzykowne, to po co go przenosić? Jest bezpieczny u swoich krewnych i nic więcej nie powinno nas interesować.

— Severusie, dzisiaj jest trzydziesty pierwszy lipca. — Kiedy mężczyzna nie zareagował dodał. — Są jego urodziny. Harry zasługuję na to, by spędzić ten dzień z przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co dotychczas przeżył.

— Większość rzeczy przydarzyła mu się z jego własnej winy.

— Każdy popełnia błędy, ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. — Tylko Dumbledore potrafił z taką swobodą wytknąć mu jego przeszłość.

— Dobrze, Albusie. Zrobię to, — Wstał – ale nie myśl, że będzie to dla mnie przyjemność.

— Severusie…

— Coś jeszcze?

— Bądź dla niego miły.

Odpowiedziało mu trzaśniecie drzwiami. Severus Snape nie potrafił być miły dla kogokolwiek. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto nosi nazwisko Potter.

000

Wysoki mężczyzna, odziany w czarny, skórzany płaszcz aportował się na Privet Drive. Z niesmakiem rozejrzał się po okolicy. Każdy dom wyglądał tak samo. Nic ich nie rozróżniło. Chociaż, gdy przyjrzał się im bliżej dostrzegł pewne szczegóły. Nie było to nic wielkiego. Inne kwiaty, ich rozmieszczenie, wysokość trawnika. Niewiele osób dostrzegało takie rzeczy, ale jako mistrz eliksirów zawsze zwracał uwagę na roślinność. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mógłby napotkać na swojej drodze Jednak jeden z ogrodów różnił się od pozostałych. Wypełniony dużą ilością kwiatów, rozplanowany w każdym, najmniejszym calu.

Żadna roślina nie miała prawa wystawać poza szereg. Severus nie lubił takiego porządku w ogrodzie. Uważał, że powinien być on jak najdzikszy, w przyrodzie kwiaty rozwijają się same. Z drugiej strony wyglądało na to, że ten porządek jest sztuczny, wymuszony…

To właśnie ten dom jest tym, do którego zmierzał.

Szybkim krokiem dotarł do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Skrzywił się na skoczną melodię, która rozbrzmiała wewnątrz. Tylko mugole mogli wymyślić takie ustrojstwo. Nie chcąc narazić swoich uszu na ponowną torturę zapukał, ale i tym razem nikt mu nie otworzył. Nie mając zamiaru dłużej czekać, wyjął różdżkę i prostym zaklęciem odblokował zamek. Bez najmniejszego skrępowania wszedł do środka.

— Co robisz w moim domu? — Spojrzał na chudą kobietę w nocnej koszuli, stojącą na schodach. — Wynoś się! —krzyknęła, gdy pierwszy szok minął.

— Mi również miło cię widzieć, Petunio — powiedział spokojnie, rozglądając się dokoła. — Jak zdążyłem zauważyć, nic się nie zmieniło.

— Co…? To ty. — Zrozumienie pojawiło się na jej twarzy. — Nie chcę takich dziwaków jak ty, w moim domu. Wynoś się — zasyczała wściekle.

— Ja również nie jestem zadowolony z tej wizyty. Odejdę jak tylko zabiorę Potter'a.

— Czego chcesz? Dobrze go traktujemy. — W jej głosie pojawił się strach. To zaciekawiło Severusa.

_Co stara się ukryć?_

— Gdzie on jest? — Wszedł na schody. Kobieta szybko odsunęła się na bok, zaciskając dłoń na balustradzie.

— Nic mu nie jest — pisnęła wysokim tonem.

Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Rzucił zaklęcie nakierowujące i podążył za różdżką. Wszedł na górę, potem skręcił w prawo. Obok niego otworzyły się drzwi i gruby chłopak z śladami czekolady na twarzy, wychylił głowę z pokoju. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów, by wycofał się z piskiem. W tym czasie Severus już otwierał zaklęciem drzwi, znajdujące się naprzeciwko.

Było to wyjątkowo małe pomieszczenie. Nawet jego schowek był większy. Jedyną rzeczą w pokoju było małe łóżko, bez kołdry, czy poduszki; płaski materac. Na podłodze zauważył skulone ciało. Dopiero po chwili poznał te niemożliwie potargane włosy. Potter spał na podłodze, nieświadomy jego obecności. Nie dziwił mu się, że wolał spać na ziemi, niż na łóżku. Wydawało się, że gołe deski są o wiele wygodniejsze, niż jego posłanie.

Oburzony takim traktowaniem jakiekolwiek dziecka, odwrócił się do Petunii, która stała kilka kroków od niego i z założonymi na piersi ramionami spoglądała na niego hardo.

— Widzisz, nie jest ranny. — Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafiły stawić mu czoła.

Rzuciłby na nią klątwę, gdyby skulona postać się nie poruszyła.

— Zaraz zrobię śniadanie — powiedział sennie Potter, przeczesując ręką włosy i poprawiając okulary. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy rozpoznał sylwetkę stojącego w progu mężczyzny. — Profesor Snape?

Nagle przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z nocy. Spanikowany spojrzał w dół, ale nie miał już ogona, a swoje nogi. Całe szczęście, że był ubrany. Nie wiedział jakby zareagował, gdyby Snape zobaczył go nagiego. Zawstydzające, było to, że mężczyzna widział go w takim stanie.

— Jestem normalny? — jąkając się, delikatnie dotknął stóp.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Pamiętał, że nie mógł się przemienić. Próbował nawet zastosować techniki, o których mówił mu ojciec chrzestny, gdy zapytał go o animagię. Jednak nic nie pomagało. Jak ogon był, tak i pozostał. Zaledwie godzinę temu padł zmęczony. Kiedy się obudził, miał już nogi, a nad nim stał postrach Hogwartu. Może jeszcze śnił?

—Ty nigdy nie byłeś normalny — odpowiedział Snape z ironią. — Wstawaj, ruszamy.

— Dokąd? — zapytał.

Gdy próbował się podnieść ,nogi ugięły się pod jego ciężarem. Jednak nim upadł na ziemię, poczuł mocny uścisk na ramieniu. W jednej chwili Snape pojawił się przy nim, by go przytrzymać. To było zadziwiające.

— Nie musisz wiedzieć — odpowiedział ostro, puszczając go gwałtownie. Harry zachwiał się, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Miał wrażenie, że przebiegł mile. Jego nogi były zdrętwiałe i słabe. — Gdzie są twoje rzeczy? — zapytał nie patrząc na niego.

— Na dole, w schowku — odpowiedział.

— Idź po nie.

— Są zamknięte. — Spojrzenie mężczyzny spoczęło na nim.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując melodię, która cisnęła mu się na usta. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby teraz zaczął śpiewać.

— Prowadź. — Zrobił mu miejsce, by mógł wyjść.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i obserwując kątem oka profesora odchylił deskę, wyciągając kryjówki album. Jeszcze tylko schował do niego listy i już mógł przemknąć obok mężczyzny. Nie podnosił wzroku, gdy schodził na dół. Czuł za sobą obecność profesora co było jednocześnie stresujące jak w pewnym sensie uspokajające. Przystanął przed schowkiem.

— To tutaj.

Poczuł niepokój, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Snape zaraz zobaczy miejsce, w którym żył przez jedenaście lat. Nie mógł się jednak wycofać. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy profesor otworzył schowek i zajrzał do środka. Wciąż był tam jego materac, na którym spał i kilka pojedynczych rysunków, narysowanych kiedyś w szkole. Mężczyzna musiał się domyślić, że to był jego poprzedni pokój. Zacisnął powieki gotowy na kpiny. Co mu powie? Że jest żałosnym bachorem, którego nie chcieli nawet jego krewni?

— Idziemy.

Otworzył zaszokowany oczy, gdy usłyszał spokojny ton zamiast szyderstwa. Zobaczył jeszcze jak mężczyzna chowa jego zmniejszony kufer do kieszeni. Po chwili, w jego rękę została włożona różdżka. Czując chłód drewna, poczuł się lepiej. Magia krążyła w jego krwi.

Skinął głową w podzięce. Dziękując, że nic nie powiedział, nie drwił, nie litował się.

Litość była jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jaką mógłby od niego dostać. W pewnych momentach życia, nie życzyłby jej nawet wrogowi. Jest ona w pewien sposób bardziej destrukcyjna od nienawiści.

Bez żalu skierował się w stronę otwartych drzwi. Zmrużył oczy przed porannym słońcem. Zbyt dużo czasu spędził w pokoju Nim mógł zażyć prawdziwej wolności, musiał minąć swoją ciotkę.

— Mam nadzieję, że nigdy tu nie wrócisz. — Skulił się wewnętrznie na te słowa. Wyprostował się jednak, gdy poczuł jak płaszcz mistrza eliksirów ociera się o jego nogi. Nie chciał mu pokazać, że te słowa go zraniły.

— Ja również na to liczę.

Harry był niepewny czy na pewno to usłyszał, czy może był to wytwór jego chorej wyobraźni. Uniósł wzrok na Snape'a, który spoglądał na kobietę jednym ze swoich najlepszych spojrzeń, mówiących, że jest paskudnym draniem, który nie ma nic przeciwko wypatroszeniu żywcem człowieka. Petunia cofnęła się o krok. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenia. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i z większą werwą wyszedł na zewnątrz.

— Dokąd idziemy, sir? – zapytał ponownie, gdy znaleźli się daleko od domostw.

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni stary, ozdobny klucz. — Zabierze nas na miejsce.

Harry zbladł na widok świstoklika. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tych wszystkich magicznych sposobów podróżowania. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że niemal każda podróż odbyta w ten sposób, nie była zbyt przyjemna. Widząc jednak zniecierpliwienie na twarzy profesora, stanął tuż obok niego, czekając na sygnał.

— Na trzy, dotykasz klucza. — Skinął dając znać, że zrozumiał. — Raz — poczuł się niekomfortowo — Dwa — zaschło mu w ustach — Trzy.

Chwycił za klucz i poczuł ściskanie w dołku. Świat skrzywił się na jego oczach, by zniknąć. Po chwili znalazł się w całkowicie innym otoczeniu. Miał zawroty głowy, a wszystko pociemniało. Tracił równowagę i tym razem poczuł, że Snape go łapie. Pochylał się nad nim, obejmując w tali. Koszulka Potter'a podjechała do góry tak, że czuł dłoń mężczyzny na nagiej skórze. Zarumieniwszy się po same czubki uszu, odskoczył od profesora.

— Dzie…Dziękuję — wyjąkał, wbijając wzrok w swoje zniszczone tenisówki.

Snape milczał. Harry nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle, dlatego westchnął z ulgą, gdy pojawiło się wejście do siedziby głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Szybko wszedł do środka, starając się nie narobić zbyt wiele hałasu. Domyślał się, że większość osób nadal śpi. Była zbyt wczesna pora, by ktoś szwędał się po domu, zwłaszcza w wakacje. Nawet członkowie Zakonu musieli teraz spać.

— Profesorze? —zapytał, gdy Snape go wyminął idąc na górę. — Co mam teraz zrobić?

— Nie jestem twoją opiekunką, by się tobą zajmować. — Odpowiedział zgryźliwie, nim jego sylwetka zniknęła w półmroku.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Postanowił położyć się i przespać jeszcze dwie lub trzy godziny. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony.

Ledwo powłócząc nogami dowlókł się do salonu i ułożył na starej kanapie. Był przyzwyczajony do spania na niewygodnym posłaniu, więc nierówności materaca mu nie przeszkadzały. Był wdzięczny za ten mały skrawek miejsca. Skuliwszy się, ukrył głowę w ramionach. Przybrał tę pozę instynktownie. Dzięki niej osłaniał głowę i brzuch, gdyby jego wuj lub kuzyn zdecydowali się brutalniej, niż zazwyczaj go obudzić. Nawet w Hogwarcie przyjmował tę pozycję, a kiedy koledzy dziwili się jego pozycji zaczął zaciągać kotary. Było to dodatkowe zabezpieczenie.

Czując, jak jego ciało ogarnia senność, przymknął oczy. Jutro, jutro ze wszystkimi się przywita. Zje śniadanie pani Weasley. Zagra z Ronem w eksplodującego durnia, pokłóci się z Hermioną o pracę domową, będzie śmiał się z Syriuszem i Remusem. Nie będzie martwił się tego dnia, nie pomyśli o tym, że wyrasta mu ogon i nie będzie zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak dziwnie reaguje na Snape'a. Należy mu się jeden dzień odpoczynku. Dzień bez trosk i zmartwień. Dzień odpoczynku od wszystkiego, co dotyczy wojny i Voldemorta.

Z tymi myślami zasnął.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Unosił się w wodzie. Dookoła niego pływały ryby i morskie stworzenia, o których nigdy nie słyszał. Jednak nie odczuwał lęku. To było jego miejsce — w tej błękitno-zielonej toni. Uśmiechając się, zanurkował. Czuł się tak, jakby leciał na swojej miotle. To był dziki pęd, wolność i niepohamowana radość. Przymknąwszy oczy zaczął płynąć szybciej. Nie zważał na to, że może się rozbić o skaliste dno. Rozkoszował się nowo poznanym uczuciem.

Niespodziewane szarpnięcie za ramię zatrzymało go w miejscu. Odwrócił się z zamiarem zaatakowania napastnika, gdy poczuł czyjeś usta na swoich. To był dobry pocałunek, zapierający dech w piersi. Czując innego rodzaju ekscytację, niż wcześniej pozwolił, by mężczyzna go objął. Wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i otoczył nogi ogonem. Tak przylgnąwszy oddał mu pocałunek. Przez chwilę walczyli o dominację, ale Harry bez żalu oddał ten pojedynek. Było mu tak dobrze, należał do tego mężczyzny, a on do niego. Westchnął w usta kochanka, gdy ten przerwał.

— Harry… — Coś było nie tak, to nie był ten głos. — Harry — Ktoś nim potrząsnął. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego, który uśmiechał się do niego. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, dzieciaku! — krzyknął i przytulił go spontanicznie. Chłopak jęknął cicho, gdy Syriusz naruszył jego obolałe mięśnie. Mężczyzna odsunął się i przyjrzał mu się badawczo — Jesteś ranny? To ci mugole! — warknął wściekle, dopowiadając sobie w myślach jakie obrażenia posiada chłopak.

— Nie — zaprzeczył, rumieniąc się. — To nic takiego. — Nie mógł przecież przyznać, że bolą go niemal wszystkie mięśnie, ponieważ zmienił się wczorajszej nocy w syrenę.

— Na pewno? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. — Jesteś o wiele chudszy, niż przed wakacjami. — Mężczyzna przesunął dłońmi po jego żebrach.

— Ech… — Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Nie był przyzwyczajony, by rozmawiać o tym, co działo się w domu Dursleyów. Od małego wpajano mu, że nie może o tym mówić, a nawet jeśli próbowałby komuś o tym powiedzieć, to i tak nie uzyskałby żadnej reakcji.

— Nie ważne. — Widząc zawstydzenie chłopaka postanowił mu tym razem darować. — Jak się tutaj dostałeś? Uciekłeś?

— Ja…

— Poprosiłem Severusa, by go przyprowadził. — W przejściu do salonu pojawił się Dumbledore.

— Smarkeus. — Syriusz warknął niczym pies, którym był po części. — Sam mogłem to zrobić I czemu mnie o tym nie poinformowałeś?

— Dla bezpieczeństwa. — Dyrektor nie zwracał uwagi na dźwięki, dobywające się z gardła mężczyzny. — Najrozsądniejszym wyjściem było przyprowadzenie Harry'ego do kwatery wczesnym porankiem, gdy nikt o tym nie wiedział. — Syriusz już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy dyrektor dodał: — Dokończymy rozmowę później. Wasza dwójka z pewnością jest bardzo zmęczona. — Nastolatek dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jego ojciec jest w poszarpanych ubraniach, a na jego twarzy widać zmęczenie.

— Czy z Remusem wszystko w porządku? — Zerwał się na nogi.

Jak mógł być taki głupi i zapomnieć, że była pełnia.

— Wszystko dobrze, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak było —wymamrotał drugą część zdania, przeczesując palcami włosy. — Kilka ran i ugryzień. Teraz śpi, obudzi się pewnie gdzieś koło południa.

— Dobrze. Chciałem się upewnić, że nic wam się nie stało.

Black spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że Dumbledore od czasu do czasu przybywa wczesnym rankiem po pełni, by zobaczyć jak miewa się Lunatyk. Syriusz często miał wrażenie, że nie robił tego z troski o Remusa, a po to, by sprawdzić, czy ten jeszcze nie oszalał. Zdarzało się o wiele za często, że wilkołaki, które zamykano w ciasnych pomieszczeniach podczas pełni, traciły swój zdrowy rozsądek i rozszarpywały się w szale lub pozostawały w nim nawet wtedy, gdy wracali do ludzkiego ciała.

— Nie musisz się przejmować. — Nie mógł zapanować nad negatywnymi emocjami, które pojawiły się w jego głosie. Starał się także zignorować zdziwione spojrzenie chrześniaka, który był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem w stosunku do dyrektora. — Wystarczy kilka eliksirów.

— Poprosiłem Severusa, aby przygotował kolejny zapas. Niewiadomo kiedy mogą nam się przydać eliksiry uzdrawiające. Myślę, że skończy swoją pracę nad nimi koło południa.

— Nie chcę, by Smarkeus był w moim domu — warknął Black.

— Syriuszu, to są niepotrzebne uprzedzenia. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele masz wspólnego z Severusem.

— Nie ma między nami żadnego podobieństwa! — krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Spokojnie. Może cytrynowego dropsa na uspokojenie? — W błękitnych oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia. Miało się wrażenie, że Black zacznie wyć z frustracji.

— Ech… — Dwie pary oczu, wbiły się w niepozornego chłopka, który zakasłał. Harry nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale czuł, że sytuacja robi się nieprzyjemna.

— Może pójdę do swego pokoju i trochę się prześpię, a Syriusz zajmie się Remusem i także odpoczną przez te kilka godzin? — Zaproponowałby pomoc, ale wiedział, że Lupin byłby bardzo zażenowany tą sytuacją.

Ledwo tolerował dotyk Łapy przez pierwsze dni po pełni.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Black natychmiast się rozluźnił. — Pamiętasz gdzie ostatnio spałeś? — Harry kiwnął głową. — To idź i prześpij się trochę. Przyda ci się odrobinę odpoczynku. — Poczochrał go po włosach, ale chłopakowi nie umknął fakt, że w jego oczach pojawiła się troska, do której Potter nie był przyzwyczajony.

— To ja pójdę. — Umknął spod jego dłoni, rumieniąc się, gdy zauważył zszokowaną minę chrzestnego. — Dobranoc. — Nie patrząc na dorosłych, pobiegł na górę.

— Co do licha? — Mężczyzna obserwował wychudzonego chłopaka w zbyt luźnych ubraniach, znikającego w korytarzu.

— Nie będę przeszkadzał. — Dyrektor z cichym pyknięciem aportował się z salonu.

— Kurwa! – warknął. – Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywają. — Tupiąc skierował się do składziku, w którym zawsze znajdowały się lekarstwa i opatrunki. Musi jeszcze opatrzyć przyjaciela, nim zacznie się dzień.

oOo

Harry usłyszał przekleństwo wychodzące z ust mężczyzny i głośne kroki na korytarzu. Pokręcił głową. Cieszył się, że ma w pewnym sensie rodzinę, ale nie chce, by ktoś mu matkował. Ma szesnaście lat, nie potrzebuje takiej troski, ale miał wrażenie, że Syriusz nie podda się tak szybko. Przez najbliższe dni, będzie musiał unikać tematu dotyczącego Dursleyów.

Poruszając barkami, by rozluźnić napięte mięśnie, otworzył drzwi do swojego starego pokoju. Już od progu usłyszał donośne chrapanie Rona. Jego czerwona czupryna, która wystawała spod kołdry, była doskonale widoczna w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Odrobinki kurzu świeciły się niczym magiczny pył, nadając niesamowity efekt pokojowi. Jak zawsze, okolice łóżka rudzielca były zaśmiecone, a ściany oklejone plakatami ulubionej drużyny quidditcha. Niedaleko stało drugie łóżko, obok którego stał kufer Harry'ego. Pewnie Zgredek lub ktoś inny go przyniósł, bo jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape by to zrobił.

Oparł się o framugę, by z lekkim uśmiechem podziwiać pomieszczenie. Nie czuł się, jakby ten pokój należał do niego. Był raczej pewnego rodzaju ostoją, jednak w zupełności mu to wystarczało. Nie miał zbyt wielkich potrzeb, wszystko było lepsze od pobytu u wujostwa. Był zadowolony, że tu jest. Chciał żyć jak jego rówieśnicy. Chciał, by każdy kolejny dzień był prosty i zwyczajny, jednak nic takie nie było. Stracił już nadzieję, by coś się zmieniło

Westchnął.

Zastanawiał się, jak nowa sytuacja wpłynie na jego codzienność. Nie chciał, by wszystkie gazety rozpisywały się o tym, że jest magiczną istotą. Nie miał ochoty również mówić o tym swoim przyjaciołom, czy któremuś z dorosłych. Przecież nic się nie stanie, jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział, że pod wpływem wody zmienia się w syrenę. To nic takiego, wystarczy, że postara się nie zamoczyć, a co do swoich nawyków żywieniowych i tak zawsze mało jadł, i mógł powiedzieć, że stał się wegetarianinem. Hermiona może na początku coś podejrzewać, ale on będzie się upierać, że nie lubi już mięsa. Kłamstwo powtórzone tysiąc razy staje się prawdą. Martwiła go jeszcze jedna rzecz. Sen, który miał, nim Syriusz go obudził.

Nigdy nie był dobry w interpretacji sennych majaków, ale ten nie był skomplikowany. To, że był pod wodą może rzucić na karb, iż stał się teraz stuprocentową syreną, ale to co stało się pod koniec… Na samo wspomnienie jego policzki przybrały ognistą barwę. Śnił, że całuje go mężczyzna. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad swoją orientacją, do tej pory interesował się dziewczynami. Na początku była Cho, a później Ginny. Co prawda, ich związki, jeśli można w ogóle to tak nazwać, nigdy nie były udane, ale dotąd nie oglądał się za chłopcami, a raczej mężczyznami. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by chodził po Hogwarcie, gapiąc się na tyłki kolegów.

Nie mógł się nad tym zastanowić głębiej, ponieważ ktoś z piskiem rzucił się na jego plecy, niemal go wywracając.

— Harry! Przyjechałeś! — Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na właścicielkę rudo ognistych włosów, przytulającą się do jego koszulki.

— Cześć, Ginny — przywitał dziewczynę.

— Co ty tu robisz? — Spojrzała na niego zarumieniona.

—Wszystko ci opowiem, jak tylko przestaniesz mnie dusić.

— O, przepraszam. – Z uśmiechem puściła go, ale kiedy tylko Harry się odwrócił, zaatakowała go druga dziewczyna.

— Hermiono — jęknął, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy.

Starał się nie myśleć o bolących mięśniach.

— No co? — Odsunęła się speszona. — Ja także chciałam się przywitać.

— Cześć.

Jak mógł się gniewać? To były jego przyjaciółki.

— To jak się tutaj dostałeś? Myślałam, że zostaniesz przez całe wakacje u wujostwa. Co nie znaczy, że nie cieszę się, że tu jesteś — zapewniła go Ginny.

— Snape mnie przyprowadził.

— Czyli zacząłeś dogadywać się z profesorem Snape'em? – spytała Hermiona, mimowolnie dając aluzje, jak powinien tytułować mężczyznę. —Wiesz, że on jest bardzo ważnym członkiem Zakonu. — W jej oczach pojawiła się pewnego rodzaju nadzieja. Czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że przyjaciółka chce go zmusić do przyjaźni z mistrzem eliksirów. Jakby to było możliwe.

— Nie powiedziałbym. — Skrzywił się. Oni naprawdę nie przeprowadzili ze sobą żadnej ucywilizowanej rozmowy, która nie byłaby ubarwiona kilkoma wyzwiskami.

— Ale dlaczego dzisiaj? — dopytywała się dalej Ginny.

— A ja wiem? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Być może dlatego, że dzisiaj są moje urodziny i dyrektor chciał, żebym był jak najbezpieczniejszy. Voldemort ma niezdrową obsesję dotyczącą różnych rocznic i świat.

Słysząc to, dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie z paniką i krzyknęły głośno.

— Prezenty! — I pognały do swojego pokoju. Nim jeszcze zniknęły za drzwiami, Ginny krzyknęła:

— Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu! Mama z pewnością się ucieszy! — Później był tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Harry roześmiał się. Nigdy nie zrozumie do końca dziewczyn. One były porostu nieprzewidywalne.

— Co się dzieje? – mruknął zaspany Ron, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnie.

— Nic, dziewczyny się obudziły. Śpij dalej, ja wezmę w tym czasie prysznic — uspokoił przyjaciela.

— Aaaa. Spoko. — Ron z powrotem zagrzebał się w pościeli. Harry musiał powstrzymać chichot. Z rana chłopak nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny.

Starając się nie obudzić ponownie przyjaciela, podkradł się do kufra i wyciągnął z niego potrzebne rzeczy. Spoglądając jeszcze raz na śpiącą sylwetkę chłopaka, poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy się rozebrał i stanął przed prysznicem, zaczął się martwić. Mycie oznaczało wodę, woda zmoczenie się, zmoczenie się ogon.

— Do cholery, muszę się umyć. Nie mogę przecież śmierdzieć. — Zaczął dreptać po łazience.

— Hej słodki, może staniesz tak, żebym mógł ci się lepiej przyjrzeć? – Zamarł, gdy usłyszał obcy głos.

— Kto tu jest? — Chwycił różdżkę, którą chwilę temu położył na umywalce.

— Tylko ja, słodki. Może się teraz pochylisz, bym mógł przyjrzeć się twojemu tyłeczkowi. —Harry powoli odwrócić się, by stanąć oko w oko ze swoim odbiciem.

— Co do licha?

— Ej, słodziutki! Czemu się nie pochyliłeś? — Odbicie zafalowało.

— Tego mi jeszcze brakowało, zboczone lustro — mrucząc z niezadowoleniem chwycił ręcznik i zakrył taflę.

— Co? Słodziutki! — zapiszczało lustro.

W Hogwarcie Harry zawsze pamiętał, by zakrywać lustro ręcznikiem, odkąd w pierwszej klasie wyśmiało jego wychudzoną sylwetkę. Nie spodziewał się jednak magicznego lustra tutaj. Rok temu żadnego takiego nie było. Ciekawe, co jeszcze go czekało. Jednak miało to również swój pozytywny punkt. Dzięki temu zaskakującemu przerywnikowi, Harry uspokoił się i już bardziej rozluźniony podszedł z powrotem do prysznica.

— Raz kozie śmierć. — Wszedł do brodzika.

Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, by później z głębokim westchnięciem odkręcić kurek. Poczuł tylko wodę na swojej skórze, gdy z hukiem upadł na ziemię. Zdążył jedynie zamortyzować swój upadek, przez co poważnie obdarł swoje nadgarstki. Krew mieszała się z wodą, po czym spływała do odpływu. Hałas był wystarczający, by obudzić Rona i go zaniepokoić.

— Co jest? — Klamka zagrzechotała, gdy starszy z chłopaków starał się dostać do łazienki. — Kto tam jest? Co się stało? —Ostatnie pytanie zostało wykrzyczane.

— To ja! — odkrzyknął, siadając.

— Harry?

— Tak. — Wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście Ron nie pamiętał rozmowy przeprowadzonej kilka minut temu.

— Co się stało? Kiedy przyszedłeś?

— Nic mi nie jest. — Skrzywił się, patrząc na swoje krwawiące ręce. — A co do drugiego pytania, to Hermiona ci wszystko wyjaśni.

— Czemu się zamknąłeś? — Klamka z powrotem zagrzechotała. Harry był wdzięczny, że zawsze pamiętał, by zamykać drzwi.

— Biorę prysznic, daj mi po prostu spokój! — krzyknął już zirytowany, poruszając ogonem.

— Dobra.

Można było usłyszeć w głosie rudzielca, że jest obrażony, ale Harry nie mógł pozwolić, by go takiego ujrzał. Po chwili było słychać hałas w pokoju, a na koniec trzaśniecie drzwiami. Najwyraźniej Ron wyszedł w niezbyt dobrym humorze. Będzie musiał później się nim zająć, teraz miał ważniejszy problem.

Spoglądał na swój ogon, który mienił się różnymi kolorami zieleni, gdy krople wody na niego opadały. Było trochę lepiej niż ostatnio, ale wciąż bolało. Zastanawiał się, czy każda zmiana będzie taka bolesna. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego mięśnie zostają niesamowicie rozciągnięte, zwłaszcza te w dolnych partiach ciała. Musi zapamiętać, że jak będzie chciał się umyć, to tylko w wannie lub wtedy, gdy usiądzie. Nie miał ochoty lądować za każdym razem na twarzy. Uniósł dłonie, pozwalając by woda zmyła do końca krew. Szczypało, ale było to lepsze od widoku czerwieni. Nie wpadł na pomysł, jak ma się przemienić z powrotem, a skoro był już pod prysznicem, to może się umyć.

Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i zauważył gdzieś dwadzieścia centymetrów nad głową półkę z przyborami do kąpieli. Wystarczyło tylko unieść rękę i już pochwycił myjkę i żel, który mógł służyć również jako szampon. Ustawiając się bezpośrednio pod strumieniem, zaczął się myć. Poznawał również w ten sposób swoje nowe ciało. Ogon był bardzo wrażliwy, ale łuski były dość twarde. Kiedy przesunęło się dłonią od płetwy, można było poczuć chropowatość, a kiedy w drugą stronę były gładkie. Górna część ciała była normalna. Kości wciąż mu wystawały i widział każdą przeklętą bliznę, jakiej dorobił się przez całe życie. Sam nie wiedział, czy więcej zdobył ich w Hogwarcie, czy może u Dursleyów. Kiedy mył głowę starał się poruszać ogonem. Powoli, z każdym kolejnym ruchem uczył się, jak może się poruszać. To trochę przypominało ruszaniem nogami, ale było jednak inne. Mógł się jednak przyzwyczaić. Jednak nie mógł myć się bez końca.

Odłożył na bok myjkę i spojrzał na kurki. Znajdowały się one wyżej niż wcześniejsza półka i nie mógłby ich dosięgnąć jedynie unosząc ręce. Musiał się odrobinę podnieść. Spojrzał na ogon i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ma to zrobić.. Wkrótce, jego plan był gotowy. Pomagając sobie rękami, klęknął na dolnej części ogona tak, jak zrobiłby to na kolanach, choć było o wiele mnie wygodne, ale dzięki temu mógł zakręcić wodę. Teraz jednak znalazł się mokry w brodziku, a ręcznik wraz z różdżką i okularami leżał na krawędzi umywalki. Nie zauważył, że nawet bez nich widzi całkiem dobrze, za bardzo się do nich przyzwyczaił.

Odgarniając mokre włosy z oczu, wyczołgał się z brodzika i z mokrym plaśnięciem wylądował na podłodze. Przygryzając wargę, doczołgał się do umywalki i ściągnął ręcznik na ziemię. Dzięki refleksowi szukającego, w ostatniej chwili pochwycił spadającą różdżkę i okulary. Zaczął intensywnie pocierać ciało ręcznikiem. Mocno, aż skóra była zaczerwieniona. Z każdym pociągnięciem, czuł że jego ciało się zmienia. Otulił jeszcze raz ręcznikiem ogon, a kiedy go zdjął miał z powrotem swoje nogi.

— Och — westchnął z ulgą. — Czyli wystarczy poczekać lub użyć zaklęcia suszącego, by wrócić do normalności — mruknął, wstając.

Musiał podtrzymać się ściany, by to zrobić. Miał wrażenie, że tysiąc igieł zostało wbitych w jego nogi. Powoli ubrał się i ściągnął ręcznik z lustra.

— To nie było miłe, śliczniutki — prychnęło odbicie, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. — Te luźne łachmany nie pasują do ciebie. Jakieś ściślejsze spodnie uwydatniły by twój tyłek i nogi — aż zamruczało z rozkoszy na samo wyobrażenie. Harry skrzywił się, myśląc że będzie miał co rano do czynienia z takim lustrem.

— Dzięki za radę, ale chyba podziękuję — powiedział, wychodząc.

Tak jak się spodziewał, nikogo nie było w pokoju. Kręcąc głową zszedł na dół, kierując się do kuchni. Nauczył się, że właśnie w tym miejscu może spotkać najwięcej ludzi. Nie pomylił się, w pokoju była niemal całą rodzina Weasleyów wraz z Hermioną. Molly krzątała się po kuchni, dziewczyny rozmawiały ze sobą szeptem, a bliźniacy żartowali z naburmuszonego Rona.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał ich wszystkich.

— Harry, kochaniutki. — Molly porzuciła swoje obowiązki i przytuliła nastolatka. Harry starał się nie wzdrygnąć na ten niespodziewany kontakt, ale nie udało mu się to. Na szczęście kobieta niczego nie zauważyła. — Co sobie wyobraża ten Albus? Najpierw nas informuje, że przez całe wakacje będziesz ze swoim wujostwem, by następnie z samego ranka, przyprowadzić cię na twoje urodziny. Nic nie jest przygotowane. Goście niezaproszeni, prezenty niezapakowane. Nie mam nawet tortu — wygłosiła swój monolog, gestykulując nerwowo.

— Pani Weasley, nie potrzebuję tego. Wystarczy pamięć. — Starał się ją uspokoić. Naprawdę mu to wystarczyło. Przez większą część życia nikt nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach, więc świadomość, że ktoś się martwi, że nie zdąży mu przygotować przyjęcia już była dla niego wystarczającą.

— Nie mów tak. — Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. — To są twoje urodziny. Musisz mieć przyjęcie. Na pewno wszystko przygotujemy na popołudnie. — Wyprostowała się, a w jej oczach pojawiła się determinacja. — Hermiono, Ginny! Pomożecie mi w kuchni oraz w przyszykowaniu pokoju. Ron, ty razem z bliźniakami w tym czasie zajmiecie się Harrym. To ma być jego dzień.

— Ja też pomogę. — Do kuchni wkroczył Black. Zmienił ubranie, ale wciąż wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

— Niby w czym? — Pani Weasley skrzyżowała ramiona, patrząc podejrzliwie na mężczyznę.

— Zrobię tort. — Kobieta słysząc to aż zbladła.

— Mowy nie ma — zaprotestowała gwałtownie.

— Dlaczego? — Syriusz wyglądał jak psiak zbity gazetą.

— Ponieważ nie wiesz jak. — Nastolatkowie z zaciekawieniem czekali na kolejny krok mężczyzny.

— Remus mnie nauczył. — Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Będzie niejadalny — argumentowała dalej.

— Nie będziemy wiedzieć, dopóki go nie upiekę.

— Wysadzisz kuchnię, a przynajmniej ją zniszczysz. — Traciła już cierpliwość.

— To moja kuchnia i mogę robić z nią co chcę.

— Dobra! — krzyknęła sfrustrowana. — Rób, co chcesz.

— Dzięki, Molly. — Cmoknął ją głośno w policzek, na co kobieta wytarła się z obrzydzeniem, ale na jej ustach był widoczny uśmiech. — Dobra dzieciaki, idźcie się bawić. Zawołamy was, jak będzie wszystko gotowe. A teraz wynocha.

— Jasne, Syri. — Bliźniacy chwycili Harry'ego pod ramiona i wyprowadzili go z kuchni. Potter nie miał szans im się przeciwstawić, nie żeby próbował. Tuż za nim szedł Ron.

— Dobra, bierzemy się do roboty. — Syriusz zakasał rękawy. — Czy ktoś wie, gdzie jest piekarnik? — Zaczął rozglądać się po kuchni. Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy jęk trzech kobiet.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

— Chodź Harry, już my się dobrze tobą zajmiemy. — Wyszczerzył się jeden z bliźniaków.

Nie był to przyjemny uśmieszek. Ten, do którego był skierowany, mógł się obawiać, że wkrótce pokryją go żółte piórka lub będzie miał królicze uszy, a jeżeli mu się „poszczęści", to również ogonek.

—Nie przejmuj się Ronem — dodał drugi. Harry przypuszczał, że był to Fred. — Jak zawsze pokaże wszystkim swoje humorki, by pewnego dnia udać, że nic się nie stało.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się, słysząc oburzone prychnięcie przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Ron nie jest na niego bardzo zły, bo inaczej nie szedłby teraz za nim, pogwizdując cicho. Gdyby naprawdę był na niego obrażony, to zaraz po opuszczeniu kuchni, zaszyłby się w swoim pokoju. W takich przypadkach nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak…

— Ron, chcesz zagrać w czarodziejskie szachy?

Bliźniacy skrzywili się. Ich młodszy brat jako jedyny lubił w nie grać. Chłopak zatrzymał się i przez chwilę rozważał tę propozycję, by w końcu wzruszyć ramionami.

— Może być. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała niechęć, ale było widać, że już cieszył się na swoje miażdżące zwycięstwo.

— Harry, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo — jęknął George. — Nie musisz się dla niego poświęcać w dniu swoich urodzin.

— Właśnie. — Drugi z bliźniaków objął swojego młodszego braciszka.— Jeżeli nie będzie się odpowiednio zachowywał, to możemy przetestować na nim nasze najnowsze wynalazki. Ostatnio stworzyliśmy wielkie, włochate… — Pochylił się nad uchem Rona — pająki — wyszeptał z lubością, obserwując jak ten blednie.

— Nie zrobicie mi tego! — wrzasnął, odskakując od nich.

Zaczął machać rękoma, uderzając się nimi po całym ciele tak, jakby myślał, że już chodzi po nim jakiś pajęczak.

— Spoko. — Harry ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. — Naprawdę mam ochotę zagrać w szachy. Muszę ćwiczyć swój umysł, bo przestanę myśleć i będzie tak jak mówi Snape, a przecież nie mogę dać mu tej satysfakcji. — Bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego rozbawieni.

— To było niezłe. Może stworzymy szachowe figury, które po zbiciu będą wrzeszczeć obelgi głosem mistrza eliksirów…

— I będzie my je tak reklamować: „Nie daj się Postrachowi Hogwartu. Zwycięż swoją partię i udowodnij, że myślisz." — Już się zastawiali, jak mogliby zdobyć głos profesora.

— Tego jeszcze brakowało, żebym nawet w pokoju wspólnym miał słuchać zniewag Snape'a — marudził Harry.

— Tak, to byłoby dla ciebie za dużo. — Teraz to on znalazł się w ciasnym uścisku bliźniaków. — W każdym miejscu, w każdej wolnej chwili słyszeć głos swego ulubioooonego nauczyciela.

Harry już otwierał usta, chcąc zaoponować. Miał zamiar powiedzieć, że może i słowa nauczyciela są okrutne, ale ich brzmienie jest intrygujące i pociągające, ale w ostatnim momencie zorientował się, że mogłoby to zostać źle odebrane przez Weasleyów.

— Przestańcie. — Strącił ich ramiona z barków. — Chodźmy w końcu grać. — Skierował się do salonu.

— Ach, nasz biedny chłopiec — jęknęli. — Woli przegrać z Ronem, niż słuchać o swoim ukochanym nauczycielu — żartowali z niego.

— Przymknąć się! — krzyknął, śmiejąc się Harry.

Właśnie tego mu brakowało; żartów i przekomarzań. Dołączył do, siedzącego na podłodze przyjaciela, który rozkładał szachy.

OoO

Gra zajęła im dużo czasu. Harry był świadomy tylko tego, że na dziesięć rozgrywek przegrał osiem razy i jedną partię zremisował. Ron stwierdził, że ten ostatni pojedynek może potraktować jako swój prezent urodzinowy, ponieważ dał mu bardzo, ale to bardzo wielkie fory. Harry wzruszył ramionami, gdyż wiedział, że z przyjacielem nie wygra, więc nie zrobiło mu to zbyt wielkiej różnicy. Cieszył się tylko, że Ron zaczął się zachowywać normalnie. Dlatego też, po dłuższym marudzeniu bliźniaków, zagrali w eksplodującego durnia. Przy każdym nowym wybuchu śmiali się i żartowali. Dużo rozmawiali, omijając najbardziej drażliwe tematy, do jakich zaliczała się wojna, Voldemort, poczynania członków Zakonu oraz wakacje Harry'ego. Weasleyowie mogli opowiadać o swoich.

Słuchał ich opowieści z zaciekawieniem, ale również z odrobiną zazdrości. Jednak, gdy któryś przypadkiem spytał, co o robił i czy wszystko z nim w porządku, wzruszał ramionami albo udawał, że nie dosłyszał pytania. Nie nalegali na odpowiedź, gdyż wiedzieli, że chłopak nie lubi opowiadać o swoim pobycie u wujostwa. Dodatkowo nie był pewien, czy nie zdradzi przypadkiem czegoś na temat przemiany. Wolał się dobrze bawić, niż myśleć o tym wszystkim. Być może zachowywał się jak egoista, ale chciał nim być tego dnia. Chociaż raz w roku.

— Ha! — krzyknął Fred. — Wygrałem.

Ron przyjrzał się podejrzliwie kartom brata.

— Oszukiwałeś — powiedział. — Nie mogłeś wygrać trzy razy pod rząd. To niemożliwe.

— Ronuś, jak ty wygrywasz w szachy, to nikt nie posądza cię o oszustwo — zacmokał.

— Ale to ty! — warknął jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— I? — uśmiechnął się.

Harry sam podejrzewał, że Fred oszukiwał, ale nie wiedział, jak mógł to zrobić, więc nie zabierał głosu.

— To ty jesteś tym gorszym! Na pewno oszukiwałeś! — Wskazał go palcem.

— Ronuś! — Chwycił się za pierś. — Jak możesz? To takie okrutne — załkał, ocierając wyimaginowane łzy. George od razu wpadł w swoją rolę, obejmując brata.

— Nieładnie. Tak bez dowodów oskarżać o oszustwo. Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy. — Ron otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować. Zaczerwienił się po same koniuszki uszu.

— Co? To… Jak… Harry? — zwrócił się do przyjaciela z błagalnym spojrzeniem, który opierając się o kanapę, obserwował całe zdarzenie.

— Ja? A co jak mam zrobić?

— No, nie wiem? Może mógłbyś mnie przed nimi obronić? — Potter przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

— Ja ciebie? Przed nimi? — zapytał.

Tak, to zdecydowanie było dobre pytanie. Ron był od niego wyższy o prawie piętnaście cali i o wiele szerszy w barkach. W porównaniu do Harry'ego był osiłkiem, a teraz prosił go obronę i to przed braćmi, którzy nic mu nie robili. Po chwili sam zrozumiał absurd sytuacji i jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

— Nienawidzę was. — Bliźniacy zaczęli się głośno śmiać, trzymając się za brzuch. Z ich oczu pociekły łzy; Harry również do nich dołączył. — Naprawdę was nienawidzę! — krzyknął głośniej, ale to spowodowało jeszcze większy wybuch radości. — Przestańcie! To nie jest zabawne! — krzyczał Ron, ale oni nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu.

— Widzę, że się dobrze bawicie. — Tuż przy nich stanęła Ginny wraz z Hermioną.

— Wcale nie! — zaprzeczył głośno Ron.

— Tylko nie mów, że znowu ci dokuczają.

Wskazała głową braci, którzy spojrzeli na nią z miną znaczącą dokładnie tyle co: „My? My jesteśmy słodcy i kochani jak tygrys szablozębny w twojej sypialni", ona jednak się na to nie nabrała.

— Tak! — odparł stanowczo.

— Ronaldzie! — oburzyła się Hermiona. – Chyba nie chcesz nam wmówić, że nie potrafisz sam się obronić.

— Ja… — I co niby miał powiedzieć? To naprawdę głupio brzmiało.

Widząc, jak Ron męczy się pod spojrzeniem przyjaciółki, Harry zdecydował się interweniować.

— Obiad już jest gotowy? — Wstał. — Czy może potrzebujecie naszej pomocy?

— Słucham? — Hermiona skierowała na niego swoją uwagę. — Nie, wszystko jest gotowe. Teraz potrzeba tylko solenizanta.

— No to idę. Czy piękne panie będą mi towarzyszyć w drodze do jadalni?

— Oczywiście. — Hermiona przyjęła jego ramię.

— Od kiedy stałeś się taki szarmancki? — Ginny stanęła po jego drugiej stronie.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy ratuję najlepszego przyjaciela — powiedział cicho, by tylko ona to usłyszała.

Spojrzał na Rona, który poruszył ustami: „_Jestem twoim dłużnikiem_". Harry skinął głową i ruszył z przyjaciółkami do jadalni.

OoO

Kiedy dotarli do celu zauważył, że dziewczyny naprawdę się postarały. Cały stół był zastawiony najróżniejszymi potrawami, chociaż najwięcej było słodyczy. Jak się domyślał, mógł zawdzięczać to swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu.

Jego tort był największym z ciast; czekoladowy, przyozdobiony różnymi owocami. Nie miało znaczenia to, że przechylał się niebezpiecznie w prawo. Może właśnie dlatego, dookoła poustawiano jego ulubione słodycze; począwszy od czekoladowych żab, a skończywszy na zwykłych lizakach.

Dookoła stołu zaś siedzieli państwo Weasley, Charlie, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Tonks i oczywiście Syriusz, który był umorusany mąką i czekoladą, ale za to bardzo szczęśliwy. Z jego oczu można było wyczytać to, że jest dumny z wywiązania się z podjętego zadania.

— Widzisz, Harry! Zrobiłem tort tak jak obiecywałem! — Ponownie przytulił chrześniaka.

— Tak. —Niepewnie również go objął.

— Syriuszu, zostaw go. Jesteś brudny. — Molly stanęła koło niego.

— No tak. — Odsunął się lekko zakłopotany. — Ale to tylko mąka.

— Nie znaczy, że musisz go brudzić! — prychnęła kobieta.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Czuł na policzku mąkę i być może czekoladę, ale naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało.

— Zaraz to usunę. — Kobieta zamoczyła koniec ścierki i podeszła do Harry'ego.

— Nie! — Chłopak odsunął się spanikowany, patrząc na ściekające ze ścierki krople wody. —To nie jest konieczne — powiedział, widząc, że Molly zatrzymała się zdziwiona. — Nie trzeba się tym przejmować. — Wytarł rękawem policzek. — Jestem teraz czysty. — Uśmiechnął się do niej.

— A teraz twoje ubranie jest brudne. — Nie dodała, że nie robi to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, bo i tak bluza nie nadawała się do niczego.

— Molly, nie męcz go. — Tonks podeszła do nich, potykając się o własne nogi. Wymówiła zaklęcie i już nie było śladu po czekoladzie. — I nie ma już problemu. — Pani Weasley skrzywiła się, ale nie ciągnęła dyskusji.

— Zasiądźmy już do obiadu. — Zaczęła szykować talerze.

— Najpierw prezenty! — krzyknął Syriusz, prowadząc Harry'ego do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się kolorowe pakunki.

— Ale…

— Mamo, niech Harry zobaczy prezenty — przerwał jej Charlie.

— Właśnie, mamo! Chcemy wiedzieć co dostał! — zawtórowali mu bliźniacy.

— Mogę, pani Weasley? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie musisz pytać, kochaniutki, przecież to twoje urodziny i mów mi Molly. — Nie mogła mu odmówić.

— Dziękuję, Molly. — Uśmiechnął się szerzej i podszedł do prezentów.

Pani Weasley westchnęła. Chłopiec wyglądał o wiele gorzej niż przed wakacjami. Wychudzony, blady, spoglądający z niepokojem, gdy ktoś nagle krzyknął lub powiedział coś głośniej. Pocierający co rusz czoło, jakby męczyła go migrena. Najbardziej niepokoiło ją to, że zamiera, gdy ktoś go dotyka. Dopiero po chwili odwzajemniał uścisk i się rozluźniał, tak jakby musiał się najpierw upewnić, że nie zostanie skrzywdzony.

Niejednokrotnie zwracała na to uwagę Dumbledore'owi, ale ten twierdził, że jest przewrażliwiona, jakby mogła taka być z siódemką dzieci. Niepokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy któreś krwawiło i jęczało z bólu, a nie, gdy miało kilka siniaków. Dyrektor sam powinien zauważyć, że krewni Harry'ego nie traktują go odpowiednio. Dlatego chciała, żeby najpierw zjadł, ale jeśli sam solenizant chciał wpierw obejrzeć podarunki, nie miała serca mu odmówić.

Wraz ze wszystkimi podeszła do Harry'ego, który oglądał prezenty, nie mogąc się zdecydować, który pierwszy wybrać. Po chwili wybrał jeden i zaczął powoli rozdzierać papier. Okazało się że to książka z zapomnianymi zaklęciami. Mógł przypuszczać od kogo ten podarunek.

— Są w niej zaklęcia, które wyszły już z użytku lub zostały zapomniane, jednakże wciąż działają — powiedziała Hermiona, więc się nie mylił co do źródła upominku.

— Dzięki.

Odłożył prezent na bok i wziął się za kolejny. Następnymi okazała się książka o magicznych stworzeniach znanych i nieznanych, sprzęt pielęgnacyjny do miotły, herbatniki od Hagrida, książkę o obronie przed czarną magią, najróżniejsze gadżety ze sklepu bliźniaków, pióro które nie robiło kleksów i wiele innych prezentów.

Nie liczyło się ile dostał podarunków i czy były one wartościowe. Najważniejsze było to, że ktoś interesował się nim tak bardzo, iż podjął trud by znaleźć dla niego prezent. Z każdego był zadowolony i cieszył się, że ma tak wiele bliskich osób przy sobie.

W końcu wszystkie podarunki zostały odpakowane, a Harry stał po kostki w kolorowych papierach. Miał nawet we włosach czerwoną wstążkę, która się tam znalazła, gdy męczył się jednym z opakowań.

— Nie powiem, że ci to nie pasuje, ale lepiej byś wyglądał w zielonej — stwierdził Charlie, zdejmując ją.

— Ślizgoński kolor — powiedział z obrzydzeniem Syriusz. — Harry, mieliśmy dać ci prezent z Remusem, ale…

— Rozumiem, dacie mi kiedy indziej. — Nie chciał, by Black czuł się z tego powodu głupio.

— To nie będzie konieczne. — Jak na zawołanie wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia.

— Remus, powinieneś jeszcze odpoczywać! — krzyknął Harry, podchodząc do byłego nauczyciela.

Wilkołak był bardzo blady i wymizerniały, ale uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Ten uśmiech złagodził jego rysy i rozświetlił zewnętrznym blaskiem oczy.

— Cześć, Szczeniaku. — przywitał go.

Zaczął tak nazywać Harry'ego jakiś czas temu. Na wszystkie pytania związane z przyczyną tego przezwiska odpowiadał, że to wilcze sprawy.

— Cześć — odpowiedział, rezygnując z namówienia mężczyzny do odpoczynku. Remus rzadko pokazywał, jak cierpiał po pełni. Jednak podszedł do niego, by go chwycić, gdyby ten niespodziewanie się zachwiał.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, nawet jeśli to jest niespodziewane.

Nagle oczy mężczyzny przybrały wilczego koloru. Remus pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, wdychając głęboko jego zapach. Przesunął nosem pod jego brodą, następnie przesunął na szyję, a potem umieścił go tuż za uchem. Wszyscy w pokoju zamarli. Byli zdziwieni zachowaniem wilkołaka, który do dzisiaj zachowywał się normalnie i prawie nigdy nie ujawniał publicznie swojej drugiej natury. Teraz obwąchiwał Harry'ego jak wilk, który próbuje rozpoznać rzecz, pojawiającą się na jego drodze. Wciągał i wypuszczał powietrze tuż przy skórze chłopaka, który nie wiedział jak zareagować. Nie było to zbyt komfortowe, ale nie chciał zranić czarodzieja, odsuwając się.

— Remusie? — zapytał, gdy poczuł jego usta na szyi.

— Coś się w tobie zmieniło. — Przesunął wargami po delikatnej skórze. — Pachniesz jak Lily.

— Re… — Syriusz otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i podszedł do dwójki najbliższych mu osób.

— Odsuń się od niego, Lupin. — W pokoju zabrzmiał rozkaz, którego niespełnienie gwarantowało wielkie cierpienie.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Wszyscy, jak na zawołanie, odwrócili się do nowoprzybyłego. W wejściu do jadalni stał Severus. Nie miał wyciągniętej różdżki, ale cała jego postawa sygnalizowała gotowość do działania. Na jego ustach widniał grymas, a wzrok miał skupiony na wilkołaku, który obserwował go spokojnie.

— Odsuń się od niego, Lupin — powtórzył groźnym tonem.

Harry zadrżał na brzmienie tych słów. Obiecywały wiele cierpienia, ale on nie tyle co się bał, a odczuwał pewną… ekscytację.

— Nie robię nic złego — powiedział Remus. Był tak blisko nastolatka, że ten czuł poruszenie jego warg przy swojej skórze.

— Jesteś wilkołakiem. Już dawno trzeba było cię zamknąć, a teraz łaskawie powoli się cofnij. Chcę widzieć twoje ręce… i zęby — dodał po chwili.

— Nie jestem niebezpieczny. — Zrobił krok w tył, unosząc w górę dłonie. — Przynajmniej nie teraz.

—Spójrz w lustro nim coś więcej powiesz.

Harry przyjrzał się oczom mężczyzny. Miały one złoty kolor. Jednak Lupin nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego. Chłopak był skrępowany tym, że Remus stał tak blisko niego, nie towarzyszyło mu jednak uczucie strachu.

— Może sam byś spojrzał w lustro. — Syriusz natychmiast pojawił się tuż przy Remusie. — Chociaż lepiej nie, jeszcze by pękło, widząc twoją brzydotę.

— Black! — Snape wypluł z odrazą nazwisko swojego szkolnego wroga. — Lepiej byś zatroszczył się o bezpieczeństwo chrześniaka. Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem byłoby trzymanie od niego z daleka zarówno siebie, jak i wilkołaka.

— Może jeszcze powinienem go oddać tobie pod opiekę? — prychnął. — Nie sądziłem, że lubisz drobnych brunetów. Czy właśnie dlatego czepiałeś się mnie i Jamesa w szkole? Nie mogłeś nas mieć, a teraz próbujesz wykorzystać uczniów. Trzeba wspomnieć dyrektorowi, że masz bardzo niezdrowe skłonności. — Wyszczerzył się. Nie wiedział, że tymi słowami nie tylko upokarza mistrza eliksirów, ale w pewnym sensie również Harry'ego.

— Syriuszu! — krzyknęła oburzona Molly. — To są bezpodstawne oskarżenia!

— Bezpodstawne? Przecież widzisz, jak się gapi na Harry'ego. — Wskazał na Snape'a, którego wzrok w tej chwili mógł zabijać.

— Nie zauważyłam. Za to ty zachowujesz się jak niewychowany bachor i nie dostrzegasz, że zawstydzasz Harry'ego! — Black spojrzał na chrzestnego, który stał trochę z boku z zarumienionymi policzkami. — To są jego urodziny, więc natychmiast skończ z oskarżeniami.

— Ale… ja… to… Harry…? — Odwrócił się do nastolatka z zagubioną miną. Wciąż zerkał na Snape'a z wściekłością, ale czuł się zdezorientowany naganą Molly. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego.

— Syriuszu, myślę, że najlepiej zrobisz, przepraszając Severusa — odezwała się Minerwa.

— Mowy nie ma! — zaparł się.

— Łapo… — odezwał się Lupin, którego oczy wróciły już do poprzedniej barwy.

— Nie, Remusie. On cię obraził — zaperzył się, gdy i przyjaciel stanął po przeciwnej stronie.

— To moja wina, gdyż zachowałem się niezbyt rozsądnie. Severus miał prawo poddać wątpliwościom mój stan — wyjaśnił spokojnie Remus.

— Ale nikt go tutaj nie zapraszał! — wykrzyczał kolejny argument Syriusz. — To jest mój dom i nie życzę sobie w nim widzieć Smarkerusa.

Dookoła rozbrzmiały oburzone sapnięcia. Każdy w pomieszczeniu uważał, że Black przesadza. Harry tylko czekał, aż Snape straci cierpliwość i zaatakuje Łapę.

— Ja go tu zaprosiłem. — W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor. Jak zawsze z uśmiechem na ustach i wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. Wyglądało to tak, jakby dopiero przyszedł, ale Potter był pewien, że wszystko słyszał. — O ile dobrze pamiętam, udostępniłeś swój dom dla Zakonu. Obecność Severusa jest jak najbardziej uzasadniona.

— To nie jest zebranie Zakonu — burknął Black niczym pięcioletnie dziecko.

— Jeśli czegoś nie wiesz, to się nie odzywaj, Black — skwitował Snape. Jego usta były zaciśnięte, a głos ostry niczym stal.

— Severus przyniósł eliksiry, o które go poprosiłem. Ma również zabrać Harry'ego z powrotem do wujostwa.

— Tak szybko? — odezwali się bliźniacy, podrywając ze swoich miejsc. — Był z nami tylko jeden dzień! — krzyknęli.

— Fred, George, trochę szacunku — upomniała ich Molly. — Dyrektor wie, co czyni. — Chociaż to powiedziała, sama nie była przekonana, co do pomysłu Dumbledore'a.

— Dlaczego nie może zostać z nami? — spytała Ginny.

— Ponieważ najbezpieczniejszy będzie ze swoimi krewnymi. Chronią go tam potężne bariery, więc dobrze by było, gdyby szybko znalazł się z powrotem w domu.

Na słowo _dom_ nastolatek zadrżał. W tym budynku, z tą rodziną… nigdy nie czuł się jak w _domu_. Zrobił krok w stronę dyrektora, gdyż wiedział, że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. Przez te wszystkie lata już kilkukrotnie prosił Dumbledore'a, żeby pozwolił mu zostać w zamku albo w innym bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak za każdym razem słyszał jednakową odpowiedź: „Przykro mi, Harry. Tam jesteś bezpieczniejszy. Kiedy jesteś u swoich krewnych ani Voldemort, ani żaden śmierciożerca, nie jest w stanie ci zaszkodzić."

Znał te słowa tak dobrze, że mógłby je recytować z pamięci, wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy.

— Może zostać tutaj. — Black położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, powstrzymując go. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wzdrygnięcie chłopaka, gdy poczuł jego rękę na swoim ciele. — Ten dom również chronią bardzo silne bariery. Będzie tutaj bezpieczny i otoczony ludźmi, którzy naprawdę go kochają.

— Syriuszu, doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dla Harry'ego będzie lepiej, gdy umieścimy go w domu jego krewnych – powiedział łagodnym głosem dyrektor

— Sam w to nie wierzysz — warknął. — Jest tutaj o wiele bezpieczniejszy. Otoczony przez ludzi, którzy będą go chronić. Tam będzie w pobliżu mugoli, którzy go nienawidzą.

— Albusie, w tej kwestii muszę się zgodzić z Syriuszem. Już dawno mówiłam ci, że z tymi ludźmi jest coś nie tak. Będzie lepiej, jeśli pan Potter… — Czarodziej uniósł dłoń, przerywając McGonagall.

— Przeprowadziliśmy już tę rozmowę. Ustaliliśmy, że Harry'emu nie dzieje się żadna krzywda. Jego krewni być może traktują go oschle, ale w wielu rodzinach panują o wiele gorsze stosunki. Prawda, chłopcze? — Z ostatnim zdaniem zwrócił się do Gryfona, który kiwnął głową.

Wiedział, że mógł trafić o wiele gorzej. Uda mu się wytrzymać, jak zawsze. To tylko kilka tygodni w roku. Już wkrótce znajdzie się z powrotem w Hogwarcie i wszystko wróci do normy. Musi tylko wytrzymać tych parę dni. Zejdzie wujostwu z oczu i spędzi ten czas w pokoju.

— Albusie, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

— Czy nie może to poczekać? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Teraz najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

— Nie. To bardzo istotna kwestia.

— Dobrze. Przejdźmy do innego pomieszczenia. — Profesor skinął głową i, nie czekając na swojego przełożonego, skierował się do biblioteki. — Wybaczcie, muszę was zostawić na chwilę.

— Nic nie szkodzi — powiedział Lupin. — Harry jeszcze nie dostał wszystkich prezentów.

— Rozumiem. — Błękitne oczy dyrektora skierowały się na chłopaka. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział, obserwując jak ten znika w drugim pomieszczeniu.

OoO

— To było całkiem niezłe — odezwał się jeden z bliźniaków, przerywając niezręczne milczenie, które nastało po wyjściu Dumbledore'a.

— Kto by się spodziewał, że Snape w żaden sposób nie zareaguje na zaczepki Syriusza — dodał drugi.

— Chociaż nie wiadomo kto by wygrał, gdyby zaczęli się ze sobą bić.

— Przestańcie natychmiast! — Molly chwyciła każdego z bliźniaków za ucho, ciągnąc je.

— Ale, mamo…

— My się tylko głośno zastanawiamy.

— Jak myślisz, Harry…

— Kto by wygrał?

— Ja nie…

— Oczywiście, że ja. — Black nie dał mu dokończyć. — Żaden tłustowłosy dupek mnie nie pokona.

— Syriuszu. — Opiekunka Gryfonów uniosła się ze swojego miejsca. — Zachowuj swoje myśli dla siebie, bo nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie chce ich wysłuchiwać.

— Zepsułeś tylko urodziny Harry'ego swoją dziecinną urazą.

— Ale… to nie prawda. Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. — Syriusz dalej nie rozumiał, że nie zachował się odpowiednio, ale był przerażony perspektywą, że mógł unieszczęśliwić swojego chrześniaka.

— Już wystarczy, Łapo.

Remus dotknął łagodnie ramienia przyjaciela, ale szybko zabrał dłoń. Po każdej przemianie nie lubił przebywać w pobliżu innych osób.

— Remusie, możesz nam wyjaśnić swoje dziwne zachowanie? — Tym który odważył się zadać to pytanie był Charlie. Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na wilkołaka.

— Ach, to. — Na policzkach mężczyzny pojawił się lekki rumieniec. — Zanim pomyślałem, zbliżyłem się do Szczeniaka. — Nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi, że Harry nie jest żadnym szczeniakiem, chociaż zazwyczaj Molly zawsze go poprawiała. Każdy czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Miał inny zapach niż do tej pory i mój wilk musiał się upewnić. — Harry przestał oddychać. Czyżby jego sekret miał tak szybko wyjść na jaw?

— Jak to inaczej pachniał? Nic nie wyczułem. — Syriusz natychmiast pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, chcąc go powąchać.

— Ej, ja nie śmierdzę! — Szybko odchylił się do tyłu mając nadzieje, że może Remus nie powie prawdy. — Nie życzę sobie, by ktoś mnie obwąchiwał.

— Nikt z was tego nie wyczuje. Harry inaczej pachnie. Nie… — Potrząsnął głową. — To nie do końca tak. Jego zapach się nie zmienił, raczej nabrał ostrości i ma jeszcze jeden dodatkowy aromat. — Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się Potterowi. — Taki sam zapach, jak u Lily. Nigdy wcześniej u nikogo poza nią go nie wyczułem, dlatego byłem zaskoczony i musiałem się upewnić. Co prawda, musiało was zaskoczyć moje zachowanie, za co bardzo przepraszam.

— Nie ma sprawy, Remusie. — Uśmiechnął się, dziękując w duszy, że mężczyzna nic nie wiedział o jego problemie. Jednak jego słowa tylko potwierdzały to, że jego mama również była syreną. — Nie obawiałem się ciebie. Byłem tylko zaskoczony.

— Wiem.

Uśmiechnął się w wilczy sposób i każdy uświadomił sobie, że pomimo tego, że Remus zachowuje się już normalnie, to jednak wie po ich zapachu, jak się czują. Czy są znudzeni, zaciekawieni, czy przestraszeni. Było to przerażające…

— Ach, więc chodziło tylko o coś takiego — westchnął Fred.

— Już myśleliśmy, że się na niego rzucisz — dodał jego brat. Pani Weasley tym razem zdzieliła ich ścierką po głowie.

— Molly, nie musisz być dla nich taka surowa — zaśmiał się wilkołak. — Oni tylko żartowali. Nie mówią tego poważnie.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedzieli, masując się po potylicy. — Remus nigdy by nie zaatakował Harry'ego. — Spojrzeli z wyrzutem na matkę, jakby bez przyczyny ich uderzyła.

— Koniec z tymi żartami. Skoro już wszystkie prezenty zostały otwarte, możemy usiąść do stołu.

— To nie prawda. — Odwróciła się i spojrzała wściekle na Blacka, który cały czas nie pozwalał jej nakarmić chudziny, jaką był Harry. — Jeden prezent nie został jeszcze otworzony. Lunatyku, mogę? — Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

— Oj, idź po niego. — Machnął dłonią. — Przecież przyszedłem tutaj właśnie po to, byś mógł wręczyć mu ten poda... — Nim dokończył, Syriusz pobiegł na górę, by po chwili wrócić z niewielką paczuszką w dłoni. — Otwórz. — Wręcz wepchnął Harry'emu prezent.

— Co to jest? — zapytał, ostrożnie zdzierając czerwoną wstążkę z pudełeczka. Musiała być to jakaś biżuteria, ponieważ widział takie opakowania u ciotki, gdy wujek kupował jej prezenty u jubilera.

— Otwórz, a się przekonasz. — Syriusz cały czas patrzył na jego twarz, nie mogąc się doczekać reakcji.

— Śmiało, Szczeniaku. – Remus uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. — Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo Łapa zaraz nie wytrzyma i sam go otworzy.

Uniósł powoli wieczko. Tak jak się spodziewał w środku znajdowała się biżuteria, ale nie taka zwyczajna. Było w niej czuć magię. Harry nie znał jej, ale był pewien, że jest mu bliska.

Sięgnął do środka i uniósł prezent. Były to dwa naszyjniki na srebrnych łańcuszkach; szklane kulki, w których zamknięta była kolorowa mgiełka. W jednej czerwona, natomiast w drugiej zielononiebieska. Krążyły one w zamkniętej przestrzeni, zmieniając co chwilę odcienie. W pewnych momentach pojawiały się złote iskry. Niby prosta biżuteria, ale nie można było oderwać od niej wzroku.

Harry dotknął kulek. Wydały mu się ciepłe, jakby żyły. Uśmiechnął się, to było takie miłe uczucie.

— Przecież to… — Hermiona uniosła się z swojego miejsca, pochylając do przodu, by przyjrzeć się bliżej naszyjnikom.

— Wiesz co to jest?

— Sacramentum aeternam amor — powiedziała to w taki sposób, jakby było oczywiste.

— Czyli…?

— Przysięga wiecznej miłości — wyjaśnił Remus. — Czarodzieje wymieniają się takimi naszyjnikami, gdy przysięgają zostać ze sobą na zawsze. Najczęściej robią to małżeństwa, choć czasami zdarza się, że wykonują je również przyjaciele, ale są to bardzo rzadkie przypadki.

— One należały do twoich rodziców — wtrącił Syriusz, uśmiechając się do chrześniaka.

— Do mamy i taty? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, głaszcząc kulki.

— Tak. — Black kiwnął głową.

— Myślałam, że zniknęły po tamtym dniu. — McGonagall podeszła do ich trójki.

— Okazało się, że są one w rodzinnym skarbcu Blacków. James miesiąc przed śmiercią poprosił mnie, żebym mu coś przechował. Kilka dni temu znalazłem pakunek, który mi wtedy przekazał, a w środku odkryłem to pudełeczko z prośbą, bym oddał je tobie — powiedział Syriusz, patrząc z czułością na naszyjniki. — Już wtedy musieli mieć pewne podejrzenia. — W jego głosie był słyszalny żal i smutek z powodu straty przyjaciół.

— To bardzo cenny prezent. — Harry spojrzał na opiekunkę domu, która przyglądała się uważnie naszyjnikom. — W każdym z nich jest cząstka magii danej osoby. Ich sygnatura, intencje, emocje i predyspozycje. Badając je, można wiele się dowiedzieć o czarodzieju, który je stworzył. Dlatego dbano, by nie wpadły one w niepowołane ręce. Podarowanie komuś cząstki swojej magii świadczy o wielkim zaufaniu, dlatego rzadko spotyka się Sacramentum aeternam amor.

— Będę o nie dbać — obiecał, przyciskając naszyjniki do piersi. Przez cały czas czuł ich ciepło. To było jak namiastka rodzicielskiego uścisku, coś czego nigdy nie doświadczył.

— Wiem to. — Syriusz wyszczerzył się zadowolony, że sprawił mu prawdziwą radość. — Naszyjniki mają jeszcze inne ukryte zastosowania. W cząstce magii widać animagiczną postać czarodzieja. Nawet jeśli nigdy się nie przemienił to jednak można zobaczyć jakim byłby zwierzęciem. — Harry natychmiast uniósł kulki na wysokość oczu.

— Nic nie widzę.

— To nie tak działa. W innym wypadku każdy wiedziałby jaka jest twoja animagiczna postać. Tylko osoba, dla której był przeznaczony naszyjnik może ją zobaczyć, ale ty jesteś synem Lily i Jamesa. Ich magia jest w tobie, więc powinieneś być w stanie zobaczyć ich postać. Musisz tylko o tym pomyśleć i powiedzieć _Tuae character_. Tuae character. — Powtórzył Lupin wolno i wyraźnie, by Harry mógł oswoić się z wymową.

Nastolatek skupił się i wyobraził sobie jelenia. Miał problem z wyobrażeniem sobie drugiego zwierzęcia, bo nie wiedział jakim mogła być jego matka. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy dobrze to robi. Dlatego zaczął myśleć o tym, że chce ujrzeć rodziców, niezależnie od ich postaci.

Na wydechu wyszeptał:

— Tuae character.

Mgła zawirowała i zaczęła opadać. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była czerwień pojawiła się leśna polana. Po chwili zza drzew wyszedł wspaniały jeleń. Duży, dumny z pięknym porożem. Rozejrzał się dookoła i skłonił się, witając z chłopakiem. Potem zniknął. Harry przeniósł wzrok na drugi naszyjnik.

Sytuacja była podobna jak przy pierwszym medalionie. Mgła opadła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się mały staw. Woda tuż przy brzegu zaczęła się burzyć. Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy ujrzał wynurzającą się rudą głowę. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że coś nie zadziałało, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że to nie tak. Jego mama nie mogła zostać animagiem. Nie potrafiła przyjąć zwierzęcej postaci, przez swoją naturę.

Kiedy wynurzyła się w całości, ujrzał jej czerwono-złoty ogon. Tak jak przy jego przemianie była naga, ale na szczęście włosy zasłaniały jej piersi. Naprawdę nie chciał ujrzeć tej części u swojej mamy. Z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że Lily była piękną kobietą. Nic dziwnego, że tata zakochał się w niej. Sam się uśmiechnął, gdy usiadła wygodnie na brzegu i pomachała do niego dłonią.

— Kim była Lily? — Pytanie Syriusza oderwało go od obrazu. — Z pewnością była lisicą, bo zawsze potrafiła nas przechytrzyć. — Skrzywił się z udawaną urazą.

— Syriuszu! — McGonagall spojrzała na niego ostro. — Nie powinieneś o to pytać.

— Ej, chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć. — Wzruszył ramionami. — James nigdy nie chciał nam tego wyjawić.

— Możesz je jeszcze połączyć — wyjawił kolejną tajemnicę Lupin nie zważając na małą sprzeczkę między przyjacielem a ich dawnym profesorem. — Musisz do siebie zbliżyć medaliony i powiedzieć: _Duo In unum_.

— Duo In unum — powtórzył, zbliżając naszyjniki.

Kulki zaczęły się przenikać, a mgła zmieszała się. Czerwień przeplatała się z błękitem i zielenią. Iskry pojawiały się co chwila. Orgia barw i rozbłysków. Tak właśnie mogło wyglądać powstanie świata. Kiedy medaliony się połączyły, Harry ujrzał przez mgłę dwie sylwetki. Syrenę siedzącą na brzegu i jelenia zbliżającego się do niej. Więcej nic nie zobaczył.

— Dziękuję. — Nie tylko tak mówił, naprawdę czuł wdzięczność.

Zawiesił łańcuszki na szyi. Ich chłód działał na niego kojąco, a ciepło bijące z medalionu uspokajało.

— Jeżeli będziesz chciał je rozłączyć powiedz _Separatim sed Samul_.

— Harry ma to wszystko zapamiętać? — spytał Fred.

— Nie jest w stanie — dodał jego brat.

— Nie pokładacie w nim zbyt wielkiej wiary i nadziei, jak widzę — prychnął Charlie.

— To nie prawda…

— Wierzymy w niego…

— Ale nie w jego….

— Umiejętności językowe.

— Może lepiej będzie jak to zapiszemy.

Syriusz również nie był pewny, czy chłopak zapamięta te wszystkie zdania po jednym powtórzeniu. Nawet on nie byłby w stanie ich teraz powtórzyć, chociaż razem z Lunatykiem ich szukali.

— Zapiszę je tak, jak się wymawia, żeby później nie było niedomówień — westchnęła McGonagall.

— Dobrze, skoro nareszcie wszystko jest ustalone, to zacznijmy jeść, bo wszystkie potrawy wystygną. — Molly chwyciła nóż. — Harry, kochaneczku, chodź tutaj i zdmuchnij świeczki.

— Pamiętaj o życzeniu! — krzyknęła Ginny.

Chłopak zbliżył się do tortu i, zamykając oczy, pomyślał życzenie:

_Chciałbym, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie._

Wziął głęboki wdech i zdmuchnął świeczki. Dookoła rozbrzmiały oklaski, a on uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. Czarodzieje zaczęli siadać dookoła stołu, nakładając sobie jedzenie.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. — Molly kroiła tort. — Pomimo tego, że to ty go robiłeś, wygląda na jadalny — zwróciła się do Syriusza, podając talerz Harry'emu, by ten przekazał go dalej.

— Oczywiście, że jest dobry. — Wypiął z dumą pierś.

— Przekonamy się, gdy go zjemy — mruknął Lupin, ale wszyscy go doskonale słyszeli. Niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać, inni prychać, gdzie niegdzie pojawiły się uśmieszki, ale każdy przyjął kawałek tortu.

— Jak tylko go spróbujesz, to poczujesz się jak w niebie…

— Albo jak w piekle. — Remus droczył się z nim.

— Lunio… — Zrobił smutne oczy. — Harry roześmiał się, widząc taką minę u chrzęstnego. — I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?

— Przepraszam. — Przygryzł dolną wargę, by się nie śmiać.

— Nie wierzę ci.

— Koniec z tym. — McGonagall klasnęła w ręce, ten gest mogło zobaczyć wiele jej grup przez minione lata. — Teraz usiądziemy do posiłku, który przygotowała nam Molly, Hermiona i Ginny. Trzeba docenić ich wysiłki.

Wszyscy posłusznie uciszyli się. Mimo, że minęło wiele lat, gdy część z nich była podopiecznymi kobiety to jednak wciąż czuli do niej szacunek i respekt. Tylko Syriusz wciąż kręcił się na swoim miejscu.

— Masz pchły, Łapo? — Remus wskazał na niego widelczykiem.

— Jestem czysty. — Zmrużył oczy. — Niepokoję się o czym ten oślizgły dupek rozmawia z Dumbledore'em. Idę. — Wstał, odsuwając gwałtownie krzesło.

— Syriuszu… — McGonagall chciała go powstrzymać, ale mężczyzna nie chciał słuchać.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co on wygaduje. Jest w moim domu, choć sobie tego nie życzę — powiedział ostro, ale widząc niespokojny wzrok chrześniaka dodał łagodniej: — Nie martw się. Zaraz wracam, a ty w tym czasie zjedz ten niesamowity tort.

Wyszedł z jadalni. Nie wiedział, że obawy Harry'ego były całkiem inne niż mu się wydawało. Jednak nawet chłopak, nie rozumiał do końca swoich uczuć.


	7. Rozdział 7

_Po którymś przeczytaniu uznałam, że rozdział mi się nie podoba, ale jest mi potrzebny tak jak i następny, by w końcu zacząć prawdziwą akcje. Dlatego spokojnie, postarajcie się jeszcze ze mną wytrzymać._

**Rozdział 7**

Napędzany gniewem Severus szukał jakiegoś wolnego pokoju. Jego dłoń zaciśnięta była na starannie skrywanej w rękawie różdżce. Gdyby nie nadejście dyrektora rzuciłby bolesną klątwę na tego psa. Jak on w ogóle śmiał insynuować, że pożąda swoich uczniów. Jakby był na tyle zdesperowany, by interesować się bachorami, które nie miały żadnych ambicji i perspektyw. Jeżeli już by kogoś sobie szukał, to jego partner musiałby go rozumieć, a przynajmniej starać się ufać jego decyzji, a ponieważ nikt taki się jakoś nie zapowiadał, w związku z czym najbliższe lata spędzi raczej samotnie.

Nie mógł wyjawić swojej prawdziwej roli w tej wojnie. W oczach innych osób był śmierciożercą lub opiekunem Domu Salazara, który faworyzował jedynie swoich uczniów. Oślizgły Nietoperz ― jak nazywają go kolejni. Mógł jedynie liczyć na jednonocne przygody, ale i te przestały go jakiś czas temu interesować.

Słysząc radosne nucenie dyrektora, który szedł za nim, ścisnął mocniej różdżkę.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie spotka się z kimś w najbliższym czasie, to ten zwariowany staruch zrobi mu _miłą _niespodziankę i zorganizuje mu towarzystwo. Znając swoje szczęście byłby to pewnie jakiś Gryfon.

Wyobrażając sobie to prychnął cicho.

Już to widział ― Ślizgon i Gryfon. Taki związek nie mógł dobrze się skończyć. Prędzej udusiłby ewentualnego partnera z tego Domu, niż zaprosiłby go do swojego łóżka.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł wolny pokój, ten okazał się niewielką biblioteczką. Wiedział, że główna biblioteka jest położona gdzie indziej, a w tej znajdują się jedynie książki, które są popularne w świecie czarodziejów i służą do zabijania czasu. Tym razem nie potrzebował większego pomieszczenia.

— Może usiądziemy? — Dyrektor już zajął jeden z foteli, po czym machnięciem ręki rozpalił ogień w kominku. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi na taki pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Albusie… — zaczął. Nie usiadł; to nie miała być przyjacielska rozmowa.

— Nie jestem zbyt zachwycony twoim zachowaniem — przerwał mu, a Snape zaskoczony jego słowami umilkł. — Na początku bez żadnego powodu mierzyłeś w stronę Remusa. Nie sądź, że nie widziałem twojej różdżki. Wystarczył tylko moment, a zaatakowałbyś go. Potem rozpocząłeś kłótnię z Syriuszem, a na koniec zakwestionowałeś moją decyzję. — Zaplótł dłonie i umieścił na nich brodę, spoglądając uważnie na mężczyznę.

Tylko lata szpiegowania sprawiły, że Severus nie skrzywił się. Dyrektor zawsze był za swoimi Gryfonami. Wielokrotnie powtarzał, że traktuje uczniów jednakowo, nie zależnie od tego w jakim Domu się znajdowali, ale jego czyny przeczyły tym słowom. Uczniów z Domu Lwa traktował łagodniej. Ich psikusy, które często zagrażały życiu, traktował z przymrużeniem oka. Gdyby przed dyrektorem stanął Gryfon i Ślizgon starzec, niezależnie od sytuacji, uwierzyłby słowom tego pierwszego.

— Po pierwsze: zęby wilkołaka znajdowały się zbyt blisko chłopaka. Wczoraj była pełnia, a Lupin zachowywał się tak, jakby miał go ugryźć. Dziwię się, że tylko ja zareagowałem na tę sytuację. Po drugie:… Black — wymówił to nazwisko z odrazą — zarzucił mi, że molestuję uczniów. Według prawa mógłbym żądać od niego rekompensaty. — Kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się delikatnie, gdy wyobraził sobie, czego mógłby sobie zażyczyć.

— Severusie…

— Potter nie powinien wracać do tego domu. — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się nad pewnym faktem. — Wyprostował się w swoim miejscu. — Co do zachowania Syriusza masz rację. Nie powinien czegoś takiego mówić. Porozmawiam z nim o tym, jednak twoje zachowanie w stosunku do Remusa było niesprawiedliwe. Nawet po pełni nie stanowił zagrożenia dla Harry'ego. I tu dochodzimy do meritum sprawy. Sądzę, że troszczysz się o niego bardziej niż o innych uczniów.

— Nie nazwałbym tego troską, a raczej przymusem. Gdyby bachor nie wpadał tak często w tarapaty, nie musiałbym co rusz interweniować.

— Severusie, nie zaprzeczaj. Usprawiedliwiasz swoje postępowanie tym, że Harry miał… — przerwał, by znaleźć odpowiednie określenie — dość ciekawe lata w Hogwarcie. Jednak to ty zawsze pojawiałeś się pierwszy na miejscu, gdy uważałeś, że Harry'emu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Pierwszy rok. — Wyprostował jeden palec. — Sądziłeś, że Quirrell jest nieodpowiedni na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM i cały czas go pilnowałeś, przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiasz, ale prawda jest całkiem inna. To nie jego śledziłeś, a Harry'ego. Niemal nie spuszczałeś z niego oczu. I to z tobą miał najwięcej szlabanów. Sprzeciwiłeś się wnioskowi, by dołączył do drużyny quidditcha, ale byłeś na każdym jego meczu, czasami nawet na treningach. Nie powiem, że potępiam twoje postępowanie, bo dzięki temu zareagowałeś, gdy została rzucona klątwa na jego miotłę. Kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, pod którego kontrolą znalazł się Quirrell, kwestionowałeś każdą decyzję Poppy, dotyczącą leczenia Harry'ego, aż ta wygoniła cię z skrzydła szpitalnego. Drugi rok. — Wyprostował kolejny palec. — Znienawidziłeś kolejnego nauczyciela OPCM-u. Wciąż powtarzałeś, że i ten powinien trzymać się z dala od Harry'ego. Każdy jego zachwyt nad chłopcem dusiłeś w zarodku, a kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że chciał rzucić _obliviate_ niemal go udusiłeś. Byłem zszokowany twoim zachowaniem, ale uznałem że kierowała tobą troska o zdrowie uczniów — słysząc to Severus prychnął, ale dyrektor niezrażony kontynuował: — Ponownie doprowadzałeś do szału naszą pielęgniarkę, krytykując jej metody, ale tylko w przypadku pana Pottera. Co do pani Weasley przyniosłeś dla niej eliksiry i wypowiedziałeś się w dość ostrych słowach o jej głupocie. Trzeci rok. — Do dwóch wyprostowanych palców dołączył kolejny. — Widząc Remusa blisko Harry'ego, cały się spinałeś. Uważałeś Lupina za zagrożenie i oczekiwałeś ataku w każdym momencie, jednak gdy siedział tuż obok niego nie byłeś tak podenerwowany. Kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu zgłosiłeś wniosek, że Harry ma być pod nadzorem. Zrobiłeś to zanim Minerwa o tym pomyślała. Słysząc, że chłopiec może znajdować się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Syriuszem, pognałeś na ratunek, zapominając o tym, że jest pełnia, a nigdy wcześniej ci się to nie zdarzyło. Od wypadku, do którego doszło podczas twojej nauki, bardzo dokładnie śledzisz kalendarz księżycowy.

— Nie nazwałbym tego wypadkiem — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nie wiedział, co bardziej wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Nazwanie tego wypadkiem, gdy tak naprawdę było to zaplanowane działanie, czy może insynuacja Albusa?

— Czwarty rok — kontynuował spokojnie dyrektor. — Byłeś bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy czara wyrzuciła nazwisko Harry'ego. Nie chciałeś dopuścił do jego uczestnictwa w turnieju. Wciąż powtarzałeś, że jest zbyt młody i grozi mu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Dopiero później podałeś argument, że oszukiwał i z tego powodu nie można mu pozwolić na uczestnictwo. Ponownie muszę się przyznać do swojej porażki. Gdybym zgodził się, aby Harry nie uczestniczył w tym turnieju, Voldemort by się nie odrodził. Przyjmuję odpowiedzialność za mój błąd i bardzo go żałuję. — Starszy czarodziej westchnął głęboko. — Piąty rok — powiedział cicho. — Kiedy zorientowałeś się, że Harry'ego nie ma w zamku, szybko domyśliłeś się prawdy i wezwałeś pomoc. Gdy tylko przybyła, ruszyłeś mu na pomoc. Gdyby nie twoja natychmiastowa interwencja, ta potyczka skończyłaby się o wiele gorzej. — Wyprostował się na swoim fotelu. — Chcę powiedzieć, że w czasie każdego roku strzegłeś bardzo dokładnie Harry'ego. Mogłeś być niesprawiedliwy, a nawet okrutny w stosunku do niego, ale bardzo się o niego troszczyłeś. Zawsze miałeś na myśli jego dobro.

— Albusie, czy mój wniosek, że wierzysz w te obrzydliwe insynuacje Blacka, jest właściwy? — Zmrużył oczy, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na swojego mentora.

— Nie. Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Ufam ci, chłopcze i wierzę, że nigdy nie wykorzystałeś, ani nie wykorzystasz żadnego z uczniów. Miałem na myśli to, że ze względu na przyjaźń z Lily podświadomie chronisz go bardziej niż tego potrzebuje. Dlatego możesz sądzić, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo u jego krewnych. Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że jest tam najbezpieczniejszy. Ochrona krwi jego matki zapewnia, że Voldemort, ani żaden śmierciożerca, który ma wobec niego wrogie zamiary, nie może przekroczyć progu domu. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to najlepsza ochrona, jaką mogę zapewnić Harry'emu.

— Nie dbam o tego bachora. Jest uczniem, jak każdy inny. To wy zawsze traktowaliście go wyjątkowo. — Severus stanął plecami do kominka, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Cały czas mówisz o ochronie, którą zapewniają mu bariery, ale one zapewniają bezpieczeństwo tylko przed czarodziejami, co z jego krewnymi? — wypluł ostatnie słowo z odrazą.

— Podejrzewasz, że jego rodzina nie traktuje go zbyt dobrze? — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Rodzina to zbyt wiele powiedziane. — W głosie mistrza eliksirów dało się wychwycić gniew i wściekłość. — Oni przekroczyli swoje uprawnienia. Jeśli istnieją tacy mugole, to nic dziwnego, że tak wielu czarodziejów dołącza do Czarnego Pana.

— Severusie, posuwasz się za daleko — powiedział ostro Albus. — Z pewnością sytuacja nie jest aż tak zła jak podejrzewasz.

— Nie, Albusie. — Mężczyzna zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — Kiedy przybyłem po Pottera zastałem go w ciasnym pokoju, w którym znajdowało się tylko łóżko, a on sam leżał na podłodze. Jego rzeczy były w małym schowku pod schodami. Nie byłoby to takie szokujące, gdyby nie znajdował się tam również materac i kilka dziecinnych rysunków. Wygląda to tak jakby wcześniej tam właśnie mieszkało to dziecko. Potter jest również zaniedbany. Nosi stare ubrania, które nie nadają się na nic innego niż na szmaty. Jednak nawet one nie potrafią ukryć tego, jak strasznie jest chudy.

— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Nastolatki w tym wieku często ubierają się niechlujnie i nie chcą jeść.

— Albusie, chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. Ten chłopak wzdryga się przy każdym dotknięciu. Nie wiadomo, do czego posunęli się ci mugole…

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapanowała cisza, przynajmniej na chwilę.

— Zabiję ich! — Drzwi od biblioteki uderzyły w ścianę, a jeden naprawdę bardzo wściekły czarodziej wkroczył do środka.

OoO

Harry już od jakiegoś czasu grzebał widelczykiem w swoim torcie urodzinowym. Obserwował innych, którzy po niepewnym pierwszym kęsie jedli kolejne z apetytem. On nie obawiał się, że tort zrobiony przez ojca chrzestnego jest niejadalny, natomiast martwił się reakcją swojego organizmu. Ciotka ostrzegła go, że nie będzie mógł zjeść nic innego niż ryby, ale to była smutna wiadomość. Do końca życia nie posmakuje żadnej czekolady.

— Nie smakuje ci? — Spojrzał na Lupina, który obserwował go z uwagą.

— Nie. — Na dowód swoich słów wziął jeden gryz. Czekolada rozpuściła mu się w ustach; czuł jej smak tak samo, jak wcześniej, ale miał wrażenie, że jest niedobra. — Remusie, dobrze się czujesz?

Wilkołak siedział razem z nimi przy stole, ale w pewnej odległości od wszystkich. Najbliżej niego znajdował się Harry, ale tak daleko, że gdyby nastolatek chciał go dotknąć, miałby czas się odsunąć.

— Wszystko w porządku. Wilkołaki są bardzo odporne, nawet po pełni. — Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Myślę, że jednak się położę. Przyda mi się krótka drzemka po całonocnej zabawie. — Ostatnie słowo powiedział z przekorą. Na pewno przemiana nie była dla niego żadną zabawą.

— Dobrze.

Skinął głową, obserwując jak mężczyzna odsuwa krzesło i niezauważony przez nikogo znika w tym samym korytarzu co Syriusz. Miał dziwne podejrzenia, że Lupin nie powiedział mu do końca prawdy.

— Dali ci najlepszy prezent.

— Co? — Odwrócił się do Rona, którego cała twarz umazana była tortem.

— No. — Machnął widelcem. — Dali ci najlepszy prezent. Wciąż go dotykasz. — Wskazał na naszyjnik, który Harry nieświadomie ściskał w dłoni.

— Oczywiście, że dla Harry'ego jest to najcenniejszy prezent — wtrąciła się Hermiona, podając rudzielcowi serwetkę. — Może dzięki temu poczuć magię swoich rodziców. — Pochyliła się do przodu. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam _Sacramentum aeternam Amor_.

— Właściwie, co to oznacza? — Hermiona westchnęła na ich ignorancję.

— Przysięga wieczystej miłości — powtórzyła tłumaczenie jakie podał Remus. — To jak obietnica, że będziesz kochał tylko tę osobę i zawsze z nią będziesz. W pewien sposób nawet to wymuszała. Gdy komuś podarowałeś medalion i on go zaakceptował, czułeś jego emocje, oraz to czy ktoś go dotyka. Mogłeś poprzez niego podzielić się z ukochaną osobą swoją magią. Umożliwiał również komunikowanie się za pomocą telepatii — podała więcej szczegółów. — Przysięga jest wyjątkowa, ponieważ naszyjnik mógł zostać stworzony jedynie z własnej woli, nikt nie może cię do tego zmusić. Dlatego w czystokrwistych małżeństwach prawie nigdy nie występowały — dodała z pewną satysfakcją.

— Dlaczego? — dopytywał się dalej.

— Ponieważ były aranżowane — odpowiedział niespodziewanie Ron. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. — No co? Również pochodzę ze starej rodziny.

— Ron ma rację. Małżeństwa czystokrwistych często były tylko formalnością, by zachować władzę, majątek, czystą krew. Rodzice aranżowali zaręczyny, gdy ich dzieci były jeszcze małe. Zdarzało się również, że przyszli małżonkowie często spotykali się po raz pierwszy na własnym ślubie. Rzadko łączyło ich prawdziwe uczucie. Byli ze sobą tylko dla publiczności, a tak naprawdę mieli oddzielne komnaty i naręcze kochanków.

— To okropne — powiedział Harry. Nie wyobrażał sobie poślubienia osoby, której nie kochał.

— Racja. — Kiwnął głową Ron. — Dlatego moja rodzina zdecydowała się nie ciągnąć tego zwyczaju. Któryś tam z moich krewnych powiedział: „Niech nasze dzieci same zdecydują, kogo chcą poślubić. Biedne, czy bez sławy, przynajmniej będą miały do kogo wracać." Czy coś w tym stylu. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Był bardzo rozsądny. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, a chłopak zarumienił się po same koniuszki uszu. Natychmiast zajął się deserem, by nie patrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

— Co jeszcze robi _Sacramentum aeternam Amor_?

— Tak jak wcześniej ci powiedziano. Można poczuć magię drugiej osoby, ocenić jej moc, zamiary, a także ujrzeć jej animagiczną postać. Zdarzało się również, że naszyjnik wytwarzał pewien ładunek mocy, by ochronić swojego właściciela — wyjaśniła spokojnie.

Już dawno przyzwyczaiła się, że to ona była odpowiedzialna za zdobywanie wiedzy i dzielenie się nią z przyjaciółmi. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, ale czasami chciała, żeby oni również sami wyszukali pewnych informacji.

— Dlaczego McGonagall zareagowała tak gwałtownie, gdy Syriusz zapytał mnie jakim zwierzęciem była animagiczna postać mojej mamy?

— Hmmm — zamyśliła się. ― Dlatego, że te pytanie może nie było obraźliwe, ale na pewno w złym guście. _Sacramentum aeternam Amor_ jest również takie osobiste właśnie z tego powodu, że pokazuje twoją animagiczną postać. Nawet ci czarodzieje, którzy nigdy się nie przemienią, mają przypisane do siebie pewne zwierzę. Jest jakby odbiciem ich charakteru, zachowania, przyzwyczajeń lub nawet gestów. Niektórzy uważają, że pokazanie swojej animagicznej postaci komuś innemu, świadczy o zaufaniu. To tak, jakby czarodziej pokazał się nago. Dlatego, gdy osoba nie chce ujawnić swojej postaci, pytanie o nią uważane jest za niegrzeczne.

— Przecież Syriusz i McGonagall swobodnie się zmieniają.

— Tak, ale profesor McGonagall robi to jako prezentacje, a postać Syriusza wszyscy znają. Gdyby ukrywali, w jakie zwierzę się zmieniają i ktoś by o to spytał, mogliby poczuć się urażeni. Istnieje pewne zaklęcie, za pomocą którego możesz odkryć swoją animagiczną postać. Jest bardzo trudne do opanowania i możesz je rzucić jedynie na siebie. Uważa się je za pierwszy krok nauki do nauki animagii. — Być może kontynuowałaby swój wywód, gdyby nie zauważyła jak blady jest nastolatek.

— Harry? Harry nic ci nie jest? — Dotknęła ręki przyjaciela. Była lodowata, ale na czole chłopaka było widać kropelki potu. — Poczekaj, zaraz się tobą zajmiemy. Ron, zawołaj…

— Nie, Hermiono. — Zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku. — Nic mi nie jest.

— Ale…

— Nic mi nie jest — syknął, mrużąc oczy, gdy poczuł skurcz. — Zaraz mi przejdzie. Pójdę tylko do łazienki się odświeżyć.

— Mam iść z tobą? — zapytał zaniepokojony Ron.

— Nie, to byłoby zbyt dziwne. — Uśmiechnął się do nich uspokajająco i rozejrzał dookoła sprawdzając, czy nikt nie zwrócił na nich zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Na jego szczęście wszyscy inni byli pogrążeni w różnych dyskusjach. — Zaraz wracam.

Ruszył wolnym krokiem do wyjścia, chociaż miał ochotę skręcać się z bólu. Kiedy był pewny, że nikt go nie widzi, pognał do najbliższej łazienki.

OoO

— Black. — Snape stwierdził oczywiste, gdy czarodziej wkroczył do biblioteki.

Mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco. Górna warga uniosła mu się w warknięciu, przez co można było dostrzec jego zęby. W oczach można było ujrzeć szaleństwo, a pięści były zaciśnięte. Czarodziej nawet nie pomyślał o wyciągnięciu różdżki.

— Zabiję ich. Skrzywdzili mojego chrześniaka! — warczał, krążąc po pomieszczeniu.

— Syriuszu, to na razie tylko podejrzenia. Nie mamy żadnych dowodów.

— Komu potrzebne dowody? — warknął zbliżając się do Dumbledore'a. — Nie widzisz jak chudy jest Harry? Zgodził się ze mną zamieszkać, gdy tylko mu to zaproponowałem na trzecim roku! Wiedział, że jestem przyjacielem jego rodziny i to nie ja ich zamordowałem! Moje słowo wystarczyło, by zgodził się ze mną zamieszkać! Jak myślisz, dlaczego wolał mieszkać z ewentualnym mordercą swoich rodziców niż z krewnymi? — Ostatnie pytanie wykrzyczał prosto w twarz dyrektora. — On tam nie wróci. Zamieszka ze mną — powiedział już spokojniej, odsuwając się.

— Syriuszu, Harry wróci do swoich krewnych. Nie mamy żadnych powodów go tu zatrzymywać.

— Gówno mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie. — Severus poczuł pewne zadowolenie, widząc szok na twarzy starszego czarodzieja. Sam miał ochotę powiedzieć kilka dosadnych słów dyrektorowi, ale to było poniżej jego godności, Black jednak nie miał żadnych oporów. — On zostaje ze mną, a jeśli dalej będziesz chciał zmusić go do powrotu, to ucieknę razem z nim i nigdzie nas nie odnajdziesz.

— Nie zapominaj kim jestem. — Albus uniósł się ze swojego miejsca. — Wiem jak się czujecie, ale Harry jest najbezpieczniejszy u swoich krewnych. Syriuszu, ministerstwo pozbawiło cię jakikolwiek praw wobec niego.

— Kto powiedział, że zabiorę go zgodnie z prawem? — wyszczerzył się łobuzersko.

— Powstrzymam cię — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore.

— W takim razie będziesz musiał powstrzymać również mnie, Albusie.

Remus stanął tuż przy Syriuszu. Snape widział jak wilkołak wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale nie reagował. Czekał jak sytuacja się rozwinie. Na razie zarówno pchlarz, jak i wilkołak starali się trzymać bachora z dala od jego krewnych. Dopóki wszystko szło po jego myśli, nie miał zamiaru interweniować.

— Remusie, sądziłem, że jesteś bardziej rozsądny.

Mistrz eliksirów dostrzegł, że dyrektor powoli ustępuje. Jeszcze nie powiedział, że się z nimi zgadza, ale już nie było w jego oczach widać wcześniejszej stanowczości, a jego głos był łagodniejszy, niemal zrezygnowany. Była to niemal niewidoczna zmiana, ale jako wieloletni szpieg ― zauważył ją.

— Uważałem, że postępujesz słusznie, wysyłając Harry'ego w miejsce gdzie był najbezpieczniejszy. Uważałem tak, dopóki nie wyczułem, że cierpi. W jego zapachu czuć ból.

Interesujące. Czyli wilkołak mógł wyczuć, gdy ktoś cierpi. Była to przydatna informacja, ale z drugiej strony to było niepokojące. Bachor odczuwał ból. Nic na to nie wskazywało w jego zachowaniu. Musiał się nauczyć go kontrolować. Będzie trzeba mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, a gdy dowie co jest Złotemu Chłopcu, wleje mu do gardła najokropniejsze eliksiry jakie tylko będzie miał na składzie. Nauczy go to, że nie ma prawa ukrywać swoich dolegliwości.

— Remusie, jesteś pewny?

— Tak. — Po tym oświadczeniu Albus zamilkł.

Wyśmienicie. Brakuje jeszcze jednej szokującej informacji, a dyrektor zgodzi się zatrzymać tutaj bachora, a ktoś, kto może ujawnić szokującą informację, znajduje się właśnie za drzwiami i podsłuchuje.

— Panie Potter, zamiast sterczeć bezczynie za drzwiami, proszę dołączy pan do nas.

OoO

Harry ledwo co zdążył do łazienki. Myślał, że w środku ma żywy ogień. Czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie jego organy miały się rozpuścić. Jeśli miałoby być tak za każdym razem, gdy zje cokolwiek słodkiego, to był gotów już nigdy więcej nie zjeść czekolady. Wolałby nie spędzić połowy swojego życia, wymiotując w łazience. Wystarczyło, że co rusz trafiał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wytrzymał jedenaście lat na spartańskiej diecie, jaką zaserwowali mu Dursleyowie, to wytrzyma i resztę życia na rybach.

Odetchnął głęboko, gdy wreszcie jego obolałym ciałem przestały wstrząsać dreszcze. Osunął się na kafelki łazienkowe. To było straszne, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na dłuższy odpoczynek. Hermiona zacznie się niepokoić, jeśli nie wróci za parę minut. Czasami miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna stara mu się zastąpić matkę.

Przytrzymując się umywalki, stanął na nogi. Gdyby teraz Voldemort pojawił się w progu, nawet by nie zareagował, no może kazałby mu się odpieprzyć. Ciekawe, jak czarnoksiężnik by na to odpowiedział. Zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie jego minę, ale szybko tego pożałował. Biorąc głęboki wdech, pochylił się nad umywalką. Przez chwilę ujrzał swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał jak śmierć. Mokre od potu kosmyki przykleiły mu się do policzków, oczy były zamglone, a skóra miała kolor popiołu. Nie ma to jak pochorować się w swoje urodziny.

Biorąc się w garść, przepłukał kilkakrotnie usta wodą, chcąc pozbyć się okropnego posmaku. Gdy upewnił się, że wygląda w miarę normalnie, co znaczyło, że jak ktoś go ujrzy, nie zawoła grabarza, wyszedł z łazienki. Pamiętał, że jak biegł to skręcił w lewo, więc teraz powinien wybrać korytarz prawo od niego. Zrobiłby to, gdyby nie usłyszał podniesionych głosów. Nie mógł zrozumieć sensu, ale po krzykach wiedział, że to coś niedobrego. Nie zastanawiając się nawet przez moment, ruszył w lewo oddalając się od jadalni. Chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi, czym tym razem dorośli nie chcą się z nim podzielić. Jego ciekawość rosła tym bardziej im był bliżej i mógł wyróżnić poszczególne słowa. Co jakiś czas było wymieniane jego imię, zatem uznał, że ma całkowite prawo stać pod drzwiami. Myślał tak, dopóki nie dobiegł go spokojny, ale jakże zimny głos mistrza eliksirów, który zachwiał jego pewność.

— Panie Potter, zamiast sterczeć bezczynie za drzwiami, proszę dołączy pan do nas.

Nie mając jak uciec, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do biblioteczki. Niemal wpadł na Snape'a, który spoglądał na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał jego przybycia. Poczuł, że pod tym spojrzeniem pieką go policzki. Poczuł również zapach mężczyzny. Ziołowy, drażniący nos, ale jednak przyjemny. Gdy Snape odsunął się od niego, poczuł ten aromat jeszcze intensywniej. Niemal jęknął z frustracji, gdy profesor się od niego oddalił. Zdając sobie sprawę z pragnień własnego ciała, przygryzł wargę i zmusił się do pozostania na miejscu.

— Harry. — Uniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie. — Słyszałeś może o czym rozmawialiśmy?

— Nie. Dobiegły mnie tylko poszczególne słowa — przyznał szczerze.

— Dobrze. — Albus kiwnął ze zrozumieniem. — Profesor Snape uważa, że nie czujesz się zbytnio komfortowo u swoich krewnych…

— To mało powiedziane. Oni go torturują! — krzyknął Syriusz.

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

_O tym rozmawiali? O tym, jak jest traktowany przez wujostwo?_

— Syriuszu, po raz ostatni proszę cię, byś się uspokoił. Chcę usłyszeć wersję Harry'ego. Chłopcze — zwrócił się do nastolatka — możesz powiedzieć, czy krewni traktują cię odpowiednio?

— Tak — odpowiedział bez wahania.

— Potter. — Zadrżał, czując za sobą obecność mistrza eliksirów. — Nie kłam.

— Nie kłamię — zaprzeczył, odwracając się do mężczyzny. — Miałem co jeść i gdzie spać.

— Szczeniaku — Remus podszedł do niego, jak do rannego zwierzęcia. — Jedzenie i miejsce do spania nie oznacza, że odpowiednio się tobą zajmowali.

— Tak było. Dostawałem wszystko na co zasługiwałem! — krzyknął, spoglądając na dorosłych. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się albo ze współczuciem, albo jak jakiemuś nieznanemu sobie okazowi.

— Co to znaczy? — spytał Syriusz, zaciskając pięści. Harry bezwiednie cofnął się do tyłu, aż oparł się o Severusa. Wszyscy zamilkli na ten odruch. — Harry — sapnął w szoku Łapa. — Przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. — Uniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście.

— Co? — Teraz uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. — To nie tak jak myślicie. Naprawdę mnie nie krzywdzili.

— Dlaczego byłeś w tamtym pokoju? — Severus jako pierwszy zadał konkretne pytanie.

— To był mój pokój — odpowiedział spokojniej, spoglądając znad ramienia na czarodzieja. Nie mógł się przemóc, by się odsunąć. W irracjonalny sposób czuł się bezpieczny.

— Pokój jedynie z łóżkiem, zamykany na szereg zamków — zakpił. — Powiedz, do czego służyła klapka dla kotów zamontowana w twoich drzwiach? — Harry milczał. — To przez nią dostawałeś jeść? — drążył dalej.

— Zamorduję ich — mruknął Black, starając się być spokojnym, by ponownie nie przestraszyć chrześniaka.

— I tak był lepszy niż mój wcześniejszy pokój! — krzyknął nastolatek, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego, że wszyscy się nad nim litują.

— Masz raczej na myśli komórkę pod schodami. — Severus bezlitośnie ujawniał kolejne tajemnice chłopaka. — Do którego roku życia w niej mieszkałeś? — Nie pozwalał mu się uspokoić. Bombardował go pytaniami, czekając aż Potter znów powie coś bez zastanawiania się.

— Do jedenastego roku życia! — krzyczał, patrząc się w oczy profesorowi. — Wrzucali mnie do niej po każdym moim wybryku. Co ja mówię — zaśmiał się gorzko. — Wystarczyło, że Dudley stwierdził, że robię coś dziwnego, a lądowałem w niej bez jedzenia! Ale dziwak nie zasługiwał na nic innego!

— Nie jesteś dziwakiem. — Umilkł zaskoczony, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że usłyszał to właśnie od swojego znienawidzonego profesora.

— Harry, nie mieli żadnego prawa cię tak traktować — stwierdził Remus. Jego oczy z powrotem przybrały złotą barwę.

— To nic. — Wzruszył już uspokojony ramionami. — Musieli utrzymywać jeszcze jedną osobę. Powinienem się cieszyć, że się mną zajmowali. Mogli się pozbyć kłopotu i oddać mnie do sierocińca.

— Harry, chłopcze. — Głos Dumbledore'a brzmiał bardzo staro, tak jakby czarodziej nagle postarzał się o kilkanaście lat — Twoi krewni co miesiąc otrzymywali pewną kwotę ze skrytki Gringotta, która była bardziej niż wystarczająca, by zapewnić dziecku wszystko co potrzebne.

— Nigdy mi o tym nie mówili — powiedział zaszokowany. To była prawda. Dursleyowie wypominali mu za to często, jak wiele ich kosztuje.

— Nie dziwię się — prychnął mistrz eliksirów.

— Myślę, że zanim będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę, powinniśmy wezwać profesor McGonagall.

— I Pomfrey. — Dyrektor przez chwilę milczał, rozważając propozycję Severusa.

— Tak, to będzie rozsądne. — Czarodziej szybko napisał dwie wiadomości i mrucząc nad nimi zaklęcie, sprawił że spłonęły w małym ogniu. — Minerwa zaraz się pojawi, Poppy będzie za kilka minut.

— Nie potrzebuję pomocy medycznej — zaprotestował nastolatek.

— Panie Potter, pozwól że to dorośli zdecydują o tym, a nie ty. — Snape ukrócił jego narzekania.

— Tak jakby wcześniej tego nie robiłli. — Każdy domyślał się jak brzmi druga część zdania: „i nigdy nie wychodziło mi to na dobre."

— Harry…

Syriusz chciał objąć chrześniaka, ale ten spojrzał na niego tak, że mężczyzna zamarł w pół kroku. W milczeniu czekali na przybycie kobiet. Nikt nie zauważył, jaka niewielka odległość dzieli Harry'ego od mistrza eliksirów, a może nie… Snape nie odrywał spojrzenia od nastolatka, który powoli zaczynał się wiercić na swoim miejscu, ale nie zrobił nic by się odsunąć. Po męczącej chwili do pokoju weszła profesor transmutacji. Obrzuciła wszystkich spojrzeniem, jeśli nawet zdziwiła się na widok swojego ucznia, który powinien być razem z przyjaciółmi, nic nie powiedziała na ten temat.

— Wezwałeś mnie, Albusie ― stwierdziła.

— Tak. Wybacz, że przerywam ci zabawę. — Wyglądał na niemal skruszonego. — Jednak wynikła pewna sytuacja z panem Potterem. Muszę z żalem przyznać, że Severus i ty mogliście mieć rację i warunki, w których wychowywał się Harry, nie były takie, jak oczekiwałem. Chciałbym żebyś powiedziała, co zauważyłaś niepokojącego w zachowaniu Harry'ego lub jego krewnych. — Sam zainteresowany chciał zaprotestować mówieniu o nim tak jakby nie było go w pokoju, ale jedno surowe spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów skutecznie uciszyło jego zapędy.

— Albusie, mówiłam ci od samego początku, że ci mugole nie nadają się opiekunów. Nienawidzą magii. Gardzą naszym światem — wyraziła swoje zdanie. Już od jakiegoś czasu twierdziła, że magiczne sieroty nie powinny być umieszczane u ludzi, którzy nie rozumieją kim są i z czym to się wiążę.

— Tak, Minerwo. Słyszałem twoje argumenty, ale czy zauważyłaś coś jeszcze? Jakieś niepokojące objawy świadczące o znęcaniu się?

— Znęcaniu się? — wyjąkała, zerkając na swojego podopiecznego. — Nigdy nie zauważyłam żadnych śladów świadczących o tym, że pan Potter był ofiarą swoich krewnych. — Nastolatek skrzywił się na słowo „ofiara". Miał z nim złe skojarzenia. — Nigdy również pan Potter nie przyszedł do mnie z wiadomością, że dzieje mu się krzywda u wujostwa.

Przy tych słowach Gryfon nie mógł wytrzymać. Najpierw wszyscy twierdzą, że wszystko jest dobrze i co roku wysyłają go z powrotem do Dursleyów, później nagle uświadamiają sobie, że jednak nie wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno, a teraz twierdzą, że milczał.

— Mówiłem! Prosiłem żebyście mnie nie wysyłali z powrotem. Każdego roku chciałem zostać w Hogwarcie na wakacje!

— Panie Potter, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Mogłeś nie utrzymywać zbyt bliskiego kontaktu ze swoją rodziną i podejrzewałam, że właśnie dlatego pragnąłeś zostać w szkole. Nic nie świadczyło o tym, że nie chcesz wrócić do domu z powodu złego traktowania — wyjaśniła spokojnie.

— Ale przecież mój list był zaadresowany do mojej komórki.

— Jaki list? – zainteresował się Syriusz.

— List, który poinformował mnie, że zostałem przyjęty do szkoły. Kiedy mnie przenieśli do drugiego pokoju Dudleya, adres się zmienił.

— Harry. — Spojrzał na dyrektora, którego oczy wyrażały skruchę i smutek. — Gdy rodzi się dziecko posiadające w sobie magię, zostaje automatycznie wpisane w rejestr. Gdy nadchodzi odpowiedni czas, dostaje list z Hogwartu. Nikt z członków kadry nauczycielskiej nie wie ile będzie miał uczniów w danym roku i gdzie ci uczniowie mieszkali. Wszystko od stuleci jest kierowane za pomocą magii, ale widzę że trzeba ten system zmienić. — Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Dlatego nikt się nie zainteresował tym, gdzie mieszka.

— Panie, Potter — Harry spiął się słysząc Snape'a. — Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś wprost, jak cię traktują krewni?

— Nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

— Wyjaśnij.

— Kiedyś, jeszcze kiedy nie wiedziałem, że jestem czarodziejem, powiedziałem pewnej nauczycielce jak Dursleyowie mnie traktują. Kazała mi nie opowiadać niestworzonych rzeczy i tego samego dnia poinformowała mojego wujka, jakie to kłamstwa wypowiadam. Nie muszę chyba mówić, jak to się skończyło? — spytał.

— Czyli potwierdzasz, że byłeś bity przez swoich opiekunów? — Potter uparcie milczał.

— Harry, możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć — przekonywał go Syriusz.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić — stwierdził stanowczo.

— Dobrze, panie Potter, zaczekamy w takim razie na pielęgniarkę. Albusie, kiedy Pomfrey ma się pojawić? — Czarodziej spojrzał na kominek, który odblokował parę sekund temu.

— Właśnie… teraz. — W palenisku wybuchł płomień, w którym pojawiła się szkolna pielęgniarka. Otrzepując fartuch z popiołu, powiedziała:

— Albusie, byłam właśnie zajęta segregowaniem eliksirów na nadchodzący rok szkolny.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w twoich obowiązkach, ale wynikła pewna sytuacja, która wymaga twojej interwencji.

— Czy ktoś jest ranny? — Natychmiast stała się czujna. Omiotła pokój spojrzeniem, szukając poszkodowanego, gdy ujrzała nastolatka wypuściła ze świstem powietrze. — Jak zwykle pan Potter potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Co tym razem się stało?

— Nic — mruknął, uciekając wzrokiem.

— Chcielibyśmy żebyś rzuciła zaklęcie skanujące na Harry'ego — wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

— Na jaki okres? — Było to dziwne polecenie, ale ona przyzwyczaiła się do dziwnych przypadków.

— Severusie?

— Najlepiej od pierwszego roku pana Pottera — stwierdził Snape.

— Skan z tak długiego okresu jest bardzo skomplikowany i zajmuje kilkadziesiąt minut. Lepiej wyznaczyć pewien odcinek czasu — wyjaśniła.

— Poppy, wolelibyśmy jednak żeby to był skan od pierwszego roku życia Harry'ego. Ma obejmować każdy uraz jaki przeszedł.

— Dobrze. — Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. — Panie Potter, proszę się rozebrać.

— Czy jest to konieczne? Nie potrzebuję żadnych badań. — Zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi.

— Nic z tego, Potter. — Mistrz eliksirów chwycił go za ramię. — Rozbierzesz się i pozwolisz się zbadać, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

— Trzymaj się od niego z dala! — warknął Syriusz. Jeśli nie mógł wyładować się na Dursleyach, to może chociaż na Smarkeusie.

— To ty trzymaj się z dala. Z Potterem trzeba ostro, bo inaczej będzie robił co tylko chce — powiedział spokojnie, ale Harry czuł, że mistrz eliksirów ledwo powstrzymuje gniew. Świadczył o tym uścisk na jego ramieniu, który stał się ciaśniejszy. — Rozbierzesz się sam, czy mam ci pomóc? — zapytał go.

— Ale... – Spojrzał na swoją opiekunkę domu.

— Panie Potter, jestem dojrzałą kobietą, wiedz że widziałam wielu nagich mężczyzn. — Słysząc to, chłopak stał się lekko zielony.

— Raczej Szczeniak nie chciał tego usłyszeć. — Lupin starał się rozładować napięcie.

— Och, Merlinie — zirytowała się pielęgniarka. — Możesz zostać w bieliźnie. To jedyna rzecz, którą możesz mieć na sobie, nic więcej — ostrzegła go.

Harry nie czując się zbyt dobrze pod tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami, ściągnął buty i skarpetki. Zawahał się przy bluzie, ale i ona w końcu dołączyła do pozostałych rzeczy na podłodze. Nie uniósł głowy, gdy usłyszał sapnięcie z ust chrzestnego. Wiedział, co ten ujrzał. Blednące siniaki, które miały wkrótce zniknąć, ale wciąż były widoczne. Różnego rodzaju blizny, których największe rozmieszczenie było na plecach. Żebra, które z łatwością można było policzyć. Był świadomy, że ma niedowagę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Był wdzięczny, że nikt nie skomentował jego wyglądu. Po chwili zsunął z siebie spodnie. Wystarczyło rozpiąć pasek, by mógł je zdjąć. Na nogach również miał otarcia i blizny. Trzymając wzrok na dywanie podszedł do pielęgniarki, czekając na jej kolejne polecenie.

— Nie ruszaj się. Poczujesz jedynie chłodny powiew. — Skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

OoO

Severus obserwował, jak zdenerwowany nastolatek zdejmuje z siebie kolejne sztuki odzieży. Wkrótce zrozumiał, czemu Gryfon był tak podenerwowany. Jego ciało świadczyło o przemocy w domu. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, gdy Potter odwrócił się i podszedł do czarownicy. Na jego plecach widniały dość głębokie blizny. Wiedział jak powstały. Sam miał podobne, po tym jak ojciec zdecydował się użyć paska z dużą, solidną klamrą.

Zmrużył oczy, gdy Poppy skończyła wymawiać zaklęcie i powoli, milimetr po milimetrze przesuwała różdżkę po ciele chłopaka. Najpierw z przodu, od czubka głowy do koniuszków palców, a później z powrotem w górę, ale tym razem z drugiej strony. Co rusz skanowane miejsce świeciło się na inny kolor. Każdy czarodziej wiedział, co one oznaczają. Biel lub błękit świadczyły o tym, że w tym miejscu nie było żadnego urazu albo był niezbyt poważny. Zwykłe zadrapanie lub otarcie skóry mogło wywołać tę barwę. Później był zielony — oznaczał poważniejsze urazy, ale jeszcze nie niepokojące. Coś, czego każdy dzieciak może się nabawić podczas zabaw. Upadek ze schodów, spadek z dziecięcej miotły; nic, czym można było się przejąć. Kolejnymi kolorami był żółty, różowy, a potem czerwony i na sam koniec czarny. Oznaczały bardzo poważne urazy, które mogły nawet doprowadzić do śmierci. To właśnie różowy, czerwony i czarny pojawiały się podczas badania. Nie było miejsca na ciele Pottera, w którym nie pojawiły się te kolory. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak z każdą chwilą twarz McGonagall robi się coraz bladsza, a wilkołak powstrzymuje na miejscu Blacka. Również dyrektor wydawał się niespokojny.

Na czole Poppy pojawiły się krople potu. Tak dokładne zaklęcie było trudne i wymagało koncentracji, a także ciągłego przepływu magii. Musiała być już wykończona, a była dopiero w połowie.

Severus przeniósł wzrok na stolik, na którym kobieta wcześniej położyła pergamin i zaczarowane pióro. Połączyła je z zaklęciem skanującym, dzięki czemu zapisywało one wszystkie odkryte obrażenia. Poruszało się szybko, co rusz przeskakując na kolejny pergamin. Na ziemi leżały już cztery wypełnione małym drukiem. Uniósł brew, gdy zatrzymało się na chwilę, by podjąć jeszcze szybciej przerwaną pracę. Musiał być to skomplikowany lub wielokrotny uraz. Tak, miał rację. Poppy dotarła do pleców Pottera.

— Skończyłam — oznajmiła zmęczonym głosem.

— Czy mogę się ubrać? — Harry nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż ukryć swoje ciało.

— Tak, możesz — wyraziła zgodę.

— Poppy, opisz dokładnie wyniki badań — nakazał Dumbledore.

— Najlepiej będzie, jak pan Potter wyjdzie z pokoju. Chcę dokładnie z wami porozmawiać, ale mam jedno zastrzeżenie.

— Słuchamy, Poppy.

— Harry nie powinien wracać do… swoich opiekunów — skończyła z grymasem.

Nastolatek podniósł głowę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore się z nią zgodzi, ale często zawodził się na dorosłych, czy to w tym świecie, czy w innym.

— Tak, po tym co widziałem i usłyszałem, uważam, że najrozsądniej będzie, jak zostanie tutaj. — Harry odetchnął z ulgą, przez co zwrócił na siebie niechcianą uwagę.

— Panie Potter, jeśli skończyłeś się ubierać, to bądź na tyle uprzejmy i uwolnij nas od swojej obecności. — Severus otworzył drzwi, unosząc brew, gdy nastolatek nadal stał w swoim miejscu.

— Tak, przepraszam. Do widzenia — plątał się.

— Do widzenia, chłopcze — odpowiedział Albus, za wychodzącym nastolatkiem.

Kiedy Severus zamknął za nim drzwi i zabezpieczył pokój przed podsłuchem, Poppy odwróciła się do dyrektora.

— Albusie, do jakich ludzi ty go wysłałeś?


	8. Rozdział 8

_Ponieważ anga971 kończy szkołę skupia się bardziej na nauce niż na betowaniu, ten rozdział sprawdziła Zil oraz Freiya. Bardzo im dziękuję._

**Rozdział 8**

— Co masz na myśli, Poppy? — zapytał dyrektor.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na szaleńca. Czyż nie było gołym okiem widać, że Potter był maltretowany przez swoich krewnych? Kobieta nawet nie musiała opisywać obrażeń, jakie odniósł chłopak w swoim dzieciństwie, by zgodzili się bezwarunkowo, że chłopiec nigdy nie wróci do tego domu.

— Albusie, naprawdę chcesz żebym szczegółowo opisała wszystkie jego obrażenia? — Poderwała pergaminy, machając nimi w powietrzu. — Jeszcze kilka takich obrażeń zadanych w bardziej wyrafinowany sposób i pomyślałabym, że pan Potter był ofiarą Czarnego Pana, któremu znudziły się magiczne sposoby! — krzyczała. — Jeszcze nigdy w całej swojej karierze nie spotkałam dziecka, które byłoby w gorszym stanie! — Dyrektor przymknął oczy, wzdychając.

— Pomfrey, chcę usłyszeć jakie obrażenia wykryłaś — powiedział spokojnie, ale w jego głosie było słychać zmęczenie.

Snape spojrzał na niego czujnie.

_Czyli ten stary manipulator czasami żałuje swoich decyzji_ — pomyślał, nim ponownie skoncentrował się na słowach magomedyczki.

— Tego jest zbyt wiele, by wymienić poszczególne. — Jej ramiona opadły, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

— Opisz te najgorsze — warknął Syriusz. — Chcę wiedzieć, co ci mugole zrobili mojemu chrześniakowi. — Wciąż zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie.

Tym razem Remus wyglądał na równie wściekłego. Jego oczy nabrały złocistej barwy, rysy twarzy stały się drapieżne, a w jego gardle narastał cichy warkot.

_Nigdy nie rań osoby, którą wilkołak uważa za członka swego stada_.

Severus mógł nienawidzić Lupina za to, co działo się w szkole, ale w pewien sposób podziwiał jego opiekuńczość. On sam ochraniał osoby, które uważał za ważne. Co prawda ograniczały się one do jednej lub dwóch, ale był gotów do wielkich poświęceń na ich rzecz.

— I tak jest ich za dużo. — Minerwa wymówiła cicho zaklęcie i przekształciła jeden z pergaminów w fotel, a Poppy siadając na nim kiwnęła jej z wdzięcznością głowa. — Może zacznę od samego początku. Zaklęcie miało okres czasowy, od pierwszego roku życia pana Pottera do tego momentu. Przejdę najpierw do obrażeń. Od drugiego do piątego roku życia są to sińce. Wygląda to tak, jakby chłopca uderzano w twarz otwartą dłonią lub trzymano mocno za ramiona. W piątym roku sińce były o wiele rozleglejsze, doszły do tego złamania kości nóg i rąk. Szósty rok — dwa wstrząśnięcia mózgu, oparzenia na dłoniach, sińce, siniaki, krwiaki na całej powierzchni ciała. Siódmy rok — to samo co w poprzednich latach, w tym trzy złamane żebra, uszkodzenie nerek, zapewnie od mocnych uderzeń. W kolejnych latach doszło bicie przedmiotami. Widzieliście blizny na jego plecach, pośladkach i udach? Musiały zostać po biciu kablem…

— Pasem — poprawił ją Severus. Poppy przez chwilę milczała, by później kiwnąć głową.

— Tak, pasem. — Nie kwestionowała jego zdania. Pamiętała, że mężczyzna również nie miał przyjemnego dzieciństwa. — Później były cięcia. Niezbyt głębokie, ale sprawiające ból. Wygląda to tak, jakby nie chcieli go zabić, a jednocześnie chcieli sprawić mu jak najwięcej bólu. — Przygryzła na chwilę dolną wargę, starając się uspokoić. — Od jedenastego do trzynastego roku miał cztery razy złamaną rękę, raz zmiażdżone śródręcze. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że może poruszać palcami prawej ręki — westchnęła.

— Chcieli go pozbawić możliwości uprawiania magii — wyjaśnił Remus. Pamiętał, jak podczas trzeciego roku Harry zawstydzony przyznał, że jego wujostwo nie lubi wszystkiego, co wiązało się z magią.

— Później były obtarcia na kostkach, nadgarstkach oraz w kącikach ust. Krępowano go i to nie jedwabnymi więzami.

— Czy są ślady seksualnego wykorzystania? — zapytał Severus.

—Nie, do tego nie doszło. — Pokręciła głową. — Oprócz fizycznego znęcania się są jeszcze oznaki zaniedbania. W jego organizmie brakuje podstawowych składników mineralnych. Ma około piętnastu kilogramów niedowagi. Zaklęcie wskazało również, że przez większość swego życia przebywał w ciasnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Albusie — uniosła wzrok na dyrektora — on był maltretowany przez lata.

— Zabiję, zabiję tych drani! — Syriusz ruszył do wyjścia, ale nim do nich dotarł, dyrektor rzucił zaklęcie blokujące na drzwi.

— Musisz się uspokoić — nakazał mężczyźnie.

— Nie, Albusie. Syriusz ma rację. Od samego początku wiedziałam, że krewni Pottera nie są odpowiednimi ludźmi, by zająć się dzieckiem, ale nie przypuszczałam, że jest aż tak źle. — Minerwa trzęsła się.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeden z uczniów, za którego była odpowiedzialna, był tak traktowany w domu. To była jej porażka jako nauczycielki i opiekunki Domu.

— Rozumiem wasze uczucia, ale co chcecie zrobić? — Starszy czarodziej powoli się irytował.

— Torturować ich i zabić. Tak, by poczuli ból, jaki sprawili mojemu chrześniakowi i żeby już nigdy go nie skrzywdzili — warknął Black.

Był poważny. Nie miałby żadnych oporów przed zrobieniem tego, o czym mówił. Kobiety wzdrygnęły się. One również były zszokowane oraz oburzone stanem Pottera i także pragnęły sprawiedliwości, ale nie były za tym, by kogoś zamordować czy torturować. Zamknąć tak, po to, żeby odpowiedzieli za swoje winy, ale nie mordować! Mężczyźni nie mieli za to oporów. Syriusz pochodził z rodziny mrocznych czarodziei. Od małego był uczony czarno magicznych klątw, które powodowały u przeciwnika taki ból, że ten błagał o śmierć. Remus był wilkołakiem, który mimo, że zwykle łagodny, teraz znajdował na granicy szału, bo ktoś zaatakował członka jego watahy. Zaś Severus był śmierciożercą. Był przyzwyczajony do torturowania nawet niewinnych ludzi, a wujostwo pana Pottera na pewno się do nich nie zaliczało. Nie miałby żadnych wyrzutów sumienia dając im to, na co zasługiwali.

— I co potem? — Dumbledore uniósł się ze swego miejsca. — Gdzie później Harry ma się udać? Gdy tylko ministerstwo zorientuje się, że jego prawni opiekunowie nie żyją, będzie starało się przejąć nad nim władzę. A nawet, jeśli Harry nie znajdzie się bezpośrednio pod opieką ministra, to postara się on znaleźć odpowiednią do tego osobę i mogę was zapewnić, że to nie będę ja. Minister nie pała miłością ani do mnie, ani do moich działań. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Harry trafi pod opiekę któregoś ze śmierciożerców. Niektórzy z nich mają wiele przywilejów w ministerstwie i nie będzie dla nich większym problemem zdobycie tego, czego pragnie ich pan.

— Może zamieszkać tutaj. — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. — Ze mną i z Lunatykiem. Jestem jego prawnym opiekunem, to ja mam większe prawo do opieki nad Harrym niż ministerstwo.

— Syriuszu, będę to powtarzać tak długo, aż to zrozumiesz. Wciąż jesteś oskarżony o zdradzenie Potterów i zamordowanie mugoli. Uciekłeś z Azkabanu. Jesteś jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi nie tylko w świecie czarodziei, ale również poza nim. Gdybyś chciał wziąć Harry'ego pod opiekę, cały magiczny świat uznałby to za porwanie i ruszyłby twoim śladem.

— Zostaje jeszcze Lunatyk. Był bliskim przyjacielem Jamesa i Lily – gdybyś go poparł, ministerstwo nie miałoby nic do powiedzenia.

— Łapo, jestem wilkołakiem. — Remus również był wściekły, ale zawsze był bardziej rozsądny niż przyjaciel. — Nie mógłbym opiekować się Harrym przez cały miesiąc.

— I co z tego, że jesteś wilkołakiem? — warknął wściekle. — Przecież opiekowałbym się nim razem z tobą. Ministerstwo nie musiałoby o tym wiedzieć!

— Właśnie, nie widziałoby. Myśleliby, że niebezpieczny wilkołak zajmuje się zbawicielem czarodziejskiego świata.

— Harry nie jest żadnym zbawicielem! — krzyknął Syriusz — To nastolatek! Zwykły chłopak! Powinien szaleć z kolegami, znaleźć dziewczynę, bawić się…

— Otwórz oczy, Black! — przerwał mu agresywnie Severus. — Może być dla nas zwykłym nastolatkiem, ale dla większości magicznego świata jest Złotym Chłopcem, który jest ich wybawicielem. Uważają, że najlepiej wysłać go na pole bitwy, i to jak najszybciej. Myślą, że jednym spojrzeniem zabije Czarnego Pana, a druga połowa uważa go za szaleńca i bachora, który chce tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Jeśli Harry nie może uzyskać innych opiekunów, to wystarczy sprawić, żeby ich nie potrzebował. — Black uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

— Syriuszu, doskonale wiesz, że jedynym sposobem na to, by niepełnoletni czarodziej uzyskał wszelkie przysługujące mu prawa, jest ślub — stwierdziła McGonagall.

— Wiem, ale co to za problem? — Black był beztroski jak zawsze. — Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciałby wyjść za Harry'ego.

— Łapo. — Lupin tak samo jak inni dostrzegał absurd tego pomysłu. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że Harry będzie chciał się ożenić w tych okolicznościach tylko po to, by mieć tą namiastkę wolności, jaką mu to da? Nawet, jeśli zgodziłby się to zrobić, chcesz unieszczęśliwić jego i tą drugą osobę tylko po to, by zamordować mugoli?

— To co ja mam niby zrobić? — Syriusz walnął pięścią w zablokowane drzwi. — Wysłać go na kolejne wakacje do tych ludzi? Pozwolić im dalej go torturować?

— Nie, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by ministerstwo wykryło, że wujostwo Harry'ego nie jest odpowiednim kandydatem na opiekuna — odpowiedział dyrektor.

— Czy jest coś, co możemy zrobić? — zapytała McGonagall.

— Czy Harry na pewno nie może zostać tutaj? — Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę wilkołaka. — Albusie, wiem, że mówiłeś, iż chronią go tam najsilniejsze bariery z możliwych, ale nie możemy narażać go na kolejne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony tych ludzi. Żaden z nas się na to nie zgodzi. — Mogło się wydawać, że gniew Remusa opadł, ale tak nie było. Wciąż czuł chęć rozszarpania Dursleyów, ale musiał myśleć o szczeniaku, dlatego starał się znaleźć jak najlepsze rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. — Ministerstwo wciąż może wierzyć, że Harry mieszka u swoich krewnych. Będziemy odbierać go ze stacji i przewozić do Dursleyów, a potem odejdziemy. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że Harry ma ze sobą świstoklik. Kiedy tylko znajdzie się w pomieszczeniu użyje go i przetransportuje się w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie będzie czekał któryś z nas, by później zaprowadzić go na Grimmauld Place.

— To dość skomplikowane — powiedziała opiekunka Griffindoru, myśląc nad słowami Remusa.

— Naraża to również pana Pottera na atak ze strony jego krewnych — dodała Pomfrey. — Zanim aktywuje świstoklik minie sporo czasu, w którym może zostać zaatakowany.

— Wiem — warknął wilkołak. — Nie jest to idealne rozwiązanie, ale nie mamy na razie wyboru. Jesteśmy między młotem a kowadłem.

— Sądzę, że to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. — Dumbledore z powrotem usiadł. — Severusie? — zwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów. — Jesteś pewny, że nikt nie wiedział jak zabierałeś Harry'ego od jego wujostwa?

— Tak. Nie widziałem nikogo i użyłem wszystkich koniecznych zaklęć, by nie zostać wykrytym ani śledzonym. Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? — Uniósł jedną brew, rzucając wyzwanie.

— Nie. Jak najbardziej ufam twoim umiejętnościom — westchnął. — Harry do końca wakacji zostanie tutaj i, jeśli w międzyczasie nie wymyślimy nic lepszego, zrealizujemy plan Remusa. Wszyscy się zgadzają? — Kobiety kiwnęły zgodnie głowami, Remus wkrótce również przytaknął. Syriusz nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ale również zgodził się z dyrektorem.

— Jeśli wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło — powiedział z sarkazmem Snape — chciałbym wiedzieć, jak Potterowi udało się zamaskować swoje objawy. Nikt ich nie dostrzegł i gdyby nie typowe zachowanie bachora, dalej byśmy nic nie podejrzewali. — W pomieszczeniu zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza. Szczególnie dwie osoby w tym pokoju powinny dostrzec, że w domu Pottera nie dzieje się dobrze.

— Pan Potter nigdy nie mówił, co się dzieje w jego domu. Również nigdy nie skarżył się na ból czy na to, że źle się czuje. Jego współlokatorzy również nigdy nie zwrócili się do mnie z jakimiś podejrzeniami. — McGonagall powtórzyła swoje wcześniejsze słowa.

— Jeśli ktoś chce ukryć ślady maltretowania, to znajdzie na to wiele sposobów — powiedział Snape.

— A co? Masz w tym doświadczenie? — spytał z całą okrutnością Syriusz.

Był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że nie zważał co mówi, a Snape zawsze powodował u niego irracjonalną wściekłość. Zawsze gdy widział mężczyznę chciał go zranić, sprowokować.

— Syriuszu… — McGonagall chciała wreszcie przemówić Blackowi do rozumu, ale mistrz eliksirów nie potrzebował obrony.

— Podobne jak ty — odparł. — Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie oszalałeś mieszkając tutaj, gdzie w każdym pomieszczeniu są widma twojego dzieciństwa. A może lubiłeś, jak twoi rodzice pokazywali twardą rękę?

— Ty…!

Syriusz rzucił się na mężczyznę, ale ten zgrabnie odsunął się na bok, sam schwytał czarodzieja i przycisnął do ściany. Wykręcił mu rękę do tyłu, uniemożliwiając sięgnięcie po różdżkę. Z całej siły starał się utrzymać Blacka w miejscu.

— Uspokój się, psie! — syknął mu do ucha. — Staramy się zrozumieć, jak twój chrześniak ukrył swój stan i zapobiec takim przypadkom w przyszłości.

— Co cię obchodzi Harry? Nigdy go nie lubiłeś! — spytał, szarpiąc się.

— Tak, ale nie chcę by jakiekolwiek dziecko było krzywdzone przez swoich opiekunów, nawet jeśli tym dzieckiem jest bachor Pottera.

Syriusz wciąż przyciśnięty do ściany zezował, by spojrzeć na twarz mistrza eliksirów, która nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Black musiał jednak coś w niej dojrzeć, bo przestał się wyrywać. Tę chwilę przerwało chrząknięcie.

— Jeśli już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to spróbujmy dojść do pewnych wniosków. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się z powrotem iskierki rozbawienia. Severus krzywiąc się, puścił mężczyznę i odsunąwszy się na odpowiednia odległość otrzepał szatę, jakby miał do czynienia z czymś brudnym. Syriusz spojrzał na niego tylko z odrazą i podszedł do Lupina, który pokręcił głową na jego zachowanie.

— Poppy, nie wykryłaś żadnych śladów maltretowania podczas wizyt Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— Nie. Pan Potter zawsze wyglądał na wychudzonego, ale nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że to z powodu głodzenia. Sądziłam, że to po prostu ten okres, gdy chłopcy są bardzo chudzi, wręcz patykowaci. Nie pomyślałam, że któryś z opiekunów naszych uczniów jest tak bezwzględny, by głodzić dziecko. Co do siniaków, pan Potter nigdy nie przyszedł do mnie na początku roku szkolnego. Nim trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego większa część z nich była już wyleczona, co do pozostałych myślałam, że to pozostałości po bójkach. Chłopak często dostawał szlabany za potyczki stoczone z panem Malfoyem. Także pan Potter wydaje się być bardzo odporny na ból. Rzadko się na coś skarżył. Większość moich pacjentów krzyczała i szlochała z byle powodu, ale nie on. Mógł być blady, ale nigdy nie jęczał, jakby to było nie do przyjęcia. Teraz po zastanowieniu muszę przyznać, że to powinno wzbudzić u mnie podejrzenia. Nikt nie ukrywa bez powodu swojego cierpienia. — Opuściła głowę. — Albusie, zrozumiem jeśli będziesz chciał mnie zwolnić.

— Nie, Poppy. Nawet przez chwilę nie rozważałem takiego scenariusza. Jesteś jedną z lepszych pielęgniarek jakie mieliśmy w Hogwarcie i traktujesz uczniów jak swoje dzieci. Jesteś trochę nadopiekuńcza, ale czasami to im się przydaje. — Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

— A co z obrażeniami? — zapytał Severus, przerywając tą, w jego mniemaniu, przesłodzoną chwilę. — Jeśli pan Potter miał jakieś złamania lub inne poważniejsze obrażenia, powinnaś to zauważyć. Również to, że brakuje mu składników mineralnych, i że wpływa to na jego stan zdrowia. Normalna osoba już dawno by zemdlała lub w inny sposób zamanifestowała swój stan… — przerwał i prychnął. — Chociaż ten bachor nigdy nie był normalny.

— I to jest niespodziewane. — Podniesiona na duchu czarownica zaczęła wyjaśniać, co odkryła. — Pan Potter jest wyczerpany magicznie. Tak naprawdę ciągnie na rezerwach.

— Jak to możliwe? — zdziwiła się Minerwa. — W ciągu wakacji niepełnoletni czarodzieje mają zakaz używania magii, a nawet gdyby tak nie było istnieje bardzo mało zaklęć, które spowodowałyby magiczne wyczerpanie. Coś takiego jest możliwe tylko przy bardzo szczegółowym zaklęciu albo…

— Wtedy, gdy nakierowuje się swoją magię na leczenie obrażeń — dopowiedział Lupin.

— Ale to niemożliwe! — krzyknął Black — Gdyby każdy mógł się leczyć za pomocą swojej magii, to nie potrzebne byłyby szpitale i medycy. Nie trzeba byłoby uczyć się zaklęć uzdrawiających, czy mieć odpowiednie eliksiry. Wystarczyłoby nakierować swą magię. —Syriusz spoglądał na wszystkich zaintrygowany i zdziwiony. Nigdy nie słyszał o takim przypadku i jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, żeby jego chrześniak był to czegoś takiego zdolny.

— Jest to możliwe, ale niewielu czarodziei to potrafi. Żeby opanować taką umiejętność, trzeba posiadać niebotycznie duże zasoby magii i ćwiczyć przez lata albo znaleźć się w sytuacji, która sprawia, że życie czarodzieja jest zagrożone, a jednocześnie trwa odpowiednio długo, by magia się przekierunkowała i samoistnie odkryła, jak naprawić uszkodzenia. — Dyrektor na chwilę umilkł, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. — Poppy, wyjaśnij jakie obrażenia mogła wyleczyć magia.

— Niemal wszystkie, które mogły zagrozić w jakikolwiek sposób panu Potterowi. Przypuszczam, że jego krewni nigdy nie zabrali go do lekarza. Każde złamanie, zmiażdżenie kości, uszkodzenie organów, oparzenia i głębsze cięcia leczyła magia. Także magia próbowała stworzyć potrzebne organizmowi składniki mineralne, dlatego pan Potter nie wyglądał na chorego, jednak magia nie mogła zapewnić wszystkiego. Musiała wytworzyć pewne rezerwy potrzebne do normalnego funkcjonowania organizmu i rzucania zaklęć.

— A gdyby Szczeniak nie posiadał jej naturalnego ogranicznika?

— Wtedy pan Potter — podkreśliła jego nazwisko — wykorzystałby całą magię do leczenia każdego zranienia, nawet najmniejszego i wyczerpałby się magicznie w ciągu pół roku, jeśli nie w krótszym czasie.

— Co by się wtedy stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

— Umarłby — odpowiedziała. Nawet nie starała się owijać w bawełnę. Musieli zrozumieć, co groziło nastolatkowi. — Czarodziej, który wyczerpię swoją magię do zera, zapada w magiczną śpiączkę, później jego organy przestają funkcjonować. Żadne zaklęcie czy eliksiry nie mogą cofnąć tego procesu. Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek byłoby wstanie to powstrzymać.

— Czy Potter może stracić w jakiś sposób ten ogranicznik? — Wszyscy spojrzeli na mistrza eliksirów. Spoglądał na kobietę niczym przyczajony tygrys, który w każdej chwili mógłby poderwać się do skoku.

— Tak, ale to musiałaby być wyjątkowa sytuacja. Musiałby zostać spełnione dwa warunki. Pierwszy to poważny uraz, który nieuleczony w szybki sposób doprowadziłby do śmierci. Drugim jest nastawienie osoby. Musiałby myśleć o tym, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się rany.

— A czy to nie jest dobre? Przecież chciałby się wyleczyć. — Syriusz nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałoby to być niebezpieczne.

— Nie, nie rozumiesz. To dwie różne sprawy. — Potarła skronie myśląc intensywnie, jak najprościej to wyjaśnić. — Gdyby chciał się wyleczyć, myślałby o tym, że chcę żyć. Wtedy też jego magia wyleczyłaby w połowie jego ranę. A gdyby myślał, że chcę się jej pozbyć, magia uzdrowiłaby go całkowicie i wyczerpałaby się. — Widząc, że czarodzieje dalej nie dostrzegają różnicy, jęknęła wewnętrznie. — Załóżmy, że podczas bitwy… — przerwała dostrzegając, że druga kobieta chce zaprotestować przeciw takiemu przykładowi, dodała szybko: — Oczywiście jest to tylko założenie, nie musi to być prawda. Załóżmy zatem, że podczas bitwy pan Potter będzie miał poważną ranę brzucha. I teraz mamy dwie ramy czasowe. Po pokonaniu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać i przed. W tym pierwszym przypadku, wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Śmierciożercy po pokonaniu ich pana będą uciekać i wszyscy będą bezpieczni. W takim wypadku pan Potter będzie myślał o tym, że chcę żyć dalej. Będzie miał spokojne życie, bezpieczne, będzie mógł decydować o swoim losie. Wtedy jego magia wyleczy tylko częściowo jego ranę. Zasklepi ją na tyle, że nie straci swej magii, a jednocześnie nie będzie mu już zagrażała śmierć. W drugim przypadku, nie będzie chciał narażać przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Będzie myślał, że jego obowiązkiem jest pokonanie Vol… — jej głos zadrżał.

— Voldemorta — powiedział za nią usłużnie Dumbledore.

— Tak. — Kiwnęła z wdzięcznością głową. Może i była członkiem Zakonu, ale wciąż miała problem z wymówieniem tego imienia. Zbyt wiele ofiar osoby o tym imieniu widziała, by nie obawiać się osoby, które je nosiła. — Wtedy też pan Potter nie będzie myślał o tym, by przeżyć, tylko o tym, by wypełnić swój obowiązek, a na przeszkodzie będzie mu stała jego rana. Będzie ją przeklinał. Jego pragnieniem będzie pozbycie się jej, by mógł ruszyć dalej. Wtedy jego magia spełni jego życzenie i uzdrowi go całkowicie. Będzie tak, jakby nigdy nie był rany. Jednak dzika magia nie jest przystosowana do leczenia sama z siebie. Wyczerpie go to magicznie, a jeśli w tym momencie otrzyma jeszcze inną ranę, która zostanie uleczona lub rzuci nawet najmniejsze zaklęcie w ciągu paru dni, a może nawet godzin czy minut, wpadnie w śpiączkę, a w tedy będzie nie do uratowania.

— Znając tego bachora, bardziej prawdopodobna jest opcja numer dwa — prychnął Snape.

— Zamknij się! — Syriusz spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, by później zwrócić się do pielęgniarki. — Musimy zatem się postarać, by Harry nie został mocno rany, a jeśli do tego dojdzie, by myślał o przeżyciu, a nie o innych głupotach?

— Tak, ale nie jest to takie łatwe — westchnęła. — Maltretowane dzieci często uważają się za gorsze i myślą, że najlepiej będzie, gdy znikną. Uważają, że potrzeby innych są ważniejsze od ich własnych. Możesz takiemu dziecku powtarzać setki razy, że je kochasz i jest bezpieczne, a przy najmniejszym krzyku lub wrzasku uznają, że wszystko wraca do normy, a przynajmniej do czegoś co one uważają za „normę". Gdyby naprawdę zaistniała taka sytuacja, jaką opisałam, jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pan Potter będzie chciał wypełnić swój obowiązek nawet, jeśli będzie wierzył, że przez to umrze.

— Bohater przede wszystkim — zakpił mistrz eliksirów.

— Sprawimy, że Harry poczuje się kochany i potrzebny — zapewnił ze stanowczością Syriusz. Naprawdę miał to na myśli. Postara się zrobić wszystko, by Harry czuł się dobrze w jego domu.

— Tak, zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy — zgodził się z nim Lunatyk.

— Czy są jakieś inne zastrzeżenie w stosunku do pana Pottera? — zapytała McGonagall.

— Oprócz dawki miłości. — Severus ponownie prychnął. — Potrzebuje odpoczynku, dużo snu i lekkostrawnego jedzenia. Przydałyby się również eliksiry odżywcze i regenerujące.

— Severusie?

— Przygotuję je, Albusie — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

— Dobrze, myślę że to razie wszystko. Harry zostanie na Grimmauld Place i zapewnimy mu jak najlepszą opiekę i bezpieczeństwo. — Wszyscy kiwnęli głowa. — Pragnę również, żebyście w miarę możliwości zachowywali się przy Harrym. Nie chcemy dać mu odczuć, że traktujemy go inaczej.

Severus spojrzał na niego z dziwną miną. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Albus nie wie o wielu sprawach lub nie chce ich dostrzegać, gdy nie są zgodne z jego planami. Czy ten stary manipulator naprawdę uważa, że wiedząc to wszystko będą się zachowywać jak wcześniej? Black już teraz niemal się rwał, by pobiec do swego chrześniaka. Cóż, on miał za to zgoła inne plany.

OoO

W tym samym czasie, gdy dorośli ustalali co zrobić z zaistniała sytuacją, Harry krążył niespokojnie po korytarzu. Obawiał się tego, o czym dyskutowali. Już dawno pogodził się z myślą, że nikt mu nie pomoże. Z drugiej strony, nie szukał rozpaczliwie pomocy. Do jedenastego roku życia nie wiedział nawet, że to, co dzieje się u Dursleyów, nie jest normalne. Czasami zastanawiał się, czemu jest traktowany inaczej niż Dudley, ale mówił sobie, że na to zasłużył, przez te dziwne rzeczy, które mu się przydarzały. Potem, gdy został wprowadzony w magiczny świat zrozumiał, że tak nie powinno być. Starał się powiedzieć, jak traktuje go wujostwo, ale nigdy nie potrafił wyjaśnić dokładnie co oni robią. Wstydził się. Był czarodziejem, wszyscy uważali go za wybawcę, bohatera, więc jak mógł im powiedzieć, że jest maltretowany przez mugoli? Przez osoby, które są uznawane przez czarodziei za ludzi nieszkodliwych, a przez czystokrwistych za stworzenia drugiej kategorii? Wiedział, że wstyd z tego powodu jest nielogiczny, ale tak się właśnie czuł.

_Na Merlina, chciałbym wiedzieć o czym mówią, ale nic nie mogę usłyszeć. Pewnie Snape wyciszył pokój. _

Stanął w miejscu twarzą do ściany. Miał ochotę coś rozwalić albo krzyczeć z frustracji, jednak nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego przymknął oczy i przyłożył czoło do zimnej ściany. Chłód pomógł mu się rozluźnić i uspokoić umysł.

— Harry! — Wzdrygnął się, słysząc krzyk Hermiony. Otworzył jedno oko, zezując na przyjaciółkę.

— Nie jestem głuchy — wymamrotał. Nie miał zamiaru odsuwać się od ściany, tak było mu dobrze.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — Podbiegła do niego, dotykając jego szyi, do czoła nie miała się jak dostać. — Jesteś zimny — powiedziała marszcząc brwi — Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak — skłamał bez mrugnięcia, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną. — Co wy tu robicie? — Zmienił temat.

— Długo nie wracałeś, kumplu. — Przy jego drugim boku pojawił się Ron.

— Martwiliśmy się. — Hermiona chwyciła jego dłoń.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Z westchnięciem odsunął się od ściany, by popatrzeć na przyjaciół. — Nie musicie się o mnie martwić.

— To czemu tak długo nie wracałeś? Wcześniej również wyglądałeś nie najlepiej.

— Hermiono, naprawdę nie musisz mi matkować. — Uśmiechnął się do niej najbardziej zniewalającym uśmiechem, na jaki go było teraz stać.

— To powiedz mi, co robiłeś. — Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Tym razem uśmiech nie zadziałał.

— Gdy wracałem z łazienki, zostałem złapany przez Snape. — Hermiona szybko połączyła fakty.

— Podsłuchiwałeś rozmowę profesora Snape'a i Dumbledore'a? — Zmrużyła oczy.

— Może. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Harry…

— Daj mu spokój, Hermiono. W końcu to niemal jego dom, może podsłuchiwać każdego kiedy tylko ma ochotę — wtrącił się Ron. — To o czym rozmawiali?

— O tym, że nie wracam do Dursleyów. — Nie skłamał, tylko pominął niektóre fakty.

— To wspaniałe, Harry!

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. — Ron również cieszył się z tej decyzji, wciąż pamiętał jak wyglądał pokój Harry'ego, gdy ratował go wraz z braćmi na drugim roku. — To Syriusz przekonał dyrektora, żebyś z nami został? To dlatego tak szybko wyszedł z jadalni! Nie mam racji?

— Eee… — Harry zarumienił się delikatnie. — To nie dokładnie tak. W rzeczywistości to Snape przekonał dyrektora, bym mógł tutaj zostać.

— Ten oślizgły gnojek? — Ron wydarł się na całe gardło. Harry niespokojnie zerknął na zamknięte drzwi. Oni nic nie słyszeli, ale nie wiedział, czy działało to również w drugą stronę. — To postrach lochów, dupek, który nienawidzi wszystkich Gryfonów, a ciebie najbardziej! Szybciej umyłby włosy, niż wstawił się za tobą!

— Wystarczy, Ron! Doskonale wiesz, że profesor nie jest złym człowiekiem. Poświęca bardzo wiele dla naszego dobra i wcale nie jest bez serca! — Czarownica postanowiła bronić profesora.

Nie zauważyła, że gdyby poczekała kilka sekund, to nie ona by wymawiała te słowa, tylko Potter, jednak to ona była pierwsza.

Harry zamknął usta, które już otwierał, by zaprzeczyć słowom przyjaciela. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle poczuł impuls by bronić tego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że Hermiona ma rację - Snape naprawdę wiele robił dla wojny. Jednocześnie jednak będąc sadystycznym dupkiem. Każdy z jego przyjaciół miał po części rację, jeśli chodzi o mistrza eliksirów. Trzeba by tylko się dowiedzieć, która część przeważała w charakterze tego czarodzieja. Mroczna, czy ta mniej mroczna?

— Tak? Masz jakiś dowód na to, że ten dupek posiada coś takiego jak serce? — Rudzielec nawet nie wiedział w co się pakuje.

— Chcesz tego? Dobrze, mogę ci podać z setkę przykładów! Pamiętasz jak wczoraj wysłałeś list do Harry'ego i nic mi nie powiedziałeś, chociaż doskonale wiedziałeś, że ja również chcę do niego napisać? Gdy profesor Snape to usłyszał, zaoferował mi swoją sowę. Na koniec piątego roku, to on zorientował się, że jesteśmy w ministerstwie i zawiadomił innych członków Zakonu. Na czwartym roku….

— Poczekaj, Miona — Harry przerwał jej monolog. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta wspaniała sowa należała do Snape'a? — Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Tak.

— Ale jak to możliwe? — To nie pasowało do tego mężczyzny.

— Pewnie nie chciał wysłuchiwać przez kolejną godzinę jej wrzasków — mruknął Weasley, ale na jego nieszczęście dziewczyna go usłyszała.

— Nieprawda! — Podniosła głos, który był na pograniczu pisku. Chłopcy starali się ukryć skrzywienie. Gdy zaczynała tak krzyczeć, było to niemal bolesne. — Ja ci tylko tłumaczyłam, jak bezmyślne było twoje działanie!

— Rozumiem, rozumiem. — Gryfon pokiwał energicznie głową. — Nie musisz krzyczeć.

— Ja wcale nie krzyczę! — pisnęła.

— Panno Granger, nie wszyscy w okolicy chcą słyszeć te piski. — Dziewczyna zarumieniła się wściekle, spoglądając na mistrza eliksirów, który kilka chwil temu otworzył drzwi do biblioteki.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. — Opuściła wzrok na podłogę. — To się już nie powtórzy.

— Wątpię.

— Severusie, wystarczy. To nie szkoła. — Dyrektor pojawił się przy boku mężczyzny. — Co to za niespodziewane zgromadzenie? — Czarodziej spojrzał na zebraną młodzież.

— Harry źle się czuł i chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku — odpowiedziała wciąż zawstydzona Hermiona.

— Jakieś komplikacje? — Poppy już unosiła różdżkę, by rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. Wcześniejsze wskazywało wszystkie urazy, nie odróżniało tych które były aktualne.

— Nie. — Harry cofnął się gwałtownie, a Hermiona od razu stała się czujna. Nie widziała pielęgniarki wcześniej na przyjęciu, musiała pojawić się tu ze względu na jej przyjaciela. — To tylko lekki ból głowy. — Potarł czoło. — Zwykły ból głowy. Zaraz przejdzie. Może wrócimy na przyjęcie? — zaproponował.

— Tak, z chęcią. — Syriusz przepchnął się przez blokujących przejście czarodziei, podchodząc do chrześniaka. — Idziemy? — Chciał go przygarnąć, ale przypomniał sobie ostatnią reakcję chłopaka. Opuścił ramię, wciąż się uśmiechając.

— Tak, jasne. — Odwrócił się w stronę dyrektora. — Chciałbym jednak porozmawiać przez chwilę z dyrektorem.

— Och, dobrze.

Harry stał nieruchomo, czując na sobie współczujący wzrok dorosłych, którzy mijali go, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Również przyjaciele, odchodząc, rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Słyszał, jak pani Pomfrey żegna się z Dumbledore, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Gdy uznał, że są sami, zadał nurtujące go pytanie.

— Naprawdę nie wracam do Dursleyów?

— Tak, Harry. Nie wrócisz do nich — potwierdził czarodziej.

— Ale twierdził pan, że jestem tam najbezpieczniejszy! — Jego głos drżał. Przeklinał się za to.

— Harry, a gdybyś miał wybór, chciałbyś do nich wrócić? — Wzrok dyrektora był poważny.

— Nie. — Przygryzł wargę, uznając to za pewnego rodzaju porażkę.

— Wybacz mi, chłopcze. — Czarodziej położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie wiedziałem, że jest tak źle.

_Ale wiedziałeś, że nie jest dobrze_ — pomyślał Harry, ale się nie odezwał.

— Wybacz staremu człowiekowi tę pomyłkę, ale kierowałem się wyższym dobrem. Już do nich nie wrócisz. Na razie ciesz się swoimi urodzinami. Wszyscy się o ciebie niepokoją. — Albus ścisnął jego ramię przed odejściem.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech potrząsając głową.

— To jest szalone.

Tylko co dokładnie było szalone? Ta cała sytuacja, jak się to wszystko potoczyło, reakcja jego i dorosłych, postępowanie Dursleyów czy zachowanie dyrektora?

— Tak jak cały świat, Potter. — Chłopak zesztywniał, gdy usłyszał spokojny i jedwabisty głos mistrza eliksirów stojącego za jego plecami. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mężczyzna wciąż tu jest. — Obiecuję ci, że Dursleyowie poczują ból. Uznaj to za prezent. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Potter. — Harry odwrócił się, ale jedyne co ujrzał to falujące czarne szaty znikające za rogiem.

Zastanawiając się nad tymi słowami, pobiegł do kuchni. Do przyjaciół, Syriusza i Lunatyka. Do bliskich mu osób.

OoO

Pomimo tego incydentu, przyjęcie się udało. Wszyscy tak objedli się słodyczami, że cukrzyca była niemal gwarantowana. Wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego, który rozmawiał i śmiał się z przyjaciółmi, ale nie tknął niczego ze swego talerza. Nie chciał, by wcześniejsza sytuacja się powtórzyła. Co rusz uśmiechał się uspokajająco do Syriusza, który obserwował go bacznie. Czuł się trochę niespokojnie pod tym spojrzeniem, ale był wdzięczny, że Łapa nie wraca do tematu Dursleyów. Remus także dziwnie się zachowywał - mimo zmęczenia wciąż siedział z nimi przy stole. Harry wiedział, że to z jego powodu, dlatego gdzieś koło dwudziestej drugiej zaczął szeroko ziewać. Musiał zrobić to kilka razy, nim Molly wysłała wszystkie dzieciaki do łóżka. Dorośli wkrótce potem również się rozeszli i Lunatyk wreszcie mógł odpocząć. Chyba w końcu mu się coś dzisiaj udało.

— Hej, kumplu, chcesz się pierwszy umyć? — zapytał go Ron, z którym dzielił sypialnię.

— Nie. — Zerknął na łazienkę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić w sprawie prysznica. Będzie musiał teraz bardzo uważać. — Możesz iść, ja już się kąpałem. Najwyżej jutro rano wezmę prysznic.

— Spoko.

Harry zasłonił kotary wokół łóżka, opierając się wygodnie o zagłówek. Prezenty rozłożył dookoła siebie. Teraz mógł się im przyjrzeć lepiej. Ze wszystkich był zadowolony, ale Ron miał rację. Najwspanialszy był medalion. Nawet w tej chwili czuł uspakajającą magię swoich rodziców.

W pewnym momencie w oko mu wpadła pewna książka.

— Znane i nieznane stworzenia — powiedział na głos.

— Coś mówiłeś? — Ron przed chwilą skończył prysznic i teraz szykował się do snu.

— Nie, nic. — Odchylił kotarę, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

— A, to dobranoc.

— Branoc — pożegnał się, zasuwając kotary i otwierając książkę. Zaczął ją czytać.

_Magiczne stworzenia. Okrutne, potężne, niebezpieczne, piękne lub łagodne. Z zabójczą inteligencją, lub kierujące się jedynie instynktem. Niektóre istoty przez wieki zostały wytrzebione lub zapomniane. Ukryte w mrocznych głębinach, głębokim lesie, pod ziemią czy w jaskiniach. Niektóre z nich zdecydowały się żyć wśród nas w pokoju i harmonii._

_Niewielu czarodziei i czarownic wie, jak bogatą faunę posiada magiczny świat. Z ostatnich badań wynika, że może istnieć ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy magicznych stworzeń. Wciąż odnajdywane są nowe. Nigdy nie dowiemy się, jaka jest ich prawdziwa liczba. Ta książka powstała po to, by pokazać bogactwo czarodziejskiego świata i przybliżyć niektóre magiczne stworzenia._

_Miłego zagłębiania się w ten niesamowity świat. _

_Argus Teraris, zoolog i podróżnik. _

Harry skończył czytać wstęp. Nie miał na razie ochoty poznawać innych stworzeń. Chciał znaleźć informacje o sobie. Z niecierpliwością otworzył książkę na spisie treści. Szybko przesunął wzrokiem po liście magicznych stworzeń. Niektóre go zaintrygowały i postanowił wrócić do nich później. W końcu znalazł.

— Syreny, strona 203 — wymamrotał.

Szybko przekartkował książkę na właściwą stronę, ale czekało go rozczarowanie. Informacja była bardzo krótka, nawet nie zajęła całego przeznaczonego miejsca.

_Nazwa: Syrena_

_Płeć: Męska i żeńska_

_Długość życia: Zależy od długości życia ich partnera._

_Występowanie: Najczęściej środowisko wodne, rzadziej arktyczno-lodowe._

_Ostatnie potwierdzone spotkanie czarodzieja z syreną: Morze śródziemne, 1503 rok._

_Klasyfikacja: XXX / XXXX_

_Syreny to pół-ludzie, pół-ryby. Żyją zarówno w wodach słodkich jak i słonych. Kiedy tego pragną, mogą wychodzić na ląd. W tym czasie przypominają ludzi, tracą wszystkie swoje nadzwyczajne cechy i moce oprócz głosu. Każda syrena posiada przepiękny głos, który potrafi zauroczyć każdego czarodzieja. Jeśli syrena pragnie, by jakiś mężczyzna zrobił coś dla niej, wystarczy, że wyśpiewa swój rozkaz. Przez to jest uznawana za jedno z niebezpieczniejszych magicznych stworzeń. Może nagiąć wolę czarodzieja do swoich zachcianek. Syrenę można zabić jak każdego czarodzieja. Nie posiadają żadnej ochrony magicznej czy morfologicznej. Uważa się, że te stworzenia wyginęły lub ukryły się w głębinach oceanów. Powody tego zachowania wciąż są nieznane._

Na tym kończył się tekst. Harry niemal jęknął z frustracji. Ta krótka notatka nic mu powiedziała. Jedyną istotną informacją było to, że może kontrolować czarodziei za pomocą swojego głosu, ale jak na razie nie zauważył nic takiego. Przynajmniej wyjaśniało to, czemu miał ochotę śpiewać niezależnie od sytuacji. Śpiew był naturą syren.

Harry zamknął książkę i pochował wszystkie prezenty. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć, ale teraz najważniejsze było, żeby się wyspał. Musi jutro wcześnie wstać, by Ron nie odkrył jego „dolegliwości".

Po półgodzinie Harry spał, a w śnie ponownie pływał w błękitnej toni z nieznajomym mężczyzną, który co rusz go całował i pieścił twarz.

_PS. Wszystkich zainteresowanych informuje, że w następnym rozdziale Snape dowie się o przypadłości Harry'ego._


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Minął tydzień od tamtego dnia i Harry popadł w pewną rutynę. Codziennie wstawał wcześnie rano by zdążyć do łazienki, jeszcze zanim Ron się obudzi. Na szczęście jego przyjaciel nie był rannym ptaszkiem i nim wypadł z łóżka, bo nigdy nie mógł wyjść z niego normalnie, Harry zawsze kończył poranną toaletę. A miał z nią spore problemy. To już nie był szybki prysznic i przeciągnięcie dłonią po mokrych włosach, by je jako-tako ujarzmić. Od urodzin zajmowało mu to o wiele więcej czasu niż kiedykolwiek.

Najpierw musiał wejść do łazienki i szybko zasłonić lustro ręcznikiem, nim zaczęło komentować jego wygląd. Nie cierpiał tego, że jego własne odbicie zachęcało go, by się obrócił i pochylił, by mieć lepszy widok na jego pośladki. Zastanawiał się, kto dokładnie sprezentował mu to lustro. Ron pewnie wiedział, bo zawsze odwracał wzrok i szybko zmieniał temat, gdy Harry zaczynał marudzić.

Zaraz po tym mógł się w końcu wykąpać. Po kilku dniach opracował już pewną metodę. Rozbierał się i siadał w brodziku, następnie za pomocą różdżki i prostego zaklęcia odkręcał wodę. Mógł jej użyć dzięki temu, że dom na Grimauld Place posiadał bariery uniemożliwiające nadzór ze strony ministerstwa.

Jakiś czas temu zauważył, że w czasie przemiany, gdy ma różdżkę ukrytą w ubraniu, ona znika, kiedy zaś jest obok lub w ręku - wciąż ją ma. Ta wiedza przydawała się, gdy musiał się szybko osuszyć.

Kiedy pierwsze krople wody spadały na jego ciało, nogi przemieniały się w ogon. Nawet się już do niego przyzwyczaił. Potrafił go kontrolować i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest bardzo wrażliwy. Każdy dotyk na łuskach powodował u niego lekkie wzdrygnięcie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakby to byłoby gdyby ktoś inny go dotknął, ale wiedział, że nigdy tak się nie stanie. Nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek zobaczył go w tej postaci. To było upokarzające. Nawet on sam nigdy nie spojrzał w lustro, gdy był w takim stanie.

Po tym, jak już wystarczająco długo rozkoszował się obmywającą go wodą, zaczynał się myć. Najpierw głowa, później tułów, a na koniec ogon. Gdy już się wyszorował, rzucał na siebie zaklęcie suszące. Będąc suchym, wracał do normy, czyli do formy w której miał nogi. Później wychodził z brodzika i mył zęby. Musiał uważać podczas płukania, żeby woda nie spadła mu na brodę, ponieważ raz o tym zapomniał i wylądował z jękiem na podłodze. Potem zakładał czyste szaty. Wychodząc z łazienki odsłaniał lustro i uciekał, nim odbicie ponownie zaczynało komentować jego wygląd. W drzwiach mijał Rona, który ziewając szeroko dopiero docierał do łazienki. Witał się z nim i zbiegał na dół na śniadanie.

Przez pierwsze dwa dni miał problem z Molly. Nie mogła zaakceptować faktu, że Harry nie je nic innego niż ryby i popija je wodą. Twierdziła, że to niezdrowe i że się pochoruje. Nastolatek musiał szybko znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. W końcu, nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego, powiedział, że jest wegetarianinem. Okazało się, że czarodzieje nie znają tego terminu. Ciężko było wytłumaczyć, co znaczy być wegetarianinem. Weasleyowie nie rozumieli, dlaczego nie można jeść żadnych zwierząt oprócz ryb, przecież one również są zwierzętami. Uratowała go Hermiona, która wytłumaczyła to tak szczegółowo, że nawet jeśli nie zrozumieli do końca tego dziwnego zachowania mugoli, to nic nie mówili, by dziewczyna nie zaczęła z powrotem swoich wyjaśnień. Dzięki temu Harry nie musiał jeść tego, co mu szkodziło, lecz nie uwolniło go to od mikstur.

Już na pierwszym śniadaniu czekały go dwie mikstury, które przyniósł wieczorem Snape. Miały one wspomóc jego naturalne leczenie, uzupełnić braki w składnikach mineralnych i unormować wagę. Nie pomogły żadne prośby i marudzenie, że smak jest paskudny, Molly pilnowała, żeby mikstury zniknęły. Musiał w końcu używać zaklęcia, by się ich pozbyć i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń u żadnego z dorosłych. Remus i tak zaczął dziwnie na niego spoglądać, a Syriusz wciąż się kręcił blisko niego, ale go nie dotykał. Harry przyłapał kilka razy swojego ojca chrzestnego na tym jak wyciągał rękę, by zburzyć mu fryzurę, żeby następnie wycofać ją szybko. Chłopak miał dość takiego zachowania. Sam spontanicznie łapał Łapę za rękę lub się do niego przytulał. Czuł się z tym nieswojo, ale wydawało się, że Syriusz tego potrzebuje. Harry mógł złapać chwilę wytchnienia dopiero wtedy, gdy jego przyjaciele odciągali go na bok, by spędził czas z nimi. I tak mijały dni. Ten zaczął się podobnie, ale skończył się dość niespodziewanie.

OoO

— Kochaniutki, kiedy pokażesz mi z powrotem swój śliczniutki tyłeczek? — zawołało lustro, gdy Harry znikał za drzwiami łazienki. Nastolatek tylko machnął dłonią, nie chcąc się wykłócać.

— Cześć, staaaaary — przywitał go Ron, otwierając szeroko usta przy ziewnięciu. — Czy ty zawsze musisz tak wcześnie stawać? — mruknął, wstając powoli z podłogi.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się do wczesnego stawania. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Jak już nie śpię, to równie dobrze mogę przygotować się do śniadania.

— A nie możesz się odwrócić i po prostu zachrapać? — Chłopak w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał kolejne ziewnięcie.

— Nie jestem tobą, Ron. — Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. — Pośpiesz się, bo znów zjem śniadanie bez ciebie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z pokoju i pobiegł w dół po schodach do kuchni. Tak jak każdego ranka Molly już w niej była, przygotowując śniadanie dla wszystkich aktualnych mieszkańców Grimauld Place.

— Witaj, kochaniutki. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, przewracając na patelni boczek. — Masz ochotę na jeden lub dwa plasterki? — Wskazała łopatką na przygotowywane jedzenie.

— Nie mogę. Wie pani, jestem wegetarianinem. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Jeszcze nie zrezygnowałeś z tego głupstwa? I mów do mnie Molly, a nie pani. Na co masz więc ochotę?

— Na rybę — słysząc jej głośne westchnięcie, dodał szybko: — Ale mogę ją sam przygotować. Potrafię całkiem dobrze gotować. Przynajmniej tak sądzę, wujostwo nigdy nie skarżyło się na jakoś posiłków, przynajmniej od kilku lat — zaczynał się plątać. Wiedział, że powinien się zamknąć, ale jakoś nie potrafił, zwłaszcza gdy kobieta się odwróciła i ujrzał jej łzy. — Naprawdę przepraszam, może przyjdę kiedy indziej. — Zaczynał się wycofywać z kuchni.

— Nie, nigdzie nie idź. — Przygarnęła niczego niespodziewającego się chłopaka do piersi, przytulając go mocno. — Pamiętaj, że ja ani żaden Weasley nie otrąci cię, ani znikąd nie wygoni. Tak długo jak żyję nikt z mojej rodziny nie zrobi ci krzywdy, bo traktuję cię jak jednego z moich snów. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Nie musisz przepraszać za cokolwiek, co nie jest twoją winą.

Harry w pierwszej chwili się spiął. Wiedział, że ze strony kobiety nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo, ale jego ciało nie chciało przyjąć tego komunikatu. Dopiero później, gdy chwile mijały, a Molly zapewniała go o swojej miłości do niego, uspokoił się i rozluźnił w jej uścisku. Tę chwilę przerwało chrząknięcie dobiegające z jego prawej strony. Zakłopotany odsunął się od kobiety.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał zmartwiony Syriusz. Na jego twarzy było widać zmieszanie. Mimo upływających dni wciąż nie wiedział jak traktować chrześniaka po tym, co usłyszał o jego dzieciństwie.

— Tak, musieliśmy tylko coś sobie wyjaśnić — odpowiedziała Molly wracając do gotowania. — Co chcesz na śniadanie?

— Boczek — odpowiedział, wciąż patrząc na nastolatka, który zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić.

— Z czym?

— Z boczkiem. — Na niezadowoloną minę czarownicy wzruszył ramionami. — No co? Mam ochotę na mięso.

— Zapominasz, że niektórzy w tym pomieszczeniu nie jedzą mięsa. — Spojrzała na niego surowo, jakby był nieposłusznym szczeniakiem.

— Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza. Co nie, młody? — Potargał mu włosy. — Może dzięki temu zacznie jeść mięso. Nie byłabyś z tego zadowolona? — Mrugnął do niej figlarnie. — Zacząłby jeść każdą mięsną potrawę, jaką byś przygotowała. Utuczyłabyś go… — czarował ją dalej.

— Przestań już. — Machnęła ręką, wrzucając kolejną porcję boczku na patelnię. Na drugiej już położyła rybę. — Siadaj i nie zawracaj mi głowy.

— Tak, prosię pani — zaseplenił. Molly tylko prychnęła. Była już przyzwyczajona do różnych zachowań dzięki bliźniakom, ale czasami miała wrażenie, że Syriusz jest od nich gorszy.

— Syriuszu, czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie? — zapytał go Harry, gdy wślizgnął się na krzesło tuż obok niego.

— Dumbledore zwołał zebranie Zakonu. Podobno jest coś ważnego, co koniecznie musi z nami omówić — mruknął, zajadając gorący boczek, który wylądował chwilę temu na jego talerzu.

— Czy to coś związanego z Voldemortem? — Pochylił się w jego stronę, gdy inni mieszkańcy Grimauld Place zaczęli zbierać się w kuchni.

— Chyba nie. — Kolejny kawałek mięsa zniknął w ustach mężczyzny. — Dumbledore nic o tym nie wspominał. Molly! — zawołał kobietę, która teraz miała pełne ręce pracy. —Uczestniczysz w dzisiejszym zebraniu?

— Syriuszu! — Odwróciła się oburzona. — To nie jest temat do rozmów przy stole! Przypominam ci, że są tutaj dzieci — ofukała go.

— Tak, i co z tego? Przecież wiedzą, że jest wojna, a ten dom jest siedzibą Zakonu. Nie możesz ich ochronić przed tym, co dzieje się tuż pod ich nosem.

— Może i nie, ale to nie znaczy, że będę specjalnie ich martwić. — Dwójka czarodziei zmierzyła się spojrzeniem. Żadne z nich nie chciało się pierwsze poddać.

— O, znowu kłótnia — powiedział jeden z bliźniaków, siadając przy stole.

— Jak uroczo… — powiedział drugi.

— Jeszcze trochę i cała ta energia zmieni się w romans! — dokuczał ten pierwszy.

— Fred! — krzyknęła Molly, uderzając syna w tył głowy ścierką.

— Jestem George! – krzyknął z wyrzutem — To on jest Fred. — Wskazał na brata, który przyjął niewinny wyraz twarzy.

— Przepraszam George, ale… — Nie dokończyła zdania, bo jej przerwał.

— Żartowałem, jestem Fred. — Kobieta jęknęła.

— Kolejna sprzeczka między mamą a bliźniakami?

Ginny wślizgnęła się na krzesło tuż obok Harry'ego, sięgając po talerz z jajecznicą. Przez chwilę spojrzała na jego talerz z rybą, ale nic nie powiedziała. Była jedyną z Wesleyów, która przełknęła fakt, że Harry nie je tego co oni.

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, by pochylić się w jej stronę. — Wiesz może coś o zebraniu, które ma być dzisiaj rano?

Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok na dorosłych, którzy zajęli się rozmową. Przyjrzała się dokładnie ludziom, którzy niedawno zeszli na dół i na Molly, która wciąż nieprzychylnie patrzyła na bliźniaków. Na Hermionę, która kłóciła się z Ronem. Upewniając się, że nikt akurat nie patrzy na nich, spytała cicho.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Harry uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. Czasami myślał, że najmłodsza z Weasleyów trafiła do nieodpowiedniego domu. Kiedy potrzebował pewnych informacji, których nie można było uzyskać z książek, a jedynie podstępem, zawsze mógł się zgłosić do bliźniaków lub do dziewczyny, ale w przeciwieństwie do braci, Ginny była bardziej dyskretna.

— Kto będzie na zebraniu i co będzie na nim omawiane — odpowiedział udając, że zajmuje się śniadaniem, a tak naprawdę również skupiając wzrok na dorosłych.

— Zebranie zostało zwołane dość nagle — mówiła cicho Ginny, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad talerzem. — Dumbledore zafiukał późnym wieczorem do mamy, każąc jej przekazać, że Syriusz i Remus mają być gotowi do spotkania następnego ranka.

— Ktoś jeszcze?

— Nie wiem, ale wydawał się lekko zdenerwowany.

— Dumbledore zdenerwowany? — Uniósł brwi. — W lepszym czy gorszym znaczeniu? — Widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi, wyjaśnił: — W lepszym, że coś poszło nie po jego myśli, ale nie jest to coś bardzo złego lub w gorszym znaczeniu, że stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. — Czarownica zmarszczyła nos.

— W tym lepszym, tak sądzę.

— Mówił, dlaczego chce się z nimi widzieć?

— Pytasz poważnie? — prychnęła cicho pod nosem.

— Tak, masz rację. Dyrektor nic by nie powiedział, dopóki nie byłby pewien na sto procent, że nikt nie przechwyci tej informacji.

— Tak, ale… — uśmiechnęła się przebiegle — Wiem, gdzie ma się odbyć to zebranie. W małej biblioteczce. – Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na tę informację. To właśnie w tamtym pomieszczeniu odbyło się jego badanie. Nie chcąc ujawnić swojej reakcji, szybko ukrył twarz za włosami. — Na szczęście nad nią znajduje się nieużywane pomieszczenie. Bliźniacy powiedzieli, że pożyczą ci ulepszoną wersję Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, a w tym czasie sami zajmą się mamą. Tylko nie myśl, że pójdziesz sam.

— Jasne. Jesteś najlepszą siostrą, jaką kiedykolwiek mógłbym mieć. — Uścisnął pod stołem jej dłoń.

— Tak, wiem. — oddała uścisk, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem. — Twoją siostrą — powiedziała z goryczą, ale Harry już tego nie dosłyszał. Był skupiony na tym, by jak najszybciej dostać się do pomieszczenia nad biblioteczką.

— Dziękuję za śniadanie! — powiedział głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę dorosłych. — Było naprawdę pyszne. — Odsunął się od stołu.

— Szczeniaku, zapomniałeś o czymś. — Remus już przesuwał w jego stronę dwie fiołki z eliksirami. Niebieską na przyśpieszenie leczenia ran i zieloną na niedowagę. Harry skrzywił się, widząc je. — Nie rób takiej miny. Wiesz, że jest to konieczne.

— Co nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać — bąknął.

— To tylko kilka łyków — powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając na niego z naganą. Nie rozumiała jego wstrętu do eliksirów, który okazywał niezależnie od formy w jakiej występowały.

— Najwyraźniej nie musiałaś wypić tylu mikstur co ja. Są okropne. — Wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

— Zatkaj nos. To pomaga — zachęcał go w dalszym ciągu Remus.

— No dobrze.

Zatykając nos i powstrzymując odruch wymiotny, wypił szybko dwie mikstury i żegnając się krótkim skinieniem głowy, skierował się prędko do łazienki by zwrócić to co przed chwilą spożył. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że im dłużej będzie z tym czekał tym będzie gorzej. Tak się śpieszył, że nie zauważył, że w kominku, znajdującym się w głównym salonie, ogień rozbłysnął potężniejszym płomieniem, z którego wyszło dwóch czarodziejów.

OoO

— Albusie, naprawdę nie rozumiem po co muszę uczestniczyć w tym zebraniu — powiedział Severus, otrzepując swoją szatę z popiołu. — Mam wiele ważniejszych spraw i jeśli to spotkanie nie służy do omówienia pilnych spraw związanych z wojną, to moja obecność nie jest konieczna.

Dyrektor spojrzał na mężczyznę, który był dla niego niczym syn, chociaż nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Severus stał przed nim z założonymi rękami i z niecierpliwością w oczach. Jego usta były rozciągnięte w wąską linię, a nos lekko zmarszczony. Niewiele ludzi mogło dostrzec w tych delikatnych krzywiznach, że czarodziej się niecierpliwi i chce jak najszybciej opuścić to pomieszczenie. Być może innym razem Albus uśmiechnąłby się i, częstując go dropsem, nakazałby mu się rozluźnić, ale sprawa, z powodu której zwołał to zebranie, była poważna, a Mistrz Eliksirów mógł być w to wmieszany.

— Severusie, gdyby to mogłoby być omówione bez ciebie to nie poprosiłbym cię, żebyś zostawił swoje laboratorium bez nadzoru. Wiem, jak wiele jest do zrobienia przed tym, zanim uczniowie pojawią się w zamku. Jednak jest to rozmowa, która wymaga obecności każdej osoby, każdego uczestnika rozmowy o stanie zdrowia Harry'ego. — Po tych słowach kącik ust Severusa drgnął, jednak mężczyzna szybko się opanował. Dyrektor zaczynał się obawiać, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne.

— Czyli jak zwykle chodzi o pana Pottera?

— Tak. — Dyrektor przyglądał się mu bardzo dokładnie, ale Snape już nic więcej nie dodał. — Chodźmy do biblioteki. Pewnie już wszyscy oczekują naszego przybycia.

Odwróciwszy się, skierował się do wyznaczonego miejsca spotkania. Po drodze minął kuchnię, w której urzędowała Molly. Była zajęta uspokajaniem bliźniaków, prowadzących między sobą ożywioną dyskusję, którą ich matka zapewne uważała za nic innego niż pozbawione sensu wrzaski. Trochę dalej znajdowała się Hermiona, która co rusz spokojniejszym głosem wtrącała swoje trzy grosze. Najmłodszy z chłopców siedział na sąsiednim krześle, kończąc w pośpiechu swoje śniadanie. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł Harry'ego. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że chłopak nie pakuje się właśnie w jakieś kłopoty i mile spędza czas z Ginny, która również była nieobecna.

Kiedy Albus dotarł pod drzwi biblioteki, wyprostował się. Zastanawiał się, jak powinien poprowadzić tę rozmowę. Któryś z pracowników złamał jego rozkaz, a on musi tylko ustalić, który i czym się kierował, robiąc to. Miał już swoje podejrzenia, ale chciał być zupełnie pewien.

Przymknął powieki, kładąc dłoń na rzeźbionych drzwiach. Po chwili, analizując wszystko, co ma zaraz zrobić i powiedzieć, otworzył oczy i wszedł do środka. Za nim podążał Severus, który szybko wyprzedził go i udał się na miejsce tuż przy kominku, skąd miał dokonały widok na całe pomieszczenie. Albusowi nie umknęły spojrzenia, jakimi „pozdrowili się" nawzajem Snape i Syriusz, jednak dopóki nie wszczynali otwartej kłótni, nie miał zamiaru interweniować.

Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Remusa, który stał przy boku swojego przyjaciela. Wyglądał już o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy ostatni raz go widział, ale w jego ruchach ponownie można było dostrzec ostrożność. Mężczyzna wciąż czuł pewnie skutki wynikające z przemiany, a kolejna pełnia zbliżała się szybkimi krokami.

Następnie spojrzał na Minerwę i Poppy, które rozmawiały ze sobą jeszcze nim przybył. Nie poprosił je, by razem z nim przybyły na Grimauld Place z jednego prostego powodu. Ufał, że przybędą tutaj na jego prośbę, bez żadnego wahania, nie martwiąc się o pozostawione w szkole obowiązki. Zaś jeśli chodzi o Severusa, to nie był tego tak pewnien. Czarodziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to standardowe zebranie Zakonu. Snape mógł wymyślić dowolną wymówkę, by nie pojawić się na miejscu, ale gdy Dumbledore stanął w drzwiach jego prywatnych komnat nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko razem z nim udać się na miejsce zebrania.

Teraz ponownie musi rozpocząć spotkanie.

OoO

Harry po wizycie w łazience i odświeżeniu oddechu, by nikt nie poczuł, że przed chwilą zwymiotował, wbiegł po schodach na górę. Po kilku dniach wiedział w większości, które schody skrzypią, a które mogą się zerwać pod cięższym tupnięciu. Przeskakiwał je z wdziękiem, mając nadzieję, że żaden dorosły nie usłyszał jego kroków. Zbytnio się śpieszył, by zachować większą ostrożność. Miał złe przeczucia co do tematu, jaki będzie omawiał Dumbledore. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do pokoju nad biblioteką, by niczego nie ominąć.

Zdyszany wpadł do środka i zlustrował spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Była to sypialnia. Większa niż niejeden pokój, jaki widział nastolatek, ale w porównywaniu z innymi w tym domu była mała. Pewnie służyła niezbyt mile oczekiwanym gościom.

Na podłodze i na każdym meblu znajdowała się kilkumilimetrowa warstwa kurzu. Harry musiał oddychać przez rękaw, żeby nie kichać. Niewielkie poświęcenie za zdobycie interesujących go informacji. Przypominając sobie układ pomieszczenia znajdującego się pod tym pokojem, zbliżył się do łóżka. Z każdym stawianym krokiem zostawiał za sobą ślady stóp. Będzie musiał pamiętać, by później ukryć wszystkie dowody swojej obecności.

Starając się wznieść jak najmniej kurzu, położył się na podłodze po prawej stronie łóżka. Jeśli dobrze pamięta, to znajdował się centralnie nad biblioteką. Teraz oczekiwał tylko na Ginny z Uszami Dalekiego Zasięgu. Miał nadzieję, że się wkrótce pojawi. Dziewczyna go nie zawiodła.

— Już jestem — wydyszała, odgarniając mokre kosmyki z oczu. — Bliźniacy zajmują się mamą i… Apsik…! — Kichnęła gwałtownie. — Jak tu brudno — jęknęła.

— Oddychaj przez materiał — poradził jej, wychylając się znad łóżka. — Chodź. To najlepsze miejsce. — Nie chciał, by dziewczyna usłyszała tę rozmowę, ale bez jej pomocy nie usłyszy niczego.

— Będziemy musieli zmienić później ubrania — mruknęła przez chustkę, którą zakryła usta i nos. — Po tym tarzaniu się będziemy cali brudni — dodała, kładąc się tuż koło niego.

— Tylko nie używaj tego słowa przy swojej rodzinie, bo jeszcze pomyślą o czymś nieprzyzwoitym — skrzywił się. — Masz je?

— Tak. — Podała mu Uszy.

Zgodnie przytknęli jeden koniec do sufitu, a drugi do swoich uszu. Słuchali przedmowy dyrektora.

OoO

— Witam wszystkich zebranych. Prosiłem was o zebranie się w tym szczególnym miejscu, ponieważ tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. Wczoraj późnym wieczorem odwiedziłem Dursleyów, by poinformować ich o naszej decyzji w sprawie zmiany miejsca popytu Harry'ego.

— Dranie, musieli być bardzo zadowoleni, że nie będzie z nimi mieszkał — wywarczał Syriusz.

— Czy powiedzieli coś o jego fizycznych obrażeniach? — spytała Poppy.

— Nie zdążyłem ich o to spytać. Rzucili się na mnie z krzykiem, że nasz „rodzaj" jest najgorszy na świecie, że najlepiej byłoby gdyby nigdy nie przyjęli tego bachora pod swój dach. Że zrobiliby lepiej, gdyby podrzucili go od razu do sierocińca. Tam przynajmniej inne dzieciaki i wychowawcy by się nim zajęli tak, że nigdy nie pomyślałby o słowie magia. Że oni i ich syn byli narażeni na obecność tego dziwoląga przez wiele lat. Później dowiedzieli się o jego ojcu chrzestnym, który był maniakalnym, seryjnym mordercą i bali się przez niego wyjść na ulice. — Głos dyrektora był monotonny. Nie było w nim żadnego śladu emocji. Spokojnie powtarzał to, co usłyszał podczas swojej wizyty. — Potem nadeszły wyzwiska, ale to, co usłyszałem, nie zaniepokoiło mnie tak bardzo jak widok, który rozgrywał się na moich oczach.

— Co masz na myśli, Albusie? — Mimo oburzenia, Minerwa chciała się dowiedzieć co bardziej niż słowa mugoli oburzyło dyrektora.

— Stan tych ludzi — odpowiedział. — Z każdym krytycznym słowem wypowiedzianym o naszym świecie lub o Harrym stawali się coraz bledsi. Pocili się, a jednocześnie drżeli z zimna. Ich oddech był spłycony. Pod koniec leżeli pod moimi nogami, jęcząc z bólu i wymiotując krwią.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś ich przeklął? — Na czole kobiety pojawiły się zmarszczki.

— Tak. — Dyrektor powoli z rozmysłem skinął głowa, spoglądając na wszystkich po kolei, oceniając ich reakcje. — Po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że ktoś rzucił na nich skomplikowaną klątwę, o której nigdy nie słyszałem. — Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech na tą niespodziewaną wiadomość. Wszyscy jakoś nieświadomie uważali, że nie ma takiego zaklęcia, o którym nie słyszał dyrektor Hogwartu. — Sprawiało ono, że za każdym razem, gdy zrobili komuś coś złego, powiedzieli o kimś złe rzeczy, czy nawet tylko pomyśleli niegrzecznie o tej osobie, odczuwali dokuczliwy ból. Można go porównać z Cruciatusem połączonym z zaklęciem tnącym i podpaleniem. Ich organizmy powoli tego nie wytrzymały. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, by im pomóc, a jednocześnie nie zgłaszając tego ministrowi, to zmodyfikowanie klątwy tak, by działa tylko wtedy, gdy uczynią coś złego. Nie będzie ich karała za słowa czy myśli, choć mogą mieć w tym czasie dreszcze lub bóle brzucha. Jest to pewnego rodzaju kara dla nich i nie zagraża ich życiu.

— Nie powinieneś łagodzić tej klątwy! — Syriusz wystąpił do przodu. — Oni zasługują na każdy ból, jaki odnieśliby z powodu tego przekleństwa.

— Syriuszu, omawialiśmy już tę kwestię. — Dyrektor przesunął dłonią po brodzie. — Powiedziałem, że zostaną ukarani, ale nie myślałem o takiej karze, która zagrozi ich życiu. — Nagle jego głos stał się surowszy. — Kazałem wam nie zbliżać się do Dursleyów, ale ktoś z was złamał mój bezpośredni rozkaz. Teraz chcę wiedzieć kto to i jakimi powodami się kierował, oprócz zemsty.

— Dlaczego myślisz że to ktoś z nas? — Jedna z brwi Severusa uniosła się do góry.

— Ponieważ tylko wy byliście w pokoju, gdy okazało się, że Harry był maltretowany przez swoich krewnych.

OoO

Nad biblioteką Ginny wstrzymała oddech po tym oświadczeniu. Widziała, że po każdych wakacjach nastolatek jest chudszy niż na koniec roku i bardziej apatyczny, ale nigdy nie podejrzewała, że był maltretowany. Co prawda bliźniacy opowiadali jak wyglądał pokój Harry'ego, gdy przyszli po niego przed jego drugim rokiem w Hogwarcie, jednak nigdy im nie wierzyła. Zawsze myślała, że przesadzają jak zawsze, a Harry również nigdy o niczym nie wspominał. Powinna jednak dostrzec, że nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie. Jaką ona była przyjaciółką?

— Harry…? — Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— O nic nie pytaj — przerwał jej ostro.

Dziewczyna nie protestowała. Dostrzegła, jak blady jest chłopak. Nad jego górną wargą pojawił się pot, a paznokcie jednej dłoni wbił w drugą. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wróciła do podsłuchiwania.

OoO

Harry panikował. Nie tego się spodziewał. Ktoś przeklął krewnych z jego powodu? Przecież to niemożliwe. Nie był tak ważny, by ktoś miał pójść i ukarać Dursleyów tak wymyślną klątwą. Nikt jeszcze nie zrobił dla niego czegoś takiego. Wiedział, że postępowanie tego kogoś było złe, ale wewnątrz czuł zadowolenie. Ktoś się o niego troszczył.

Ten zlepek najróżniejszych emocji spowodował, że się pocił i drżał. Nie wiedział, czy krzyczeć z frustracji, że dorośli wciąż wracają do tej sprawy, czy może być wdzięczny, że jednak ktoś się o niego troszczy. Nie tak jak pani Weasley, która go przytula i karmi. Nie jak Syriusz i Remus, którzy dostrzegają w nim syna ich najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie tak jak Ron i Hermiona, którzy są jego przyjaciółmi, ale nie dostrzegają pewnych subtelnych emocji nim targającymi. Ta osoba naraziła się Dumbledorowi tylko po to, by w wyrafinowany sposób zemścić się w jego imieniu na Dursleyach. Tylko kto to mógł być?

Wtedy też przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa Snape'a: „Obiecuję ci, że Dursleyowie poczują ból. Uznaj to za prezent. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Potter." Wtedy uznał, że profesor żartuje, ale jeśli to był on, to dlaczego? Przecież nigdy się nie lubili!

Od tego wszystkiego zaczynała go boleć głowa.

Z roztargnieniem potarł palcami czoło w tym miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się blizna. Nie zauważył, że koniuszki jego palców zabarwiły się na czerwono.

OoO

— Podejrzewasz kogoś z nas? — Tym razem Remus zabrał głos.

— Naprawdę chciałbym tego nie robić, ale nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. Była to bez wątpienia zemsta, a czar monitorujący wykazał, że zaklęcie było rzucone w dzień po urodzinach Harry'ego. Osoba, która rzuciła klątwę, miała czas ochłonąć i wymyślić odpowiednią „karę" dla tych ludzi. A jak mówiłem, jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o tym, co Harry przeżył w dzieciństwie, jesteśmy my.

— Nie masz racji, Albusie. — Minerwa wystąpiła do przodu. — Podejrzewam, że Molly i jej dzieci również wiedzą, że nie miał szczęśliwego życia. Jego przyjaciele też mogą coś podejrzewać.

— Tak. Także o tym pomyślałem, ale żadne z tych dzieci nie ma umiejętności, by rzucić taką klątwę. Również żadne z nich nie zostało skażone czarną magią. Nie widzę objawów w ich magicznym rdzeniu.

Musieli się z nim zgodzić. Gdyby któreś z młodzieży użyło czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, ich rdzeń magiczny lekko by się zmienił. Taką zmianę mogły ukryć tylko inne zaklęcia, ale były one dość skomplikowane i mało znane. Niewielu czarodziejów wiedziało, że każde rzucone ciemne zaklęcie powoduje zmianę w najgłębszych zakamarkach magii.

— Nie wierzę, że mogłaby to być Molly. Ukarałaby ich w inny sposób, nie odważyłaby się użyć zaklęcia, które należy do mrocznych sztuk. — Pielęgniarka wyraziła swoje zdanie.

— Nie podejrzewam jej o to. Również z tego samego powodu nie podejrzewam również ciebie, Poppy. — Dyrektor kiwnął jej głową. Zadowolona kobieta wyprostowała się i wygładziła szatę.

— Czyli zostaliśmy tylko ja, Syriusz, Remus i Severus.

— Nie podejrzewam cię, Minerwo. — Albus pokręcił głową. — Kiedy rzucono klątwę byłaś ze mną w biurze, omawiając sprawy szkolne. Nie mogłaś się pojawić na Privet Drive i przekląć mugoli. — Spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę.

— Tylko my nie mamy żadnego alibi i jesteśmy skażeni czarną magią. Myślisz, że to któryś z nas. — Remus nie wyglądał na urażonego tym wnioskiem. Był wyjątkowo spokojny.

— To z pewnością nie ja — powiedział Black. — Gdybym ich dorwał, to nie wywinęliby się tak łatwo — mruknął. — A Remus rozszarpał ich gołymi rękami. Nie byłaby mu potrzebna różdżka. — Uśmiechnął się do Lupina, który odwzajemnił uśmiech, ujawniając zęby o wiele ostrzejsze i mocniejsze niż u innych czarodziei. — W takim razie zostaje… — Odwrócił się do Snape'a. — Smarkerus? — Wydawało się, że on również jest zaskoczony końcowym wnioskiem.

— Zamknij się, Pchlarzu. — Snape był spokojny nawet wtedy, gdy wzrok wszystkich skierował się na niego.

OoO

Severus spojrzał w oczy swego mentora. Widział w nich rozczarowanie, ale nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć i prosić o przebaczenie. Nie był już nastolatkiem, który szukał aprobaty u człowieka, który zastępował mu ojca. Postąpił tak, jak uważał za słuszne. Żaden dorosły nie miał prawa krzywdzić dziecka. Występek Dursleyów był jeszcze gorszy. Potter nawet nie rozumiał, że to oni są winni, a nie on. Ich kara powinna być jeszcze dotkliwsza. Zaklęcie, które na nich rzucił, było jednym z najłagodniejszych, jakie miał ochotę użyć.

— Severusie, może wyjaśnisz, dlaczego zignorowałeś moje polecenie i postanowiłeś wymierzyć karę na własną rękę?

— Wolałbym nie, Albusie.

— A ja chcę odpowiedzi! — Syriusz podszedł do mężczyzny. — Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nienawidzisz Harry'ego! Czego od niego chcesz? — Był już tak blisko, że Severus czuł jego oddech na ustach. Skrzywił się, ale się nie odsunął. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać żadnej słabości.

— Nie twój interes, Black.

— Ty…! — Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Z pewnością by go uderzył, gdyby nie kolejne wydarzenia.

OoO

Drzwi od biblioteki uderzyły o ścianę, a spanikowana i pokryta kurzem dziewczyna wbiegła do środka. Jej usta drżały, gdy krzyczała.

— Harry… Harry ma kłopoty!

— Spokojnie, panno Weasley. — Poppy natychmiast znalazła się tuż przy niej. — Weź głęboki oddech i powiedź co się dzieje.

— Harry…

— Co z nim? No mówże! — Black odsunął się od Snape i podchodząc do niej, chwycił ją za ramiona.

— Nie pomagasz, Syriuszu — strofowała go opiekunka Gryfonów, odrywając jego dłonie od dziewczyny.

— Panno Weasley. — Ginny spojrzała na Snape'a, który dalej stał na swoim miejscu. — Jeśli coś grozi panu Potterowi, to najbardziej mu pomożesz, gdy opowiesz nam co się stało, prowadząc nas do niego.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i chwytając Poppy za rękę, pociągnęła ją na korytarz, a później na górę po schodach, do pokoju, w którym ukryła się wraz z nastolatkiem. Reszta dorosłych poszła za nimi.

— Byliśmy w sypialni, gdy Harry nagle zaczął krzyczeć — mówiła płaczliwym głosem. — Trząsł się i trzymał się za głowę. Jego blizna krwawiła.

Słysząc to Snape i pielęgniarka przyśpieszyli kroku. Każdy z nich znał się na zaklęciach leczniczych, a wnioskując z opisu ich pomoc była bardzo potrzebna, ale to Severus pierwszy znalazł się w środku. Pierwsze, co mu się wrzuciło w oczy, to niemożliwa ilość kurzu. Musiał oddychać przez usta, żeby nie zacząć kichać, a to też było ciężkie przez ilość pyłu, unoszącą się w powietrzu, ale to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Musiał znaleźć Pottera. Jęki dobiegające z podłogi po prawej stronie łóżka dały mu jednoznaczną odpowiedź, gdzie powinien się udać.

Nie czekając na innych pochylił się nad chłopakiem, który leżał skulony, trzymając się za czoło. Spomiędzy jego palców wyciekała krew. Nastolatek jęczał cicho przy każdym oddechu.

— Potter? — Dotknął jego ramienia. Harry zaskomlał niczym zraniony psiak, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Jego mięśnie drżały.

— W jakim jest stanie? — Dyrektor pojawił się u jego boku, rzucając bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie na pomieszczenie. Już po chwili cała sypialnia była czysta, a okna otworzone, by się przewietrzyło.

— To Czarny Pan — odpowiedział Severus, biorąc ostrożnie młodzieńca na ręce. — Wciągnął go w jedną ze swoich wizji. — Chłopak jęknął i wtulił się w swojego profesora. Oddychał coraz ciężej. — Ma objawy użycia Cruciatusa, jak również innych klątw. Potrzebne będą eliksiry. Mam przy sobie tylko podstawowe.

Położył Gryfona na łóżku. Harry natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę, jakby nie chciał rozstawać się z ciepłem, które roztaczało ciało Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Zaraz je przyniosę — powiedziała Poppy, wychodząc.

— Czy z Harrym będzie wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Ginny. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, zostawiając białe ścieżki na twarzy pokrytej kurzem.

— Tak, profesor Snape dobrze się nim zajmie — zapewniła ją McGonagall.

Severus skrzywił się na te słowa. Gryfoni i ich melodramatyczne skłonności. Jego Ślizgoni ruszyliby pomóc lub przynajmniej nie pałętaliby się pod nogami, utrudniając mu pracę.

Kobieta musiała zrozumieć jego minę, ponieważ chwyciła swoją podopieczną i wyprowadziła z pokoju. Dwóch Gryfonów z głowy, teraz zostało mu jeszcze trzech.

— Hej, dzieciaku. Nic ci nie jest, prawda? Tylko sobie żartujesz. — Syriusz podszedł do łóżka i dotknął chłodnego policzka swojego chrześniaka. Chłopak jęknął, odsuwając się od tego dotyku.

— Odsuń się od niego, Black. Tylko go krzywdzisz.

— Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził! — krzyknął.

— Syriuszu, uspokój się. Severus nie miał nic złego na myśli. — Zainterweniował Albus.

— Nie miał nic złego na myśli? Stara się mnie trzymać z dala od Harry'ego!

— Łapo. — Remus pociągnął swojego przyjaciela do tyłu, z dala od wszystkich. — Wiesz, że mają rację. Szczeniak ma objawy użycia klątw torturujących. Teraz każdy dotyk sprawia mu ból.

— Ale…

— Łapo! — ostrzegł go.

— W porządku. — Wyrzucił ręce w górę. — Ale jeśli ten oślizgły drań mu coś zrobi, to nie będziesz mnie powstrzymywał.

— Dobrze — zgodził się z nim.

— Teraz, kiedy kundel jest na smyczy, pozwólcie że zajmę się swoim zadaniem — zakpił Severus, pochylając się nad chłopcem z miksturą, którą przed chwilą wyciągnął z kieszeni ukrytej w szacie.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Black, spoglądając z nieufnością na flakonik.

— Eliksir uśmierzający ból — mruknął. — Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś bardziej uważał w szkole.

Nie zwracając już uwagi na Syriusza, który kolejny raz rzucał w jego stronę przekleństwa, chwycił chłopaka i ułożył go łagodnie na swoim ramieniu. Przechylając mu głowę do tyłu, odkorkował flakon zębami i wlał jego zawartość do ust nastolatka. Odrzucając na bok naczynie zaczął powolnymi i pociągłymi ruchami głaskać dwoma palcami odsłonięte gardło Gryfona, pomagając mu przełknąć. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, ale nie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

Harry zakrztusił się, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął odruch wymiotny. Severus natychmiast wyczarował miskę i podstawił mu ją pod sam nos. Wszystko to, co przed chwilą znalazło się w żołądku chłopaka zostało zwrócone. Jego stan nie poprawił się nawet o jotę. Było nawet gorzej. Wciąż nieprzytomny zaczął krzyczeć. Jego blizna krwawiła. Krew spływała mu z czoła na twarz tworząc makabryczną, krwawą maskę.

— Draniu, co ty mu robisz? — Syriusz wywinął się Remusowi i chwycił Snape'a za ramię odciągając go od łóżka. Severus utrzymał się na nogach jedynie dzięki temu, że od dawna musiał sobie radzić z niespodziewanymi atakami. — Ostrzegałem cię! Jeśli coś mu zrobisz, to zginiesz! — wrzeszczał.

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się. Dłoń mężczyzny wciąż była zaciśnięta na jego łokciu, a sam Kundel dyszał mu w twarz. Co za brak opanowania i ogłady. Nie tego spodziewał się po czystokrwistym czarodzieju, ale Black zawsze był zakałą swojej rodziny.

— Puszczaj mnie, Kundlu — powiedział cicho. Nie szarpał się, nie poruszył, ale jeśli ten za chwilę nie zabierze od niego rąk, to go przeklnie. Miał ważniejsza sprawę do załatwienia, niż użeranie się z nim.

— Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Śmiercio…

— Drętwota. – Syriusz padł sztywny na podłogę. W dłoni trzymał rękaw szaty Severusa. Oderwany materiał pokazywał, odcinający się od skóry barwą, znak śmierciożercy.

— Albusie — Snape uniósł wzrok — jesteś mi winny nowe ubranie.

Dyrektor nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa.

— Remusie, zabierz Syriusza do jego sypialni i nie uwalniaj go spod wpływu zaklęcia aż nie zajmiemy się Harrym — nakazał wilkołakowi. — Jest zbyt wytrącony z równowagi. Będzie nam tylko przeszkadzał.

— Dobrze.

Lupin bez żadnego wysiłku zarzucił ciało przyjaciela na ramię. Rzucając jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie na nastolatka, wyszedł z pokoju. On również był niespokojny, ale lepiej nad sobą panował niż Łapa. Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić by mu pomóc. Musiał zaufać Dumbledorowi i jego osądowi.

— Jak możesz mu pomóc? — zapytał dyrektor, gdy zostali sami w pomieszczeniu.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, podchodząc do chłopaka, który już nie krzyczał, tylko ponownie kwilił. — Nie rozumiem jego reakcji na miksturę. Już wcześniej ją otrzymywał, a jego reakcja nie była nigdy taka gwałtowna.

— Czy dalej uczestniczy w wizji Voldemorta?

— Tak.

— Skąd ten atak? Harry nie skarżył się od tygodni na żadne koszmary. — Severus prychnął, słysząc to.

— Ten chłopak nigdy nie skarżył się na swój los. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby uznał, że jeśli wizje nie wiążą się z przyszłymi działaniami Voldemorta tylko jego codzienną „działalnością", to nie musi się na nie skarżyć. Co do przyczyny tego ataku… — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jego wzrok spoczął dłużej na Uszach Dalekiego Zasięgu. — Przyszedł do tego pokoju wraz z panną Weasley po to, by posłuchać zebranie Zakonu. Emocje, które poczuł związku z tym, spowodowały że stracił czujność. Był tak samo bezbronny jak podczas snu. Jego gwałtowne uczucia również skierowały na niego uwagę Voldemorta, który wykorzystał okazję. Sam na jego miejscu postąpiłbym podobnie. — W tym momencie wróciła pielęgniarka.

— Mam eliksiry — powiedziała na wydechu, podchodząc do pacjenta z zamiarem podania pierwszych z nich.

— Nic mu nie poddasz. — Głos mistrza eliksirów zatrzymał ją na miejscu.

— Może jesteś osobą, która je sporządziła, ale to ja jestem dyplomowanym uzdrowicielem. Nie powstrzymasz mnie przed uleczeniem ucznia. — Skrzywiła się, kontynuując swój marsz do łóżka.

— Głupia kobieto, tylko mu zaszkodzisz. – Severus powoli tracił cierpliwość, nie pomagało również to, że Harry drżał niekontrolowanie na posłaniu.

— Albusie? — Kobieta zwróciła się do dyrektora, chcąc uzyskać potwierdzenie.

— Severus ma rację, Poppy. Nie znamy powodu, ale wydaje się, że Harry nie może przyjąć żadnej mikstury. Wygląda na to, że zamiast mu pomagać, szkodzą mu.

— Świetnie, to w takim razie jak mogę mu pomóc? — Była sfrustrowana.

— Możesz przemyć mu twarz. Tylko ostrożnie, jest obolały — powiedział Severus.

— Znam się na swojej pracy. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś pozwolił mi leczyć swoje urazy w skrzydle szpitalnym zamiast cierpieć swoich prywatnych komnatach. — Oburzona pomaszerowała do łazienki przyłączonej do sypialni, by znaleźć ręcznik.

— Czy jest coś, co moglibyśmy teraz zrobić? — Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego oddech powoli się uspokajał.

— Nie – odpowiedział Severus brutalnie, ale szczerze. — Nie możemy siłą przerwać tego połączenia, bo skutki mogą być nieprzewidywalne. Eliksiry również nie wchodzą w grę. Jedynie co moglibyśmy zrobić, to… — Severus zmrużył oczy, patrząc jak pielęgniarka siada na łóżku i wyciera krew z twarzy nastolatka. — Muszę coś sprawdzić. — Nie wyjaśniając nic więcej, wyszedł z pokoju.

— Poppy, zajmij się proszę Harrym, póki nie wrócę. — Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową, nie odwracając wzroku od swojego pacjenta.

OoO

— Severusie, zaczekaj. — To był rozkaz, a nie prośba.

— Albusie, jeśli chcesz żebym jak najszybciej zajął się twoim Złotym Chłopcem, to nie zatrzymuj mnie.

— Nie pragnę niczego bardziej, jak ulżyć w bólu Harry'emu, ale mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. — Nie spodobało się to Severusowi, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał go wysłuchać. — Harry musi wznowić lekcje oklumecji…

— Albusie… — Wiedział, co zaraz zostanie powiedziane.

— I ty się tym zajmiesz i nie przyjmuję żadnej odmowy. — Nie dał mu nawet szansy odmowy. — Żeby mieć kontrolę nad jego postępami, zamieszkasz na Grimauld Place.

— Nie mam zamiaru mieszkać z wilkołakiem i pchlarzem w jednym domu. Prędzej zaczniemy obrzucać się klątwami, niż… — Dyrektor uniósł dłoń, zmuszając go do milczenia. Severus był wściekły, że dalej daje się na to załapać. Jak jakiś pies milknący na rozkaz pana.

— Nie zapomniałem o tym, że zignorowałeś mój rozkaz w sprawie Dursleyów. Uznaj to za swoją karę. A teraz idź i zrób wszystko, by pomóc Harry'emu.

— Tak jest, Albusie.

Severus skłonił się oficjalnie i trzepocząc szatami, skierował się do wyjścia. Dumbledore obserwował jego oddalającą się sylwetkę, aż ta nie zniknęła w kolejnym korytarzu.

— Wszystko co czynię, robię w imieniu wyższego dobra — wyszeptał.

Czy to było zapewnienie dla Mistrza Eliksirów, który już nie mógł tego usłyszeć, czy może dla niego, tego się nigdy nie dowiemy.

OoO

Harry czuł się tak, jakby tłuczek uderzył go w brzuch, powodując jego upadek z miotły z kilkudziesięciu metrów, a na koniec, jakby było tego mało, przebiegł po nim hipogryf. Nawet ruch klatki piersiowej przy oddychaniu powodował u niego ból. Znał to uczucie tak dobrze, że to natychmiast rozpoznał skutki Cruciatusa. Kolejny raz został wciągnięty w wizję, która przedstawiała przyjęcie herbaciane według Czarnego Pana. Starając się jak najmniej poruszać, otworzył oczy. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Nawet najłagodniejsze światło będzie go teraz drażniło, ale przeżywał gorsze rzeczy, może przetrwać i tą.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu okularów. Odnalazł je obok siebie na posłaniu. Zastanawiał się, kto przeniósł go na łóżko. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to leżenie na podłodze wraz z Ginny, gdy podsłuchiwali Dumbledore'a. Dziewczyna raczej by go nie uniosła, ale mogła zawsze użyć zaklęcia, ale z pewnością w takiej sytuacji nie pomyślałaby o tym by wyczyścić pokój jak i jego. Nie było wątpliwości, że ta sypialnia była tym samym zakurzonym i opuszczonym pokojem, w którym był wcześniej. Oznaczało to, że wezwała pomoc.

— Po prostu świetnie — jęknął, siadając. — Przynajmniej teraz nikogo tu nie ma. — Uniósł się z trudem, ale stanął na nogi.

Nie miał zamiaru całego dnia przeleżeć w łóżku, a z pewnością byłby na to skazany, gdyby przyłapał go jakiś dorosły. Musi unikać ich tak długo, aż zrozumieją, że nic mu nie jest. Jak odnajdą go wieczorem, to już go nie zmuszą żeby leżał bez ruchu.

Trochę dziecinie rozumowanie, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że naprawdę tak będzie. Dawno już nauczył się radzić sobie sam. Czy to z bólem, czy z codziennymi obowiązkami. To, że ktoś troszczy się o niego w szkole, jak i poza nią, było dla niego dziwne, ale miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał się wkrótce do tego przyzwyczaić. Zwłaszcza z Molly, która traktuje go jak syna. Z Syriuszem i Remusem, którzy zaczęli bardziej zwracać na niego uwagę po jego urodzinach. To miłe, ale… Zawsze było jakieś „ale", a on chciał mieć tą samą wolność co wcześniej. Bez patrzenia na niego z litością i smutkiem, bez pytania jak się czuje, czy czegoś mu nie potrzeba. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ginny nie zacznie zachowywać jak oni po tym, co usłyszała.

Wzdychając, wyszedł na korytarz. Miał zamiar zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodzić z niego aż do wieczora. Jednak nie było mu to dane.

— Potter.

Nim zdążył zareagować, został przyszpilony do ściany przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego biodra były przyciśnięte przez lędźwie mężczyzny. Gdy oddychał jego klatka piersiowa ocierała się o szatę Snape'a. Ramię Severusa przyciskało jego szyję, zmuszając go do patrzenia w czarne, bezdenne oczy, które ciskały gromy. Czując taką bliskość czarodzieja, Harry jęknął i oparł głowę o ścianę. Czuł oddech profesora na ustach. Drżał, ale Snape był niewzruszony. Zbliżył się nawet jeszcze bardziej.

— Potter — powtórzył, zwracając uwagę chłopaka na siebie. — Masz wiele do wyjaśnienia i nie będą to jakieś wymówki. Powiesz mi całą prawdę — wycedził. — Czemu nie powiedziałeś o wizjach? Co z twoją reakcją na mikstury? — mówiąc to, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Harry czuł każde załamanie ciała mężczyzny. Jego policzki zabarwiły się na czerwono, gdy poczuł subtelny zapach Snape'a.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — wydyszał. Starał się oddychać przez usta, by nie czuć tego zapachu, ale nie wiele to dało.

— Jestem twoim profesorem. Masz się zwracać do mnie z szacunkiem. — Pochylił się. Jego włosy otarły się o policzki ucznia. — Teraz chcę moich odpowiedzi.

Harry nie mógł mu odmówić. Czuł się tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć z powodu tych wszystkich wrażeń i efekty pocruciatusowe nie miały z tym nic wspólnego.

— Nie sądziłem, że to coś ważnego.

— Uważasz, że wciąganie cię na regularne sesje tortur u Czarnego Pana nie jest niczym ważnym? Sprawia to, że jesteś jeszcze głupszy niż myślałem — powiedział wprost do jego ucha. — Będziemy musieli to zmienić. — Harry zadrżał. Była to subtelna obietnica, którą nie do końca rozumiał. — Co z miksturami? Sam je przygotowywałem, nie powinieneś mieć takiej reakcji. Wyjaśnij to — zażądał.

— Od jakiegoś czasu nie toleruję eliksirów — powiedział to, co przyszło mu na myśl.

— Masz uczulenie na jakiś szczególny składnik? — Widząc niezrozumienie w zielonym tęczówkach, westchnął. — Mógłbym się domyśleć. Co z miksturami, które miałeś pić po śniadaniu? — Harry uciekł wzrokiem na bok.

— Wypijałem je — wymamrotał.

— Ostrzegałem cię. — Chwycił jego brodę, blokując mu głowę. — Nie toleruję kłamstw. Legilimens.

Bez trudności przedarł się przez nikłe bariery w umyśle nastolatka. Zignorował jego dalsze wspomnienia. Skupił się tylko na tych, które dotyczyły okresu od jego przybycia na Grimauld Place. Obserwował jego rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, zabawy z nimi, rozwiązywanie prac domowych. Jego intensywne kartkowanie książki, którą dostał na urodziny. Jedna strona była powyginana. Przy tym konkretnym wspomnieniu Potter starał się go wypchnąć z umysłu. Przełamał jego opór, ale skupił się na innych kawałkach pamięci. Do tamtego może wrócić kiedyś indziej. Szukał tego, co go aktualnie interesowało. W końcu to dostrzegł.

Bachor codziennie wylewał jego mikstury, które sporządzał specjalnie dla niego. Innym razem, gdy nie udało mu się ich po kryjomu „usunąć" wypijał je i szedł do łazienki zwymiotować. Wyglądał przy tej czynności na bardzo chorego, tak jakby już ten krótki kontakt z miksturą powodował u niego ból. Znaczyło to jednak, że chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś mu szkodzi w eliksirach. Teraz mistrz eliksirów musiał się dowiedzieć, kiedy bachor uzyskał tę wiedzę. Zagłębił się jeszcze bardziej w jego umysł. Chłopak walczył, ale nigdy nie był dobry w magii umysłu, a Severus był w niej ekspertem.

W pewnym momencie mignęło mu wspomnienie, które nastolatek starał się w miarę swoich możliwości ukryć. Odepchnął go i zaczął je przeglądać. To, co ujrzał zaskoczyło go, ale miał już potrzebne informacje. Nie musi go dalej męczyć. Wycofał się z jego umysłu.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał nastolatka, który dysząc ciężko opierał się o niego całym ciężarem. — Jesteś syreną? — W oczach Harry'ego pojawiła się panika.

— Proszę, nikomu nie mów.

— Tak jak myślałem, nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś. Swoim przyjaciołom, swojemu wilkołakowi i kundlowi, nawet dyrektorowi. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę na jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo się naraziłeś?

— Tak, wiem. — Harry rozejrzał się spanikowany po korytarzu. — Nie chciałem być dziwolągiem. Nie chcę być jeszcze większym dziwakiem.

— Nie jesteś… — Severus nie zdawał sobie dotychczas sprawy, jak wielkie szkody na psychice wyrządzili mu krewni.

— Proszę, nikomu nie mów — przerwał mu Harry. — Nie chcę, by ktoś się o tym dowiedział. — Powoli panikował. — Zrobię wszystko, tylko nikomu o tym nie mów.

— Mówisz „wszystko", mały, odważny Gryfiaku? — Harry powinien być zaniepokojony tymi słowami, ale teraz bardziej interesowało go to, by nikt się o tym nie dowiedział.

— Tak, zrobię wszystko. — Widząc lekki uśmieszek na ustach mężczyzny szybko otrzeźwiał. — W granicach rozsądku.

— Już za późno. — Odsunął się, ale natychmiast złapał nastolatka za ramię i wepchnął go do najbliższego pokoju. — Teraz pokażesz swoją formę — powiedział, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi i zabezpieczył pokój przed ewentualnym podsłuchem.

— Co? — Harry spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

— Chcę… zobaczyć… twoja… formę… — wycedził. — Wolisz sam to zrobić, czy mam załatwić to w brutalniejszy sposób? — Wyciągnął różdżkę. Nie skierował jej jeszcze na chłopaka, ale mogło się to szybko skończyć.

— Potrzebuję wody — powiedział.

Nie chciał nikomu się pokazywać, gdy zamiast nóg miał ogon, ale nie miał wyboru. Nawet jeśli ukrycie swojego sekretu będzie polegało na tym, że będzie musiał się ujawnić całkowicie przed oślizgłym mistrzem eliksirów.

— Eastate Nubila. — Snape wypowiedział łagodnym głosem, nieznane Harry'emu zaklęcie.

Gdy tylko skończył wymawiać te słowa, na Potter'a zaczął spadać ciepły, letni deszcz. Harry krzyknął, gdy opadł na ziemię. Ponownie otarł sobie nadgarstki, bo właściciel pokoju nie był tak uprzejmy, by umieścić na kamiennej podłodze dywan.

— Mogłeś mnie ostrzec — warknął spoglądając na profesora. Umilkł, gdy ujrzał wzrok mężczyzny.

OoO

Severus podziwiał widok, który jawił mu się przed oczami. Męska syrena. Niewidziana przez dziesięciolecia. Tak jak legendy opisywały, była piękna. Myślał, że fakt iż był to Potter zmniejszy w jakiś sposób urodę tego zjawiska, ale w jakiś absurdalny sposób sprawiało, że było to jeszcze piękniejsze.

Bachor siedział na podłodze, rumieniąc się intensywnie, a jego oczy błyszczały. Czarne kosmyki, z których składała się jego „fryzura" sterczały na wszystkie strony świata. W niektórych miejscach dotykały jego ciała, przez co wzrok mistrza eliksirów kierował się na jego skórę. Naga klatka piersiowa, ozdobiona jedynie medalionem otrzymanym na urodziny unosiła i opadała w przyśpieszonym oddechu.

— Profesorze? — Nawet jego głos się zmienił. Był teraz bardziej melodyjny. Urzekający. Nie myśląc co robi podszedł bliżej i uklęknął przy nastolatku. — Co robisz?

W tym momencie Harry chciał mieć przy sobie różdżkę, ale podczas jego przemiany znajdowała się w jego kieszeni. Nie uzyska jej z powrotem aż nie wróci do swojego poprzedniego stanu.

— Zamknij się, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Chcę cię tylko przebadać. — Uniósł dłoń i dotknął uszu nastolatka. — Hmmmm… Spiczaste.

— Spiczaste? — krzyknął, sięgając do uszu. Snape miał rację, jego płatki uszne nie były już zaokrąglone tylko spiczaste — Jak to?

— Nie przyglądałeś się w lustrze?

— Nie. — Przygryzł dolną wargę. — Nie chciałem się widzieć. — Profesor nie komentował.

Przesunął dłoń na policzek ucznia. Skóra również się zmieniła. Była teraz zimniejsza i jakby wilgotniejsza. Nie mokra, ale miało się wrażenie, że dotyka się lekko wilgotnego jedwabiu.

— Kiedy się zmieniasz?

— Kiedy mam kontakt z wodą — przyznał się. Starał się zignorować dotyk, ale jego ciało go nie słuchało. Wyginał się w stronę mężczyzny, łaknąc pieszczot. Było to zawstydzające, ale Snape nic nie mówił na ten temat.

— Z każdym kontaktem? — zapytał upewniając się. Pamiętał, że Poppy omywała mu twarz mokrym ręcznikiem. Nie zmienił się wtedy.

— Tak.

— Co z myciem? — Przesunął placami po jego policzku na szyję. Tuż pod uszami miał skrzela. Umożliwiały mu oddychanie pod wodą. Musiały być bardzo wrażliwe, ponieważ chłopak skulił się, łapiąc rozpaczliwe oddech. — Boli?

— Nie. — Opuścił wzrok.

— Przyjemnie? — zakpił dotykając jeszcze raz tego samego miejsca. Chłopak jęknął, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Usta miał uchylone, a w oczach takie błaganie, że zrezygnował z torturowania go. — Co z myciem? — powtórzył, zabierając dłoń z jego skrzeli. Teraz skupił się na miejscu, gdzie jego ciało zmieniało się w ogon.

— Myję się po przemianie — przyznał, obserwując jak te dłonie, z długimi palcami dotykają jego skórę. Drżał przy każdym dotyku i wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć jak zareagował, gdy Snape dotknął jego szyi.

— Co z eliksirami? — Pogładził ogon Harry'ego, który się uniósł i ułożył na jego udach. — Potter! — ostrzegł go.

— Nie panuję nad tym, ok? — odpowiedział ostro.

— Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. — Dalej badał jego ogon, który wciąż spoczywał mu na nogach. Łuski były delikatne, ale kiedy przeciągnął je od dołu do góry były szorstkie, gdyby przycisnął mocniej rękę, poraniłby się.

— Nie mogę jeść niczego innego niż ryby. Jeśli zjem coś innego, jestem chory. Wychodzi na to, że nie mogę również zażywać żadnych eliksirów.

— Masz to po Lily? — Odsunął jego ogon.

— Tak. — Harry przyjrzał się z podejrzliwością swojemu profesorowi.

— Zanim zapytasz - Lily również nie jadła niczego innego niż ryby, za to Potter obżerał się wszystkim co możliwe. — Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. — Lily również nie piła żadnych eliksirów, ale nie znaczy to, że nie zażywała żadnych medykamentów. Odwróć się — nakazał.

— Co chcesz zrobić?

— Chcę coś sprawdzić.

Harry rzucając jeszcze jedno podejrzliwe spojrzenie odwrócił się, tak że teraz był skierowany plecami do mężczyzny, a jednocześnie mógł obserwować jego poczynienia.

Severus sięgnął go kieszeni i wciągnął słoiczek z maścią, którą pachniała niczym świeże poziomki. Nabrał dużą ilość na palce i wtarł ją w plecy nastolatka.

— Co to?

— Maść na objawy występujące po zaklęciu cruciatus. — Uznał, że jeśli będzie wyjaśniał wszystko nastolatkowi, to będzie spokojniejszy. — Jeśli twój żołądek nie może przyjąć żadnego eliksiru, to trzeba znaleźć inny sposób, by poddawać ci leki. Pamiętam również, że Lily stosowała najróżniejsze maści. Powiedz, gdy poczujesz się gorzej. — Rozmasował powolnymi i przemyślnymi ruchami napięte mięśnie. Zaczął od karku, potem łopatek, a na koniec dolnego odcinka lędźwiowego. Harry wygiął się w koci grzbiet, nucąc cicho, gdy dłonie mężczyzny docierały do kolejnych miejsc. Severus wyłapywał momentu, gdy nucona piosenka była łagodniejsza, a gdzie ostrzejsza, gdy docierał do bardziej bolesnego miejsca. — Będziemy musieli to powtarzać każdego dnia, aż nie znikną wszystkie skutki.

— Hmmm… — Chłopak w ogóle go nie słuchał.

— Będziesz wykonywał każde moje polecenie.

— Hmmm.

— Przetestujemy kilka mikstur, by mieć je w zapasie kiedy coś ci się stanie.

— Hmmmm, och — jęknął, gdy opuszki palców mistrza eliksirów zahaczyły o jego skrzela, gdy masował mu kark.

— Będziemy również pracować nad twoją przemianą. Lily nawet w deszczu nie zmieniała się w syrenę. Musi być to zależne od waszej woli, bo w innym wypadku każdy ujrzałby syrenę.

— Taaaak — westchnął.

Severus uśmiechnął się. Gdyby wiedział, że wystarczy prosty masaż, żeby Potter był tak uległy, już dawno by spróbował.

— Masz także za zadanie znaleźć wszystkie informacje o syrenach. Masz do dyspozycji całą bibliotekę Blacków. Z pewnością znajdziesz wiele interesujących informacji, które wspólnie przedyskutujemy.

— Och. — Przymknął oczy, drżąc.

— Od jutra zaczniemy nasze lekcje oklumencji. — Wstał, wycierając ręce. — Lepiej się przygotuj. Nie mam zamiaru być łagodny. — Wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego, który dopiero teraz zdawał sobie sprawę co zostało powiedziane i na co się zgodził.

— Co? — Chciał pobiec za profesorem, ale wciąż miał ogon. — Cholera! — Z frustracją uderzył pięścią w podłogę.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

— Harry, _Harry_! Obudź się, kumplu!

— Ron, daj mi spokój. Chcę mi się spać — wymruczał nastolatek, przykrywając głowę kołdrą.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze, natychmiast stawaj! — krzyknęła Hermiona, ściągając z niego przykrycie.

— Hermi? — Spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie. — Co ty robisz w męskim akademiku?

— Nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. — Dziewczyna złożyła ręce na klatce piersiowej, a jej prawa stopa niecierpliwie stukała o podłogę. Harry znał tę pozę. Oznaczało to, że jest w poważnych tarapatach, tylko nie wiedział, o co się go obwinia, ale znając życie zaraz usłyszy. — Możesz wyjaśnić co tu robisz?

— Śpię. — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, siadając powoli.

Po tym jak wysechł, wrócił do sypialni, którą dzielił z Ronem i padł jak martwy do łóżka. Był zmęczony, nie tylko fizycznie, ale także psychicznie. Nie myślał o niczym tylko o tym, by się położyć. To było jego największym priorytetem, nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, że przyjaciele mogą się o niego martwić. Teraz jednak rozumiał, że narozrabiał.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze — wymówiła ponownie pełne jego imię i nazwisko. Z całą pewnością miał problemy. — Nie tak dawno dowiedzieliśmy się, że wciąż jesteś połączony z Voldemortem, dzięki któremu może cię torturować, o czym zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć. Kiedy w końcu pozwolono nam wejść do twojego pokoju, by zobaczyć czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, zostaliśmy jedynie puste łóżko. Przestraszeni, że coś ci się stało wezwaliśmy dorosłych, którzy również nie wiedzieli, co się z tobą stało. Wszyscy cię szukali, a kiedy Molly wysłała nas do sypialni, byśmy wreszcie odpoczęli, znaleźliśmy cię tutaj. — Jej głos stawał się coraz surowszy. — Możesz więc nam wytłumaczyć, o czym myślałeś, opuszczając ten pokój w swoim stanie bez poinformowania kogokolwiek, tylko po to, by przespać się tutaj? — Rozłożyła ramiona, wskazując na pokój pełen porozrzucanych ubrań, przedmiotów i plakatów, które powoli odczepiały się od ścian.

— Nie wiem — powiedział, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl.

— Nie wiesz? — Hermiona zbliżyła się do niego. — O czym ty w ogóle myślałeś, gdy my się o ciebie zamartwialiśmy? — Pochyliła się nad siedzącym na łóżku nastolatku.

— Nie myślałem! — odkrzyknął. — Byłem tak zmęczony, że jedynie na czym się skupiałem, to łóżku i nie jesteś moją matką, by mnie kontrolować — powiedział, mając dość tych wyrzutów. Nie zrobił przecież nic złego.

— Nie, nie jestem twoją matką. — Wyprostowała się. — Jestem tylko twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, która wiele z tobą przeżyła i która się o ciebie martwi, ale wydaje się, że dla ciebie niewiele to znaczy. — Odwróciła się, nim Harry zdążył wymyślić przeprosiny. — Poinformuję innych, że się odnalazłeś i nic ci nie jest. — Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Było to w pewien sposób gorsze niż trzaśnięcie nimi.

— Płakała, wiesz? — odezwał się Ron po minucie niezręcznej ciszy.

— Wiem. Widziałem ślady łez na jej policzkach. — Przeciągnął dłonią po włosach, ciągnąc niektóre kosmyki w frustracji.

— Była naprawdę zmartwiona tym, że wciąż masz połączenie z Sam-Wiesz-Kim i może cię on przez nie torturować. Nie pomogło również to, że nigdzie nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć.

— Wiem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — westchnął.

— Ja również jestem na ciebie wkurzony.

— Przepraszam, Ron. — Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który siedział na swoim łóżku.

— Przeprosiny tego nie załatwią — prychnął chłopak. — Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył, nie wiedząc co może jeszcze powiedzieć. W końcu dodał: — Następnym razem wszystko wam opowiem.

— Wiesz, że to nie prawda. — Ron przyszpilił go wzrokiem. Prześlizgnął się po jego ciele i zużytych ubraniach. — Być może nie jestem tak inteligentny jak Hermiona, ale nawet ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że niewiele nam mówisz. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i powinieneś nam ufać.

— Ufam wam. — Harry czuł, że ta rozmowa nie przebiega tak jak powinna.

— Ukaż nam to zaufanie. — Niespodziewanie Ron poderwał się na nogi i ściągnął z siebie ubranie, tylko po to by założyć na siebie piżamę. — Dobranoc. — Tylko to powiedział, zanim zasunął za sobą kotary łóżka.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na miejsce, w którym leżał przyjaciel, nim upadł na własne łóżko, przykrywając ramieniem oczy.

— Chcę wam zaufać i powiedzieć o wielu sprawach, ale nie mogę — wyszeptał wiedząc, że Ron i tak go nie usłyszy.

OoO

Następny poranek zaczął się jak inne, nie licząc oczywiście kilku małych wyjątków. Ron i Hermiona nie odzywali się do niego przez całe śniadanie, za to Ginny wciąż zerkała na niego z niepokojem. Harry podejrzewał, że chcę z nim porozmawiać o tym, co usłyszeli i o jego ataku, ale on nie miał na to ochoty, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dostał burę od Molly i Remusa, że poszedł do swojej sypialni bez poinformowania kogokolwiek. Na nic się zdały tłumaczenia, że jest niemal dorosły i całe życie troszczył się o siebie sam. Każdy miał do niego pretensje za to, że nie spowiada się z każdej sekundy swojego życia. Miał tego powoli dość. Nawet Syriusz patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Dlatego z ulgą powitał koniec śniadania.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego wyczekująco z Ronem przy swoim boku, ale on nie miał zamiaru już przepraszać. Rozumiał, że mógł ich poinformować o tym, że dalej jest połączony z Voldemortem, ale ci nie musieli się zachowywać tak, jakby zabił im jedynego szczeniaka. Ominął Ginny, która chciała coś mu powiedzieć i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku biblioteki.

Pamiętał słowa swojego profesora, gdy ten zostawił go bezbronnego na podłodze. Snape ma zamiar pojawić się dzisiejszego dnia i odpytać go dokładnie o wszystkim, co związane z jego przypadłością, a on nie miał zamiaru dać się mu upokorzyć. Sam Snape stwierdził, że powinien wyszukać informacji w bibliotece Blacków. Pokaże mu, co Potter może znaleźć, jeśli ma tylko niezachwianą determinację. Martwiło go również to, że nikt nie wspomniał przy stole o jego prywatnych lekcjach z mistrzem eliksirów. Przynajmniej Syriusz, powinien jakoś zareagować na wiadomość, że mężczyzna będzie go uczył.

Harry zadrżał.

Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że profesor eliksirów mógłby go czegokolwiek nauczyć. Raczej wykorzysta ten czas, by go torturować. Wciąż pamiętał lekcje oklumencji, gdy Snape włamywał się do jego umysłu raz za razem, niczego mu nie tłumacząc. Chyba jednak wolałby rozmowę i kpiny na temat jego ogona niż te lekcje.

OoO

Nastolatek stanął przed drzwiami biblioteki. Nie była to pomieszczenie, gdzie wczorajszego dnia spotkali się dorośli. To nie była jakaś biblioteczka z najbardziej aktualnymi książkami i powieściami. To była biblioteka główna. Wszystkie książki i zbiory rodziny Blacków, a przynajmniej ich większa część. Syriusz pozwolił im korzystać z tego pomieszczenia, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że któryś z dorosłych będzie ich nadzorował. Również wybrane książki musiały być najpierw zaakceptowane przez któregoś z członków Zakonu, ponieważ większa część z nich dotyczyła czarnej magii. Syriusz najpierw chciał się ich pozbyć, ale Dumbledore stwierdził, że byłoby to marnotrawstwo, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, jaka wiedza się im przyda. Hermiona była ucieszona, że książki zostały na swoim miejscu i co jakiś czas zapuszczała się, zgodnie z poleceniem, z Remusem w głąb pomieszczenia, szukając interesujących ją książek. Jednak Harry nigdy nie był tak posłuszny jak przyjaciółka. Był raczej znany z łamania reguł niż ich przestrzegania. Dlatego bez wahania przekroczył samotnie próg biblioteki. Miał zamiar znaleźć książki traktujące o jego przodkach.

OoO

Harry już od kilku godzin błądził po bibliotece. Niektóre półki oglądał po kilka razy. Czasami wyciągał jakąś książkę tylko po to, by potrząsnąć głową i odłożyć ją na miejsce. Na stoliku przy jednym z foteli umieszczonych w centrum pomieszczenia leżało pięć książek, które dotychczas odnalazł. Każde z nich traktowały o magicznych stworzeniach. Niektóre opisały je ogólnie, inne skupiały się na istotach zamieszkujących poszczególne miejsca, jak głębiny oceanu. Jedna z nich była z pogranicza czarnej magii, ale tytuł: „_Magiczne kreatury i wykorzystanie ich niezwykłych umiejętności_" brzmiał intrygująco. Jeszcze jedna zawierała legendy, ale w spisie treści znalazł odnośnik do syren, więc też ją wziął. Chciał udowodnić Snape'owi, że potrafi sam znaleźć potrzebne informacje.

OoO

Szesnastolatek nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że podczas poszukiwań zaczyna nucić, by później podnieść głos, tylko po to by zaczął śpiewać bez żadnych ograniczeń.

_Pozbawiony skrzydeł anioł powiedział do mnie:  
>"Zgubiłem mapę i nie wiem którędy wrócić do domu..."<em>

Brak mi siły, ale jednak chwytam pędzel w dłoń  
>I dolewam wody do wyschniętej farby<p>

Nawet jeśli zawiedzie mnie wzrok: pokażę ci, namaluję to  
>Nawet jeśli stracę czucie w ręce: pokażę ci, namaluję to<p>

Pyszałkowaty, bezdomny kot miał czelność się śmiać;  
>Śmiał się, że miotam się bezsensownie w moje egzystencji<p>

Na mojej wąskiej i małej palecie  
>Barwa silnej woli nie miesza się z innymi<p>

Nawet na takim zimnym i ciemnym świecie jestem w stanie malować  
>Mogę namalować rysunek, który przepali płonące słońce<p>

Co mogę dla kogoś uczynić?  
>Ta wiedza wystarczy, by odtąd znów-<p>

Nawet jeśli zawiedzie mnie wzrok: pokażę ci, namaluję to  
>Nawet jeśli stracę czucie w ręce: pokażę ci, namaluję to<p>

W głębi kolorów, które wydają się obejmować wszystko,  
>Znajdziesz modlitwę wypełnioną wszystkimi możliwymi pragnieniami.<p>

Tanecznym krokiem przemierzał kolejne alejki, a jego głos niósł się po całym domu. Śpiewał to, co dyktowało mu serce. Jego biodra poruszały się zgodnie z rytmem piosenki. Głowa była odrzucona do tyłu, a oczy w pół zamknięte. Usta miał uchylone i co jakiś czas jego język prześlizgiwał się po jego wargach nawilżając je. Nie wiedział, że jego głos zwabiła mu widownie do biblioteki. Nie dostrzegał niczego wokół siebie. Piosenka go porwała. Jeszcze nigdy nie dał się tak pochłonąć. Jego syrenia natura wyszła na wierzch, co mogło być dla niego zagrożeniem.

— Potter! — Jego nazwisko wytrąciło go z transu.

Zamarł, wpatrując się na zebranych.

Profesor Snape stał w przejściu z założonymi rękami na klatce piersiowej. Jego wzrok mógłby zamrozić nawet ognisko, ale nie był on skierowany na Harry'ego, tylko na innych „widzów". Przełykając ślinę, nastolatek również spojrzał tam, gdzie akurat mistrz eliksirów patrzył.

Teraz dopiero dostrzegł, że znajduje się w półokręgu złożonym z Remusa, Syriusza i wszystkich obecnych mężczyzn z rodu Weasley. Każdy z nich wpatrywał się w niego nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, niczym wygłodniały kot na soczystego kanarka. To było niepokojące.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał. Jego głos wciąż miał tę melodyczną nutę. Dorośli zbliżyli się do niego o krok. Wciąż wyglądali tak jakby nie wiedzieli, gdzie są i kto jest przed nim. — To jakiś żart, tak? — Oblizał nerwowo usta, ale natychmiast przestał, gdy zauważył jak Łapa obserwuje jego język. — Profesorze? — Spojrzał na jedynego mężczyznę w tym pokoju, który jeszcze nie stracił zdrowego rozsądku.

— Zwracasz się do osoby dorosłej z szacunkiem, tylko gdy masz problemy, Potter — zakpił. — Zabieraj swoje książki. Nasze lekcje zaczęły się dziesięć minut temu. Gdybyśmy byli w Hogwarcie, Gryffindor miałby już odjęte punkty.

— Ale… — Z powrotem skierował wzrok na Syriusza, który powoli, ale metodycznie się do niego zbliżał.

— Natychmiast, Potter! — Severus nie lubił się powtarzać.

Harry spojrzał na twarze zebranych i pobiegł do stolika, zabierając wszystkie potrzebne książki. Starając się nie zbliżać do pozostałych, podszedł do profesora.

— Jestem gotowy — powiedział, niemal wtulając się w ramię mężczyzny, gdy inni odwrócili się w ich stronę pod wpływem jego głosu.

— Było to trzeba powiedzieć dwanaście minut temu. — Ton Severusa był lodowaty, ale nie kazał mu się odsunąć, było wręcz przeciwnie. Mężczyzna stanął tak, że zasłonił sobą nastolatka. — A wy przestańcie się obijać i zajmijcie się czymś pożytecznym. — Wydawało się, że po jego ostrych słowach mężczyźni powoli odzyskują świadomość. — Zabieram Potter'a do mojego pokoju. Nie życzę sobie żadnego przeszkadzania. — Chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i wyprowadził go z biblioteki, wciąż pilnując, by nikt go nie ujrzał.

OoO

— Dziękuję, profesorze — odezwał się po pewnym czasie Harry. — Nie wiem, co w nich wstąpiło.

— Naprawdę nie wiesz, Potter? — Widząc niezrozumienie w szmaragdowych oczach, dodał: — Nic nie wiesz o swojej _przypadłości._

— Wiem! — oburzył się nastolatek.

— Powiedz zatem, co się zdarzyło w bibliotece? — Gdyby nie znał lepiej swojego profesora od eliksirów, mógłby powiedzieć, że kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się do góry.

— Ja… — Starał się coś wymyślić, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. — Nie wiem.

— Tak jak myślałem — prychnął mężczyzna.

— Dopiero zacząłem badania. — Harry starał się bronić. Severus zerknął na książki, które desperacko przytulał do swej piersi. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, która została przerwana wbrew woli mistrza eliksirów. — Więc?

— Pomimo długotrwałego narażania się na głupotę Gryfonów podczas moich zadań, dalej nie wiem o co pytasz. — Policzki Harry'ego zabarwiły się na lekki róż.

— Dlaczego oni wszyscy tak się na mnie gapili?

— Śpiew.

— Śpiew?

— Syreni śpiew jest hipnotyzujący dla każdego mężczyzny. Przypuszczam jednak, że wilkołak z powodu tego, kim jest szybko by się z tego otrząsnął. Inne magiczne kreatury mają pewną odporność na syreni śpiew. Tłumaczyłoby to również twoją odporność na feromony willi.

— Och. — Teraz nabierało to sensu.

— Ale nawet Syriusz? Przecież jestem dla niego jak syn.

— „Jak syn" sprawia dużą różnicę. Każdy niespokrewniony z tobą mężczyzną, słysząc twój śpiew, podąży za tobą i zrobi wszystko by cię uszczęśliwić. Może cię to bawić — Spojrzał na Harry'ego tak jakby ten planował śpiewać tylko po to, by zwodzić czarodziejów. — Ale może to być również niebezpieczne. Nie będą chcieli tylko słuchać twojego śpiewu. Będą tobą zauroczeni, ich jedynym celem będzie się dostanie do ciebie i połączenie się z tobą.

— Masz na myśli…? — Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, uświadamiając sobie na jak wielkie zagrożenie się naraził.

— Tak, mówię o seksie — kiwnął głową. — I jestem dla ciebie profesorem Snape'em, a nie jednym z twoich kolegów, Potter. — Spojrzał na niego ostro.

— A czemu na ciebie on nie wpłynął? — Mężczyzna warknął pod nosem, słysząc jak nastolatek ignoruje jego polecenie.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem utalentowanym oklumentą i potrafię powstrzymywać ingerencję w mój umysł. — Harry nie sprzeciwiał się temu wyjaśnieniu. Nie podejrzewał, że powód może być całkiem inny. — Jesteśmy na miejscu. — Stanęli przed drewnianymi drzwiami, które niczym się nie wyróżniały od innych na korytarzu. — Zapamiętaj gdzie jesteśmy, bo nie mam zamiaru zaprowadzać cię na miejsce za każdym razem. — Otworzył je i wepchnął chłopaka do środka. — Zacznijmy lekcje.

* Przetłumaczony, na polski przez grupę Dedans Gothique, opening z pierwszej serii Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

_Ciekawe za ile Wiana mnie zabije za przeciąganie akcji._


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wystrój niewiele mu mówił o właścicielu, ale również niewiele widział. Tylko salon, w którym obecnie stał. Niemal wszystkie ściany były pełne półek zajętych przez książki i najróżniejsze składniki eliksirów. Przynajmniej tak myślał nastolatek. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w tej dziedzinie, ale niektóre z zawartości słoików wydawały mu się znajome. W gablotach leżały również najróżniejsze pióra. Niektóre małe, inne nawet trzydziestocentymetrowe. Szare, kolorowe, nakrapiane, jednobarwne. Leżące na książkach, pomiędzy nimi lub w słoiku. To było dziwne. Nie tego spodziewał się po swoim profesorze.

— Napatrzyłeś się już?

Nastolatek drgnął zaskoczony. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna odszedł od drzwi i usiadł na jednym z foteli ustawionych pośrodku pokoju. Mebel wyglądał jak jeden z biblioteczki Blacków, więc musiał być bardzo wygodny. Przy nim stał mały stoliczek, na którym umieszczono filiżanki parującej herbaty.

— Profesorze? — Nie wiedział, czego oczekuje od niego Snape.

— Usiądź i napij się. Czeka nas długi dzień. — Sam sięgnął po swoją filiżankę. Jego długie palce pieściły przez chwilę porcelanę, nim uniósł ją do ust.

— Ja… — Harry opadł niepewnie na drugi fotel, który był tak wygodny, jak tego oczekiwał. — Nie sądzę, żebym mógł pić herbatę. — Zerknął z niepokojem na napój.

— To nie jest herbata — odezwał się spokojnie Severus, darując mu na razie ten brak szacunku.

Będą musieli spędzić ze sobą miesiąc, podczas którego spróbuje zdobyć zaufanie bachora, by nauczyć go oklumencji. Z bólem powinien przyznać, że być może rok temu był trochę zbyt surowy dla niego, ale to również wina Potter'a. Wolał wygłupiać się z przyjaciółmi niż wziąć się do nauki. Teraz jednak będzie miał na niego oko i nie pozwoli mu na żadne lenistwo czy partactwo.

— To nie jest chyba sama woda? — Zerknął z niepokojem na zawartość filiżanki.

—To wrzątek z dwoma listkami mięty — odpowiedział. — Nie będzie miało to smaku prawdziwej herbaty, ale nie będzie to również sama woda. — Widząc niepewny wzrok nastolatka, warknął: — Potter, jeśli chciałbym cię otruć, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu. Nie zaszkodzi ci.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi zielonymi oczami, nim sięgnął niepewnie po naczynie i wziął jeden łyk. Rekcja była taka, jakiej się spodziewał mężczyzna. Bachor oblizał usta i chwycił w obie dłonie filiżankę. Był bardzo podobny do swojej matki. Lily również lubiła taki napój, gdy czuła się niepewnie lub chciała czegoś gorącego. Teraz jednak wiedział, czemu nie piła nic innego.

— Co będziemy teraz robić? — Dostrzegając wzrok mistrza eliksirów dodał pośpiesznie: — Sir. — Nie miał zamiaru na razie irytować czarodzieja. Był przecież jedyną osobą, która poznała jego sekret i, znając mistrza eliksirów, nie miałby skrupułów, by to wykorzystać.

— Najpierw ustalimy, czego dowiedziałeś się o syrenach. — Odłożył filiżankę, siadając wygodnie w fotelu.

— Ja…

— Potter, spędziłeś cały dzień w bibliotece. Dowiedziałeś się o swojej przypadłości w swoje urodziny. Miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zdobyć chociaż minimum informacji. — Zmrużył oczy, obserwując nastolatka, który zaczął się wiercić na swoim miejscu. — Potter…

— Nie zdążyłem, ok? Wiem, że ostrzegł mnie pan, że mam znaleźć potrzebne informacje, ale książek o syrenach jest naprawdę mało i nie chciałem prosić innych o pomoc, bo by się domyślili. Zwłaszcza Hermiona. Remus również dziwnie na mnie patrzy, nie chcę im dostarczać jeszcze więcej powodów do obserwacji mnie. Chcę być normalny! — Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał. Od rana był spięty i teraz emocje dały o sobie znać.

— Potter, nie będę tolerować krzyków w mojej obecności. Masz natychmiast usiąść i się uspokoić.

_Usiąść? _Harry spojrzał na siebie. W którymś momencie swojego monologu wstał i teraz górował nad profesorem, który wciąż siedział rozluźniony, ale w jego oczach był niebezpieczny blask.

— Przepraszam, sir. — Usiadł zawstydzony.

— Powtórzę to jeszcze raz, Potter. Nie jesteś normalny, nigdy nie będziesz normalnym nastolatkiem. Zagryź zęby i przyjmij to do wiadomości lub idź się żalić gdzieindziej. — Chłopak zacisnął pięści, siedząc sztywno. Cała jego postawa sugerowała, że przynajmniej po części nie zgadza się z opinią nauczyciela. — Pokaż, jakie książki wybrałeś, Potter — westchnął Severus.

Miał dość naburmuszonych nastolatków w szkole, nie potrzeba mu jeszcze jeden w przerwie wakacyjnej.

Potter przesunął po stole książki, nie patrząc na niego. Domyślał się, jaką minę będzie miał mężczyzna widząc, co wybrał. Z pewnością na jego twarzy będzie widoczna odraza i kpina, dlatego był zaskoczony słowami mistrza eliksirów.

— Zaskakująco dobry wybór. — Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na Snape'a, który wertował jedną z książek. — Ta zawiera wszystkie przydatne informacje. — Oddał mu tą, która leżała po jego prawej stronie. — Ta to zbór mitów i przypuszczeń, ale… — przerwał na chwilę, lustrując swojego ucznia spojrzeniem — możesz chcieć wiedzieć, co inni czarodzieje sądzą o syrenach. Żebyś nie był zaskoczony tym, o co zapyta cię pan Weasley, jeśli zdecydujesz się powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom o swojej przypadłości.

— A co z Hermioną? — zapytał nim zdążył pomyśleć.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że twoja przyjaciółeczka jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, ale skupia się na faktach, a nie na mitach. Zaś pan Weasley — skrzywił się — czasem daje się ponieść fantazji.

Harry wewnętrznie zgodził się z tym faktem. Jego przyjaciel już często udowodnił, że czego nie dosłyszał, to sobie dopowiedział i uważał, że ma całkowitą racje. Dlatego też obawiał się jego reakcji, gdy usłyszy, że Harry jest syreną. Jeszcze to uznałby za jakiś spisek, by jego przyjaciel zdobył jeszcze większą popularność. Tak, jakby mu na tym zależało.

— A pozostałe? — zapytał.

— Te dwie… — Wskazał na książki, które odsunął na najdalszy koniec stołu. — To nic nieznaczące informacje, napisane przez czarodziei, którzy tylko chcieli udowodnić sobie jak i innym, że coś wiedzieli. Jak można się domyślić, niezbyt dobrze się im to udało. Można nawet rzec, że osiągnęli całkowicie odwrotny efekt. Co do ostatniej — uniósł książkę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręce — nie powinna wpaść w twoje ręce. I lepiej żebyś jej nie szukał po naszym spotkaniu.

Severus położył ją pośrodku blatu. Wystarczająco daleko, by nastolatek nie mógł jej dosięgnąć, a jednocześnie wystarczająco blisko, by mógł przeczytać tytuł: _Rytuały i mroczne kreatury. _Na początku Harry nie chciał jej brać, ale występował w nim jeden ustęp traktujący o syrenach, dlatego postanowił tak na wszelki wypadek później ją przejrzeć. Nie sądził, że jest to coś niebezpiecznego, ale profesor patrzył na niego tak, jakby tylko czekał, aż sięgnie po tę zakazaną książkę, by móc na niego nawrzeszczeć i ustalić jakąś okrutną oraz bardzo uciążliwą karę. Harry nie miał zamiaru się na to nabrać, przynajmniej nie tym razem. Skupił swój wzrok na tych książkach, które zaakceptował Snape.

— Masz godzinę na zapoznanie się z książkami. Po upływie tego czasu powiesz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś. Ustalimy także, czy wyciągnąłeś poprawne wnioski. — Gdy nastolatek się nie poruszył, dodał zjadliwym tonem: — Odliczanie się rozpoczęło, panie Potter.

Nie zwracając uwagi na Gryfona, wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd małą czarną książkę, która różniła się od innych tylko tym, że na okładce było wytłoczone czerwone połyskliwe pióro. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował swojego profesora, a następnie przesunął do siebie książki. Siedząc sztywno jakby połknął kij od szczotki, otworzył pierwszą z nich.

— Nie musisz siedzieć tak sztywno. — Uniósł wzrok. Snape nawet na niego nie spojrzał znad swojej książki, jednak wiedział, jaką pozycję przyjął. — Masz skupić się na tekście, a nie na tym, że boli cię tyłek. — Harry przygryzł wargę, by się nie roześmiać na to stwierdzenie. — Usiądź wygodnie, ale w miarę przyzwoicie.

Szesnastolatek wciąż przygryzając wargi, przysunął do siebie filiżankę z napojem, by mieć ją w zasięgu ręki i podciągnął kolana pod siebie, siadając głębiej w fotelu. Otwartą książkę położył na nogach. Zanim zaczął czytać, poczekał jeszcze przez moment na zjadliwy komentarze ze strony mistrza eliksirów, ale gdy ten nie nadszedł, zagłębił się w lekturze. Na pierwszy ogień poszła książka, którą polecił mu Severus. Otworzył ją na interesującym go rozdziale.

_**Syreny **—** ich pochodzenie i krótka charakterystyka**_

_Występują dwie odmiany syren: syrin i mermaid. Druga jest bardziej znana, ale oba gatunki są bardzo nieliczne i rzadko spotykane. Informacje o nich pochodzą sprzed wielu stuleci. Jednakże większą część danych nigdy nie została potwierdzona, mimo licznych prób kontaktu z tymi istotami ze strony czarodziei. Rozdział ten postał po konsultacji z najwybitniejszymi naukowcami, którzy poświęcili swoje życie na badaniu „syren"._

_**Syrin **_—_ to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe istoty o ciele kobiety/mężczyzny i ptaka. Zamieszkiwały na początku wyspy pomiędzy Kirke, Scyllą i Charybdą. Siedząc na łące śpiewały, zwabiając marynarzy, których później pożerały. Plażę dookoła wyspy zaśmiecały szczątki ich ofiar. _

_Źródła historyczne podają, że syriny miały pewnego rodzaju hierarchię. Jedynie dominująca para miała prawo się rozmnażać. Kontrolowały inne osobniki i wybierały ofiary. Ich głównym pożywieniem byli mugole, ale czarodzieje, którzy również ulegli ich głosom, stawali się ich pokarmem. _

_Po tym jak nadeszła kolonizacja dalszych wysp, syriny całkowicie zmieniły swoje środowisko i przyzwyczajenia. Z wysp przeniosły się na górskie szczyty, niedostępne dla innych istot. Nie zwabiają już swoich ofiar za pomocą śpiewu, stały się drapieżnikami. Zlatują ze swoich gniazd i zatapiają swoje szpony w kręgosłup ofiary (najczęściej owiec, kóz, krów czy dziko pasących się koni). Unosząc je na odpowiednią wysokość, zrzucają ją na ostre skały, uśmiercając lub paraliżując swoją ofiarę. Jeśli jakiś mugol lub czarodziej zawędruje w ich rejony, nie poddadzą się, aż go nie zabiją. Przodkowie pierwszych sirin wciąż pamiętają smak ludzkiego mięsa i są gotowe do poświęcenia swoich współbraci, by znów go posmakować. _

_Ostatnie źródło informuje, że ostatni czarodziej, który chciał z nimi nawiązać kontakt (1809) zginął rozszarpany przez pięć z tych istot po tym, jak uśmiercił jedenaście z nich. Jego szczątki, wraz z ostatnimi zapiskami, znaleziono na granicy terytorium tych istot. Ostatni wpis mówił o tym, że syriny straciły swój głos. Lata nieużywania go spowodowały, że ich struny głosowe zmodyfikowały się. Zamiast śpiewu porozumiewają się za pomocą klekotów i świergotu, który już nie zwabia czarodziejów. Ze względu na to, że istoty są bardzo niebezpieczne i części ich ciał nie można wykorzystać w żadnym eliksirze lub rytuału oraz ich terytoria znajdują się daleko od ludzkich siedzib, wielu czarodziejów o nich zapomniało i stanowią tylko ciekawostkę zoologiczną._

Harry spojrzał na ilustrację umieszczoną pod tekstem. Kobieta z ludzkim tułowiem stała na ptasich nogach na grubej gałęzi potężnego drzewa. Jej wzrok był skupiony na owcy, pasącej się kilka metrów od niego. Jej ręce, a raczej potężne skrzydła, były rozłożone na boki. Była gotowa do lotu, łasa zatopić swoje ostre, zakrzywione pazury w ofierze. Wyglądała niesamowicie i bardzo przerażająco. Nastolatek rozumiał, czemu czarodzieje nie chcą ryzykować spotkania z tą istotą.

Odrywając wzrok od ilustracji, przeniósł spojrzenie na drugą część tekstu.

_**Mermaid**_—_ zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnomorskim, skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem marynarzy i zabijały ich. Są to bestie wodne, o ciele kobiety/mężczyzny i ryby. Według historycznych podań najlepiej czuły się podczas sztormów, gdy mogły tańczyć wśród fal, śpiewając swoje pieśni, które wiatr niósł kilkanaście kilometrów wgląd lądu. Zauroczeni mugole schodzili na plaże. Niektórzy, z mniejszą wolą, oddawali się morzu szczęśliwi w ostatnich swoich momentach, wsłuchani w syreni śpiew. Niepotwierdzone pogłoski opisują, że mermaid zabijały marynarzy, ponieważ były niezadowolone z ludzi, którzy nie szanowali morza, zanieczyszczali je i poławiali w dużych ilościach morskie gatunki, przez co groziło im wymarcie. _

_Mermaid nie były jednak okrutnymi istotami. Jeśli okazało się im szacunek i zrozumienie, mogły stać się najlepszymi sprzymierzeńcami morskich podróży. Kilkanaście lat temu znaleziono pamiętnik żeglarza z 1004 roku, który opisuje swoją znajomość z męską mermaid. Marynarz szanował morze i jego prawa. Wiedział, kiedy z nim walczyć, a kiedy dać mu się ponieść. Widząc pewnego razu mermaida na swojej drodze, nie uciekał jak większość żeglarzy, zbudzając tym samym ciekawość morskich istot, ani nie próbował go zabić. Zamiast tego pozdrowił go i zapytał, jaką powinien obrać trasę, by jak najszybciej trafić do najbliższego portu. Mermaid, który nazywał się Astrir, podpłynął do statku i zadając kilka pytań żeglarzowi pokazał mu drogę, w której towarzyszył mężczyźnie płynąc tuż obok burty. Od tamtego czasu Astrir stał się towarzyszem żeglarza. Zawsze, gdy ten wypływał w morze, mermaid pojawiał się tuż obok. Czasami można było go ujrzeć w oddali, innym razem płynął tuż obok, rozmawiając z mężczyzną. Pewnego dnia podczas sztormu, gdy statek żeglarza rozbił się na skałach, Astrir go uratował i opiekował się nim, aż nie wrócił do zdrowia. _

_Naukowcy, którzy zapoznali się z treścią dziennika uznali, że żeglarz był czarodziejem i znał dobrze, jak na tamte czasy, zwyczaje mermaid, dlatego mógł porozumieć się, a nawet zaprzyjaźnić z Astrirem. Mógł go również przekupić błyskotkami. Wiele źródeł podaje, że mermaid po tym, jak zatopiły statki, często wpływały do środka i zabierały święcące przedmioty. Mogły być to nawet zwykłe, srebrne sztućce. Jedynym warunkiem, który przedmiot musiał spełniać, by się nimi zainteresowały było to, że musiał błyszczeć lub świecić. Inni naukowcy twierdzą, że żeglarz musiał być towarzyszem mermaida i Astrir nie mógł go zamordować, bo był jego drugą połową. Nigdy nie dowiemy się prawdy, ale dziennik jest dowodem, że mermaidy nie były okrutnymi bestiami, które miały na celu jedynie mordowanie marynarzy._

_Po tym, jak mugole zanieczyścili morza i oceany, większa część mermaid przeniosła się do słodkich wód. Zamieszkują teraz jeziora i rzeki. Część tych istot zamieszkała również lądy. W przeciwieństwie do swoich kuzynów, mogą przekształcić swoją zwierzęcą część, przez co nie można odróżnić ich od innych ludzi. Muszą jedynie co jakiś czas z powrotem wrócić do wody, by odnowić swoje siły. Również mają niepohamowany przymus śpiewania. Każdy mugol czy czarodziej nie może się oprzeć mermaidowi, gdy ten zaczyna swój śpiew. Zrobią dla niego wszystko, nawet oddadzą dla niego swoje życie. Dlatego też zaliczają się je do niebezpiecznych gatunków i wiele mrocznych czarodziei chciało ich wykorzystać do swoich celów. Zaczęły się masowe polowania na mermaidy w celu ich wymordowania lub pochwycenia dla swoich celów. Mermaid uciekły w najgłębsze głębiny oceanów, w ciemne jeziora, ukryły się wśród mugoli. Nie wiadomo, czy mermaidy przeżyły te polowania, czy też nie. Od kilku dziesięcioleci nie było żadnych informacji o spotkaniu czarodzieja z tymi istotami. Można jedynie przypuszczać, że gdzieś tam jeszcze ukrywają się pojedyncze osobniki._

Harry skończył tekst i spojrzał na ostatnią ilustrację. Kobieta z długimi blond włosami, przerzuconymi przez jedno ramię, przeczesywała je palcami. Siedziała na kamieniu pośrodku jeziora. Jej błękitny ogon był do połowy zanurzony w wodzie. Jej usta były półotwarte tak jakby artysta złapał ją w trakcie śpiewu. Była piękna i w przeciwieństwie do swojej kuzynki nie było w niej nic przerażającego, ale jeśli wierzyć relacjom, były również niebezpieczne, ale w całkowicie inny sposób. Mogły złamać wolę innego człowieka jedynie poprzez swój śpiew.

Przełykając ciężko ślinę przeszedł do kolejnego rozdziału. Ten opisywał zwyczaje syren. Ominął te informacje, które mówiły o syrin i skierował się od razu do mermaid.

_**Zwyczaje mermaid**_

_Mermaidy mogą być płci żeńskiej lub rzadziej męskiej, jednakże każdy osobnik czuje pociąg seksualny do mężczyzn. Dlatego też wszystkie kobiety z rodzaju mermaid wiążą się z osobnikami innych gatunków. Dzieci z tych związków mogą być syrenami lub odziedziczą tylko geny drugiego rodzica. W rzadkich przypadkach dziecko otrzymuje w spadku umiejętności obu rodziców. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczne i często takie dzieci były mordowane. Ludzie obawiali się istot, które mogłyby kontrolować innych za pomocą śpiewu, a jednocześnie być szybkie jak wampiry, silne jak wilkołaki, czy nawet potrafiły rzucać zaklęcia jak czarodzieje. Dzieckiem zazwyczaj opiekuje się ten rodzic, który je urodził, ale drugi również utrzymuje z nim bliski kontakt. Potomstwo podczas narodzin nie ma ogona. Pierwszą przemianę przechodzi w pierwszych miesiącach życia, gdy jego rodzic-mermaid zanurza go w wodzie, podtapiając go przy tym. Dziecko instynktownie przemienia się. W kolejnych latach uczy się opanowywać tę sztukę. W niektórych przypadkach, jeśli dziecko straciło rodziców i nikt z krewnych nie przeprowadził jego „inicjacji", przejdzie on swoją pierwszą przemianę w szesnaste urodziny. Do tego czasu będzie żył tak, jak jego drugi rodzic. Nie będzie żadnych oznak, że może być mermaidem. Jednak, gdy nastaną jego szesnaste urodziny, każdy kontakt z wodą skończy się dla niego nieplanowaną przemianą. Nie będzie mógł opanować swoich naturalnych instynktów. Z każdym dniem będzie odczuwać większy przymus, by zanurzyć się w wodzie. Czasami bez udziału świadomości zacznie śpiewać. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczne, ponieważ w takim stanie osobnik jest bardzo narażony na ataki. Najlepszym wyjściem jest odnalezienie jak najszybciej innej mermaidy lub osoby, która miała z nimi kontakt, by nauczyć go wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy i by się nim zaopiekowała. Takie przypadki są jednak bardzo rzadkie. Źródła donoszą tylko o trzech takich incydentach. W jednym przypadku dziewczynka po dwóch miesiącach znalazła swoich dalekich krewnych, którzy się nią zajęli, w dwóch ostatnich mermaidy zostały przypadkowo zamordowane przez czarodziei podczas swojego śpiewu._

_Syreny żywią się wszystkimi morskimi i wodnymi stworzeniami. Uścisk ich zębów jest bardzo silny. Potrzebne jest to do rozkruszania skorupy morskich skorupiaków. Jeśli mermaid żyje w środowisku wodnym, nie potrzebuje żadnych płynów, jeśli jednak ukrywa się na lądzie, potrzebuje ich z czasem coraz więcej. Może pić jedynie wodę, w niektórych przypadkach może dodawać do niej inne składniki, takie jak listek mięty, bazylii czy plasterek cytryny. To zależy od gustu i potrzeb osobnika. Ich życiem jest śpiew, więc często można usłyszeć syreni śpiew, gdy ta jest szczęśliwa lub podekscytowana. Mermaidy mogą przebywać na lądzie, ale każdej pełni będą odczuwać wewnętrzną potrzebę, by udać się nad wodę. W tym samym czasie, jeśli mają już swojego partnera, będą z nim spędzać tę noc. W niestabilnych relacjach będzie liczyła się tylko bliskość, ale jeśli ich związek jest stabilny i silny lub, gdy mermaid czuje się niepewnie, albo będzie rozdrażniony, będzie szukał komfortu u partnera poprzez seks. _

Kolejne informacje nic nie wnosiły. Były to tylko przypuszczenia i domysły. Przynajmniej to, co wcześniej przeczytał, miało jakieś sensowne podstawy. Jego przypadek był podobny do tego, który opisano w książce, jednak niepokoiło go, że tylko trzy syreny nie miały od początku żadnej opieki ze strony rodziców i tylko jedna z nich przeżyła. Nie pocieszał go również fakt, że będąc mermaidem musi lubić chłopców. Przecież nigdy nie czuł pociągu do mężczyzn.

Nagle jego policzki zabarwiły się na różowo, kiedy przypomniał sobie swój wcześniejszy sen. Nie mógł sobie wmawiać, że ta osoba, z która pływał - i z która się całował - była dziewczyną. To był mężczyzna i to silniejszy od niego. Poddał mu się całkowicie we śnie i dobrze się z tym czuł.

Kręcąc się nerwowo, sięgnął po ostatnią książkę, która zawierała w sobie legendy i mity. Miał nadzieję, że ta choć trochę go uspokoi. Niestety się rozczarował. Książka nie była zbiorem mitów, zawierała tylko punkty, które mówiły, w co wierzą czarodzieje na temat poszczególnych magicznych stworzeń.

_**Mity o syrenach**_

_Syreny to tylko kobiety._

_Syreny to bardzo erotyczne stworzenia. Są dla czarodziejów niczym wille, wampiry. _

_Syreny pożerają swoich partnerów po stosunku._

_Ich śpiew powoduje, że człowiek traci zmysły. _

_Syreny jedzą jedynie ludzkie mięso._

_Zabijają wszystkie istoty, które nie są tego samego gatunku co one._

_Każdy kontakt z wodą powoduje u syren przemianę._

Było jeszcze wiele innych punktów, ale nie mógł ich przeczytać. Minęła przydzielona mu godzina.

— Czas minął. — Harry uniósł głowę. Profesor również przestał czytać swoją książkę, która teraz leżała obok niego. Strona, na której skończył, była zaznaczona błękitnym piórkiem. — Przedstaw w skrócie najważniejsze informacje. Chcę sprawdzić, czy cokolwiek z tego, co przeczytałeś, dotarło do ciebie.

— Nie jestem tak głupi jak myślisz, sir — powiedział. Gniew znów zabuzował w jego żyłach. Mężczyzna zawsze wiedział, jak wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Tylko on tak na niego działał. — Są dwa rodzaje syren: syrin i mermaid. Ja zaliczam się do tych drugich. Mogę żyć w wodzie jak i na lądzie. Żywię się wodnymi stworzeniami. Mój śpiew hipnotyzuje ludzi. Przez to, że nikt nie wiedział, kim jestem, przeszedłem przemianę nie w pierwszych miesiącach życia, ale w szesnaste urodziny, dlatego jestem bardzo niestabilny. Powinienem znaleźć kogoś, kto sam jest mermaidem lub osobę, która długo z nimi przebywała, by nauczyła mnie kontrolować swoje moce, ale mermaidów nie widziano od stuleci. Nie przypuszczam, by żyła jakiekolwiek osoba, która miałaby z nimi kontakt — skończył cicho, przygryzając ze zdenerwowaniem dolną wargę.

— Jest to bardzo skrócony opis tego, co przeczytałeś, ale zawarłeś wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze informacje — powiedział spokojnie Snape. — I nie musisz się martwić tym, że jesteś… — skrzywił się — niestabilny. — Nastolatek przyjrzał się profesorowi, który na chwilę zatopił się w swoich myślach. — Zapominasz, że odziedziczyłeś tą „zdolność" od Lily, z którą byłem w dość bliskich kontaktach. Być może nie zwierzyła mi się z tego, kim naprawdę była. — W jego głosie pojawiła się uraza. Mężczyzna nie mógł przeboleć faktu, że jego jedyna przyjaciółka nie ufała mu na tyle, żeby zwierzyć się ze swojego sekretu. — Poznałem bardzo dobrze jej zwyczaje, które z pewnością wiązały się z jej stanem.

Nie dodał, że ostatnią noc spędził na wyszukiwaniu wszelakich informacji o syrenach, nie tylko w Hogwarcie, ale u Blacków i u siebie. Poszukał nawet w starych antykwariatach. Spisywał również wszystko to, co pamiętał o Lily. Każde jej wyjątkowe zachowania, które uważał za dziwactwa. Jej niechęć do niektórych potraw, niechęć do wszystkich eliksirów, nawet gdy była bardzo przeziębiona i nie chciała przyjąć żadnej mikstury, czekając na lekarstwa, które przyśle jej matka. Przypominał sobie każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilę i porównywał jej słowa oraz zachowanie z tym, co przeczytał w książkach. Wszystko po to, by pomóc temu bachorowi, który nigdy się nie dowie, że martwi się jego stanem na tyle, że zmarnował całą noc i jeśli będzie to potrzebne zmarnuje kolejne.

— Mówisz to tak, jakby była chora — prychnął Gryfon.

— A jak miałbym to lepiej określić, panie Potter? — Rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie, które powodowało, że nawet piątoklasiści kulili się pod swoimi stolikami.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. Harry tak wiele razy był narażony na to spojrzenie, że zaczął się powoli na nie uodparniać, co niezbyt podobało się mistrzowi eliksirów. — Jakoś lepiej.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania do tekstów, które przeczytałeś? — zapytał lodowatym głosem.

— Dlaczego było napisane, że ten rodzic, który urodził opiekuje się dzieckiem?

— Czego w tym nie rozumiesz? — Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— To… — Harry zaczął się wiercić na swoim miejscu. — To brzmi tak jakby… eeee… jakby, noo…

— Potter, wysłów się w końcu.

— To brzmi tak, jakby facet mógł zajść w ciąże — wydusił z siebie nastolatek. Przez pewien czas między oboma czarodziejami zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza.

— Magiczne kreatury, a dokładniej każdy osobnik, który posiada w sobie magię, może zajść w ciążę — powiedział spokojnym, cichym głosem. Harry spojrzał na niego przerażonym spojrzeniem.

— To znaczy, że….

— Tak, czarodzieje również mogą urodzić dziecko. Oczywiście muszą być spełnione pewne warunki, ale jest to możliwe — przyjrzał się szarej twarzy Gryfona. — Nikt ci o tym nie wspomniał?

— Nie — wyjął chłopak.

— Przyjaciele, opiekunka twojego domu lub Black?

— Nie… Nikt o tym nie wspominał.

Wargi Severusa zacisnęły się w wąską linię. To było wielkie niedopatrzenie ze strony McGonagall. On upewniał się każdego roku, by aktualne roczniki od trzeciego wzwyż znały zaklęcia uciszające, antykoncepcyjne i wiedziały, jakie są zagrożenia wynikają z przypadkowego seksu. Jeśli jednak był jedynym opiekunem domu troszczącym się o coś takiego, to bardzo się dziwił, że Hogwart nie był pełen nastoletnich „matek". Co prawda w ciągu roku trzeba było wysłać kilku uczniów do domu lub przerwać ich naukę, bo jednak wpadli, ale jeśli wszyscy studenci posiadają taką samą wiedzę jak Potter, to takich przypadków powinno być o wiele więcej.

— Jak to jest możliwe? — spytał Gryfon, wpatrując się w swoje podbrzusze — Przecież nie jesteśmy odpowiednio zbudowani…

— Chcesz żebym wszystko szczegółowo ci opisał? — Twarz chłopaka z barwy szarej przybrała odcień chorobliwej zieleni. — Tak sądziłem. Na razie powinien wystarczyć ci fakt, że w całym procesie bierze udział magia. — Przez chwilę obserwował ucznia, który był pogrążony w swoich myślach. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym myśli. Z pewnością były to jakieś bzdury. — Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? — Chłopak półprzytomnie pokręcił głową. — Doskonale. A teraz się rozbieraj.

OoO

Harry poderwał głowę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Szokującą informacją było już to, że mężczyźni mogą rodzić, a teraz mistrz eliksirów każe mu się rozbierać. Nic dziwnego, że pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, to niezbyt przyzwoite myśli.

— Nie! — Wyskoczył z fotelu, a jego policzki zabarwiły się na krwistą czerwień. — Nie ma mowy! Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale tego nie zrobisz!

Krzyczał uciekając wzrokiem od mężczyzny, który wciąż jednak powracał do sylwetki mistrza eliksirów. Do jego umysłu wkradły się niepożądane myśli o tym, jak może wyglądać profesor bez swojej szaty. Czy jest szczupły czy może bardziej muskularny? Jego skóra jest blada czy ma oliwkowy kolor? I czy…? Jego wzrok powędrował na chwilę w okolicę pachwin czarodzieja. Teraz rumieniec pokrywał całą jego szyję i policzki. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę, skupiając się na zbiorach profesora. Dzięki temu przegapił grymas na twarzy Snape'a, gdy ten uświadomił sobie, o czym myśli.

— Potter! — Uniósł się ze swojego miejsca. — Nie wiem, co się roi w ten twojej głowie, ale nie mam zamiaru cię molestować. Przestań rumienić się jak pensjonarka i zdejmij ubranie, żebym mógł _obejrzeć_ i _wyleczyć _twoje zranienia. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował się w stronę półek. Odsunął jedno, czarne niczym bezgwiezdna noc pióro i chwycił dwa małe pojemniczki.

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć przepraszać, czy może milczeć. Przecież to nie była jego wina, że miał takie myśli! To Snape kazał mu się rozbierać po tym, jak wcześniej wspominał o męskiej ciąży. Tak, to była całkowicie wina Snape'a. Jednak zdecydował się milczeć i wykonać polecenia profesora, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że zastanawiał się, jak wygląda mężczyzna, gdy jest nagi.

Gryfon zdjął powoli koszulkę. Wciąż trzymał ją w rękach, zasłaniając się nią do połowy, gdy profesor się do niego odwrócił.

— Spodnie również, panie Potter. Chcę się przyjrzeć dokładnie wszystkim twoim ranom. Niektóre z nich bardzo mi się nie podobają.

— Przykro mi, że nie przypadły one panu do gustu, ale ja się o nie wcale nie prosiłem. — Słysząc tę odzywkę, profesor warknął i chwycił brodę szesnastolatka, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Przestań nad sobą użalać. Nie wszystko, co ja bądź inni mówią, służy do tego, by cię wykpić czy zranić. Zamiast odpowiadać bezmyślne, weź oddech i zastanów się, co dana osoba miała na myśli, a jeśli dalej nie wiesz, spróbuj w subtelny sposób od niej to wyciągnąć. A jeśli przeszkadza ci w tym twoja gryfońska natura, to przynajmniej _milcz_. W wielu przypadkach może cię to uratować od popadnięcia w jeszcze większe kłopoty. — Zielone oczy rzucały w niego gromy, ale on się tym nie przejmował. Dopóki bachor coś wyciągnie z ich spotkań, będzie czuł przynajmniej minimalną satysfakcję. — Zdejmij spodnie i połóż ubranie na stoliku. — Odsunął się o krok, dając Harry'emu trochę więcej przestrzeni. Nastolatek skrzywił się i z ociąganiem odłożył koszulkę na wskazane miejsce, chociaż jej nie złożył. Jak zawsze Gryfoni musieli być zadziorni. Potem, patrząc surowo na mężczyznę, ściągnął spodnie. Stał teraz w samych bokserkach. — Podejdź — nakazał mu.

— Po co?

— Potter, tracę cierpliwość — syknął. Jeszcze trochę, a przyciągnie bachora za ucho.

— Skąd mam pewność, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz? — Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, która wyciągnął z kieszeni nim odłożył swoje ubranie. Może i się rozebrał, ale nie miał zamiaru stać przed profesorem całkowicie bezbronny.

— Potter, jeśli miałbym taki zamiar już dawno bym to uczynił. Podejdź. — Harry skierował swój wzrok na słoiczki, które trzymał profesor.

— Co to?

— Koniec tych pytań. Albo podchodzisz albo wychodzisz, bo nie mam zamiaru się z tobą bawić w te gierki. — Harry, przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka, podszedł do mężczyzny.

— Co teraz?

— Teraz się zamkniesz i pozwolisz mi obejrzeć swoje rany.

— Nie jestem psem, by milknąć na rozkaz.

— Nie, jesteś nieposłusznym Gryfonem. — Chwycił chłopaka za ramię, popychając go do tyłu. Harry potknął się i usiadł na oparciu fotela. — Jeśli nie chcesz być posłuszny z własnej woli, to cię zmuszę. To twój wybór, jak to zrobimy. — Jego wzrok był zimny. Wyczerpał już wszystkie pokłady swojej cierpliwości.

— Dobra, rób co chcesz. — Odwrócił głowę i zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na ból. Życie nauczyło go, by właśnie tego oczekiwał.

OoO

Severus patrzył na napięta sylwetkę chłopaka. Był taki drobny i wychudzony, siniaki i blizny odznaczały się na jego skórze niczym brzydkie piętna. Że też mugole mieli odwagę zrobić coś takiego dziecku obdarzonemu magią!

Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcami po jednej z większych pręg znaczących podbrzusze młodzieńca. Potter zadrżał i wciągnął brzuch starając się uniknąć dotyku. Chłopak się go obawiał mimo tego, że nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnego ucznia. Skrzywił się — cóż, przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Musiał zdobyć jego zaufanie, a może raczej zasłużyć na nie.

Okręcił jeden ze słoiczków i nabrał dużą ilość różowej maści na palce. Okrążył fotel i stanął tak, by widzieć plecy nastolatka. Powolnymi ruchami zaczął rozsmarowywać lekarstwo na plecach Gryfona. Potter siedział sztywno, wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte.

— Uspokój się, Potter. — Nastolatek nie reagował. — Spokojnie… Harry. — Gdyby Severus nie miał w tym momencie swoich dłoni na plecach szesnastolatka, nie zauważyłby, że ten zareagował na swoje imię. Na początku spiął się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe, by później odrobinę się rozluźnić. — Tak, Harry. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. — mówił spokojnym tonem. — Postaraj się skupić na moim głosie. Oddychaj. Wdech i wydech. Spróbuj rozluźnić mięśnie. — Nabrał kolejnej porcji maści, by wysmarować ją w jego skórę. — Skup się na tym odczuciu. Na moich dłoniach na twojej skórze. Na tym, że ból który odczuwałeś powoli mija. Jest lepiej? — zapytał, gdy Potter zaczął się powoli rozluźniać pod jego wpływem.

— Tak. — Jego głos był senny.

— Dobrze. — Severus skinął z zadowoleniem głową. — Ze względu na swój stan, nie możesz przyjmować żadnych eliksirów, ale każdy człowiek w swoim życiu będzie potrzebował mikstur. Nie jesteś wyjątkiem, a biorąc pod uwagę to, kim jesteś, można łatwo założyć, że będziesz ich potrzebował więcej niż mniej. Dlatego jesteś zmuszony przyjmować lekarstwa w innej formie — mówił monotonnym głosem, smarując wszystkie blizny i siniaki chłopaka. — Gdy twoja matka była chora, nie przyjmowała eliksirów, tylko maści, które wysyłała jej matka. Z czasem sama zaczęła je robić. Niekiedy jej w tym pomagałem. Na moje pytania, czemu to robi, twierdziła, że nie lubi smaku eliksirów.

— Nie dziwię się, że wymyśliła coś takiego — powiedział Harry. — Smakują jak ścieki.

— Niewdzięczny bachor — mruknął Severus na jego komentarz. Nie widział uśmiechu nastolatka. — Pamiętam niektóre maści, które z nią robiłem. Zrobię ich zapas dla ciebie. Przydadzą się. Co do innych, chyba coś wymyślę.

Jego dłonie powoli przenosiły się z pleców chłopaka na jego klatkę piersiową, ale żeby dotrzeć do niej całkowicie Severus musiał oprzeć się kolanem o siedzisko fotela, zaś ramię oparł o oparcie. Harry wciąż siedział na podłokietniku. Jego nogi dyndały nad podłogą. Nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja, ale żaden z nich nie protestował, przynajmniej dopóki każdy z nich był spokojny i mógł robić to, co teraz było konieczne.

— Maść, którą właśnie stosuję, pomaga na bóle, stłuczenia i zranienia. Możesz jej używać zawsze, gdy się zranisz lub naciągniesz mięśnie. Nie jest mocna, ale na razie ci pomoże. Następnym razem zastosujemy coś skuteczniejszego.

— Hmmm… — mruknął Harry.

Nie zauważył, że pod wpływem łagodnego głosu profesora i jego dotyku całkowicie się rozluźnił. Jego myśli zaczęły wędrować, a on sam zaczął nucić. Cichutko, pod nosem. Nie tak jak w bibliotece. Teraz śpiewał dla siebie, żeby się uspokoić oraz pokazać swoją wdzięczność za opiekę, nawet jeśli nie był świadomy tego ostatniego.

Severusowi nie przeszkadzał jego nucenie. Uznał, że to należy do natury Harry'ego, która będzie się ujawniać coraz częściej. Dopóki nie miało to na niego wpływu, nie miał zamiaru mu tego zabraniać. Zwłaszcza, że Potter wydawał się spokojniejszy, gdy śpiewał. Za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałby się, że tak naprawdę podoba mu się głos Harry'ego.

Kiedy Severus opatrzył plecy i klatkę piersiową młodzieńca, przyszedł czas na jego nogi. Pamiętał jak wyglądały uda i łydki nastolatka. Nie mógł się jednak nimi zająć w tej pozycji, dlatego wstał i przeniósł się tak, by stanąć przed Potterem, który wciąż nucił z zamkniętymi oczami. Nawet nie zauważył, że już go nie dotyka. Być może to nawet lepiej. Całkowicie się rozluźnił. Jego głowa była lekko pochylona, a język co rusz przemykał po wargach. Jego klatka unosiła się i opadała, zgodnie z tym jak płynęła melodia. Był taki bezbronny. Teraz, kiedy na niego patrzył, nie mógł uwierzyć, że nikt nie zauważył jak delikatny jest ten chłopak. Nawet on nie dostrzegł, co ukrywa za swoją maską. Czuł przez to pewien szacunek do bachora, a jednocześnie był na niego wściekły, że postępował tak nierozsądnie.

Oderwał swój wzrok od twarzy chłopaka półukrytej za jego rozczochranymi włosami i opadł na kolona. Starał się nie myśleć, że klęczy przed bachorem Pottera seniora, że w pewien sposób może się poniżać. Mógł dać bachorowi maść, by sam nałożył ją na zranienia, ale jakoś chciał osobiście tego dopilnować, dlatego też znalazł się w tej pozycji. Spoglądając jeszcze raz na twarz Harry'ego chwycił jego kolana i rozłożył nogi. Ten ruch spowodował, że śpiew się urwał. Duże i przestraszone zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

OoO

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy ponownie całkowicie się zatracił. Rozumiał, czemu książka opisywała, że młode syreny które doszły do swojego dziedzictwa w wieku szesnastu lat, są tak bardzo podatne na ataki. Przecież Voldemort mógłby stanąć przed nim, a on nie byłby tego nawet świadom. Dopiero ten niespodziewany ruch Snape'a spowodował, że wrócił do świadomości. Teraz spoglądał z przerażeniem na profesora, który klęczał między jego nogami. Przełknął ze zdenerwowaniem ślinę.

— Profesorze? — zapytał.

— Spokojnie. Chcę tylko się zająć twoimi ranami.

Nabrał kolejną porcję maści i rozsmarował cienką warstwę na udach chłopaka. Bardzo wysoko. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńców. Czuł się z tym bardzo nieswojo.

— Czy to jest konieczne? — Instynktownie chciał zacisnąć nogi.

— Nie rób tego — nakazał mu mężczyzna, chwytając ponownie jego kolana. — Chcę dotrzeć w każde miejsce. — Harry jęknął cicho, gdy Snape nacisnął jego uda. Pochylając się, oparł ręce o ramiona profesora.

— Snape… — wydyszał, ale mężczyzna nie reagował. Kontynuował swoją pracę.

Harry spalał się ze wstydu. Mistrz eliksirów, postrach Hogwartu, klęczą przed nim i dotykał wnętrza jego ud. Powinien czuć odrazę, przekląć mężczyznę, ale jedynie, na co go było stać, to ciche jęki, gdy Snape dotykał wrażliwszych miejsc. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że dotyk w tym miejscu będzie tak intensywny. Błagać, by Snape przerwać, czy może błagać, by nigdy nie kończył? Jeszcze trochę, a mistrz eliksirów zobaczy, jak reaguje na jego dotyk.

— Skończyłem, możesz się ubrać.

— Co? — jęknął głośniej, gdy mężczyzna wstał i się odsunął od niego. Wciąż drżał, czując na skórze ciepło pozostawione po dłoniach Severusa.

— Nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie jest już skończone — powiedział, wycierając dłonie w płócienną chusteczkę wyjętą z kieszeni. Gdyby nie fakt, że Harry wciąż był tak roztrzęsiony, uśmiechnąłby się widząc, że ma taki sam kolor jak szaty mężczyzny. — Kolejne jest następnego dnia, o tej samej godzinie i w tym samym miejscu. — Spojrzał na nastolatka. — Ubieraj się, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić z tobą więcej czasu niż to konieczne. — Harry zacisnął wargi z poczucia rozczarowania i wstydu. Zeskakują z oparcia, zaczął szybko się ubierać. — Na jutrzejsze spotkanie masz przeczytać pierwszy i drugi rozdział książki o magii umysłu — powiedział Severus, czekający na niego pod drzwiami. — Dzisiaj nie było lekcji oklumencji, ale jutro zajmiemy się nią przez większą część czasu. — Harry skrzywił się na to oświadczenie. Po prostu super, jego koszmar zacznie się za niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. — Postaramy się również opanować twoje przemiany. — Ta informacja była trochę bardziej pocieszająca. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to wyglądało tak jak lekcje obrony umysłu. — Daję ci również dwie maści. Pierwszą — uniósł większy słoiczek — jest na twoje zranienia. Druga zastępuję eliksir, które miałeś pić rano. Ma to samo zastosowanie, ale metoda stosowania jest inna. Masz smarować się nią wieczorem przed pójściem spać. Masz ją nakładać za uszami, na szyi, nadgarstkach, w zgięciu łokci i kolan. Dzięki temu szybciej się wchłonie. Zrozumiałeś wszystko? — Na jego ustach pojawił się grymas, jakby bardzo w to wątpił.

— Tak, profesorze — przytaknął Gryfon.

— Nie zawiedź mnie, Potter, bo inaczej wyciągnę surowe konsekwencje.

— Tak, profesorze. — Odpowiedział potulnie, wciąż wytrącony z równowagi tym, co czuł, gdy Snape klęczał przed nim i go dotykał oraz jego brak reakcji na ten fakt. — Profesorze? — Podszedł i odebrał od niego książkę, a także maści.

— Tak?

— Dziękuję. — Widząc uniesioną brew profesora, dodał szybko: — Za wszystko. Do widzenia. — Umknął z pokoju, nim mężczyzna zdążył go wykpić.

OoO

Severus wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zamknięte drzwi, by następnie przenieść wzrok na swoje dłonie. Nie wiedział, czym się kierował, gdy dotykał w tak bezpośredni sposób Pottera. To nie był jedynie dotyk, który miał przynieść ukojenie i pomóc w leczeniu. Był niemal erotyczny, a przecież nie czuł żadnych cieplejszych uczuć do tego konkretnego Gryfona. Zajmował się nim tylko z poczucia obowiązku. Prawda?


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Cmentarz, Voldemort wyjawiający się z kotła, zaklęcie zabijające uderzające w Cedrika. Drugi rok: pojedynek, on przemawiający do węża. Strach w oczach innych uczniów, gdy dowiadują się, że jest wężousty. Kolejna zmiana: on na hipogryfie lecący nad jeziorem. Jego śmiech i uczucie euforii. To wspomnienie nie trwa długo. Znów widzi coś innego.

Znajduje się u Dursleyów. Ma teraz z siedem lat. Ciotka wrzeszczy na niego, że przypalił obiad. Dopiero uczy się robić trudniejsze posiłki, niektóre mu jeszcze nie wychodzą, ale kobietę to nie obchodzi. Pochyla się nad nim wrzeszcząc, że zmarnował dobre składniki. Jeśli nie zna ich wartości, to nie dostanie jedzenia przez najbliższe dni. Chce się wytłumaczyć. Ciotka nie słucha, uderza go w twarz otwartą dłonią. Impet jest zbyt duży, upada na kafelki. Kobieta łapie go za ramię, podnosząc z ziemi. Wciąż wrzeszcząc, wyciąga go z kuchni. Ma zamiar go zamknąć w schowku. Chłopiec nie protestuje. Przygryza wargę do krwi, by nie zacząć płakać. Policzek go piecze, ale go nie dotyka, nawet wtedy, gdy drzwi komórki zostają za nim zamknięte, a on zostaje pochłonięty przez ciemność. Ale ta ciemność jest inna. Nie ma żadnego jaśniejszego punktu. Nie ma światła, sączącego się przez szparę pod drzwiami. Jest tylko czerń, gęsta, lepiąca się czerń. Wrzeszczy, chce stąd wyjść.

Tak szybko jak to się zaczęło, tak szybko się to skończyło. Klęczy na podłodze. Jego ciałem targają dreszcze. Gardło go boli, żołądek chce się wyrwać na zewnątrz. Gdyby był pełny, już by zwymiotował, ale z czasem nauczył się nic nie jeść przed swoimi lekcjami ze Snapem. Ta była już siódma, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Nie mógł myśleć, głowa go bolała. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i zniknąć, ale nie było mu to dane.

— Żałosne, Potter. — Nie unosi głowy, nawet wtedy, gdy profesor przystaje tuż przed nim. — To już nasze ósme spotkanie. — Czyli pomylił się w swoich obliczeniach. — A ty nie pokazujesz żadnych postępów. — Pochyla się nad nim i chwyta go za ramię. To samo zrobiła ciotka w jego wspomnieniach. Wyrywa się z jego uścisku, a z ust wymyka mu się skomlenie. — Potter. — Nie pozwala mu uciec. Chwyta go, tym razem za łokieć, i podnosi z ziemi — Musisz się z tym uporać. — Snape patrzy na nim surowym wzrokiem. — Gdy tylko napotykamy twoje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, zaczynasz wpadać z panikę. Gdy oglądam twoje lata w szkole, starasz się jeszcze mnie wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, z marnym skutkiem, ale się starasz. Jednak, gdy wracamy do lat przed twoim pójściem do Hogwartu — zmrużył oczy — panikujesz. Chcesz mnie rozpaczliwie zablokować, ale strach cię paraliżuje. Im bardziej się starasz, tym bardziej zagłębiam się w twoje wspomnienia. — Mężczyzna obserwował nastolatka niczym kot zapędzoną w kąt myszkę. — Nie chcesz, bym zobaczył twoje dzieciństwo. Skupiasz się na tym, a nie na obronie, przez co cały twój umysł jest dla mnie dostępny. — Chwycił brodę nastolatka, unosząc ją. Ich oczy się spotkały. Harry nie wzdrygał się już przed dotykiem i bliskością mistrza eliksirów. Ich lekcje były pełne bliskości. — Masz to pokonać, Potter — powiedział surowo.

— Pokonać?! — Wyrwał się, odsuwając od profesora. — Czy to coś złego, że nie mam ochoty wspominać swojego dzieciństwa? Nie chcę również żebyś ty to widział. Będziesz miał tylko jeszcze dodatkową broń w obrażaniu mnie.

Harry wyglądał niczym skopany szczeniak. Mężczyźnie mogłoby być go żal, gdyby odczuwał takie emocje.

— Potter. — Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Myślałem, że przeszliśmy ten etap na wcześniejszych zajęciach. Nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z nikim informacjami, jakie zdobędę. — Harry wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. — Nie będę ich również używać w obrażaniu cię. Wszystkie sekrety, które ujawnisz w tym pokoju, są bezpieczne. Obiecałem ci to wcześniej.

— Mam ci zaufać?

W pierwszej chwili Severus pomyślał, że ten żartuje. Chciał zdobyć jego zaufanie, ale nie sądził, że tak szybko je uzyska. Potter nie mógł pytać na poważnie, ale te jego oczy, które patrzyły na niego znad okularów, były pełne nadziei. Przez tę niepewną minę wyglądał tak niewinnie i podatnie na każdą krzywdę. Cholera, to nie zmierza w dobrym kierunku.

— Zaufać? Nie, nie możesz, ale w tym pokoju możesz się rozluźnić. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. — Ta odpowiedź musiała wystarczyć, ponieważ chłopak skinął głową. — Teraz się uspokój i powiedz mi, co ci przeszkadza w nauce oklumencji.

— Nie rozumiem tego! — warknął Harry, na nowo rozdrażniony wspomnieniem o jego nieudanych próbach. — Staram się zablokować wspomnienia, ale to się nie udaje. Możesz buszować w moich wspomnieniach do woli. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać, a kiedy dochodzisz do — machnął ręką, jakby nie chciał nawet wspominać o swoim dzieciństwie — to mnie przerasta.

— Boisz się tych wspomnień — powiedział łagodnie Severus.

— Wcale się ich nie boję! — krzyknął Harry. Nie chciał przyznać, że może to być prawdą. — Są niewygodne, to wszystko.

Snape nie dodał, że inne wspomnienia z lat szkolnych również mogą być niewygodne, a chłopak się tak przed nimi nie bronił.

— O czym myślisz, kiedy chcesz mnie zablokować? — zadał kolejne pytanie. Tym razem musiał się dowiedzieć, co przeszkadza Harry'emu w nauce oklumencji. Nie mógł go katować kolejnymi atakami na umysł jak w piątym roku.

— Chcę obronić to wspomnienie. Nie chcę, żebyś je widział.

— Czyli na początku starasz się mnie zablokować. Trzymać z daleka od swojego umysłu. Ale, gdy przełamuję twoją barierę, myślisz o tym wspomnieniu, które oglądam. O tym, że nie chcesz, bym je widział i starasz się zablokować wspomnienie, a nie umysł. Nie wyganiasz mnie, tylko skupiasz się na danym obrazie — podsumował Severus, przymykając oczy i wzdychając.

— Czy to źle? Przecież nie chcę, byś przeglądał mój umysł.

Mistrz eliksirów otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Pottera. Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział w tym żadnego problemu. Musiał mu to jak najłatwiej wytłumaczyć.

— Nie myśl o słoniu.

— Słucham? — Harry sądził, że się przesłyszał. — Jaki słoń?

— Myśl o czymkolwiek, tylko nie o słoniu.

— Eee… Dobrze — zgodził się w końcu Gryfon, wiedząc, że lepiej kierować się wskazówkami Snape'a.

— O czym myślisz? — spytał po kilku minutach Severus. — Oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi.

— O słoniu — powiedział zakłopotany.

— Ludzki umysł jest ciekawym zjawiskiem. — Severus nie był zły, że uczeń nie wykonał jego polecenia. — Kiedy staramy się nie myśleć o czymś, nasz umysł skupia się właśnie na tym zagadnieniu. To nie dotyczy tylko tego przykładu. Ma to swoje zastosowanie również w nauce oklumencji.

— Jak można się jej nauczyć? To przecież niemożliwe! – Severus niemal się uśmiechnął, słysząc oburzenie w głosie nastolatka.

— Jest to możliwe, ale potrzeba wielkiej cierpliwości oraz nieustannych ćwiczeń. — Harry nie mógł ukryć westchnięcia. — Ale w twoim przypadku nie mamy czasu. Ataki Czarnego Pana na twój umysł są dla ciebie wykończające zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie.

— Co w takim razie możemy zrobić? — Potter przesunął dłonią po spoconych włosach, strosząc je.

Severus przez chwilę przyglądał się szesnastolatkowi. Mógłby czegoś spróbować, ale musiałby wypuścić Potter'a do swojego umysłu. Gdyby jednak zachował kontrolę, spokój oraz bliskość, mógłby kontrolować wszystkie poczynania chłopaka i jednocześnie nauczyć go innej metody oklumencji.

— Usiądź — nakazał mu. Harry skierował się w stronę foteli. — Nie, na podłodze. Będziemy musieli zachować bliski kontakt, jeśli ma się to sprawdzić.

— Co chcesz zrobić?

Usiadł tam gdzie zawsze, na środku dywanu. Ukryty za fotelem tak, by nikt wchodzących nie mógł go ujrzeć, choć i tak nikt nigdy nie zakłócił im lekcji.

— Pokażę ci pewną metodę. — Severus usiadł po turecku przed chłopakiem. Ich kolana się stykały. — Musisz jednak być spokojny i robić dokładnie to, co ci każę, czy to jasne?

— Tak, proszę pana.

Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Im więcej spędzali ze sobą czasu, tym rzadziej zwracał się do profesora formalnie. Częściej używał tego sformułowania, gdy chciał pokazać, że jest spokojny, nie denerwuje się, wręcz mu ufa. W jego ustach zaczęło to nabierać innego sensu.

— Dobrze. — Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na karku Potter'a naciskając, by ten się pochylił. Ich czoła się zetknęły. Severus przesunął dłoń wyżej, aż jego palce przeczesały mokre od potu włosy chłopaka. — Rozluźnij się. Oprzyj się o mnie, jeśli ci to pomoże — powiedział.

Owiał oddechem usta Harry'ego. Nastolatek zadrżał, ale posłusznie postarał się rozluźnić. Pozycja była dla niego trochę niewygodna. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci równowagę, dlatego też przesunął się bliżej i położył dłonie na udach mężczyzny. Snape spiął się w pierwszej chwili, ale później się rozluźnił.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Pottera.

— Dziwnie, ale… dobrze — przyznał ten.

Nie wiedział, gdzie ma patrzeć, a tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. W tym momencie cały jego świat stanowiło oblicze mistrza eliksirów.

— Patrz mi się przez cały czas w oczy. Zabiorę cię do mojego umysłu. Pokażę ci, jak możesz się bronić przed niechcianą ingerencją. Masz tylko słuchać mojego głosu. Tak jak przy naszych innych zajęciach. Skup się na moim głosie i patrz mi się w oczy. — Harry skinął lekko głową. — Rozluźnij się. Pozwól, by twoje myśli wędrowały spokojnie. Musisz tylko patrzeć mi w oczy. — Nastolatek postępował zgodnie z jego zaleceniami.

Wpatrywał się ciemno czekoladowe oczy Snape'a, które teraz, pełne emocji, przybierały odcień smolistej wręcz czerni. Po chwili został łagodnie wciągnięty w umysł profesora. Znalazł się w wielkim pokoju. Nie widział sufitu ani ścian, to pomieszczenie nie było niczym ograniczone. Poczuł dotknięcie na swoim ramieniu, odwrócił się. Za nim stał Severus. Wpatrywał się przed siebie.

— Chodźmy. Nie chcę żebyś tu był dłużej, niż to konieczne. — Harry nie czuł się obrażony. Wiedział, że czyjekolwiek obecność w swoim umyśle nie jest komfortowa, nawet jeśli ten ktoś został zaproszony.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał, idąc tuż koło niego.

— Pokażę ci, jak chronić umysł. — Trzymał swoją dłoń na ramieniu szesnastolatka, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że ma się nie rozglądać i iść przed siebie. — Doszliśmy — powiedział. Cała jego postać spięła się.

Stali przed ścianą, jeśli można tak nazwać coś, co składało się z samych roślinnych. Liany, storczyki, lilie, trawa, pokrzywy, trujący bluszcz. Flora z całego mugolskiego i czarodziejskiego światła budowała tę zaporę. Kolorowe kwiaty przeplatały się z silnie trującymi roślinami. Było to przerażające i jednocześnie piękne.

— Wszystkie moje wspomnienia znajdują się za tą barierą. Nie skupiam się na tym, by bronić swojego umysłu tylko na tym, by utrzymać przeciwnika po tej stronie muru. Tam, gdzie niczego nie może się dowiedzieć.

— Czy to jest skuteczne?

— Czy jesteś na tyle głupi, że nie znasz na to odpowiedzi? — Severus spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Oczywiście, że to działa. — Przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka. — Gdyby tak nie było, to nie byłbyś szpiegiem.

— Dobra odpowiedź. — Snape skinął z uznaniem.

— Ale jak to działa?

— Dotknij ściany.

Harry zrobił krok do przodu i przyłożył dłoń do ściany na wysokości swojej klatki piersiowej. Gdy tylko jego ręka dotknęła roślin, trujący bluszcz oraz pokrzywa owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Syknął z powodu bólu i instynktownie przygarnął do siebie rękę.

— Zaatakowała mnie — powiedział, spoglądając na swoją zaczerwienioną skórę.

— Takie jest jej zadanie. Możesz próbować dostać się na drugą stronę, ale każda z tych roślin może cię zaatakować. Niektóre z nich powodują tylko podrażnienie skóry — wskazał na rękę Gryfona — inne mogą powodować chwilową ślepotę, zatrucie pokarmowe, paraliż, a nawet śmierć. Jeszcze inne posiadają kolce, które mogą boleśnie zranić. Kolejne mogą owinąć się dookoła ciała, łamiąc kości lub dusząc napastnika. Nie zmieniam ich cech, sprawiam tylko, że są o wiele silniejsze. Trucizny działają natychmiastowo. Musi tu być pewna logika. Trzcina nie może być trująca, ale za to może cię zranić w inny sposób. Przeciwnik rezygnuje, bo wszystko, co dzieje się w umyśle, ma wpływ na ludzkie ciało. Gdy stąd odejdziemy, skóra dalej będzie cię piekła. Nie będzie żadnych śladów, ale będziesz czuł swędzenie. Ktoś, kto atakuje czyjś umysł, wie o tym, dlatego rezygnuje nim skutki będą nieodwracalne. Jeśli jednak jest wytrwały i dalej próbuje przebić się przez mur, to skupiam się na tym, by podsunąć mu silniejsze roślinny, których nie mógłby pokonać. Nie myślę o tym, by przeciwnik zobaczył jakieś konkretne wspomnienia, tylko na kolejnym pomyśle, jak zniechęcić go do ataku.

— Dlaczego rośliny? — spytał, podziwiając cały ten pomysł.

— Jestem mistrzem eliksirów. Rośliny stanowią większą część mojej pracy. Muszę znać ich właściwości, rozpoznawać je po budowie, kolorze i zapachu. Dżungle są największym siedliskiem roślin, dlatego moja ściana przypomina las tropikalny, także jest w nich wiele ptaków. — Ostatnia część zdziwiła Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko ją zapamiętał.

— Jak długo zajmuje stworzenie czegoś takiego?

— To zależy jak wiele masz samozaparcia i czy masz dość bujną wyobraźnię. Na początku ściana będzie pojawiać się tylko wtedy, gdy się na niej skupisz, dlatego też wiele wspomnień nie będzie ukrytych. Możesz się jednak postarać, by te najcenniejsze były ukryte, zostawiając pozostałe luzem. Być może rozproszy to przeciwnika na tyle, że skupi się na nic nie wartych informacjach, gdy inne będą za ścianą. Z czasem stawianie bariery będzie zajmować mniej czasu, aż w końcu zawsze będzie ona w twoich umyśle, chroniąc wszystko, co się w nim znajduje. Co do wyobraźni, to im więcej jej posiadasz, tym więcej możesz wynaleźć sposobów, by zatrzymać przeciwnika.

— Nie znam się na roślinach — powiedział, wbijając wzrok w jeden z rozłożystych kwiatów, który rozwijał się na jego oczach.

— Głupi dzieciaku, to moja bariera. Ty musisz wymyślić własną.

— Jak?

— Na razie stworzysz swoją pierwszą barierę w moim umyśle. Pozwolę ci ją w pełni ukształtować. Później zaczniesz sam ją tworzyć. — Stanął za Potterem i położył swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Pochylił się tak, by mówić wprost do jego ucha. — Ściana może być zbudowana z dowolnego materiału. Ma on do ciebie przemawiać, to ty będziesz o nim myślał i dostarczał nowych metod bronienia się. Powinno to być coś, z czym masz częsty kontakt. Coś, co bardzo dobrze poznałeś i wiesz, jak można to obrócić w broń. Spróbuj na początek pomyśleć o materiale, z którego stworzysz swoją barierę. Co to za materiał?

— Woda — odpowiedział na wydechu.

— Dobrze. Wyobraź sobie, że unosisz się na jej powierzchni. Słyszysz jej szum w swoich uszach, czujesz jak obmywa twoje ciało. Jest spokojna.

— Tak — westchnął.

— Teraz wyobraź sobie, że na roślinach pojawiają się kropelki wody. Małe, a później coraz większe. — Harry skupił się na liściach. Powoli pojawiały się na nich pierwsze krople. Na początku jakby rosa, później coraz większe, aż na końcu były wielkości grochu. — Teraz kolejny etap. Roślinny stają się wodą. Łodygi, kwiaty, owoce, każda ich cześć zmienia się w wodę. Powiedz mi, będzie nieruchoma czy w ruchu?

— W ruchu — odpowiedział, obserwując jak kolory blakną, a roślinny stają się krystalicznie czystą wodą. — Ale…

— Może na początek opadać w dół. Będzie to najłatwiejsze. Z czasem udoskonalisz to.

Harry uspokoił się i pozwolił, by cała woda, z której aktualnie składała się ściana, zaczęła opadać w dół. W jej pobliżu pojawiła się kałuża, ale nie powiększała się. Woda się nie kończyła. Cały czas był jednostajny ruch, ale nastolatkowi coś się w tym nie podobało. Przyjrzał się barierze, którą stworzył. Ruch wody był zbyt spokojny, niemal go nie widział. Skupił się i z trudnością przyśpieszył jej bieg. Jeszcze nie był to efekt, jaki chciał uzyskać, ale już wiele sił kosztowało go minimalne przyśpieszenie.

— Udało mi się. — Uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, oparł się o profesora.

— Tak, ale czeka cie jeszcze długa droga. — Wyciągnął rękę nad ramieniem chłopaka, pozwalając, by woda ją obmyła. — Zmuś mnie, by ją cofnął. Znajdź sposób — powiedział.

— A co…?

— Nie martw się o mnie. Nie masz jeszcze zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, by mi zaszkodzić. Spraw, bym ją zabrał. — Severus naparł mocniej na Gryfona, zanurzając rękę aż po łokieć. — Dalej. To będzie ostatni wysiłek. Musisz się nauczyć jak zmienić ją w broń. — Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i skupił się na wodzie. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, chcąc by się nagrzała, by stała się tak gorąca, że Snape musiałby zabrać dłoń. — Tak, staraj się jeszcze bardziej. Jest teraz ciepła, ale nieparząca.

— Już nie mogę — wydyszał.

— Wyćwiczysz to z czasem. Musisz również pomyśleć nad innymi sposobami obrony. Wrzątek można zniwelować za pomocą czaru zamrażającego, ale jak na początek dobrze sobie poradziłeś. — Wyciągnął dłoń spod wody i położył ją na ramieniu chłopaka, opierając się na nim całym swoim ciężarem. — Przygotuj się. Wracamy. — Nim Harry'ego znowu ogarnęła czerń zauważył, że rośliny są z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

— To było męczące — powiedział, gdy znów znalazł się w swoim ciele.

Wtedy też usłyszał dyszenie. Spojrzał na Snape, który wciąż opierał swoje czoło o nastolatka, z przymkniętymi oczami próbując wyrównać oddech. Jego włosy były mokre od potu. Był on również na jego skroniach i na górnej wardze. Dłoń, którą trzymał we włosach ucznia, delikatnie drżała.

— Profesorze? — To już nie były żarty. Martwił się o niego.

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział, puszczając Pottera i odchylając się do tyłu, by wprowadzić między nich odrobinę dystansu.

— Czy to jest aż takie wykańczające? — zapytał, wciąż wpatrując się w mężczyznę. — Nie chciałbym dostać zawału we wczesnym wieku.

—Nie umrzesz od tego. Na początku możesz czuć się osłabiony. Później nie będziesz zauważać, że twój umysł jest cały czas chroniony.

— To czemu wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć?

— To nie było zwykłe chronienie wspomnień — powiedział ostro Severus. — Zaprosiłem cię do umysłu, kontrolowałem nasze poczynania i pozwoliłem, byś ukształtował mój mur według swojego uznania. Mogę być lekko zmęczony.

— Raczej wykończony — prychnął Harry.

— Bezczelny bachor.

— Chyba mnie za to lubisz? — uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

— To niemożliwe — odpowiedział poważnie.

— Aleś ty okrutny. — Wywrócił oczami. — Mam się rozebrać?

— Tak, do bielizny.

Severus wezwał miskę z wodą, którą wcześniej przygotował. Ich lekcje oklumencji zawsze kończyły się tym, że Harry rozbierał się i siadał na podłodze. Mistrz eliksirów zajmował miejsce koło niego i pomagał mu się uporać ze swoją przypadłością.

— Jestem gotowy — powiedział Gryfon, rozsiadając się wygodnie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami. Snape przyjrzał mu się krytycznym wzrokiem.

— Ściągaj to.

Mężczyzna wskazał _Sacramentum aeternam Amor_, który spoczywał pośrodku klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Harry nie protestował, przyzwyczaił się, że Snape nie chce mieć do czynienia z jakąkolwiek cząstką magii Jamesa. Odłożył wisiorek na bok, prostując się.

— Które miejsce?

— Dziś zajmiemy się klatką piersiową i nogami. — Severus zanurzył czubki palców wodzie i przeniósł je na obojczyk nastolatka — Oddychaj głęboko. Skup się na moim głosie. — Mówił spokojnie, co rusz mocząc palce w wodzie, by ponownie przenieść je na ciało Pottera. Przesuwał dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, zostawiając na skórze mokry ślad. — Woda jest na twojej skórze, ale się nie zmieniasz. Możesz zapanować nad swoją przemianą. — Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy coraz większa ilość wody spływała po jego klatce piersiowej na brzuch. — Zmienisz się tylko wtedy, gdy sam będziesz tego chciał.

Severus przeniósł dłoń na nogi chłopaka. Zamoczył całą dłoń i przeniósł ją na uda chłopaka. Przesuwał ją od kolana w górę. Oddech Harry'ego stał się szybszy. Wciąż starał się skupić na głosie Snape. Nie myśleć o przemianie, ale to było trudne, gdy długie i chude palce mistrza eliksirów masowały jego uda. To było takie rozpraszające, a jednocześnie tak piekielnie dobre. To było zbyt dużo, zbyt wiele dotyku i wody. Jęknął cicho, gdy jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Nie miał już nóg tylko ogon, który wbrew jego woli uniósł się i ułożył na kolanach drugiego człowieka.

— Cholera — przeklął.

— Język, Potter – skarcił go. — Wytrzymałeś dwie minuty. To dłużej niż poprzednio.

Snape nie zareagował, gdy ogon nastolatka wylądował na jego udach. Zdarzyło się to nie po raz pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni. Najwyraźniej syrenia natura Pottera potrzebowała bliskości, a Severus mógł to zaakceptować.

— To i tak za krótko. A jeśli złapie mnie deszcz? Przecież wszyscy się dowiedzą — marudził nastolatek.

— To wszystko jest w twojej psychice. Kiedy pijesz wodę, ona dotyka twoich ust i się nie zmieniasz. Kiedy jesteś spocony, nie zmieniasz się. Lily wychodziła na deszcz i nie zmieniała się. Chodziła boso po trawie zroszoną wodą i….

— Nie zmieniała się — skończył za niego Harry. — Ale ona przeszła rytuał, a ja nie.

— To nie jest kwestia rytuału. Przypuszczam, że on pomaga jedynie podczas pierwszej przemiany, a później mermaid uczą się pod okiem dorosłych, jak zapanować nad swoją przemianą. Ty masz opóźniony start, ale możesz się tego nauczyć. Nie ćwicz tylko w mojej obecności, rób to częściej. W wolnym czasie, nawet podczas mycia, postaraj się jak najdłużej zachować swoją ludzką formę. Z czasem nauczysz się zmieniać na własne życzenie.

— A do tego czasu ktoś może się dowiedzieć.

Harry nerwowo przesunął dłońmi po swoim ogonie. Bardzo przejmował się faktem, że ktoś może odkryć, że jest syreną. Zwłaszcza, że ministerstwo nie zbyt dobrze spoglądało na każdą silniejszą kreaturę.

— Potter — chwycił jego ręce — powiedziałem ci, że nie wyjawię twojej tajemnicy. W tym zawiera się również to, że postaram się, by nikt się o niej nie dowiedział.

— Dziękuję.

Severus zmrużył oczy, puszczając jego dłonie.

— Nie robię to z dobroci serca. Pomogę ci utrzymać tajemnicę za możliwość badania mermaid.

— Co chcesz teraz sprawdzić? — spytał z westchnięciem Harry. Czasami miał wrażenie, że zbliża się do mężczyzny, jednak ten zaraz sprowadzał ich relacje na biznesową drogę.

— Skrzela.

— Skrzela? — Zadrżał. — One nie są zbyt interesujące. — Były bardzo wrażliwe i Harry nie chciał je narażać na jakikolwiek dotyk.

— Już dawno chciałem je zbadać. — Odgarnął włosy z prawej strony szyi Potter'a. — Ciekawi mnie, jak one działają. — Przesunął małym palcem po łuku skrzelowym. Chłopak zadrżał i jęknął cicho. — Czy to boli?

— Nie — wydyszał, gdy Snape przesuwał palcami po jego skrzelach.

— Ciekawe. — Snape kontynuował swoje badania upewniwszy się, że nie sprawia to bólu. — Masz sześć łuków skrzelowych. Wszystkie są zamknięte. — Nabrał odrobinę wody z miski w dłoń i polał miejsce tuż pod uchem Harry'ego. — Otworzyły się — powiedział cicho, dmuchając w szczeliny skrzelowe.

Gryfon zaczął ciężko dyszeć i wiercić się na miejscu. Starał się uspokoić, gdy mężczyzna dotykał go. Nie mógł jednak opanować reakcji swojego organizmu. Był podniecony, jeszcze chwila i zacznie błagać Snape, by ten nie przerywał, dotykał mocniej. Merlinie, te palce mogły sprowadzić na niego śmierć.

— Nie… — wydyszał, gdy mistrz eliksirów przesunął palcami po każdym łuku — Wystarczy! — Otrącił jego rękę. — Jest późno. — Zaczął zbierać ubrania. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że jego ogon zniknął i znów był chudym, prawie normalnym nastolatkiem. — Inni będą się o mnie martwić — powiedział, odwracając się plecami do Snape i zakładając spodnie.

Severus zauważył tę niespodziewaną przemianę oraz dowody podniecenia Gryfona, ale nie miał zamiaru mu tego mówić. Była to jeszcze jedna informacja dotycząca mermaid — ich skrzela były bardzo wrażliwe na dotyk.

— Jeszcze jednak rzecz. — Zatrzymał go tuż przed samymi drzwiami. Harry trzymał klamkę, nie odwracając się do niego. — Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz odciąć się od swojej przeszłości, to zrób to skutecznie. Pozbądź się tych łachmanów i miej własny pokój. To pomoże ci również w opanowaniu przemiany. Teraz możesz odejść.

Harry uciekł z pokoju jakby gonił go sam Voldemort, by zająć się dość twardym problemem w swoich spodniach.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

Następnego dnia Harry ledwo wyczołgał się z łóżka. Przez całą noc śnił ten sam sen.

Znajdował się pod wodą, a razem z nim był ten nieznajomy mężczyzna. Pływali razem przez jakiś czas, aż obcy łapał go za włosy i przyciągnął do brutalnego, i wielce namiętnego pocałunku. Jego długie i smukłe palce masowały skrzela nastolatka, sprowadzając go do stanu jęczącego i błagającego kłębka nerwów.

Nim jednak Harry mógł poznał tożsamość partnera, budził się z krzykiem. W ostatniej chwili, przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam w pokoju i tłumił jęk. Jego ciałem targały dreszcze, a oddech był niespokojny. Sprawdzając, czy Ron się nie obudził, wycierał dowody swojego niedawnego stanu z brzucha i ud. Odwróciwszy się na drugi bok, starał się nie myśleć o tym, że śnił o innym mężczyźnie. Nie do końca zaakceptował fakt, że przez to, kim jest, nie zainteresuje się już żadną dziewczyną. Nie mógł się jednak od tego uwolnić. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy znajdował się w jego silnych i opiekuńczych ramionach.

Sen powtarzał się za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy. Budził się i zasypiał ze wspomnieniem pocałunku i dotyku na swoim ciele. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy nastał poranek, Harry pragnął i nienawidził faktu, że musi wstać z łóżka.

Teraz spoglądał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które krzywiło się na jego widok.

— Zdejmujesz ze mnie ręcznik tylko po to, by pokazać mi swój beznadziejny wygląd? – zajęczało lustro. — Wolałbym zobaczyć twój seksowny tyłeczek, a nie… — Odbicie Harry'ego machnęło ręką, chcąc w ten sposób pokazać, co ma na myśli. — …te cienie pod oczami, tą bladą cerę i te niechlujne włosy. O Merlinie, one tak zawsze, czy to jakaś specjalna okazja?

— Oj, zamknij — powiedział Harry, patrząc w lustro. — Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak bardzo źle wyglądam.

To było dziwne, widzieć swoje odbicie, które poruszało się niezależnie od niego i jednocześnie go obrażało.

— Jakiś ty drażliwy — zacmokało odbicie. — Przydałaby ci się noc pełna namiętności. — Nagle zielone oczy zabłysły. — Czyżbyś jednak ją miał i wyglądasz tak, ponieważ się nie wyspałeś? — Odbicie zbliżyło się do tafli, przyglądając się bacznie swojemu oryginałowi. Harry speszył się pod tą baczną obserwacją.

— To nie tak — odpowiedział cicho.

— Ach tak? — Odbicie uśmiechnęło się. Harry był pewny, że taka ekspresja nigdy nie widniała na jego twarzy. — A jesteś pewny, że żaden przystojniak nie odwiedził wczorajszej nocy twojego łóżka?

— Zamknij się! — wysyczał. Jeszcze trochę, a rozbije to piekielne lustro.

— Nie kłam! — Odbicie wcale nie przejmowało się jego tonem. — Powiedz mi, kto to jest? Przystojny? Byłeś na dole czy na górze?

— Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na te bezsensowne pytania. — Harry odwrócił się i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi do łazienki, omal nie uderzając Rona w twarz.

— Ej! — krzyknął chłopak, odskakując do tyłu.

— Wybacz, ja…

— Byłeś na dole, prawda?! — Z wnętrza łazienki dobiegło pytanie lustra. Policzki Pottera zabarwiły się na delikatny róż.

— Niezbyt udany poranek? — spytał Ron, spoglądając na przyjaciela i do wnętrza łazienki, gdzie tafla lustra błyszczała lekko.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Jeszcze kilka takich komentarzy, a rozbiję to lustro na milion kawałków i zakopię go pod jakimś drzewem, by mieć pewność, że już nigdy go nie usłyszę — mruknął.

— Nie jest chyba takie złe. Dużo czarodziejów uznaje je za bardzo pożyteczne.

— Tak? — Harry miał duże wątpliwości. — A skomentował już twój tyłek?

— Stwierdził, że jest na nim za dużo piegów i nie jest gotowy na ten widok. — Zakłopotany Ron wzruszył ramionami. — A teraz idę się myć, bo ominie mnie śniadanie. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do łazienki.

— A to ty. Czemu musiałeś…

Harry nie słyszał już nic więcej. Drzwi stłumiły wszystkie dźwięki. Westchnąwszy, skierował się do kuchni.

OoO

— Witaj, Harry. Jesteś później niż zazwyczaj.

Jak zwykle pani Weasley była na nogach, szykując śniadanie dla pozostałych mieszkańców Grimmuald Place. Cokolwiek się działo można było liczyć na to, że Molly przyszykuje dla innych smaczny posiłek.

— Niezbyt dobrze spałem — powiedział cicho, siadając i nalewając sobie wody, gdy przed nim wylądowała ryba.

Wszyscy już przyzwyczaili się do jego diety i nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy jadł wciąż to samo popijając jedynie wodą.

— Koszmary, czy…? — Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze strachem.

— Nie. — Potrząsnął głową. Po ostatniej wpadce, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Voldemort od czasu do czasu pokazuje mu swoje „imprezy" i przez to byli w jego stosunku bardziej opiekuńczy. — Zwykłe koszmary. Nic, czym można było się przejmować.

— Ale… — Molly chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale do kuchni zaczęli wchodzić inni.

— To naprawdę nic — powiedział ostro, ucinając dyskusję.

Pani Weasley nie wydawała się zadowolona z odpowiedzi, ale zostawiła ten temat. Na nieszczęście inni zauważyli jego mizerny wygląd.

— Młody, skąd te cienie pod oczami? — Syriusz potargał mu włosy. — Wyglądasz jak kupa gówna.

— Syriuszu! — krzyknęła Molly. — Język.

— Ja tylko mówię, co widzę. — Wzruszył ramionami, rzucając się na swój boczek.

— Dzięki, Łapo. — Harry wywrócił oczami. — Nie ma to jak komplement z samego rana.

— Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nad swojego talerza.

— To ja podziękuję za takie komplementy. — Ginny usiadła po drugiej stronie Harry'ego. — Ale Syriusz ma rację, wyglądasz okropnie. Czy miałeś wizje? — zapytała.

— Nie, nie miałem! — krzyknął Harry. — Od tamtego czasu Voldemort nie odwiedził mojej głowy ani razu! Przestańcie wreszcie doszukiwać się niewiadomo czego! Nie traktujcie mnie jak kruchego wazonu, który może się rozlecieć w dłoniach! Tak, moje wujostwo nie traktowało mnie zbyt dobrze! Tak, Voldemort od czasu do czasu nawiedza mnie w snach! Tak, nie wpadnę w histerię, gdy zobaczę co Prorok napisał o mnie! Przestańcie chodzić koło mnie na palcach! Jestem niemal dorosły! — krzyczał, spoglądając na wszystkich w pokoju.

Stracił nad sobą kontrolę. W normalnej sytuacji starałby się kłamać, bagatelizować to wszystko. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uznali że jest w miarę normalnym nastolatkiem, ale miał tego w końcu dość. Zawsze musi być posłuszny, poświęcać się dla innych i spełniać ich oczekiwania. Po prostu nie wytrzymał. Nieprzespana noc, stres by zapanować na wizjami i przemianą i ich ciągłe pytania w końcu zbyt bardzo nadszarpnęły jego nerwy — wybuchnął.

Teraz spoglądał na innych, czekając na ich reakcje. Hermiona patrzyła na niego jakby był jakimś dziwnym gatunkiem nieznanego zwierzęcia. Ron gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, co było dość obrzydliwe. Ginny i bliźniacy wyglądali tak jakby się tego spodziewali, choć i ich trochę zaskoczył jego podniesiony głos. Molly z pewnością chciała go skarcić i wysłać do jego pokoju, ale nie był jej dzieckiem. Nie musiał jej słuchać. Syriusz za to się krzywił jakby był nim zawiedziony. Trudno, on również miał prawo do złości i innych uczuć. Siedzący obok Łapy Remus spoglądał na niego ze współczuciem. Przez to miał ochotę wrzasnąć jeszcze raz.

— Potter. — Drgnął na surowy i lodowaty ton mistrza eliksirów. — Co to za wrzaski?

Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, który stał w progu kuchni. Severus rzadko pojawiał się wczesnymi porankami na Grimmuald Place i nie spodziewał się, że ten poranek będzie inny. Nie chciał pokazać tej strony swojemu profesorowi. Nie jemu.

— To nic — odpowiedział, opuszczając wzrok.

— Nic? — Severus uniósł brwi. — To nie brzmiało jak nic. — Podszedł do chłopaka. — Jeśli nie chcesz żeby inni traktowali cię jak rozpieszczonego bachora, to się tak nie zachowuj. — Pochylił się nad nim. Harry przełknął ślinę. — Ile razy będę musiał to powtórzyć, żebyś to w końcu zrozumiał? — wycedził.

— Przepraszam — mruknął.

— Za co przepraszasz?

Snape podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Jego szaty otarły się o nogi Harry'ego, który wzdrygnął się, a jednocześnie sam pochylił się w stronę mężczyzny, jakby przyciągany niewidzialną siłą.

— Że zachowałem się jak bachor?

— To ma być odpowiedź czy pytanie?

— Odpowiedź — powiedział posłusznie, szokując po raz kolejny zebranych w kuchni.

Rzadko kiedy zachowywał się tak potulnie do kogokolwiek, a szczególności nie do Snape'a, ale teraz odpowiadał na każde pytanie, a jego postawa jasno dawała znać, że jest mu przykro. Przynajmniej za to, że zawiódł oczekiwania mężczyzny.

— Dobrze. — Snape uniósł dłoń i chwycił podbródek nastolatka, unosząc mu głowę. Przyjrzał się jego bladej twarzy i widocznym cieniom pod oczami. — Następnym razem, jak nie będziesz mógł zasnąć, to poproś mnie o pomoc. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, z pewnością w swoim asortymencie znajdę coś, co pomoże ci zasnąć. Później podam ci hasło byś mógł skontaktować się ze mną za pomocą fiuu. Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak — zadrżał, pod spojrzeniem tych nieprzeniknionych oczu.

Snape kiwnął głową i puścił jego brodę. Nawet jeśli zauważył, że Harry wciąż się w niego wpatruje, to nie zwrócił mu uwagi.

— Przyniosłem listy — powiedział mistrz eliksirów, kładąc na stole trzy koperty. Hermiona z piskiem rzuciła się na tą oznaczoną swoim nazwiskiem.

— Już się zastanawiałam, kiedy dostaniemy nasze wyniki. — Otworzyła swój list i sprawdziła, czy wyniki są takie, jakie oczekiwała. Dopiero pod koniec zmarszczyła brwi. — Wybitny z każdego przedmiotu oprócz Obrony przed Czarną Magią, z której mam Powyżej Oczekiwań.

— To bardzo dobre wyniki, Hermiono. Możesz być z siebie dumna — pochwalił ją Lupin.

— Tak, ale… — W jej głosie było słychać niepewność.

— Panno Granger, wyniki nie świadczą o wiedzy danej osoby — przerwał jej Snape. — Jeśli uważasz, że ocena nie jest adekwatna do twojej wiedzy, to udowodnij to za pomocą czynów, a nie pustej paplaniny. Czy chcesz kontynuować swoją wypowiedź? — Spojrzał na nią surowo.

— Nie, sir — odpowiedziała.

— Smarkerusie, nie jesteśmy w szkole. Nie masz prawa zachowywać się tak, jakbyś był ich profesorem — warknął Syriusz.

— Ech… — Molly przerwała niezręczne milczenie, które zapanowało po tej uwadze. — Ron, może otworzysz swój list. Z pewnością chcesz zobaczyć jak ci poszło. — Chłopak z przerażeniem spojrzał na swoją kopertę.

— Może lepiej nie.

— Ronaldzie, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

— Nie, nie. — Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Ja… nie mam takich ocen jak Hermiona.

— Nikt tego nie oczekuje. — Słowa pani Weasley były łagodne, ale ton, którymi je wypowiedziała, był surowy.

— Może otworzymy je naraz? — zaproponował Harry, poddając mu jego wyniki. — Będziemy się wtedy mniej stresować, ok.?

— W porządku. — Ron kiwnął głową i z zamkniętymi oczami rozerwał kopertę, wyjmując z niej list.

— I jak? — zapytała Ginny, zaglądając przez ramię brata. — Och.

— Co znaczy to „och"? — Pani Weasley wyrwała z rąk syna kartkę, przebiegając wzrokiem po wynikach. — Tylko jeden Powyżej Oczekiwań. Trzy Okropne. Jeden Troll. Coś ty robił przez cały rok szkolny?! — krzyknęła.

— Walczyłem z ciemnymi siłami! — odpowiedział z całym przekonaniem. W tym momencie bliźniacy niewytrzymali i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Oj, Ronuś…

— …jeszcze takiej wymówki…

— …nie słyszeliśmy.

— Powinieneś to…

— …opatentować.

Kiedy Molly kontynuowała swoją pogadankę o ocenach i przyszłości, która jest od nich zależna oraz o głupich wymówkach, Syriusz pochylił się nad ramieniem Harry'ego, patrząc na jego wyniki.

— A jak u ciebie?

— Nie najgorzej. Jeden Troll, okropny i dwa wybitny oraz kilka Powyżej Oczekiwań.

— Wybitny z OPCM, tego po tobie się spodziewałem i… — gwizdnął przeciągle. — Powyżej Oczekiwań z eliksirów.

— Jakim cudem? — Ron słysząc o tej ocenie, odwrócił się gwałtownie, ignorując swoją matkę.

— Pytania nie były takie trudne. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale to i tak nie wystarczy, żeby kontynuować naukę.

— Na moje nieszczęście, dyrektor ustanowił, że w tym roku mam przyjąć wszystkich uczniów, którzy zdobyli PO, ale... —głos Snape'a stał się lodowaty — jeśli uznam, że obniżasz poziom, to nie będę się wahał przed wyrzuceniem cię z moich zajęć.

— Tak, sir, rozumiem. Postaram się — uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy.

Będzie mógł zostać aurorem. Bał się, że przez eliksiry ta droga zostanie dla niego zamknięta, ale teraz ma szansę. Będzie musiał bardzo uważać na zajęciach, ale da radę.

— A co z podręcznikami? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Dyrektor również o to zadbał — westchnął Severus. — To lista wszystkich obowiązujących w tym roku podręczników. Zakupicie te, które są wam potrzebne dzisiejszego dnia. Dumbledore postanowił, że udacie się z eskortą Zakonu na Pokątną w celu zakupienia potrzebnych do szkoły przedmiotów. — Brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś kazał mu to powiedzieć. — Chociaż… — Jego wzrok skupił się na Harrym. — Niektórym przydałyby się zakupy całkiem innego rodzaju.

— Co to ma znaczyć, dupku? — Syriusz poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, chcąc bronić swojego chrześniaka.

— Powinieneś to wiedzieć, Black. Potter nie musi już wracać do swoich krewnych. Mógłbyś zadbać oto, by dostał odpowiednie ubranie, nawet jeśli jest ono pochodzenia mugolskiego. — Skrzywił się. — A nie pozwalać mu chodzić w tych łachmanach i dawać mu sypialnię, którą nie może nazwać nawet swoją. Powiedz mi, Black — Zbliżył się do niego tak, że dzieliły ich tylko milimetry. — Jakim cię to czyni ojcem chrzestnym? Opiekunem Harry'ego, którym tak bardzo pragniesz zostać? — Cofnął się. — Macie być gotowi na dwunastą. Nie będę tolerował spóźnienia. — Wyszedł z kuchni, powiewając swoją szatą.

— Harry — Syriusz odwrócił się do chłopaka. — Ty tak nie myślisz? Nie sądzisz, że jestem złym ojcem chrzestnym? Wiem, że nie jestem idealny, ale nie jestem również zły.

Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Przypuszczał, że Snape chciał dobrze (o ile to jest możliwe), ale swoimi słowami sprawił więcej kłopotów niż to było warte. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz jest roztrzepany, czasem bardziej dziecinny od niego, ale był pierwszą dorosłą osobą, która chciała się nim zaopiekować. Miał swoje wady, tak jak wszyscy, ale był rodzinną.

— Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś sobą — uśmiechnął się. — Jednak Snape ma rację. Przyda mi się nowa garderoba. — Stanął i rozłożył ręce, robiąc pełen obrót. — To na mnie niezbyt pasuje — zaśmiał się gorzko. Nikt nie skomentował tego. Nie wiedzieli jak.

— A co z pokojem? — spytał łagodnie Remus.

— Chciałbym… — zamilkł na chwilę — …własny pokój.

Na początku chciał zaprzeczyć, ale pomyślał o komplikacjach, jakie wynikają z dzielenia pokoju. Nie mógł spokojnie popracować nad przemianą, nie bojąc się, że ktoś go nakryje. Nie mógł również skupić się na nauce oklumencji, bo Ron wciąż mu przeszkadzał. Także pokój był już zaadoptowany przez Rona. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy zmieniał choć jeden przedmiot. Nie miał wrażenia, że to jego pokój i chciał chociaż raz być samolubny.

— Nie lubisz dzielić ze mną pokoju? — Ron jednak nie rozumiał jego toku myślenia. — W czym ci niby przeszkadzam?

— W niczym. Chciałbym mieć własny pokój — powiedział już pewniej, przekonując się, że podjął dobrą decyzję. — To chyba nie jest problem? — Odwrócił się do dorosłych.

— Oczywiście, że nie — pośpiesznie odpowiedziała pani Weasley. — Jest mnóstwo nieużywanych pokojów. Z pewnością możesz wykorzystać któryś z nich, jako swój. Syriusz z pewnością ci pomoże. — Spojrzała na mężczyznę, zmuszając go, by w końcu zareagował.

— Tak. — Otrząsnął się z chwilowego otępienia. — Nie ma z tym żadnego problemu.

— Tak, jasne — prychnął Ron. — Dla bohatera wszystko co najlepsze.

— Ronaldzie! — krzyknęła Molly. — Natychmiast masz przeprosić za swoją dziecinną zazdrość.

— Nie jestem o niego zazdrosny — wysyczał chłopak. — Mówię prawdę. Co tylko Harry zechce to natychmiast to dostaje. Zawsze tak jest. Dorośli zrobią dla niego wszystko. — Odsunął gwałtownie krzesło. — Pójdę do _swojego _pokoju. Przynajmniej już się nie będę musiał martwić, że ktoś obudzi mnie swoimi jękami lub wczesnym prysznicem. — Opuścił kuchnię.

— Harry, nie musisz się nim przejmować.

— Wszystko w porządku, pani Weasley — uśmiechnął się do kobiety. — Ronowi w końcu przejdzie. Hermiono — zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. — Idź za nim. Przecież widzę, że chcesz.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła z wdzięcznością głową wychodząc za chłopakiem, by wbić mu trochę rozumu do głowy.

— Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Ron jest czasami kretynem. — Ginny poklepała go po kolanie.

— Wiem, ale teraz pójdę się przyszykować. Może znajdę jakiś ładny i cichy pokój dla siebie. — Kiwając głową na pożegnacie, opuścił kuchnię.

OoO

Punkt dwunasta wszyscy zebrali się w salonie. Wśród nich powinna panować radosna atmosfera, przecież wybierali się na zewnątrz by zrobić potrzebne zakupy i trochę poszaleć, ale zachowanie Rona wszystkim psuło humor. Co rusz spoglądał nieprzychylnie na Harry'ego i mamrotał, że jak zawsze wybraniec dostaje wszystko co chce. Wszystkim więc ulżyło, gdy pojawili się członkowie Zakonu.

— Czy wszyscy są gotowi? — zapytała Tonks.

— Tak — odpowiedział jej chór głosów.

— Dobrze. Ustalimy teraz, kto z kim idzie. Ja wraz z Kingsley będę eskortować Hermionę i Ginny. Remus będzie pilnował Freda i Georga. Moody i Snape wraz z Syriuszem w jego ani magicznej postaci będą towarzyszyć Ronowi i Harry'emu. Inni członkowie będą obserwować nas z daleka.

— Przeniesiemy się za pomocą fiuu do Dziurawego Kotła, a później każda grupa pójdzie w swoją stronę. — Szalonooki zabrał głos. — Będziecie mieli trzy godziny na zakupy. Jeśli pilnujący was strażnik dostrzeże jakiekolwiek oznaki niebezpieczeństwa i uzna, że macie wracać, to nie kłócicie się tylko wracacie. Nie chcę żadnych problemów. Czy to jasne?

— Tak.

— Idziemy. — Chwycił garść proszku fiuu, znajdującego się w misie nad kominkiem. — Będziemy fiukać na zmianę. Najpierw dorosły, później młodzież. Potter ma być ostatni — wyjaśnił. — Dziurawy Kocioł! — krzyknął, znikając w zielonych płomieniach.

Powoli nastała kolej na Harry'ego. Został tylko on i Snape, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Potter, masz uważać i nie oddalać się ode mnie.

— Tak jest, sir — powiedział z rezygnacją.

— I przestań tak zważać na to, co inni myślą o tobie. Liczy się to, co ty sądzisz o sobie.

— Sir? — Uniósł głowę, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o tych słowach.

— Policz do pięciu i użyj fiuu. Dziurawy Kocioł!

Harry został sam w pokoju. Zastanawiał się, czy mistrz eliksirów naprawdę się zmienił i czy tylko on to dostrzega. Wszyscy inni wciąż nazywali Snape'a oślizgłym dupkiem, draniem, który faworyzuje swój Dom, ale on widział, że mężczyzna jest też kimś więcej. Może był sukinsynem, ale wciąż było w nim coś jeszcze… Harry tylko nie wiedział dokładnie co.

Wzdychając, sięgnął po proszek i przeniósł się do pubu. Stamtąd wszyscy się rozeszli. Mniejsze grupy nie rzucały się w oczy tak jak jedna wielka. Harry tylko żałował, że musiał trafić do tej samej co Ron. Chłopak co rusz komentował jego zakupy, przez co miał ochotę go udusić. Miał do tego jeszcze poczucie winy po wizycie u Gringota, gdy brał pieniądze ze swojej skrytki. Jego była wypełniona po brzegi, zaś Weasleyów nie była nawet do połowy, a musiała wystarczyć dla całego rodu. Najgorzej jednak było w sklepie z ubraniami, do którego go zaciągnął Syriusz.

Łapa, widząc poruszające się niczym lalki manekiny, prezentujące najnowsze trendy w modzie czarodziejów, chwycił go za rękaw i zaciągnął pod sklep, nie pozwalając mu się oddalić. W końcu Snape wepchnął go do środka, twierdząc że nie może znieść jego łachmanów, które prezentuje na każdych zajęciach. Właśnie ten sklep zajął im najwięcej czasu. Ekspedientka, słysząc dla kogo ma przyszykować całą garderobę, niemal zemdlała z zachwytu. Natychmiast postawiła Harry'ego na postumencie mierząc go i podrzucając mu co rusz nowe ubranie do przymierzenia. Zadziwiające, ale to Severus najczęściej zabierał głos. Odrzucał jaskrawe i rzucające się w oczy szaty, wybierając jedynie te w stonowanych kolorach. Pod koniec nastolatek musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, że profesor sam ubiera się jedynie w swoje czarne, bezkształtne szaty, to jednak zna się na ubraniach. Snape był pewien niespodzianek. Chciał odkryć wszystkie tajemnice, które mężczyzna ukrywał.

OoO

— To było męczące — jęknął Harry, gdy wyszedł ze sklepu.

— Ta…. Kupowanie bardzo drogich ciuchów może być męczące — powiedział Ron, wywracając oczami.

— Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz używać ironii — odpowiedział, mając już dość tych wszystkich docinków ze strony przyjaciela.

— A co? Uważasz, że jestem takim debilem, iż nie wiem co to jest? Wierz w to lub nie, ale twój przyjaciel posiada mózg. Nie jest jedynie głupim pomocnikiem Wybrańca, dzięki któremu wyglądasz tak świetnie. Masz wszystko co chcesz i nie patrzysz na innych. Być w drużynie quidditcha podczas pierwszego roku, nie ma sprawy. Zakaz posiadania miotły również cię nie dotyczył. Nauczyciele odpuszczają ci wszystko. Domagasz się od każdego uwagi. Patrzcie na mnie, pokonałem Sami-Wiecie-Kogo mając roczek — zapiszczał niczym dziewczyna, składając ręce przy piersi. — Zdobyłem kamień filozoficzny, rozumiem węże. I, o jeju, słyszę i widzę swoją mamę, gdy jestem przy dementorach.

W tym momencie Harry nie wytrzymał. Zamachnął się i uderzył pięścią w nos Rona. Chłopak upadł na próg. Cała dolna cześć jego twarzy była zakrwawiona. Patrzył w szoku na Pottera.

— Nigdy nie wyciągaj w nasze kłótnie mojej mamy — wydyszał.

Odwracając się na pięcie, zniknął w tłumie czarodziejów. Słyszał, że ktoś za nim woła, ale gniew go tak zaślepił, że jedyne o czym myślał, to odejście jak najdalej od Rona. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, to z pewnością rzuciłby na niego jakąś bolesną klątwę. Dopiero po iluś metrach zorientował się, że jest dość daleko od głównej ulicy Pokątnej i w dodatku nie wiedział jak wrócić.

— Cholera, ja to mam szczęście — wzdychając, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Gdy już chciał skręcić w zaułek po lewej usłyszał ciche miauczenie. Zwabiony tym dźwiękiem skręcił w prawo. Po kilku krokach znalazł się przy kartonie, w którym znajdowało się pięć różnokolorowych kociąt. — Co wy tu robicie, maleństwa? — Kucnął i pogłaskał po głowie rudego kociaka, który wtulił się w jego rękę. Biały kociak po lewej stronie zainteresowany nową osoba polizał go po palcach. — Jesteście słodkie — zaśmiał się.

— A ty nieposłuszny i bezmyślny — Ciężka dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu.

— Snape! — krzyknął, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który stał za nim niczym przysłowiowa śmierć.

— Czego nie zrozumiałeś z „nie oddalaj się"?

— Przepraszam. Ron mnie zdenerwował. — Odwrócił wzrok, głaszcząc po kolei każde z kociąt, które zaczęły głośno mruczeć w uznaniu za poświęcone im zainteresowanie.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy polują na ciebie, a ty dałeś im teraz doskonałą sytuację do porwania cię.

— Ale nikt mnie nie zauważył. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Głupi dzieciak. — Ścisnął mocniej ramię chłopaka.

— Często mi to powtarzasz — uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Najwidoczniej nie dajesz mi żadnych powodów, bym zmienił swój punkt widzenia. Chodź, twój kundel szaleje z niepokoju.

— A co z nimi? — Pogłaskał czarnego kota pod bródką, na co ten przygryzł mu palec niezadowolony z tej pieszczoty.

— Zostaw je tutaj. — Snape odpowiedział bez żadnego wahania.

— Ale będzie im zimno — powiedział, patrząc na mężczyznę błagalnie.

— Nie mam zamiaru zabierać ich ze sobą. — Widząc jednak, że nastolatek chce dalej protestować dodał: — Rzucę na nie czar ogrzewający i powiadomię Hagrida, że są tutaj. Znajdzie dla nich dobrych właścicieli. Czy będzie to dla ciebie wystarczające?

— Tak. — Twarz chłopaka rozpromieniła się.

— Nie myślałem, że lubisz koty. Sądziłem, że raczej preferujesz psy, biorąc pod uwagę, że twój chrzestny nim jest. — Harry skrzywił się.

— Tak prawdę mówiąc, nie znoszę psów. — Jedna z brwi Severusa powędrowała do góry. — One nigdy mnie nie lubiły i było to odwzajemnione — powiedział, przypominając sobie psy ciotki Marge i psa sąsiadów, których główną rozrywką było wganianie go na drzewa. — Za to miałem częsty kontakt z kotami i bardzo je polubiłem. Łaszą się a jednocześnie są bardzo niezależne — uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, panie Potter.

— Nie jestem tak pełny niespodzianek jak niektórzy. — Wstał, pozwalając by Snape rzucił na kotki obiecany czar. — Mogę o coś zapytać?

— Już to zrobiłeś, ale tak możesz.

— Zastanawiało mnie to od pewnego czasu. Skąd te wszystkie pióra w twoim pokoju? Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, czy to nie powinny być mikstury, ingrediencje lub rośliny potrzebne do twego zawodu? Nie widzę żadnych praktycznych zastosowań do piór. — Dostrzegając surowe spojrzenie Severusa, przełknął ślinę. — Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.

— Po pierwsze: Jeśli nie chciałbym odpowiadać, to nie potrzebowałbym na to twojego pozwolenia. Po drugie: Pióra można zastosować do wielu eliksirów. Dodanie pióra innego rodzaju niż w przepisie może mieć najróżniejsze konsekwencje. Zamienienie jednego składnika na lotkę ptaka, może spowodować, że mikstura będzie miała inny kolor, smak czy właściwości. Jest to fascynujące pod względem najróżniejszych kombinacji, jakie można przez to uzyskać. Gdybyś interesował się eliksirami zrozumiałbyś to od razu. Nie jest to jednak odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. — Uniósł na chwilę głowę, patrząc w błękitne niebo — Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, ale nie są one jedyną rzeczą, którą żyję. Można rzec, że fascynują mnie pióra.

— Lubisz ptaki? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie powiedziałbym — skrzywił się. — Są one jedynie źródłem tego, co mnie interesuje. Tylko ich pióra mnie fascynują. To jak ich delikatna struktura pozwala unieść się nawet najcięższym ptakom. Ich kolor i miękkość są zadziwiające. Czy kiedyś zauważyłeś jak delikatne są pióra, które stykają się z twoimi wargami czy z policzkami? — Jego głos był hipnotyzujący.

Harry oblizał usta, przypominając sobie jak miękka końcówka pióra Snape'a wędrowało po jego twarzy, gdy sprawdzał testy podczas nadzorowania szlabanów.

— Nie — odpowiedział z trudem.

— Trzeba to najpierw odkryć, by zrozumieć fascynację piórami.

— Tak — Zadrżał na myśl, że chciałby żeby to Snape pokazał mu, jak interesujące mogą być pióra.

OoO

— Wszystko porządku, dzieciaku? — zapytał Moody, gdy dołączyli do grupy.

— Tak — odpowiedział uśmiechając się. — Przepraszam, za moje zachowanie. Byłem zdenerwowany, ale teraz jest wszystko ok. — Krótka rozmowa i sama obecność Snape'a sprawiły, że stał się spokojniejszy.

— Dobra. Nasz czas się skończył. Teraz idziemy do Dziurawego Kotła — zakomunikował były Auror. — I nie chcę słyszeć żadnego słowa. – Szalonooki rozejrzał się dookoła, zatrzymując spojrzenie na jednej osobie.

Harry podążył za spojrzeniem czarodzieja. Ron stał z boku, przy Łapie, który cicho na niego warczał. Chłopak wyglądał strasznie. Jego nos już nie krwawił, ale krew barwiła przód jego koszulki i niemal całą twarz. Krew znajdowała się również na jego dłoniach. Jego policzki były zarumienione, włosy roztargane, a w oczach widniało najróżniejsze emocje. Wina, żal, gniew, rozczarowanie, ból… Nie dało się tego określić. Syriusz i Moody pewnie z nim ostro się rozmówili, nie dbając o jego złamany nos… Jednak nie mógł znaleźć w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia dla przyjaciela. Należało mu się. Dlatego też nawet na niego nie reagował, gdy Ron chciał w drodze powrotnej nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Szedł prosto przed siebie, wyprostowany i dumny, tuż przy mistrzu eliksirów. Ich dłonie niemal się stykały, ale Harry był spokojny i szczęśliwy.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Od ich wycieczki na Pokątną minęły ze trzy, a może nawet więcej dni. Dla Harry'ego każdy z nich wydawał się taki sam i zaczynał się powoli gubić. Ranek zaczynał się od śniadania i niepewnych spojrzeń rzucanych w jego stronę przez klan Weasleyów. Ron co jakiś czas próbował do niego zagadnąć, ale go ignorował. Słowa, które wypowiedział chłopak nie były czymś, co łatwo można wybaczyć. Harry coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że być może Ron nie jest do końca takim przyjacielem, jakiego by chciał.

Po śniadaniu wymykał się do swego pokoju i czekał na Snape'a, by kontynuować naukę oklumencji i panowania nad przemianą. W pierwszym przypadku były widoczne małe postępy. Potrafił już sprawić, by woda zagotowała się w jego umyśle. Teraz pracował nad tym, by zwiększyć jej siłę spadania, tak by przygniotła agresora. To z opanowaniem swego dziedzictwa miał problemy.

Gdy już myślał, że potrafi przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymać swoją postać nawet wtedy, gdy Snape go dotykał mokrą dłonią, wystarczyło jedno muśniecie długich palców mistrza eliksirów, by zadrżał i z cichym westchnięciem zmienił się w mermaida. Co najdziwniejsze, profesor nigdy na niego nie wrzeszczał z tego powodu. Kazał mu jedynie ciężej ćwiczyć. Jednak najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą było to, że mężczyzna zostawał przy nim po tych ćwiczeniach. Rozmawiali, dyskutowali, a czasem po prostu siedzieli, czytając własne książki czy notatki.

Często w tych chwilach Harry zaczynał nucić, a gdy zauważył, że mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadza ani nie wywołuje u niego takiego zamroczenia jak u innych, przestał się hamować. Zaczął śpiewać, czytając lub odrabiając pracę domową. Był to również pretekst dla Snape'a, by zostawać dłużej. Twierdził, że musi z nim zostać, ponieważ nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nie usłyszy go i nie postanowi zaatakować. Harry, słysząc tę wymówkę, tylko uśmiechał się. Miał wrażenie, że Snape lubi jego towarzystwo oraz głos i po prostu nie chce się do tego przyznać. Nie powiedział jednak tego na głos. On również coraz swobodniej czuł się przy mistrzu eliksirów i specjalnie dla niego śpiewał te piosenki, które powodowały, że mężczyzna nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

Kiedyś czuł się niepewny pod tym spojrzeniem, ale teraz była to niepewność wymieszana z euforią i podekscytowaniem. Podobało mu się to, że uwaga mężczyzny skupia się tylko na nim. Nie chciał jednak zastanawiać się nad powodem swojego zachowania. Na razie chciał po prostu czuć się dobrze przy mistrzu eliksirów. Ich relacje nabrały głębi i nie chciał tego psuć jakimiś bzdurnymi myślami. Był Gryfonem, nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, co będzie dalej.

OoO

Jednak dzisiejszy dzień nie był jak inne. Od rana Harry był podenerwowany. Snape odwołał ich spotkanie, ponieważ musiał się zająć ostatnimi sprawami przed jutrzejszym rozpoczęciem roku. Harry spakował się już wcześniej i nie miał co teraz robić. Od ponad dwóch godzin chodził po salonie, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Co jakiś czas nieświadomie drapał odsłonięte ramiona. Nie zważał również na zaniepokojone spojrzenia innych mieszkańców Grimmauld Place.

— Młody… — Syriusz stanął na drodze Harry'ego. — … coś ty taki nerwowy?

— Nie jestem zdenerwowany — odpowiedział, unosząc głowę. Black zamrugał widząc jego niezdrowo lśniące oczy.

— Nie jesteś chory? — Przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.

— Nie — warknął, odpychając jego rękę. — Nie dotykaj mnie — powiedział, omijając go. Ponowił swoją wędrówkę po salonie.

— Zachowujesz się jak Lupin. — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, stojąc pośrodku pomieszczenia. Odwracał się co rusz, by nie spuścić chrześniaka z oczu.

— Co to niby ma znaczyć? — spytał Harry, wciąż się nie zatrzymując.

— Jesteś rozdrażniony. Nie możesz ustać w miejscu nawet pięć minut. Nie chcesz by ktokolwiek cię dotykał. W dodatku ranisz się. — Widząc, że chłopak nie rozumie wskazał na jego ramiona. — Masz krwawe zadrapania.

— Ach. — Harry roztarł kilka kropli krwi na swojej skórze. — To nic takiego.

— Teraz zabrzmiałeś jak Remus — westchnął Syriusz. — On również w dniu, kiedy była pełnia ranił się i twierdził, że to nic takiego. Czasami zastanawiałem się, ile zdążył upuścić krwi nim się przemienił.

— Uważasz, że jestem wilkołakiem? — Harry uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

— A jesteś?

Słysząc to absurdalne pytanie, nastolatek się roześmiał. Nie dostrzegł, że w swoim śmiechu zaplótł również magię głosu mermaid. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę.

— Łapo, chyba nie jesteś poważny? Jak niby miałbym się nim stać?

— Nie wiem! Ostatnio trzymasz nas na dystans. Spędzasz całe dni w swoim pokoju i to ze Snape'em. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje. Co on z tobą robi. Nic nam nie mówisz — dokończył z wyrzutem Syriusz.

— To teraz mówię. Snape nie wyrządza mi żadnej krzywdy. Spędzamy ze sobą miło czas.

— Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz?! Właśnie powiedziałeś, że dobrze bawisz się w towarzystwie oślizgłego i bezdusznego drania.

— On taki nie jest — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, uciskając nasadę nosa. Teraz był rozdrażniony i ból głowy, który odczuwał od kilku dni jeszcze się nasilił. — Jeśli nie masz nic nowego do powiedzenia, to udam się do swojego pokoju. Wydaje się, że moja obecność tutaj niektórych drażni.

Wyminął Syriusza i udał się do pokoju. W takich chwilach dziękował, że jednak się przemógł i poprosił o swój własny kąt.

OoO

Nastał wieczór, który przemienił się wkrótce w późną noc. Wszyscy na Grimmauld Place już spali oprócz jednej osoby. Harry siedział na swoim łóżku. Jego okulary leżały na szafce nocnej. Powieki miał zaciśnięte, a palce wbite w ramiona, którego następnego dnia będą nosić czarne sińce. Nie mógł zasnąć. Swędziało go całe ciało, a najłagodniejsze światło powodowało łupanie w głowie. Gardło miał suche mimo tego, że co rusz sięgał po szklankę z wodą. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale jednego był pewien — to nie było nic dobrego.

Uchylił powieki i spojrzał na zegar. Jego wskazówki wskazywały trzecią w nocy. Jęknął. Już od kilku godzin próbował zasnąć ignorując to wszystko, ale nie mógł. Cokolwiek mu było, stawało się z każdą godziną gorsze. Musiał uzyskać pomoc, ale nie mógł o nią poprosić Lupina, który sam teraz wraz z Syriuszem przeżywał swoją przemianę. Pani Weasley nie wiedziałaby, co z tym zrobić. Ron i Hermiona odpadali. Jedyną osobą, do której mógł się zwrócić był… Snape.

Gwałtownie odwrócił się do kominka. Przypłacił ten ruch mdłościami i wielkim bólem głowy, który oślepił go na chwilę. Nie myślał jednak o tym. Skupiał się na tym, że Snape dotrzymał swojej obietnicy i dał mu pozwolenie na kontaktowanie się przez fiuu, ale Harry nigdy z tego nie skorzystał, wiedząc jak mężczyzna ceni swoją prywatność. Teraz jednak pytanie brzmiało, czy wykorzysta ten przywilej.

Zagryzając dolną wargę podszedł niczym starzec do kominka i rzucił w płomienie garść proszku fiuu.

— Komnaty mistrza eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ogarnęła go wątpliwość. Może to nie było nic poważnego i tylko rozwścieczy profesora. Jednak nim zdążył zakończyć połączenie w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa Snape.

— Co się stało?

— Ja… To nic. Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem. To się nie powtórzy — powiedział, opuszczając głowę.

— Potter. — Głos mistrza eliksirów był surowy. — Spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi, co skłoniło cię do obudzenia mnie. — Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Musiał zmrużyć oczy. Nawet blask z płonących polan ranił jego oczy.

— Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze — wyznał w końcu. — Jestem przez cały dzień rozdrażniony, a teraz wciąż chce mi się pić i skóra mnie swędzi.

— Ty głupi dzieciaku! — Mistrz eliksirów był wściekły. — Odsuń się. Zaraz tam będę.

Harry w samą porę cofnął się. Ogień buchnął mocniej, a Severus wyszedł z paleniska. Nie był ubrany w swoje standardowe szaty. Był boso. Miał na sobie jedynie luźne spodnie i szlafrok, który był niedbale związany w pasie. Między jego połami można było ujrzeć bladą skórę klatki piersiowej. Jedna z większych blizn odznaczała się w blasku ognia.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i, nie zastanawiając się, podszedł do mężczyzny. Położył dłoń na obnażonej piersi i odchyliwszy bardziej szlafrok położył czoło na nagiej skórze. Westchnął z rozkoszy, gdy swędzenie stało się mniej dotkliwe. Ogólnie czuł się lepiej, gdy był bliżej mistrza eliksirów.

— Potter — powiedział ostro Snape, ale nie uczynił żadnego gestu, by go odtrącić. — Zapomniałeś o tym, co czytałeś?

— Nie rozumiem — wyszeptał cicho Harry. Jego usta musnęły bliznę Snape'a, znajdującą się nad sercem. Nastolatek wtulił się bardziej w pierś mężczyzny.

— Potter. — Tym razem było to ostrzeżenie, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło.

— Nie. — Chwycił poły jego szlafroka, tak jakby bał się, że Snape się odsunie. — Tak jest lepiej. W porządku. — Potarł policzkiem o jego ciało. — Dobrze. — Położył dłoń na brzuchu mistrza eliksirów.

— Naprawdę jesteś głupim dzieciakiem.

Snape pochylił się i chwycił chłopaka pod kolanami. Uniósł go delikatnie. Harry objął jedną dłonią jego kark, a drugą przeniósł nad bijące serce. Ukrył twarz w szyi Severusa, wdychając jego zapach.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem. — Polizał miejsce między obojczykiem, a szyją Snape'a.

— Nie. — Severus zadrżał, ale wciąż szedł w stronę łazienki. — Tylko się tak zachowujesz. Dziś jest pełnia. Czytałeś, że tego dnia mermaid muszą się przemienić, zwłaszcza młode. Zapomniałeś o tym, przez co cierpi twoje ciało.

— Ale teraz jest lepiej.

Harry ponownie polizał to samo miejsce, by później na nie chuchnąć. Czując, jak mężczyzna lekko drży pod jego zabiegami, ponownie przyłożył swoje usta do jego skóry, ale tym razem nie użył języka. Użył swoich zębów. Wgryzł się w delikatne ciało, zostawiając na nim ślad.

Snape nie skomentował jego zachowania ani słów. Wydłużył jedynie swój krok, gdy Harry zaczął się wiercić w jego ramionach, by dosięgnąć więcej jego skóry.

— Łał, jaki gorący widok.

Harry uniósł głowę, spoglądając na zamgloną taflę lustra. Znalazł je następnego ranka po przeprowadzce do nowego pokoju. Niestety miał wrażenie, że ten przedmiot będzie prześladować go do końca życia.

— Czy to twój kochanek, który od czasu do czasu tak cię wymęcza w nocy? Hmmm… Zastanawiam się, czy jego nos odzwierciedla rozmiar… — zamilkło nagle. Snape rzucił na nie zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że tafla stała się czarna.

— Nie lubię tych przedmiotów. — Snape odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, kładąc Harry'ego do wanny. — Przynajmniej wybrałeś pokój z odpowiednią łazienką. — Severus odkręcił wodę. Gdy tylko dotknęła skóry Pottera, ten się przemienił. Ubranie zniknęło, a w miejsce nóg pojawił się szmaragdowy ogon. — Teraz powinieneś się poczuć lepiej. — Chciał odejść, dając w ten sposób pewną prywatność chłopakowi, ale ten na to się nie zgadzał.

— Nie odchodź.

Harry uniósł się w wodzie i chwycił go za szlafrok, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Snape zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem wpadł do wody wprost w objęcia Pottera, który przyjął z przyjemnością ciężar mężczyzny.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknął Severus, gdy Harry przekręcił ich tak, że teraz on był na górze. Jego ogon znalazł się między udami mężczyzny. Jego dłonie były na jego ramionach. Intensywnie zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niezgłębioną czerń.

— Nie odchodź. — Pocałował miejsce ugryzienia. — Tak jest lepiej. — Zaczął poruszać się w wodzie, tak że jego ogon zaczął ocierać się o miednicę Snape'a. — Lepiej. O wiele lepiej.

Jęknął, ocierając się mocniej. Ściągnął mokry szlafrok z mężczyzny. Teraz mógł do woli badać dłońmi, ustami i językiem klatkę piersiową Severusa. To było takie dobre. Czuć mężczyznę pod sobą. Jemu też było dobrze, jeśli za pewną podpowiedź można było uznać erekcję, która ocierała się o jego ogon.

Harry zniżył się i pocałował mostek mężczyzny, kierując się swoimi ustami powoli w dół.

— Potter. — Snape chwycił w bolesny sposób jego włosy, odciągając go od miejsca, do którego zmierzał. — Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale nie zapominaj, że jestem twoim profesorem — powiedział, ale w jego oczach było widać pożądanie. Podobało mu się to, co robił z nim nastolatek.

— Nie dziś. — Harry naparł całym ciałem na niego i przesunął się w dół. Spowodowało to, że luźne spodnie Severusa zostały pociągnięte w dół, przy czym odsłoniły jego naprężony członek. Główka erekcji mężczyzny otarła się o miękkie podbrzusze chłopaka. — Dobre. To takie dobre.

Westchnąwszy Harry, powtórzył swój ruch. Z małej kieszonki pod jego pasem, tam gdzie zaczynały się łuski, wyłonił się penis. On również miał wzwód. Otarł swoją erekcję o mężczyznę. Oboje jęknęli. Snape wypuścił włosy Harry'ego, kładąc dłoń na jego karku. Przyciągnął go do mocnego i brutalnego pocałunku. Chłopak pisnął w jego usta, ale później się poddał. Pozwolił, by język Snape'a wędrował w każdy zakamarek jego ust. Gdy został uwolniony, jego oczy były zamglone, a usta opuchnięte i czerwone.

— Jeśli później powiesz, że cię wykorzystałem, to cię przeklnę, bo to ty doprowadzasz mnie do granicy. — Jego lodowaty głos przeczył gorącemu spojrzeniu.

— Do granicy… — Harry potarł biodro mężczyzny, układając się między jego nogami. — Taaaaak… — jęknął, całując klatkę mistrza eliksirów.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie panuje nad sobą. Wydawał się odurzony ciepłą wodą, której sobie odmawiał przez cały dzień. Jego oczy błyszczały, a policzki były zarumienione. Severus miał wątpliwości, czy nawet zdaje sobie sprawę, z kim znajduje się w wannie. Powinien wyjść z łazienki i zostawić chłopaka samego, ale nie był również górą lodową. Niemożliwością było niezareagowanie, gdy młode i ponętne ciało przyciskało się do niego, a usta znaczyły jego szyję i obojczyki.

Chłopak był prawie dorosły. Severus nie mógł się winić za to, że korzysta z okazji. A nawet jeśli wykorzystuje Pottera to i tak już wszyscy uważali go za drania, za śmierciożercę, który udał się do Dumbledore'a tylko po to, by nie pójść do Azkabanu. To jedno przewinienie nie sprawi, że jego reputacja stanie się gorsza.

Snape rozsunął nogi, umożliwiając większą swobodę ruchu chłopakowi jak i sobie. Sięgnął między ich ciałami i objął dłonią ich erekcje. Pocierał je o siebie i obciągał jednocześnie. Harry poddał się jego dotykowi. Poruszał biodrami w rytmie jego dłoni. Swoje ręce zacisnął na ramionach mężczyzny. Jego usta znalazły się na prawym obojczyku mężczyzny.

Żaden z nich nie przejmował się wodą, wylewającą się z wanny na posadzkę. Liczyło się tylko ich przyjemność. Dotyk ich ciał, urwane oddechy, szaleńcze bicie serca. Ciche jęki i dreszcze, gdy orgazm powoli ich ogarniał.

Harry krzyknął i zacisnął zęby na obojczyku kochanka. Severus tylko westchnął, gdy ciepła sperma oblepiła jego dłoń i brzuch. Czuł ból w miejscu, gdzie nastolatek go ugryzł, ale tym zajmie się później.

Uniósł głowę i wygładził czarne włosy chłopaka. Przynajmniej raz nie sterczały na wszystkie strony, tylko przylegały płasko do głowy Pottera powodując, że ten wyglądał doroślej. Przeniósł dłoń niżej na plecy Gryfonna. Czuł pod palcami nierówności blizn. Taki młody, a już tak naznaczony i to przez mugoli. Ta myśl nie była pożądana w tym czasie. Szybko przesunął dłoń na pas Harry'ego. W tym miejscu ciało czarodzieja swobodnie przeistaczało się w rybi ogon.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym, że chłopak podczas ich zbliżenia nie jest dokładnie człowiekiem. Gdy wspólnie przeżywali orgazm Potter był zaliczany przez prawo do magicznych stworzeń. Snape skrzywił się. Nigdy nie miał żadnych ciągotek do istot innego gatunku. Jednak nigdy również nie myślał, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji z jakimkolwiek Gryfonem. Nie mówiąc już o Złotym Chłopcu, Wybawicielu Czarodziejskiego Świata, który był jego uczniem i w dodatku niezbyt świadomym tego, co robi.

Godząc się z tym, co zrobił i jakie mogą być konsekwencje, odezwał się:

— Potter… — odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy — …to, co się stało nigdy się nie… — zamilkł. Chłopak spał na jego ramionach. Jego wargi były czerwieńsze niż wcześniej. Barwiła je krew mistrza eliksirów.

— Jesteś zmorą mojego życia — oświadczył Snape, ale jego słowa nie były ostre.

Oparł się wygodniej o krawędź wanny z Harrym na sobie. Mogli jeszcze tak chwilę poleżeć. Przyda się to Potterowi, który unikał wody, gdy była mu najbardziej potrzebna. Tak, mogą jeszcze przez chwilę tak zostać.


	15. Rozdział 15

_Rozdział betowała Fia za co jej bardzo dziękuję_

**Rozdział 15**

Pobudka Harry'ego była bardzo przyjemna. Gdy sen się skończył, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest wypoczęty i nic go nie boli. Można było powiedzieć, że już od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele był rozluźniony. Miał ochotę zamruczeć i naciągnąć kołdrę na głowę, by żaden promień słoneczny nie nakłonił go do wstania, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Dziś był pierwszy września — dzień powrotu do Hogwartu. Po raz pierwszy nie cieszył się na to tak jak zawsze. Musiał przyznać, że pobyt na Grimmauld Place był wyjątkowo przyjemny, ale wszystko co dobre się kiedyś kończy. Z westchnieniem przeciągnął się i otworzył oczy. Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów, który siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

— Co?!

Harry poderwał się, rozglądając się dookoła. Był w swojej sypialni, w swoim łóżku i do tego kompletnie nagi. Z zakłopotaniem podciągnął kołdrę, by zasłoniła go od pasa w dół.

— Czemu tu jesteś? — zapytał, spoglądając na Snape'a, który siedział swobodnie w fotelu.

— Pamiętasz cokolwiek z wczorajszej nocy? — Severus zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Nie. — Harry starał się przypomnieć sobie, co się stało, że profesor znalazł się w jego sypialni i bez swoich codziennych szat. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna przybył tutaj wprost ze swojego łóżka. – Co się stało? — spytał w końcu odnajdując jedynie ciemną plamę w swoim umyśle w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku godzin.

— Co się stało?! — Snape poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i niczym dziki kot doskoczył bezszelestnie do chłopaka. — Głupcze. — Chwycił włosy Harry'ego odginając mu głowę do góry. — Zapomniałeś o pełni — wysyczał mu w twarz. — Zanim mnie wezwałeś byłeś w tragicznym stanie. Na ramionach miałeś krwawe szramy, a skórę podrażnioną. Cały twój organizm wołał o wodę, której ty zapomniałeś mu udostępnić. — Głos Snape'a niósł w sobie chłód. — Nie wiedziałeś nawet co robisz. Gdy przybyłem pragnąłeś… — urwał w połowie zdania. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czego pragnął? — Jeszcze trochę a zaszkodziłbyś poważnie swojemu organizmowi oraz psychice — kontynuował spokojniejszym głosem. — Skutki mogły być nieodwracalne. — Puścił jego włosy, robiąc krok w tył.

— Przepraszam.

Czuł się zakłopotany, że sprawił tyle problemów mistrzowi eliksirów. Przecież mężczyzna poświęcał mu swój wolny czas, by pomóc mu z jego problemem, a on zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy — o pełni.

— Czy zrobiłem coś dziwnego? — zapytał w końcu, czując że coś ważnego wydarzyło się w nocy.

— Oprócz tego, że wciągnąłeś mnie do wanny i nie pozwoliłeś z niej wyjść?

— Co?! – krzyknął Harry. Nic takiego nie pamiętał. Naprawdę zrobił coś takiego? — Ale… to niemożliwe.

Przez chwilę pojawił mu się w głowie obraz nagiej klatki piersiowej Severusa i własnych dłoni na niej. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że profesor mówi prawdę. Z drugiej strony czuł, że to nie wszystko. Jaką jeszcze głupotę popełnił?

— W twoim przypadku wszystko jest możliwe.

— Taaaa i wcale się z tego nie cieszę.

Harry pochylił się, pocierając nasadę nosa. Ponownie bolała go głowa.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

Otworzył oczy - nie wiedział nawet kiedy je przymknął — i spojrzał na Snape'a, który klęczał przed nim. Miał ochotę przytulić się do mężczyzny i schować twarz w jego ramieniu. Mógłby wtedy odczuć ciepło jego ciała i oddychać zapachem ziół, które mu towarzyszyły. Wzdrygnął się. Nie wiedział skąd pochodzą te myśli.

— Potter, odpowiedz mi. Nie wiemy, czy nie ma żadnych niepokojących skutków twego wczorajszego zachowania.

Harry westchnął głęboko, postanawiając na razie skupić się na aktualnym położeniu.

— Głowa mnie boli — odpowiedział.

— Gdzie?

— Tu. — Harry wskazał na swoje oczy. — Tuż za oczami.

— Hmmm. — Severus ściągnął mu okulary i odłożył je na bok. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i wymierzył w chłopaka. Harry nawet się nie wzdrygnął, chociaż kiedyś instynktownie odchyliłby się na bok, uciekając przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem. — Nie ruszaj się, rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. — Gryfon przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód otaczający jego głowę. — Ciekawe.

— Co? — Co niby miało być ciekawego w jego bólach głowy?

— Cz widzisz lepiej?

— Normalnie. — Wzruszył ramionami, ale widząc surowy wzrok profesora wyjaśnił dokładniej. — Tak jak zawsze. Wszystko jest zamazane.

— Widzisz lepiej w okularach czy bez? Czy twoja wizja jest bardziej przejrzysta, kiedy masz je na nosie? — Snape zadawał pytania, by ze zdobytych informacji wywnioskować przyczynę bólu nastolatka.

— Nie wiem.

— Potter…

— Nie wiem! — Podniósł głos. — Nie zwracam na to uwagi.

— Kiedyś twoje niezwracanie uwagi na szczegóły spowoduje katastrofę. Spójrz na coś w pokoju. Bez mrużenia oczu — dodał, gdy zobaczył, co robi nastolatek. — Chcę wiedzieć jak wygląda twoja wizja, gdy twoje oczy są zrelaksowane. Już? — Harry kiwnął głową. — Dobrze. Teraz załóż okulary. Powiedz kiedy czułeś się lepiej. Z okularami czy bez nich?

— Bez nich — przyznał ze zdziwieniem Harry, zdejmując okulary. — Wciąż nie widzę zbyt wyraźnie, ale jest lepiej niż z okularami.

— Kiedy ostatni raz badałeś oczy?

— Eeee…?

— Uznajmy, że pytania nie było. – Snape wstał i odsunął się. — Głowa cię boli, ponieważ masz za mocne okulary w porównaniu do swojej wady. Najwyraźniej to, że przyjąłeś swoje dziedzictwo spowodowało, że wzrok ci się poprawił. Nie możesz mieć okularów pod wodą, dlatego magia sprawia, że twoja wizja się poprawia.

— To znaczy, że nie będę musiał nosić okularów?

Harry był tak podekscytowany tą możliwością, że nie wiele myśląc wyskoczył ze swojego łóżka i podszedł do mężczyzny, łapiąc go za poły szlafroka.

— Tak. Powinno to trochę zająć, ale ostatecznie będziesz widział tak jak każdy inny. Żeby przyśpieszyć ten proces staraj się jak najrzadziej używać okularów. Twoje oczy będą pracować, a bóle głowy nie będą tak częste. — Chwycił dłonie Harry'ego w nadgarstkach. — A teraz mnie puść. Dziś jest pierwszy września, więc mogę ci już odjąć punkty za bezczelne zachowanie.

— Tak… Hmmm… Przepraszam.

Oglądał jak Snape poprawia ubranie. Wtedy też jego wzrok skupił się na szyi mężczyzny. Na jego skórze widniał duży siniak. Wyglądało to jak malinka. Albo raczej jak ugryzienie, dokładniej miłosne ugryzienie. Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się.

— Czy to…? — zaczął pytanie, nim naprawdę o tym pomyślał.

— Masz zamiar długo prezentować swoje wdzięki?

— Co? — Harry, wytrącony z równowagi, spojrzał na siebie. Uświadamiając sobie, że stoi nagi przed Snape'em pisnął i wskoczył z powrotem do łóżka.

— Nie wyleguj się zbyt długo. Wkrótce zawołają cię na dół.

Z tymi słowami Snape odwrócił się do kominka i biorąc garść proszku Fiuu przeniósł się do swoich kwater w Hogwarcie. Harry, który przykrył się kołdrą po czubek nosa, nie widział jak mężczyzna posłał w jego stronę ostatnie spojrzenie. Nie dostrzegł również w jego oczach niebezpiecznego błysku i skrzywienia warg, które można było uznać za uśmiech. Nie wiedział też, że Severus po dotarciu do swojego pokoju westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

Nauczyciel również borykał się ze swoimi myślami. Dłużej niż to było konieczne czekał, by poinformować Gryfona o jego nagości. W tym czasie dokładnie przyglądał się ciału szesnastolatka. Podziwiał każdą jego krzywiznę. W nocy również, siedząc w wannie, przesuwał dłonią po plecach Harry'ego, a gdy w końcu zaniósł go do łóżka, pilnował, by miał spokojny sen. Nie mógł również zapomnieć o tym, jak chłopak się o niego ocierał i błagał o każdy najmniejszy dotyk. Czuł wdzięczność, ale również był zawiedziony, gdy okazało się, że Harry nic nie pamięta z wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Miał jednak podejrzenia, że chłopak może sobie z czasem o tym przypomnieć, a on będzie musiał wtedy kategorycznie stwierdzić, że była to jednorazowa przygoda i obaj nie mieli wpływu na to, co się stało. Tak, to będzie najlepsze wyjście.

OoO

Dopiero po dwóch godzinach Harry zszedł na dół, gdzie powitał go rozgardiasz. Wszyscy szukali swoich zaginionych rzeczy, które powinny znaleźć się w ich kufrach już wczorajszego wieczora. Molly próbowała opanować cały ten chaos, ale niezbyt jej się to udawało. Harry'ego od razu zabrała do kuchni i dała śniadanie pytając, czy wszystko już spakował. Chłopak potwierdził, więc zadowolona kobieta poszła zająć się innymi mieszkańcami Grimmauld Place.

Gdy Potter jadł swoją rybę, do kuchni wszedł Syriusz. Był blady, a pod jego oczami widniały ciemne sińce. Na policzku miał małe zadrapanie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Harry, nalewając mu duży kubek kawy.

— Tak, Lunatyk był trochę niespokojny w nocy. — Ziewnął szeroko. — Dzięki — mruknął, gdy napój został postawiony przed nim. — Gotowy do szkoły? Masz wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do płatania dowcipów? — Poruszył brwiami, powodując śmiech u nastolatka.

— Tak, bliźniaki zapewnili mi wszystkie potrzebne akcesoria.

— Świetnie, będziesz mógł napsuć krwi profesorom. — Syriusz żartobliwie potargał mu włosy. — A teraz się pośpiesz. — Spojrzał na zegar. — Za jakieś dziesięć minut przyjadą wozy z ministerstwa, by was zabrać.

— Tak, tak. — Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— No już, więcej entuzjazmu. W Hogwarcie czeka na ciebie niespodzianka.

— Co wykombinowałeś? — Spojrzał podejrzliwie na chrzestnego.

— Przekonasz się. — Syriusz ukrył się za swoim kubkiem.

Harry chciał zapytać o więcej szczegółów, ale w tedy dobiegł go głos pani Weasley.

— Harry, czas wychodzić! Przynieś swój kufer!

— Dobrze! — odkrzyknął, spoglądając na Syriusza, który wyjątkowo nie chciał nic wyjawić. Marudząc pod nosem opuścił kuchnię, by razem ze wszystkimi zaczekać w holu na pojazdy ministerstwa.

OoO

— Czy wiesz o jakieś niespodziance, która ma na nas czekać w Hogwarcie? — Harry zapytał Ginny, pochylając się w jej stronę.

Czuł na sobie wzrok jednego z aurorów, który towarzyszył im na zlecenie ministerstwa. Mężczyzna już od samego początku stwierdził, że uznaje to za poniżające zadanie i nic sobie nie robił z grymasów Tonks i Moody'ego, którzy również im towarzyszyli. Był człowiekiem ministra i jego uważał go za największy autorytet, Dumbledore'a zaś miał za zwariowanego staruszka, który chce zgarnąć za pomocą Czarnego Pana większą władzę – wszyscy więc byli bardzo ostrożni podczas rozmów. Nikt nie chciał dostarczać ministrowi informacji o istnieniu Zakonu Feniksa.

— Nie. A co? — odpowiedziała ściszonym głosem dziewczyna.

— Niuchacz coś wspominał, ale nie chciał podać żadnych szczegółów.

— Wiesz jaki on jest. Na pewno nie będzie to nic zbyt nieprzyjemnego.

— Właśnie. Zbyt nieprzyjemnego. — Skrzywił się. Czasami jego ojciec chrzestny nie widział żadnych granic w swoim zachowaniu.

— Dobrze. Peron jest bezpieczny. — Tonks, potykając się, podeszła do nich. — Możecie przechodzić przez barierkę. — Po kolei! — krzyknęła gdy towarzyszący im bliźniacy ze śmiechem przeszli przez ścianę. — Harry, teraz ty.

— Dobrze.

Harry skinął głową i chwytając mocniej wózek, pobiegł w stronę barierki. Kiedy znalazł się po drugiej stronie, ogarnął go znajomy hałas. Wszędzie dokoła kręcili się uczniowie. Pierwszoroczniacy spoglądali z zachwytem na pociąg, inni szukali wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół. Kolejna grupa starała się uwolnić od swoich rodziców, którzy nie mogli pogodzić się z faktem, ze nie będą widzieć swojego dziecka przez kilka miesięcy.

— Malfoy się na nas gapi — powiedział Ron, który przeszedł przez barierkę tylko kilka chwil po nim.

Harry spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Chłopak miał rację. Draco Malfoy stał koło swojego ojca i patrzył w ich stronę, ale jego wzrok nie był skupiony na nich. Raczej wyglądało to tak jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś jeszcze się przy nich pojawi. Harry spojrzał na zgromadzoną grupkę. Wszyscy byli już na peronie, więc kogo Malfoy tak intensywnie wypatrywał? Ponownie spojrzał na Ślizgona. Ich oczy się spotkały. Draco skrzywił się ze wstrętem i odwrócił głowę, mówiąc coś do ojca. Starszy Malfoy skinął głową zgadzając się z czymś. Z pewnością Draco rzucił jakąś okropną uwagę na ich temat.

— Idziemy szukać wolnego przedziału?

Ron, zaskoczony, odwrócił się.

— Ty… — Zamknął usta z kłapnięciem. — Tak, jasne! Znajdziemy dla siebie przedział! — Uszczęśliwiony, że jego najlepszy kumpel ponownie się do niego odzywa, chwycił kufer swój i Harry'ego, ciągnąc je w stronę przedziału.

— A mój to już nie? — prychnęła Hermina, spoglądając, jak chłopak niezdarnie próbuje unieść ciężar.

— Trzeba mieć ten urok. — Harry zatrzepotał żartobliwie rzęsami i złożył usta w dziubek.

— Przestań. — Uderzyła go w ramię. — Pomożesz mi? — Wskazała na swój kufer.

— Jasne. — Potarł uderzone miejsce i chwycił rączkę walizki.

— Czasami zamiast uroku wystarczy trochę brutalnej siły. — Harry z niedowierzaniem spojrzał w górę na przyjaciółkę, która z uśmiechała się wesoło. – Spotkamy się w przedziale. — Odeszła zostawiając go z ciężkim kufrem.

— I bądź tu dobry. — Harry pokręcił głową.

OoO

Podróż do zamku wydawała się absurdalnie krótka. Przez cały czas Harry wymieniał lakoniczne uwagi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy nie zważali na jego krótkie odpowiedzi, szczęśliwi, że znowu z nimi rozmawia. Chłopak skupiał się jednak bardziej na przypomnieniu sobie, co stało się w nocy. Miał wrażenie, że było to coś ważnego. Zastanawiał się również intensywnie nad ugryzieniem, które zauważył na bladej skórze mistrza eliksirów. Kilka myśli poświęcił również niespodziance, o której wspominał Syriusz. Dlatego też nawet nie zauważył, gdy znalazł się w Hogwarcie, a wszyscy nowi uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do swoich domów. Dopiero głos Dumbledore'a przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

— Witamy ponownie w naszych skromnych progach profesora Lupina, który z powrotem przejmie nauczanie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać. Jedynie przy stole Slytherinu panowała cisza. Dopiero gdy Malfoy zaklaskał inni członkowie domu, po chwili wahania, dołączyli do niego.

— Co ten dupek sobie myśli? — spytał ze wstrętem Ron.

— Nie wiem.

Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Patrzył na Remusa, który siedział przy Severusie. Wyglądał blado i mizernie. Lupin, jakby czując na sobie jego wzrok, uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry oddał mu uśmiech nim przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a, który patrzył spod zmrużonych powiek na Malfoy'a. Niespodziewanie Harry poczuł się z tym źle. Nie chciał, by profesor skupiał swą uwagę na kimś innym.

Z jękiem uderzył głową o blat. Było z nim bardzo źle, jeśli jest zazdrosny o uwagę, jaką mistrz eliksirów poświęca innemu uczniowi.

Obrócił głowę na bok, przypatrując się mężczyźnie. Jego oczy skupiły się na szyi Snape'a, gdzie powinien być siniak ukryty pod kołnierzykiem szaty.

Tak, to będzie dziwaczny rok.

_PS: Z powodu braku odzewu od bety szukam kogoś kto sprawdzi drugi rozdział „Zew natury"._


	16. Rozdział 16

_Rozdział betowała partofforever_

**Rozdział 16**

W wieży Gryffindoru pewien nastolatek kręcił się i rzucał na swoim łóżku. Jego mokre od potu włosy przykleiły się do czoła. Policzki były zarumienione, a usta rozchylone. Kołdra zaplątała się między jego nogami, drażniąc penisa z każdym poruszeniem. Tym chłopakiem był Harry Potter, który śnił bardzo przyjemny sen.

Wędrował dłońmi po swoim ciele, gdy widmowa postać w jego śnie dotykała wrażliwych partii, ale nie miało to potrwać zbyt długo.

Gdy napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, a ostry piżmowy zapach unosił się dookoła Harry'ego, ten obudził się z błagalnym krzykiem. Miał już dojść, ale mężczyzna ze snu odsunął się od niego ze słowami: "Nie możemy tego zrobić". Chłopak tego nie rozumiał. Kochanek doprowadzał go do granicy tylko po to, by zostawić go sfrustrowanego i niespełnionego. Miał ochotę krzyczeć i przeklinać, nawet błagać, byle mężczyzna dokończył to, co zaczął, ale ten nigdy nie wrócił. Harry budził się rozgrzany i spocony z boleśnie pulsującą erekcją między nogami. Każdy najmiększy dotyk drażnił jego skórę i powodował westchnięcia i drżenie. Właśnie przez to zaczął spać nago, ale nic to nie pomagało. Nie mógł się uspokoić, aż jego dłoń nie zawinęła się dookoła erekcji, doprowadzając go do spełnienia.

Harry z westchnięciem otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, sprawdzając, czy jego współlokatorzy się obudzili, ale wszyscy spali tak jak wcześniej. Słyszał jedynie spokojne oddechy i od czasu do czasu chrapanie. Westchnąwszy z ulgą, przesunął dłonie ze swojej klatki piersiowej na brzuch, uda, omijając erekcję, która domagała się uwagi. Przez chwilę gładził okolice pachwin, drażniąc się sam ze sobą, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Jednym szybkim ruchem chwycił swojego penisa, zaciskając mocno dłoń. Pisnął na niesamowite wrażenie i uniósł biodra. Och, Merlinie. Jak bardzo pragnął, by to czyjaś dłoń zamiast jego własnej znalazła się w tym miejscu.

Zaczął przesuwać dłoń po męskości, głaszcząc główkę kciukiem. Drugą ręką ściskał i drapał lekko jądra. To była takie dobre. Takie _wspaniałe_. Harry uniósł biodra, trzymając je w górze. Całe jego ciało było napięte. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego kochanek ze snów jest tuż przy nim, że obserwuje go swoimi czarnymi, niezgłębionymi oczami.

— Proszę, och proszę. — Z ust nastolatka wymknęło się błaganie.

Z rozszerzonymi źrenicami wpatrywał się w ciemność otaczającą jego łóżko. Nikogo tam nie było, ale dzięki wyobraźni widział swego kochanka. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i usiadł na łóżku. Był tak blisko, że Harry mógł wręcz poczuć ciepło bijące z jego ciała, ale mężczyzna wciąż nic nie robił. Obserwował tylko jak Harry zabawia się sam ze sobą.

— Obróć się — powiedziała postać. Jej głos był opanowany, ale to sprawiło, że chłopak czuł jeszcze większe podniecenie.

Zgodnie z poleceniem obrócił się na brzuch. Jęknął cicho, gdy jego erekcja została przyciśnięta do materaca. Obrócił głowę, czekając na kolejne polecenia. Kąciki ust mężczyzny były uniesione w delikatnym uśmiechu. Harry pragnął prześledzić palcami i językiem te wąskie usta. Stanąć i przesunąć penisem po wąskich wargach. Zostawić na nich swój ślad.

Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, powstrzymując się. Domyślał się, że jeśli dalej by o tym myślał, to wszystko by się skończyło. Całe marzenie przysnęłoby niczym bańka mydlana.

— Unieś biodra. — Nadeszło kolejne polecenie.

Harry, przegryzając dolną wargę, wykonał rozkaz. Cały jego ciężar był teraz oparty na kolanach i ramionach. Był całkowicie wyeksponowany. Mężczyzna miał doskonały widok na całe jego ciało. Czuł jego wzrok na sobie, który był niczym najdelikatniejszy dotyk.

— Dotknij się. — Harry włożył rękę między swoje uda, a gdy już miał chwycić erekcję, mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał: — Nie tutaj.

Chłopak zamarł. Wiedział, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Po tym, jak się dowiedział, że dziedzictwo sprawia, że jego zainteresowanie skupia się na tej samej płci, znalazł książkę, która opisała, w jaki sposób odbywa się stosunek seksualny między mężczyznami. Na początku był tym wszystkim zniesmaczony. Nie mógł sobie jakoś wyobrazić, że choć część z tych rzeczy może być przyjemna. Być może dla jednej osoby, ale na pewno nie dla obojga w tym samym czasie. Dopiero po przemyśleniu i różnych mokrych snach stawał się coraz bardziej zaintrygowany samym pomysłem, ale nigdy nie posunął się dalej niż drażnienie swojego penisa i brodawek. To nie wydawało się jeszcze takie dziwne jak inne rzeczy, teraz jednak miał ochotę zrobić to, co mężczyzna mu rozkazał. Wiedział, że to jego fantazja, że to nie jest prawdziwe, ale to było takie ekscytujące, tak podniecające.

Po chwili wahania przesunął rękę dalej. Nie miał odwagi dotknąć się dokładnie tam, dlatego też na początku nacisnął miejsce pomiędzy anusem a jądrami. Nie spodziewał się, że przez jego ciało przejdzie dreszcz dorównujący uderzeniu przez błyskawicę. Jego biodra szarpnęły się do przodu. Penis otarł się o kołdrę, która zrolowała się między jego nogami. Podwójna przyjemność. Załkał.

— Dobry chłopiec. Teraz dotknij swojego wejścia. Będzie to równie przyjemnie.

Harry nieprzytomnie pokiwał głową. Nacisnął jeszcze raz palcami to cudowne miejsce, powodując, że biodra przestały go słuchać. Przesunął dłoń na szczelinę między pośladkami. Opuszkami palców zaczął drażnić swoje wejście. Całe jego ciało falowało. Dotykał się delikatnie, prawie nie wkładając w to żadnego wysiłku, a mimo to odczuwał ogromną przyjemność. Sączący penis ocierał się o kołdrę. Z ust chłopaka wydobywało się łkanie i błagania. Tak bardzo chciał dość, nie chciał być tutaj sam. Chciał, żeby to palce kochanka znajdowały się w tym wrażliwym miejscu. Chciał, by go kontrolował, pragnął, by nadawał tempo i doprowadzał go do granic wytrzymałości.

— Tak. Właśnie tak, Harry.

Własne imię wypowiedziane tym głosem doprowadziło go do ostateczności. Jednocześnie wsunął koniec palca do odbytu, przyciskając biodra do kołdry. Z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk, który ułożył się w imię wyimaginowanego kochanka.

— Snape! Tak, o Boże, tak! _Severusie_. — Ostatnie słowo było na pograniczy westchnięcia, gdy wymęczone doznaniem ciało opadło na łóżko.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby przez cały dzień latał na miotle. Usatysfakcjonowany, szczęśliwy, ale i wykończony. Z wielkim trudem odwrócił się na plecy.

— Snape, jasna cholera — powiedział cicho, rozsmarowując dłonią spermę na brzuchu. — Jeszcze trochę, a oszaleję. — Przesunął ręką po włosach. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że przeniósł w ten sposób nasienie na głowę i przeklął dość obrazowo. — Kurwa — podsumował na koniec. — To wszystko jego wina.

Miał na myśli mistrza eliksirów, który od początku roku szkolnego go ignorował. Wciąż mieli prywatne lekcje, na których mężczyzna uczył go oklumencji oraz panowania nad przemianą, ale po ich zakończeniu Snape otwierał drzwi i kazał mu się wynosić. Nie chciał słuchać Harry'ego, a on chciał z nim koniecznie porozmawiać. Ignorował każdą jego próbę, czy to po ich prywatnych zajęciach, czy po lekcjach eliksirów. Gdy Harry nie chciał wyjść, groził utratą punktów i szlabanem. Na początku chłopak nie wierzył, że może to zrobić. Przecież nikt nie może ukarać ucznia za to, że ten chce porozmawiać, ale to był Snape. Mężczyzna rządził się własnymi prawami. Harry przekonał się o tym po utracie pięćdziesięciu punktów i dwóch tygodniach szlabanu z woźnym, jednak nastolatek nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

Potrzebował dowiedzieć się, co zdarzyło się w noc przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. To właśnie od tamtego momentu profesor zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać w stosunku do niego, a także wtedy zaczęły się mokre sny Harry'ego, w których główną postacią był Snape. Głaszczący go, całujący i pieszczący w cudowny sposób, ale w tych snach Harry nie był jedynie stroną bierną. Sam prowokował mistrza eliksirów, ocierał się o niego i domagał się uwagi. Nawet gryzł. Właśnie to ugryzienie spowodowało, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy do czegoś doszło pomiędzy nim a Snapem tamtego dnia. Czy to on ugryzł mężczyznę w szyję i….? Nie wiedział, o co chciał jeszcze zapytać, ale był pewien, że gdyby stanął przed Snapem, to rozmowa sama by się potoczyła. Tak na pewno by było, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna przed nim uciekał. Wciąż się widywali, ale wszystkie rozmowy dotyczące czegoś innego niż ich lekcji były natychmiast przerywane. Profesor również starał się, żeby jak najrzadziej znajdowali się razem, nawet jeśli trzeba było ograniczyć ich spotkania. Wkurzało to Harry'ego.

Będąc blisko mężczyzny, czuł się zrelaksowany, mógł odpocząć, był po prostu sobą. Mógł śpiewać, a Snape nie wariował. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że je przy nim rybę i pije jedynie wodę. Za to inni… Musiał się przy nich pilnować. Nie mógł mu się wymsknąć żaden dźwięk, który miał choć trochę melodyjne brzmienie. Czasami zapominał się podczas odrabiana prac domowych i po chwili orientował się, że wszyscy się na niego gapią z zamglonym wzrokiem. Na szczęście — oprócz nieprzyjacielskiego pogłaskania ramienia przez Rona — do niczego nie doszło. Co do posiłków, wszyscy zauważyli, że całkowicie zmienił swoją dietę, a kiedy podał im tę samą wymówkę co pani Weasley, po szkole rozeszły się najdziwniejsze plotki, nawet Prorok Codzienny insynuował, że martwi się o swoją wagę i być może w ten sposób chce stracić kilogramy. Harry przyjmował to ze śmiechem. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tych wszystkich plotek, chociaż wciąż odrobinę bolały.

Przy Snapie mógł uwolnić się od wszystkich ograniczeń, ale od kilku dni nie patrzył na mężczyznę jak pewnego rodzaju ostoję, która nigdy się nie zmieni, niezależnie od tego, co inni będą mówić — zaczął patrzeć na niego w sposób fizyczny, erotyczny. Rozumiał, że mężczyzna nie jest kanonem piękna, ale potrafił znaleźć w nim również czar. Jego szczupłe ciało, długie palce, które z taką sprawą przygotowały składniki do mikstur, oczy, które mogły przeszyć człowieka na wylot, wąskie usta, które w jakiś dziwny sposób zachęcały do grzesznych rzeczy i ten głos… Zawsze uważał, że głos Snape'a jest niesamowity, ale teraz… stawał się niemal za każdym razem twardy, gdy mężczyzna wymawiał jego nazwisko.

Harry jęknął, gdy poczuł, że zaczyna się ponownie podniecać.

Koniec tych myśli. Jutro porozmawia ze Snapem niezależnie od tego, czy mężczyźnie będzie się to podobało czy nie. Muszą sobie wyjaśnić niektóre sprawy.

Z tym postanowieniem Harry odwrócił się na bok, zamykając oczy. Miał zamiar się przespać, by mieć siłę na jutrzejsze starcie, w które przeistoczy się z pewnością spotkanie ze profesorem.

OoO

Harry siedział w klasie eliksirów. Jego stopa co rusz stukała o kamienną podłogę, a ręka stukała o krawędź biurka na którym znajdowały się pokrojone składniki, które miały wkrótce wylądować w jego kotle, ale nawet gdyby to zrobił, jego eliksiru nie dałoby się uratować. Przez całą lekcję spoglądał na mistrza eliksirów za miast uważać na swój eliksirów, co sprawiło, że mikstura w kociołku miała zgniłozielony odcień zamiast spodziewanego jasnobłękitnego. Nawet szeptane uwagi ze strony Hermiony nie mogły go nakłonić do skupienia się na lekcji.

— Harry… Harry. — Dziewczyna zmęczona już ignorowaniem swojej osoby położyła dłoń na ręce przyjaciela, którą przekładał bez żadnego sensu składniki z jednej strony stołu na drugą.

— Co? — spytał Harry, odwracając swój wzrok od mężczyzny, który właśnie chwalił eliksir Malfoya.

— To. — Hermiona z westchnięciem wskazała na jego stanowisko. — Przez całą lekcję wydajesz się dość zdenerwowany. Twój eliksir wygląda gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Czy coś cię martwi? Czy to Voldemort? — spytała, pochyliwszy się do przodu, by nikt nie usłyszał ich rozmowy.

— Skąd ten pomysł? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Ron powiedział, że krzyczałeś w nocy. Jeśli to Voldemort, to musisz koniecznie pogadać z dyrektorem.

— Nie. — Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się. — To nie Voldemort — powiedział.

— Dlaczego więc krzyczałeś.? Och… — W oczach dziewczyny pojawiło się zrozumienie. — To… hmmm.. całkowicie normalne. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, to… — Hermiona po raz pierwszy wyglądała na zakłopotaną. Nic dziwnego, ciężko proponować przyjacielowi, że może z nią porozmawiać o mokrych snach.

— Idę po skrzydła żuka.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę magazynku. Nie wiedział, czy składnik jest wymagany w tym konkretnym eliksirze, ale naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć, co Hermiona ma do powiedzenia. Wystarczyło, że Ron go słyszał w nocy. Dziękował wszystkim bogom, że przyjaciel nie wiedział konkretnie, o czym, a raczej o kim śnił i fantazjował.

— Dobrze. — Hermiona kiwnęła z ulgą głową i zajęła się swoim eliksirem.

Aby dość do magazynku, Harry musiał przejść koło biurka Snape'a. Będąc tak blisko mężczyzny, napiął się instynktownie. Snape spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy oczy Gryfona przesunęły się na jego szyję, tam gdzie jeszcze miesiąc temu widniał ślad po ugryzieniu. Po chwili Harry opuścił głowę i udał się do drugiego pomieszczenia.

OoO

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na uchylone drzwi prowadzące do magazynku. Wiedział, że powinien odwrócił wzrok i zachowywać się tak, jakby się nic nie stało, ale nie mógł. Chłopak już od dłuższego czasu gościł w jego umyśle i nawet oklumencja przynosiła jedynie chwilową ulgę.

Mistrz eliksirów również myślał o tym, co stało się podczas ostatniej pełni, ale on — w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego — doskonale pamiętał, co się zdarzyło. Pamiętał, jak delikatna była skóra chłopaka pod jego dłońmi, jak błagał go o najmniejszy dotyk. Czuł się tak, jakby wykorzystał swego ucznia. Potter nie był świadomy faktu, że jest przy nim Snape. Na miejscu mężczyzny mógł być każdy, nawet ten przeklęty Black, a Potter zachowywałby się tak samo. To wszystko była wina tego bachora, że w odpowiednim czasie się nie przemienił. Jednak to wyjaśnienie nie sprawiało, że mistrz eliksirów czuł się mniej winny, gdy widział zielone oczy patrzące na niego z zachwytem, gdy dochodził w swoim łóżku ze swoją dłonią na pulsującym penisie. Nie pomagało również to, że musiał kontynuować prywatne lekcje z Potterem. Każda z nich powodowała, że jego opanowanie stawało się coraz słabsze. Potter nieświadomie pochylał się w jego stronę, łaknąc najdrobniejszego dotyku. Podczas sesji chłopak wciąż nucił, a melodia sprawiała, że penis mężczyzny twardniał. Musiał szybko pozbywać się ucznia ze swoich komnat, nim ten zauważył, co z nim robi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty widzieć obrzydzenie w oczach Pottera, gdy uświadomi sobie, że naczelny postrach Hogwartu, oślizgły Ślizgon, pożąda jego młodzieńczego ciała.

Starał się jak najbardziej ograniczyć czas spędzany z Potterem, licząc, że ta dziwna fascynacja lub obsesja zniknie z czasem, ale chłopak za każdym razem musiał przeszkadzać w jego planach. Nawet podczas zajęć, zamiast uważać na swój eliksir, wciąż spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, które stały się bardziej widoczne, gdy nie nosił okropnych okularów.

Zirytowany odłożył z hukiem pióro na biurko. Studenci obecni w sali drgnęli i spojrzeli na niego nerwowo.

— Koniec czasu. Wszyscy mają natychmiast przelać swoje eliksiry do fiolek i umieścić je na moim biurku.

Uczniowie posłusznie zaczęli wykonywać polecenie, jedynie Granger spoglądała nerwowo na stanowisko Pottera, który jeszcze nie wrócił. Snape zmarszczył brwi. Minęło już dziesięć minut, odkąd chłopak poszedł po składniki — z pewnością był to wystarczający czas, by przynieść wszystko, czego potrzebował.

— Profesorze — spojrzał na Granger, która podeszła do niego z dwoma fiolkami. — Harry jeszcze nie...

— Zajmę się panem Potterem — przerwał jej. — Możesz odejść — odprawił dziewczynę.

— Ale sir…

— Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. Zaraz straci pięćdziesiąt, jeśli nie opuścisz sali.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, spoglądając jeszcze raz na pomieszczenie, w którym znikł jej przyjaciel i odeszła, nie chcąc narażać swojego domu na jeszcze większą utratę punktów.

Snape czekał przez chwilę, chcąc być pewnym, że nic ani nikt nie zakłóci jego rozmowy z Potterem i podszedł do drzwi składziku.

OoO

Harry miał dylemat. Przyszedł tutaj po skrzydła żuka, planując wrócić za chwilę do Hermiony, ale teraz stał przed pułkami pełnymi nieoznaczonych słoików, wpatrując się w ich zawartość, a konkretnie w kijanki. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, dotykając dłonią zakurzonego szkła. Kijanki były w fazie, w której miały kończyny, ale jeszcze nie straciły ogonów. Nie wiedział, do jakich eliksirów były one potrzebne i, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to. Martwił go za to fakt, że na sam ich widok zrobił się potwornie głodny. Czuł, jak ślina napływa mu do ust. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak jego ciało działa poza wolą, jak dłonie odkręcają słoik, zbliżając go do ust.

Czuł się tak jak więzień, który przez wiele lat jadł jedynie chleb, a teraz dostarczono mu mięso. Już przechylał naczynie, już miał wypić mętną wodę wraz z kijankami, gdy drzwi do magazynku się otworzyły, a w przejściu pojawiła się mroczna sylwetka.

— _Accio_ słoik. — Naczynie zostało wyrwane z rąk chłopaka, który odwrócił się do profesora wściekły, że pozbawia go posiłku.

— Potter, masz mi natychmiast wyjaśnić, co miałeś zamiar zrobić! — rozkazał Snape.

— O Boże. — Harry dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę miał zamiar zrobić. — Nie... — Osunął się na podłogę, chowając twarz w kolanach.

— Możesz to wyjaśnić? — Głos mężczyzny był teraz spokojniejszy. Stanął tuż przed Potterem, który nie śmiał na niego spojrzeć.

— To już drugi raz. Gdy byłem u Dursleyów, zanim wiedziałem kim jestem, zjadłem złotą rybkę Dudleya. A teraz chciałem zjeść to. — Wreszcie uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na stary słoik, który mężczyzna odkładał na półkę.

— Czy jadłeś dzisiaj śniadanie? — spytał Snape.

— _Śniadanie_ — prychnął Harry. — Nie można tego tak nazwać. Niby skrzaty uwielbiają gotować, ale ich menu jest naprawdę skromne. Wciąż tylko dwa czy najwyżej trzy rodzaje ryby. Mam już ochotę wymiotować, gdy znów widzę to samo na moim talerzu każdego dnia.

— Potter, czy naprawdę jesteś takim ignorantem? — Mężczyzna stanął przy nim, tak że czarne szaty omiotły stopy Harry'ego. — Nie odpowiadaj. To było pytanie retoryczne. Skrzaty przygotowują dla każdego stołu oddzielne posiłki. Możliwe, że tego nie zauważyłeś, ale w każdym domu jest inna proporcja czystokrwistych do mugolaków. W twoim domku jest najwięcej osób z mugolskich lub mieszanych rodzin. Wiele potraw, które stanowią zwykłe posiłki dla czarodziejów, nie byłyby odpowiednie na ich gusta smakowe, a także nie wiedzieliby, jak je jeść. Za to w Slytherinie są najbardziej wyszukane dania, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale dla starych rodów nie są one niczym niezwykłym.

— I co to ma do rzeczy? — spytał Harry, lekko zdenerwowany, myśląc, że profesor chce go obrazić.

— Oznacza to, że na stole Slytherina znajdziesz potrawy, w których skład wchodzą najróżniejsze gatunki ryb i owoce morza, które mogą zaspokoić twoje szczególne wymagania.

— Chcesz, żebym usiadł przy stole węży? To niemożliwe! — krzyknął.

— Nie to miałem na myśli. — Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się. — Dałem ci odpowiednie informacje. Co z nimi zrobisz, zależy od ciebie. A teraz się wynoś. Już wystarczająco zmarnowałem na ciebie czas. — Zaczął się odsuwać, ale w tym momencie Harry poderwał się na nogi i chwycił szaty mężczyzny.

— Nie! Musimy jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać.

— Nie mamy o czym. — Zmrużył oczy.

— Nie. Mamy — nie ustępował. — Chcę wiedzieć, co dokładnie stało się w noc przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Nie mówisz prawdy. Ja…

— Co pan, panie Potter?

— Mam wrażenie, że… — odchrząknął —… się kochaliśmy. I to ja zastawiłem ten ślad na twojej szyi. — Jego wzrok skierował się na wskazane miejsce.

— Nic takiego się nie stało. — Głos mistrza eliksirów był opanowany.

— Kłamiesz! — Harry zacisnął mocniej dłonie na szacie Snape'a. — Jeśli tak by było, to nie zachowałbyś się tak jak teraz. Nie starałbyś się mnie unikać.

— Jestem tu z tobą. Nie nazwałbym tego unikaniem.

— Nie. — Pokręcił rozpaczliwe głową. — Wiem, że coś się wydarzyło między nami, a ty…

Nie dokończył - Severusowi skończyła się cierpliwość. Ledwo się powstrzymywał z chłopakiem tak blisko niego, w zasięgu jego rąk, a zwłaszcza, gdy Potter upierał się, że kochali się w tamtą noc. Nie zrzuci na niego całej winy.

Popchnął Harry'ego na ścianę i przyszpilił go do niej swoim ciałem. Teraz chłopak nie mógł nawet oddychać, by się o niego nie ocierać. Widział zaskoczenie w jego oczach.

— A jeśli dowiedziałbyś się, że, jak to pięknie określiłeś, kochaliśmy się tamtego dnia? Co zrobiłbyś z tą wiedzą? Nie mógłbyś znieść prawdy, że dotykał cię znienawidzony nauczyciel, podniecał cię, doprowadził do granicy, momentu, w którym błagałeś go, by cię pieprzył. Wsadził ci kutasa w tyłek. — Specjalnie był wulgarny, mając nadzieję, że Potter da spokój z tymi pytaniami i wrócą do tego, co kiedyś było między nimi, jeśli w ogóle było cokolwiek. — Uciekłbyś do dyrektora ze skargą? Czy powiedziałbyś, że chciałeś tego, a teraz ci się odwidziało?

— Nie, ja nigdy… — Oddech Pottera był przyśpieszony.

— A może chciałbyś więcej? Więcej dotyku? — Przesunął dłoń po boku chłopaka, aż do jego biodra. — Chciałbyś, żebym cię dotykał w każdym miejscu. — Uniósł koszulę i musnął chłodnymi palcami nagą skórę na brzuchu chłopaka. — By moje usta dotknęły twoich warg. Aby nasze oddechy stały się jednym. Tylko my, pogrążeni w szale.

— Tak — jęknął Harry, przymykając oczy, ale natychmiast ponownie je otworzył, gdy profesor się od niego odsunął.

— Co powiedziałeś? — Snape zacisnął dłonie, trzymając odpowiedni dystans między nimi.

— Że chciałbym tego, sir… Severusie. — Zaryzykował użycie imienia profesora. — Chciałbym, żeby to się powtórzyło. Od tygodni śnię o nas. Ja cię pragnę — wyznał z całą odwagą Gryffona.

Snape wyglądał tak, jakby go uderzył. Był bledszy niż zwykle, a jego całe ciało wręcz wibrowało od napięcia.

— Wyjdź.

— Słucham? – Harry zamrugał. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

— Masz wyjść.

— Ale….

— Natychmiast się wynoś! Tej rozmowy nigdy nie było! — Snape chwycił ramię Harry'ego i wyciągnął go ze składziku, a później z sali, puszczając go dopiero na korytarzu. — Nigdy nie wrócimy do tego tematu.

Popchnął Harry'ego tak, że ten musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, by nie upaść.

— Ale czemu…? – Skrzywił się, gdy drzwi do sali zatrzasnęły się z hukiem przed jego nosem. Chciał je otworzyć, by kontynuować rozmowę, ale były zablokowane. — Dupek — warknął, kopiąc drzwi na odchodnym.

Nie wiedział, że po drugiej stronie mistrz eliksirów uderzył w tym momencie pięścią w mur. Snape przeklinał się za to co zrobił i przeklinał Pottera. Teraz wiedział, że chłopak go pożąda. Od teraz będzie trudniej utrzymać między nimi stosunki profesor-uczeń, a miało być jeszcze gorzej.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

Harry był wściekły. Wściekły na siebie, na swoje zachowanie, na błagania, które wyszły z jego ust, gdy ciało mężczyzny przycisnęło się do jego własnego - a najbardziej wściekły był na Snape'a.

Nie rozumiał mistrza eliksirów. Coś się między nimi stało tamtej nocy, coś, co było bardzo intensywne dla nich obu. Jednak w momencie, gdy Snape pośrednio się do tego przyznał, zarzucił jednocześnie, że Harry czuje niesmak i chce poskarżyć się dyrektorowi, że znienawidzony nauczyciel molestował jednego z uczniów i to nie takiego zwykłego, tylko samego Wybrańca! A Harry o czymś takim nawet nie pomyślał.

Nie obwiniał mężczyzny za to, co się stało. Z tego, co pamiętał, miał w tym taką samą rolę jak mistrz eliksirów, jeśli nie większą. Jednak kiedy przyznał, że dotyk mężczyzny sprawił mu przyjemność, Severus go wyrzucił i kazał o wszystkim zapomnieć. Tak jakby mógł! Sny prześladowały go w nocy, a mistrz eliksirów w dzień. Jak mógł wymazać to ze swojej głowy, gdy jego ciało jeszcze drżało na wspomnienie dotyku Snape'a?

Ale Harry nie miał zamiaru błagać o litość. Nie chciał już wyczekiwać pod drzwiami profesora, mając nadzieję, że ten zwróci na niego uwagę, absydowe oczy spojrzą na niego z zachwytem, a jego imię zostanie wypowiedziane tym hipnotyzującym głosem.

Miał zamiar zaatakować. Nie chciał już liczyć na to, że Snape wykona pierwszy ruch. Mężczyzna miał zbyt duże obawy, by związać się ze swoim uczniem — a przynajmniej Harry żywił się nadzieją, że to jedyny, a przynajmniej główny powód — i dlatego chciał ograniczyć ich kontakty, zanim dojdzie do czegoś poważniejszego. Dlatego też to Harry musiał jakoś go podejść. Muskać palcami poplamione od eliksirów dłonie mężczyzny. Dotykać podczas sesji, twierdząc, że pomaga mu się to skupić. A jeśli zajdzie konieczność to schwytać mężczyznę za szaty i przyciągnąć do kolejnego pocałunku. Skosztuje tych ust ponownie. Zrobi wszystko. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał grać niczym Ślizgon. A mówiąc już o Ślizgonach…

Harry spojrzał na stół Slytherinu. Trwał obiad i jak zawsze uczniowie z tego domu jedli w ciszy, od czasu do czasu wymieniając jedynie ciche uwagi między sobą. Ich ruchy były eleganckie i przemyślane. Żaden z nich nie mówił z otwartymi ustami. Nikt nie wymachiwał sztućcami. Na stole nie było żadnych gazet czy książek. Tylko co rusz któryś z nich śledził salę wzrokiem, sprawdzając, co robi reszta mieszkańców zamku. Można było to zauważyć tylko wtedy, gdy obserwowało się ich przez dłuższy czas. W przeciwieństwie do innych domów mogli być wzorem kulturalnego zachowania.

Uczniowie Ravenclawu oprócz talerzy mieli przed sobą książki, notatki i inne pomoce naukowe. Część z nich dyskutowała o tym czy innym zagadnieniu, które dla pozostałym uczniów byłoby śmiertelnie nudne. Uczniowie Hufflepuffu zebrali się w małe grupki, rozmawiając ze sobą. Byli pochyleni nad talerzami, nie trzymając odpowiedniej pozycji przy stole. Jednakże — Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na swój stół — to właśnie Gryfoni zachowywali się najgorzej. Byli głośni, popychali się, jedzenie często trafiało gdzie indziej niż do ust właściciela talerza. Śmiechy mieszały się z okrzykami. Co rusz ktoś podskoczył, wylał sok.

_Ja nie jestem lepszy_ — pomyślał Harry, prostując się mimowolnie.

Snape miał rację - każdy dom się różnił. Dumbledore mógł mówić o zjednoczeniu domów, ale różnice między nimi zawsze będą istnieć, nawet w takich podstawowych sprawach jak zachowanie przy stole czy to, co jedli. Harry tego nie dostrzegał, dopóki mistrz eliksirów nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi.

— Harry, czemu nie jesz? — Spojrzał na Hermionę, która zadała to pytanie. — Nie masz apetytu? — chciała wiedzieć dziewczyna.

— Nie. To nie to. — Odsunął od siebie talerz ze smażonym filetem. — Po prostu nie mam ochoty jeść ciągle to samo. — Skrzywił się.

— Wreszcie odzyskałeś rozum, kumplu — wtrącił Ron, wkładając do ust kolejne kawałki kurczaka. — To co? Kurczak, mięsko, naleśniki? — spytał. Pomiędzy jego wargami można było dostrzec nieprzeżute kawałki jedzenia.

— Nie — odpowiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok.

— W takim razie znajdźmy coś do zjedzenia.

Gdy tylko Ron odwrócił się, by nałożyć mu na talerz najróżniejsze potrawy, których jego przyjaciel nie jadł od dłuższego czasu, Harry spojrzał na stół Slytherinu podejmując decyzję. Nie czekając, wstał i podszedł do Ślizgonów.

— Harry, co robisz?! — zawołała Hermiona.

— Kumplu? — Ron również był szokowany jego zachowaniem.

Cała sala zamilkła, patrząc, jak Złoty Chłopiec podchodzi do stołu domu, który nienawidził wszystkich Gryfonów. Wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie na to, co się stanie. Ślizgoni obserwowali go uważnie, ściskając pod stołem różdżki. Oczekiwali ataku i byli gotowi do odpowiedzi. Nie co dzień Wybraniec podchodził do ich stołu.

— Eeee… cześć? — przywitał się Harry, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć, gdy cały stół Slytherinu patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — Pansy skrzywiła się, wymawiając jego nazwisko jak obelgę.

— Ja… tego… no… — Przesunął nerwowo dłonią po głowie, sprawiając, że większa część jego włosów stanęła na sztorc. Nie zauważył, że spora grupa Ślizgonów była zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem.

— Nie potrafisz się nawet wypowiedzieć? — zaszydziła dziewczyna.

Harry zarumienił się intensywnie. To chyba nie był jego najlepszy pomysł.

— Spokojnie, Pansy. — Niespodziewanie to Malfoy stanął w jego obronie. — Potter… — zwrócił się do Gryfona. odkładając sztućce. — …powiedz jednym prostym zdaniem co cię do nas sprowadza. Oczywiście jeśli nie przekracza to twoich umiejętności werbalnych. — W błękitnych oczach można było dostrzec drwinę.

— Chcę z wami zjeść — powiedział na jednym wydechu. Przy stole rozbrzmiały tłumione śmiechy i prychnięcia.

— A czemuż to? — Draco uniósł jedną brew. — Nie smakują ci już pospolite posiłki? — Śmiech stał się głośniejszy.

— Tak — odpowiedział stanowczo. Znowu zabrzmiała cisza.

— W co ty pogrywasz, Potter? — Malfoy już nie żartował.

— W nic. Chcę zjeść z wami, a raczej to, co wy. — Spojrzał na stół, na którym leżały najróżniejsze potrawy. Większość z nich widział po raz pierwszy na oczy, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie potrafił ich nazwać.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolimy Złotemu Chłopcu, by usiadł przy naszym stole? — Ponownie odezwała się Pansy. Reszta jej przytaknęła.

— Co muszę zrobić, żebym mógł z wami usiąść? — spytał.

Czuł się okropnie, jakby musiał błagać o możliwość zjedzenia z nimi, ale na samą myśl, że miałby wrócić do swojego stołu i znowu jeść to samo każdego dnia, robiło mu się niedobrze. Poza tym potrawy Ślizgonów pachniały niesamowicie, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co w sobie zawierały. Nie chciał się poddać w takim momencie. Nawet jeśli musiałby się wygłupić, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

— Zrobisz za to wszystko? — Draco zmrużył oczy.

— Nie wszystko.

— Czemu więc mam się zgodzić?

Harry zacisnął usta. Teraz to była umowa z Malfoyem, księciem Slytherinu - jego decyzja była prawomocna. I to z nim musiał ustalać warunki.

— Będę ci coś winien. Będziesz mógł mnie poprosić o wszystko, co nie wiążę się z upokorzeniem albo skrzywdzeniem mnie czy moich bliskich.

Malfoy przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

— A chcesz za to... ?

— Możliwości jedzenia przy waszym stole. Spokojnego — dodał po chwili. — Bez żadnych dziwnych substancji w moich napojach czy posiłku. Żadnych zaklęć na nich, na moim miejscu, czy na mnie.

— Jeden posiłek w miesiącu.

— To nie jest nawet propozycja. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Trzy posiłki dziennie.

— Nie żartuj. Nie wytrzymam takiej dawki twoich manier przy stole. Raz w tygodniu.

— Jeden posiłek dziennie.

— Jeden, ale przez pięć dni.

— Obiad?

— Tak.

— Zgadzam się.

— Dobrze. Warunki twojej spłaty ustalimy później. Spotkamy się u wejścia korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. — Malfoy spojrzał na Goyla siedzącego obok. Chłopak bez słowa przesunął się, robiąc miejsce dla Harry'ego. — Zapraszamy. — Machnął dłonią.

Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na szepty reszty Sali, usiadł przy swoim szkolnym wrogu. Przez chwilę nic nie robił, oczekując niewybrednych komentarzy lub innych skarg, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Niektórzy Ślizgoni rzucali w jego stronę nieprzychylne spojrzenia, ale po chwili wrócili do swoich posiłków. To raczej inne domy były zszokowane jego zachowaniem, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło - miał wreszcie okazję zjeść coś nowego.

Przyjrzał się bliżej potrawom i przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Wszystko pachniało niesamowicie, tylko jak do licha miał to zjeść?

— Coś przykuło twoją uwagę? — Drgnął i spojrzał na Malfoya, który kroił swoją pieczeń. Nie był pewien, czy to on zadał to pytanie, ale postanowił ufać swoim instynktom.

— Tak, to. — Nabrał na swój talerz kilka krewetek.

— Usuń głowę — powiedział cicho Draco. Harry wykonał niezdarnie jego polecenie, czekając na następne instrukcje. — Obierz ją ze skorupki. Zacznij od kończyn — syknął, gdy zauważył że Harry chcę zacząć od ogona. — Teraz możesz zjeść — skończył, nie patrząc na dalszy brak manier u Gryfona.

Harry włożył krewetkę do ust i niemal zamruczał z przyjemności. Wreszcie nie był to filet z ryby i nic innego, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić. Co prawda zastanawiał się nad hojnością Malfoya, ale na razie postanowił skupić się na posiłku. Z radością zabrał się za kolejne krewetki. Nie zauważył dwóch skupionych na nim spojrzeń - zaintrygowanego i wściekłego.

OoO

— Stary, co to miało znaczyć?

Ron dopadł Harry'ego tuż po obiedzie przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

— Eeee… Nic? — Wzruszył ramionami, udając, że nie wie, o czym mówi przyjaciel.

— Jakie nic?! Jadłeś z Malfoyem! — krzyknął Ron, nie zważając na to, że większa część uczniów przyglądała się im z zainteresowaniem; chłopak nie znał czegoś takiego jak dyskrecja.

— I?

— To Malfoy! Podła fretka, której głównym celem jest zatruwanie naszego życia. A ty z nim spokojnie jadłeś obiad! Oszalałeś czy co?!

— Ron — syknęła Hermiona, chwytając chłopaka za ramię. — To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy.

— Ale…!

— Pójdziemy gdzieś indziej. — Wbiła paznokcie w ciało przyjaciela. — Nie awanturuj się, tylko chodź. — Pociągnęła go do tyłu do pustego korytarza, po czym spojrzała przez ramię na Harry'ego, który, krzywiąc się, poszedł za nimi.

— Możesz mnie już puścić. — Ron szarpnął się z uścisku Hermiony, gdy znaleźli się w jednej z opuszczonych sal.

— Uspokoiłeś się? — spytała, chociaż poruszanie tej kwestii wydawało się w zaistniałej sytuacji nieco niefortunne.

— Jak niby?! — krzyknął. — Harry siedział przy Malfoyu, przy Śmierciożercy. — Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. — Zapomniałeś, co jego ojciec zrobił Ginny? Nie wiesz, jakie stosunki panują między jego a moją rodziną? — W oczach Weasleya był widoczny wyrzut.

— Wiem...

— Możesz zatem nam powiedzieć, dlaczego podszedłeś do stołu Slytherinu i jadłeś razem z nimi obiad, zamiast zostać z nami?

Hermionę również dziwiło zachowanie przyjaciela, ale ona zamiast go oskarżać, chciała najpierw pojąć jego motywację.

— To była transakcja.

— Transakcja? Nie rozumiem...

— Miałem już dość tych monotonnych posiłków — przyznał Harry. — Ktoś wspomniał, że przy stole Ślizgonów znajdę potrawy, które mi zasmakują. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. I to była prawda. Mieli naprawdę pyszne dania — powiedział rozmarzonym głosem.

— Och, Harry… — Hermiona przytuliła chłopaka —… czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej? Nie musiałbyś zmieniać stołu — mógłbyś iść do kuchni, skrzaty dałyby ci cokolwiek byś sobie zażyczył.

Harry zamarł. Nie wpadł na to. Nie musiał się upokarzać przed Ślizgonami. Mógł pójść do kuchni i poprosić Zgredka, by przygotował dla niego specjalny posiłek. Mógłby zjeść, co tylko by sobie wymarzył i nikt nie zadawałby mu niewygodnych pytań. Czasami był taki bezmyślny.

— Sprawa załatwiona. Harry usiadł przy fretce, bo chciał zjeść coś innego. Teraz może iść do kuchni, więc taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy. I wszystko w porządku, chociaż nigdy nie byłoby tej sytuacji, gdybyś jadł mięso. Naprawdę nie wiem, co widzisz w tych rybach.

Ron zapomniał o wcześniejszej złości, uradowany tym, że wszystko się wyjaśniło i że Harry usiadł ze szkolnym wrogiem z przymusu, a nie z własnej woli. Nie zauważał, że twarz Harry'ego staje się coraz bardziej czerwona i unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Z drugiej strony Hermiona wszystko dostrzegała i wyciągała ze wnioski.

— To nie wszystko, prawda, Harry?

Ron zamilknął i wreszcie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.

— Nie. — Harry zaczął kręcić się w miejscu. — Wspominałem, że to pewnego rodzaju transakcja?

— Harry! Nie mów, że obiecałeś coś zrobić za jedzenie! — krzyknęła Hermiona, nie mogąc uwierzyć w brak wyobraźni przyjaciela.

— Dobrze, nic nie powiem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale widząc morderczy wzrok dziewczyny zrezygnował ze wszelkich zagrywek. — Zawarłem z Malfoyem umowę. Będę jadł obiad przy stole Slytherinu i za to pomogę mu w jednej sprawie.

— W jakiej? — Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

— Nie wiem. Mamy ustalić to dokładniej dzisiejszego wieczoru.

— Harry! — Skrzywił się, słysząc swoje imię krzyknięte tym tonem. — To Malfoy! Nie wiadomo, czego może sobie zażyczyć. Może cię upokorzyć, skrzywdzić, zrobić cokolwiek i ty się na to zgodziłeś tylko za obiad. Nie jesteś Ronem, by myśleć żołądkiem!

— Ej! — Oburzony krzyk Weasleya został zignorowany.

— Nie jestem taki głupi. Zrobiłem zastrzeżenie, że jego prośba nie spowoduje krzywdy ani mi ani moim przyjaciołom. Nic złego się nie stanie — odpowiedział Harry, niezadowolony, że dziewczyna uważa go za głupka.

— To jest niewielki wyjątek. Może wymyślić coś, czego następstwa będą katastrofalne. Nie mogę nawet sobie wyobrazić, czego może sobie zażyczyć. Jest tyle możliwości. — Zaczęła chodzić po klasie intensywnie myśląc. — Czy złożyłeś czarodziejską przysięgę, czy to była tylko zwykła obietnica? — spytała w końcu.

— To były tylko słowa — przyznał.

— To nie dotrzymasz słowa. Powiesz fretce, że to koniec i popełniłeś dzisiaj błąd — powiedział stanowczo Ron.

— Nie mogę. Obiecałem. — Harry wyglądał na winnego, ale nie miał zamiaru zmienić swojej decyzji.

— Co z tego, przecież to Malfoy! Nie jest twoim przyjacielem, prawda? Nie musisz być wobec niego uczciwy. — Po wypowiedzi Rona pozostała dwójka Gryfonów skrzywiła się.

— Nie mogę złamać obietnicy. Nawet tej złożonej wrogowi — dodał szybko, widząc jak Ron otwiera ponownie usta. — Po prostu nie mogę. I Malfoy zachowywał się dość przyzwoicie przy stole — powiedział, przypominając sobie, jak chłopak dawał mu dyskretne wskazówki.

— Ty chyba nie jesteś poważny! Musiał ci coś dodać do jedzenia, albo cię przeklął! Nie jesteś sobą! — Twarz Weasleya stała się czerwona. Wymachiwał dłońmi, krzycząc na przyjaciela, który również stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

— Nie jestem pod wpływem żadnego eliksiru czy zaklęcia. To była moja decyzja, by pójść do stołu Ślizgonów i to ja przyjąłem warunki umowy z Malfoyem. I mam zamiar się z nim dzisiaj spotkać.

— Świetnie — prychnął Ron. — Jak jesteś w takich przyjaznych stosunkach z Malfoyem, to sobie z nim bądź. Może cię otruć albo upokorzyć, nawet zaprowadzić do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! — Trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł z sali.

— Harry… - Hermiona spojrzała bezradnie na przyjaciela.

— Wiesz, co robić — westchnął. — Jestem przyzwyczajony. Idź do Rona. Pogadaj z nim zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Ja sobie poradzę, jak zawsze. — Jego ramiona opadły. Pamiętał, że kilka tygodni temu powiedział podobne słowa.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy warto marnować energię na te wszystkie kłótnie z Ronem. To była już kolejna w przeciągu kilku tygodni sprzeczka. I jak zawsze Hermiona biegła za Weasleyem, by łagodzić jego gniew, a on zostawał sam.

— Dobrze. — Dziewczyna również wyglądała na zrezygnowaną. — Tylko uważaj na siebie, to…

— Malfoy — dokończył za nią. — Nie przejmuj się. Idź już.

— Nie martw się. Ronowi szybko przejdzie złość i wszystko wróci do normy — powiedziała, nim poszła za Weasleyem.

— Tak, wszystko będzie tak samo jak wcześniej.

Głos Harry'ego był pusty gdy wymawiał te słowa. Jakoś ta perspektywa nie cieszyła go tak bardzo jak wcześniej.

OoO

Harry nie wiedział, co Malfoy rozumiał przez „spotkamy się później", dlatego też poszedł na miejsce spotkania tuż po kolacji. Na jego nieszczęście „później" oznaczało dopiero godzinę przed ciszą nocną.

— Spóźniłeś się — powiedział, gdy wreszcie ujrzał zbliżającego się Ślizgona.

— A czy ktoś mówił, o której dokładnie godzinie się spotkamy? — Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością, spoglądając na niego. — Nie odpowiadaj. I tak nie wymyśliłbyś nic mądrego. — Harry zacisnął ze złością zęby. Postanowił jednak nie odzywać się niepotrzebnie tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. — Być może posiadasz jakąś odrobinę intelektu — powiedział Malfoy, gdy nie doczekał się reakcji. — Idź za mną. Ustalimy wszystko, gdy dojdziemy na miejsce. — Nie wyjaśniając nic więcej, zniknął w mroku kolejnego korytarza.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał Harry po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

— Zaraz tam będziemy, właściwie już jesteśmy.

Malfoy stanął i, uderzając różdżką w nos pomnika przedstawiającego dość brzydką wiedźmę, otworzył drzwi do ukrytego pokoju. Było to pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się mały stolik, kanapa i miękki puszysty dywan. Największą uwagę przykuwało ogromne lustro powieszone na ścianie.

— Hmmm… Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, do czego używałeś tego pokoju — mruknął cicho Harry, wchodząc do środka.

— Nie sądziłem, że masz takie kosmate myśli. — Malfoy przecisnął się koło niego.

— Ja… — Harry spojrzał na niego. — Nie… — Zarumienił się.

— Daj spokój, Potter. Nie jesteśmy tutaj, by omawiać pruderię Gryfonów. Mamy ustalić umowę, a później się rozejść. — Malfoy wyciągnął dwa pergaminy. Jeden z nich podał Harry'emu. — Tutaj masz przysięgę, że wszystko o czym mówiliśmy i robiliśmy w tym pokoju pozostanie między nami. Nie będziesz mógł o tym powiedzieć komuś innemu za pomocą pisma czy innych środków magicznych czy nie. Nie będziesz mógł również ujawnić położenia tego pokoju. Jeśli złamiesz wyżej przedstawione warunki, będziesz miał bolesną wysypkę i stracisz na miesiąc wzrok. A teraz podpisz.

— Nie jesteś zbyt paranoiczny, Malfoy? Jeszcze nawet nie zgodziłem ci się pomóc. — Harry zaczął czytać pergamin, upewniając się, że nie ma w nim nic, czego nie powiedział chłopak.

— Jestem Ślizgonem — powiedział tak, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśniać. — Na zwykłe słowo to możesz się umawiać ze swoimi szlachetnymi przyjaciółmi. — Uśmiechnął się okrutnie, gdy zauważył, jak Harry skrzywił się po tych słowach. — Oczywiście, jeśli nadal nimi są po dzisiejszym obiedzie.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić — uciął temat, podpisując umowę. — Teraz mów, co mam zrobić.

— Dokładniej, co będziesz robić. Ponieważ będę musiał znieść twoją obecność podczas posiłków i to pięć razy w tygodniu, twoja zapłata za nie nie będzie jednorazowa.

— Malfoy, przestań wreszcie gadać i powiedz wprost, co będę musiał robić. — Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał stanowczo na Malfoya, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Słyszałeś o animagii?

— Żartujesz? — Harry opuścił ręce. — Chcesz, żebym cię tego nauczył? — Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Nie wierzę, by ktoś tak nieokrzesany jak ty mógł kiedykolwiek nauczyć się tej delikatnej i wymagającej cierpliwości dziedziny magii, nie mówiąc już o jej nauczaniu — powiedział Malfoy swoim zwyczajowym tonem, przeciągając samogłoski. Harry miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że jego ojciec wraz z przyjaciółmi samodzielnie się tego nauczyli, ale w samą porę ugryzł się w język. — Chcę, byś nadzorował moją przemianę. W sytuacji, gdybym się częściowo przemienił, spanikował lub stała się jeszcze inna nieprzewidywalna rzecz, masz mnie przemienić z powrotem albo zapewnić, że nie stanie mi się żadna krzywda.

— Dlaczego w takim razie nie poprosisz któregoś ze swoich znajomych? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie wiadomo, czy w jakiś sposób nie wykorzystają mojej słabość. My Ślizgoni jesteśmy bardzo przebiegli i dążymy do celu za wszelkie koszty. Mój jeden mały błąd może wiele kosztować. — Malfoy rozsiadł się na kanapie, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego więc ja? Nie boisz się, że cię wykorzystam? — spytał zaciekawiony.

— Jesteś zbyt honorowy. Tak honorowy, że to wręcz obrzydliwe, ale dla moich celów jesteś idealny.

— Załóżmy, że zgodziłbym się nadzorować twoją przemianę - wiesz, że jest to bardzo trudne i zajmie wiele czasu i wciąż nie będzie pewności, że ci się uda.

— Tak, ale ćwiczę medytację od końca trzeciego roku i od niedawna zacząłem wchodzić w dalsze etapy. — Malfoy był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, by nie stukać palcami o obicie kanapy.

— Czyli już powoli przekształcasz fragmenty swego ciała — zastanawiał się na głos Harry.

— Ciekawe, skąd tak dużo wiesz o animagii. — Gryfon zignorował wypowiedź Draco.

— Nasuwa się tylko jedno pytanie: czemu chcesz się tego nauczyć? — zapytał Harry, spoglądając na drugiego chłopaka. W jego oczach dostrzegł chwilowe zmieszanie, ale szybko zniknęło ono, zastąpione przez chłód.

— To nie twoja sprawa. Chcę się tego nauczyć i to powinno ci wystarczyć. — Malfoy wstał ze swojego miejsca i sięgnął po drugi pergamin, który wcześniej położył na stoliku. — To druga umowa. Potwierdza ona, że będziesz jadł obiady przy stole Slytherinów pięć dni w tygodniu i dopilnuję, żeby nikt nie dodał nic niepożądanego do twojego jedzenia oraz by nikt nie rzucił na ciebie zaklęcia w tym czasie. Za to ty w piątek, sobotę i niedzielę będziesz przychodził tutaj o dziewiętnastej i przez dwie lub trzy godziny sprawował pieczę nad moją przemianą. Nie zrobisz w tym czasie niczego, co mogłoby mi zaszkodzić. Umowa będzie trwać, aż jedna ze stron nie stwierdzi oficjalnie, że to koniec transakcji. Złamanie warunków spowoduje wymioty, krwawą biegunkę, bezsenność, wysypkę trwające trzy miesiące. — Malfoy streścił umowę, czekając na zaprzeczenie lub zgodę ze strony drugiego chłopaka.

— Dobrze. Zgadzam się. — Harry chwycił dokument i złożył na dole swój podpis, obok należącego do Malfoya.

— Wszystko ustalone. To kopie dokumentów. — Wręczył mu dwa pergaminy. — Jeśli będziesz chciał je przejrzeć, musisz powiedzieć _Revelare_ i przytknąć różdżkę do swojego podpisu. Nikt oprócz nas nie będzie mógł ich przeczytać. Spotkamy się tutaj za kilka dni. Mam nadzieję, że na jutrzejszym obiedzie wykażesz się większymi manierami niż na dzisiejszym. — Malfoy podszedł do drzwi. — Lepiej się pośpiesz. Cisza nocna zapadnie za dwie minuty, a od tego miejsca jest bliżej do lochów niż do twojej wieży.

Zamknął drzwi tuż przed nosem Gryfona. Wszystko po to, by jak najbardziej utrudnić mu powrót do dormitorium. Zawarli między sobą umowę, ale nie oznaczało to, że stali się przyjaciółmi.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

— Długo jeszcze będziesz tak siedział? — zapytał Harry.

Leżał wygodnie rozłożony na kanapie i obserwował Ślizgona, który siedział po turecku na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Zamknij się, Potter — syknął Draco, ale nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem.

— Siedzisz już tak od dwóch godzin. — Harry przekręcił się na brzuch, dotykając przy tym przypadkowo Malfoya.

Na początku spotkań byli nieufni, nie mogli się przy sobie zrelaksować. Każdy oczekiwał, że ten drugi zaraz zaatakuje. Nie pomagały również kpiny Draco z Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Ten drugi był zirytowany zachowaniem Rona i Severusa, który ograniczył ich kontakty bardziej niż wcześniej. Jednak z czasem chłopcy nauczyli się sobie ufać i nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia.

Draco podczas wspólnych posiłków dyskretnie polecał Harry'emu kolejne potrawy i pokazywał, jak ma je zjeść i z czym najlepiej będą smakować. Pilnował również, by nikt z jego domu nie zaszkodził w tym czasie Gryfonowi. Sam również nie robił żadnych uwag co do diety chłopaka. To, co jadł każdy Ślizgon, było jego osobistą sprawą i nikt nie powinien się w tę kwestię wtrącać. Teraz ta zasada dotyczyła również Harry'ego.

Potter ze swojej strony próbował w dyskretny sposób dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o animagii, by pomóc Ślizgonowi. Starał się zachowywać cicho, gdy Malfoy medytował, nie chcąc mu w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkodzić, nawet jeśli umierał z nudów. Kiedy zaś dochodziło do momentu ćwiczeń praktycznych, nigdy nie śmiał się z nieudanej przemiany i zabawnych dodatków, które zwykły się w tych momentach pojawiać. Cierpliwie przywracał Draco do oryginalnej postaci, choć nie mógł powstrzymać się przed komentarzami, w co Ślizgon może się przemienić i czy przypadkiem przyjmie postać pewnego gryzonia.

Początkowo po wykonaniu wszystkich ćwiczeń rozchodzili się do swoich domów, ale od jakiegoś czasu zostawali na trochę w pokoju. Draco wyciągał z różnych skrytek kremowe piwo i siedzieli w ciszy, która powoli przemieniała się w rozmowy na najróżniejsze tematy. Harry z lekkim przerażeniem stwierdził, że zaczyna lubić Malfoya. Przez jedną ulotną chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego szkolne życie, gdyby przyjął przyjaźń chłopaka, gdy ten zaproponował ją po raz pierwszy. Czy okazałby się gorszym czy lepszym przyjacielem niż Ron, który obrażał się na niego bez żadnego powodu? Jednak Harry szybko odganiał takie niepokojące myśli.

— A co, śpieszy ci się gdzieś? — spytał Draco, otwierając oczy i minimalnie się rozluźniając. Przy Gryfonie nie musiał tak dbać o idealną pozycję siedzenia.

— Możesz w to nie uwierzyć, ale tak — odpowiedział Harry, myśląc o spotkaniu ze Snape'em, które miało się odbyć za niecałe pół godziny. — Dlatego pośpiesz się i skończ z tą medytacją, żebyśmy w końcu mogli się zabrać za praktykę. — Spojrzał błagalnie na Malfoya. Gdyby zaczął mocniej marudzić, Ślizgon pewnie na złość przedłużałby spotkanie, jak tylko by mógł.

Draco przyjrzał się dokładnie Potterowi, tak jakby mógł w ten sposób dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę ukrywa Gryfon. Najwyraźniej jednak nie udało mu się dowiedzieć, co jest nie tak z chłopakiem, ponieważ po chwili wstał i rozciągnął zastygłe mięśnie. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, gdy ujrzał jak jego towarzysz po raz kolejny spogląda ze niecierpliwieniem na drzwi.

— Dobrze. Uważam, że wystarczy na dzisiaj medytacji. Możemy zacząć ćwiczenia praktyczne. — Jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo. — Nie ociągaj się, Potter. Mam zamiar w końcu to zrobić, a ty obiecałeś mi pomóc. Chyba że chcesz zakończyć naszą umowę? — Odwrócił się w stronę lustra.

— Wiesz, jaka jest moja odpowiedź, więc przestań się wydurniać. — Nastolatek zwlókł się z kanapy i stanął koło Malfoya, choć nie na tyle blisko, by ten poczuł dyskomfort. — Zaczynasz? — spytał.

— Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie.

Harry przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, po czym oparł się o ścianę, obserwując kolejne poczynania Draco.

Malfoy, widząc, że chłopak jest przygotowany do ewentualnej pomocy, rozluźnił się i przymknął oczy, by uspokoić oddechu. Głęboki wdech i wydech. Starał się odnaleźć wewnętrzny rdzeń, a konkretnie jeden szczególny punkt. Było to miejsce, w którym znajdowała się jego dzika magia, niezbędna do znalezienia najodpowiedniejszego dla niego zwierzęcia i całkowitej przemiany. Ta część nauki animagii sprawiała z pewnością najwięcej trudności.

Musiał opanować dziką magię wewnątrz siebie. Skłonić ją, by pomogła mu się przekształcić. Na początku nigdy mu się to nie udawało, ale z czasem coraz częściej czuł, że coś się wewnątrz niego się zmienia. W końcu poczuł, że może to zrobić, ale pojawił się inny problem. Wraz z kolejnymi postępami potrzebował kogoś, kto ewentualnie go odmieni. I wtedy pojawił się Potter i zaoferował swoje usługi za możliwość posiłku. Draco nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie wykorzystał takiej okazji. Nie sądził jednak, że ich spotkania i spędzony wspólnie czas stanie się przyjemnością

Biorąc ostatni wdech, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Czuł, jak magia wewnątrz niego pulsuje i domaga się ujścia. Nie pozwolił jej. Nie mógł jej rozproszyć. Trzeba było nakierować ją do każdej komórki ciała, by mógł się przekształcać. Poczuł lekki ból, gdy zaczął się przemieniać.

Spoglądał w swoje oczy, które odbijały się w wypolerowanej tafli, choć kusiło go, by przyjrzeć się całej sylwetce, by stwierdzić, co się w nim zmieniło. Jeszcze nigdy nie osiągnął pełnego przekształcenia, ale z każdym dniem odnosił coraz większe sukcesy. Mimo to nie spojrzał w bok.

Biorąc jeszcze jeden wdech postarał się nakierować jak najwięcej magii na swoją ciało. Czuł, jak jego skóra mrowi, a zmysły stają się coraz ostrzejsze, ale chciał osiągnąć więcej.

Na czole Draco pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się coraz szybciej. Oddech stał się płytszy. Ten etap był wykańczający.

— Wystarczy. — Harry stanął między nim a lustrem, rozpraszając koncentrację.

— Jeszcze trochę — powiedział na wydechu chłopak. Pragnął, żeby jego głos brzmiał stanowczo, ale w tej chwili nie był on głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Nie — odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. — Zrobiłeś i tak więcej niż ostatnio.

— Nie… zachowuj się… tak jakbyś… był za mnie… odpowiedzialny — wydyszał Ślizgon, przeklinając swój ciężki oddech.

— Obiecałem cię kontrolować. — Potter zmrużył oczy. — Innymi słowy zadbam również o to, byś nie padł ze zamęczania w czasie próbowania czegoś, na co jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy.

— Gryfoni — prychnął Draco, prostując się.

Z drugiej strony był wdzięczny, że Potter wziął na poważnie zadanie. Nie chciałby pojawiać się w skrzydle szpitalnym tylko dlatego, że był magicznie wyczerpany lub miał pewne zwierzęce dodatki. Przysporzyłoby mu to wiele problemów i niepotrzebnych pytań.

— Sam chciałeś jednego do przypilnowania cię. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Malfoyowi nie spodobał się ten wyraz twarzy. — Chodź. Zobacz, jak daleko dziś zaszedłeś. — Odsunął się lekko, by Draco mógł ponownie spojrzeć w lustro.

Kiedy Ślizgon zobaczył swoje odbicie, zrozumiał, dlaczego Potter się uśmiecha. Na głowie Draco widniało dwoje spiczastych uszu, które co chwila poruszyły się w inną stronę, jakby chciały wychwycić każdy szelest w pokoju. Również włosy nie były już blond, lecz zupełnie białe, a na twarzy pojawiły się delikatne czarne wąsiki. Opuścił wzrok — nie miał już równo przyciętych paznokci, a pazury. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Był coraz bliżej osiągnięcia celu.

— Jesteś pewny, że nie będziesz fretką? — zapytał Harry, stając za nim.

Draco poczuł dotknięcie, ale nie mógł określić, gdzie została naruszona jego strefa osobista. To było takie uczucie, jakby ktoś trzymał go za ramię lub nogę i ją gładził, ale przecież z tyłu nie miał żadnej dodatkowej kończyny.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie będę żadnym…

Chłopak zamilkł, gdy zauważył, co znajduje się w dłoni Harry'ego. Potter trzymał w ręce biały puszysty ogon, gładząc palcami miękkie futerko.

— Gratuluje, Draco. Masz ogon. — Nie wiedział, czy Gryfon z niego kpił, czy naprawdę mu gratulował. Na razie Malfoya to nie obchodziło. Miał ogon.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — powiedział, wyrywając swój nowy dodatek z dłoni Harry'ego.

— Nie dotykać ciebie, czy twojego ogona? — spytał złośliwie Harry.

— Mam cię przekląć? — odpowiedział Draco. Ogon był wrażliwy i chłopak dziwnie czuł się ze świadomością, że jest dołączony do jego ciała.

— Masz jakiś pomysł, w co możesz się przemienić? — Harry zignorował ostatnią uwagę Ślizgona.

— Na pewno nie stanę się fretką, jeśli to masz na myśli. — Draco stanął bokiem do lustra i spróbował myślami kontrolować uszy i ogon. Po chwili mu się to udało, chociaż wciąż nie był do końca skoordynowany. — Ogon jest zbyt puszysty, a czubki uszu zbyt spiczaste. Nie jestem żadnym gryzoniem.

— Szkoda. Myślałem, że twoja prawdziwa natura została odkryta na czwartym roku. W takim razie czym jesteś?

— Wypowiadaj się precyzyjniej, bo nie wiem, co masz na myśli. — Draco obracał się we wszystkie strony, sprawdzając, czy coś jeszcze uszło jego uwadze.

— W co możesz się przekształcić?

— Hmmm. — Dotknął swoich uszu, a później otworzył usta. Okazało się, że zęby również się zmieniły - miał teraz ostre kły. — Będę z pewnością drapieżnikiem. Być może pewnego rodzaju psowatym.

— Wilkiem? — Harry'emu właśnie to zwierzę przyszło jako pierwsze do głowy. Słysząc to, Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Mógłbym być.

— Akurat. — Gryfon pokręcił głową. — Jesteś zbyt…

— Uroczy, słodki, przebiegły? Nie wiedziałem, że masz o mnie tak dobre zdanie — wtrącił słodkim głosem Draco.

— Tchórzliwy, nieznośny? — dokończył swoją wypowiedź Harry.

— Nie jestem tchórzliwy — oburzył się Malfoy.

— A kto uciekał z krzykiem z Zakazanego Lasu?

Potter wrócił do swojego miejsca pod ścianą, obserwując mimikę Draco. Zauważył, że powoli uczy się dostrzegać najmniejszy grymas na twarzy Ślizgona i potrafi dopisać do niego odpowiednią emocję.

— Nie krzyczałem — Draco pogładził swoje uszy. — I tylko głupi Gryfon nie ucieka, gdy jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Roztropnością jest wycofanie się, gdy spotyka się coś nieznanego i groźnego.

— Albo tchórzostwem — mruknął Harry, ale został zignorowany.

— Co do drugiego oskarżenia, po prostu nie możesz docenić mojej wspaniałej osobowości.

— Tak, tak. Mogę cię wreszcie odczarować i sobie pójść? — Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Skoro musisz. — Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Czyń swoją powinność.

— Nie trzeba być tak melodramatycznym.

Harry wymówił zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że animag przekształcał się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać. Było one skuteczne również wtedy, gdy nie była to pełna przemiana. Po chwili Draco wyglądał tak jak kilka godzin wcześniej, jeśli nie liczyć oczywistych oznak zmęczenia, lecz one miały wkrótce zniknąć. Do tego czasu nie mógł wykonywać żadnych skomplikowanych zaklęć.

— Mam z tobą zostać? — spytał Harry, gdy Malfoy skierował się na kanapę i wyciągnął piwo kremowe.

Harry zawsze zadawał to pytanie, a Ślizgon nie odpowiadał, tylko przesuwał się i wyciągał więcej butelek. To wystarczyło jako odpowiedź, ale tym razem się jej nie doczekał.

— Czy nie miałeś przypadkiem jakiegoś ważnego spotkania, na które się śpieszyłeś? — Draco napił się piwa, obserwując jak twarz drugiego czarodzieja blednie.

— Do licha, Malfoy! — Harry rzucił szybkie zaklęcie, sprawdzając czas. – Jestem już spóźniony dziesięć minut! Mogłeś mi wcześniej przypomnieć, a nie mizdrzyć się przed lustrem! — Zaczął pośpiesznie zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Lepiej biegnij, zamiast marudzić i oskarżać niewinnych ludzi. Twój ukochany z pewnością się niecierpliwy. — Draco założył nogę na nogę, obserwując, jak policzki Pottera przybierają intensywny kolor.

— Nikogo nie mam.

Draco ukrył uśmieszek. Gdyby to była prawda, Gryfon nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób. Teraz trzeba tylko odkryć, kto jest sympatią Pottera, by jeszcze mocniej mu dopiec.

— Masz kolejne pięć minut spóźnienia — powiedział spokojnie.

— Malfoy, ty…! — Nie mógł wymyślić żadnego określenia, które opisałoby jego aktualne uczucia do Ślizgona.

— No już. Idź. — Chłopak odprawił go niczym pan swojego sługę.

Harry zaciskając zęby wybiegł z pokoju. Snape będzie na niego wściekły. Mężczyzna i tak był przez ostatnie dni w paskudnym humorze.

OoO

Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie. Na jego kolanach spoczywała książka, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wzrok miał skupiony na drzwiach, w których dwadzieścia trzy minuty temu powinien pojawić się pewien czarnowłosy Gryfon. Jeszcze siedem minut i zacznie go szukać, a kiedy znajdzie, chłopak pożałuje swojego zachowania.

Dłoń mistrza eliksirów zacisnęła się na różdżce. Gdy już miał wcielić w życie swój zamiar, drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a w progu pojawił się zziajany Harry. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, a policzki miał zarumienione.

— Spóźniłeś się, Potter.

— Przepraszam, miałem wcześniej spotkanie i się zagapiłem.

— Nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy nie zjawiasz się punktualnie na nasze spotkanie. — Wstał z fotela i zbliżył się do nastolatka, który musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć nauczycielowi oczy.

— Zastanawiam się, z kim się spotykasz tak regularnie. Kto sprawia, że zapominasz o wszystkim? — Pochylił się.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Gryfon pochylił się lekko w jego stronę, ale zacisnął mocno usta, powstrzymując się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Harry nie chciał wyjawić, z kim się spotyka, ale Snape nie miał zamiaru rezygnować. Chciał się dowiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba. A teraz mógł to zrobić. Kiedy Potter starał się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem imienia, jego myśli skupiały się na tym czarodzieju.

Snape chwycił podbródek młodzieńca i powiedział miękkim głosem:

— _Legilimens_.

Zagłębił się we wspomnieniach Harry'ego, który nie był przygotowany do obrony. Snape odtworzył uczucia i wrażenia chłopaka. Odepchnął je na bok, skupiając się na ostatniej godzinie. Widział zarys innego czarodzieja. Mógł poczuć pewnego rodzaju sympatię, jaką Harry darzył tę osobę. Dowiedział się, że Potter nie do końca temu komuś ufa, ale wkrótce może się to zmienić. Potter czuł przy tym chłopaku spokój i rozluźnienie. Nie martwił się innymi sprawami. Mógł być sobą.

Snape'a ogarnęła wściekłość, gdy te wszystkie uczucia należące do Pottera go zalały. Chłopak nie miał prawa się tak czuć. Nie przy kimś innym. Gryfon powinien być zrelaksowany tylko przy nim.

Skupił się jeszcze mocniej, starając się dowiedzieć, kim był ten tajemniczy chłopak.

OoO

Harry nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jeszcze chwilę temu starał się wymyślić jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie swojego spóźnienia, jednocześnie nie zdradzając, co tak naprawdę robił. Teraz jednak czuł się tak, jakby z powrotem znalazł się w ukrytym pokoju wraz z Draco. Wiedział, że to nieprawda, ale umysł mówił mu coś innego. Wtedy też zrozumiał, co mistrz eliksirów mu robił. Przeszukiwał jego wspomnienia, by dowiedzieć się, z kim się spotykał.

Harry poczuł wściekłość. Snape nie miał prawa szukać konkretnych wspomnień. Miał go uczuć oklumencji, ale nie miał wykorzystywać tych lekcji do swoich prywatnych celów. Skupił się na obronie. Wyobraził sobie ścianę złożoną z wody, ale Snape przeszedł przez nią bez żadnych problemów. Chłopak postawił kolejną, tym razem starając się obniżyć temperaturę wody, by stała się zimna i nieprzyjemna. Tak, by ktokolwiek chciał się przez nią przedrzeć, nie mógł oddychać, by wpadł w hipotermię, ale i to zawiodło. Ciężko na jego poziomie było sprawić, by woda stała się wystarczająco zimna. Musiał szybko wymyślić coś innego. Mistrza eliksirów dzieliły już kroki, by dowiedzieć się, z kim był i co robił. Może nie była to niebezpieczna wiedza, ale sam fakt, że mężczyzna chce wyciągnąć tę informację bez jego zgody powodowała u niego wściekłość i chęć walki.

Harry miał ostatnią szansę. Jego siły były na wyczerpaniu. Mógł postawić jeszcze tylko jedną barierę. Musiał wykorzystać swoją szansę. Zacisnął mocno dłonie, tak że paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę i ponownie starał się ochłodzić wodę. Tym razem jednak nie chciał sprawić, by cały wodospad stał się chłodny. Skupił się na pojedynczych kroplach. Chciał, by zmieniły się w lód, w śmiertelnie ostre sztylety, które za sprawą grawitacji cięły ciało niczym noże.

Wiedział, że mu się udało, gdy Snape syknął w jego umyśle i zaczął się wycofywać. Miał również świadomość, że gdyby mężczyzna był zdeterminowany, by uzyskać te informacje, to by je zdobył. Był lepszy w magii umysłu niż Potter byłby kiedykolwiek. Również to, że byli tak blisko siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy, sprawiło, że zaklęcie było jeszcze silniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

— Dobra robota — powiedział Snape, gdy opuścił umysł nastolatka.

Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany. Nie stał już. W pewnym momencie musiał upaść na ziemię. Teraz klęczał na podłodze u nóg swojego profesora, który obserwował go z widocznym grymasem.

— Jak… — wydyszał. Czuł się tak, jakby przebiegł maraton.

— Co, panie Potter? – Snape uniósł brew, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

— Jak śmiałeś to zrobić? — wykrztusił w końcu.

— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Przyszedłeś się uczyć. Udzieliłem ci lekcji. — Głos nauczyciela był spokojny.

— Tak — skrzywił się Harry, stając na nogi, trzymając się ściany, by nie osunąć się z powrotem na ziemię. — Nie masz jednak prawa szukać odpowiedzi, której nie chciałem ci udzielić. Miałeś tylko sprawdzać, jak silne są moje bariery, a nie przeszukiwać do woli mój umysł. Nie miałeś prawa! Ufałem ci! — Ostatnie zdania wykrzyczał.

— Potter, nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. — Ton mistrza eliksirów stał się surowszy.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. — Harry spojrzał wściekle na mężczyznę. — Mam już dość.

Słysząc te słowa Severus skrzyżował ramiona. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, a jednocześnie gotowego do ataku. Jak żmija, która w każdej chwili może rzucić się do przodu i zatopić swoje jadowite kły w ciele ofiary, lecz to nie powstrzymało Harry'ego przed dalszymi słowami.

— Mieliśmy wspólną noc, której nie pamiętałem… — Dłoń mistrza eliksirów, która dzierżyła różdżkę, drgnęła —… później zacząłeś mnie ignorować. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, co się wtedy wydarzyło i gdy stwierdziłem, że mi się to podobało i chcę to powtórzyć, wygoniłeś mnie. Nie, ty mnie wykopałeś, chociaż jeszcze chwilę przedtem byliśmy bliscy ściągnięcia z siebie ubrań. Teraz, kiedy spóźniłem się na zajęcia, twierdzisz, że spotykam się z kimś potajemnie i chcesz wiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś był zazdrosny, a jednocześnie nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Czego ty właściwie oczekujesz?

Severus pochylił się w jego stronę. Dominował nad nastolatkiem, który patrzył na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. Nie miał zamiaru cofnąć się i dać satysfakcji mężczyźnie. Niech ten idiota wreszcie powie, co mu nie pasuje, by mogli przejść dalej.

— Mam ciebie dość. Zachowujesz się jak gówniarz. Twoje zachowanie jest niestosowne. Od kiedy wróciłeś do szkoły twoje oczy cały czas są na mnie. W czasie posiłków, na korytarzach, nawet podczas zajęć. Gdy tylko unosiłem spojrzenie, napotykałem twój wzrok. Rumieniłeś się i odwracałeś tylko po to, by znów spojrzeć na mnie z utęsknieniem. I to nie było tylko twoje spojrzenie. Jakby ci to nie wystarczało, musiałeś również naruszyć moją strefę osobistą. Ocierałeś się o mnie. — Harry otworzył usta, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. — Gdy tylko koło mnie przechodziłeś, ocierałeś się o mnie. Łapałeś mnie za dłoń. Były to niby nieświadome muśnięcia, ale nigdy wcześniej się one nie zdarzały. Podczas naszych prywatnych zajęć kusiłeś mnie. Rozbierałeś się powoli przed moimi oczami, a gdy starałem się nauczyć cię opanowania nad magią, ty nuciłeś. Śpiewałeś, chcąc mnie zwabić jak syreny marynarzy.

— Ja nie… — Cóż, to była prawda, ale nie musiał się do tego przyznawać.

— Nie przerywaj mi — wycedził Severus. — Kiedy mnie pocałowałeś i kazałem ci się wynosić z klasy, twoje zachowanie się zmieniło. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się. — Wciąż zachowywałeś się jak zakochany szczeniak, ale to powoli przechodziło. Zacząłeś spędzać więcej czasu z innymi, zwłaszcza ze Ślizgonami…

— Sam kazałeś mi znaleźć sposób, by zjeść coś innego.

— Zamknij się. — Snape chwycił go za szyję. Nie dusił go, ale było to jasne ostrzeżenie. — To nie jest tylko obiad przy stole Slytherinu. Zacząłeś więcej czasu spędzać z Malfoyem. Wasze relacje się poprawiły. Zacząłeś go bronić przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. Czy coś was łączy? — Uścisk na szyi Harry'ego stał się ciaśniejszy.

— Nic mnie nie łączy z Draco. — Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się teraz ze swoich relacji ze Ślizgonem.

— Więc teraz to Draco. — Głos mężczyzny stał się lodowaty. — Już nie oślizgły Ślizgon czy Malfoy. Powiedz mi, Potter, skierowałeś swoje oczy na kogoś młodszego, atrakcyjniejszego. Twoja fascynacja moją osobą była chwilowa. Pewny incydent w twoim życiu, gdy sądziłeś, że mnie pożądasz? Czy może chciałeś mnie w ten sposób upokorzyć? Znalazłeś inny sposób, by mnie dręczyć? — Pogładził wrażliwe miejsce na szyi Pottera, tam gdzie pojawiały się skrzela po przemianie. — Najpierw sprawić, bym zwrócił na ciebie uwagę tylko po to, by znaleźć kogoś innego. Czy to był twój plan?

Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. W jego surową twarz, skrzywione usta, zmarszczki i niezgłębione oczy. Nie był piękny, inni nazwaliby go może brzydkim. Był starszy i zgryźliwy, ale… Harry nie mógł od niego odwrócić wzroku. Przez ciało nastolatka przechodziły dreszcze, gdy palce Snape'a gładziły jego szyję. Uścisk był mocny, a jednocześnie delikatny. Musiał się jednak skupić. Chciał naprawić, a przynajmniej zacząć naprawiać relacje z mistrzem eliksirów. Dlatego musiał dowiedzieć się, co naprawdę miał na myśli mężczyzna. Czemu był tak zdenerwowany?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął oczy, analizując w umyśle ostanie słowa profesora. Brzmiały one tak dziwne, były pewnego rodzaju wyrzutem, ale czego one miały dotyczyć? Przecież nic złego nie robi. I wtedy nadeszło olśnienie.

— Jesteś o mnie zazdrosny? — Otworzył oczy. Twarz Severusa była nieczytelną maską, ale jego palce na skórze chłopaka zatrzymały się. — Jesteś zazdrosny o to, że więcej czasu spędzam z Draco niż z tobą. — Gdy zaczął mówić, nie mógł się powstrzymać. — Nie podoba ci się, że nie staram się już zwrócić twojej uwagi.

— Nie jestem zazdrosny — wysyczał Snape, ale nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

— Jesteś — powiedział ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem Harry.

— Potter…

Cokolwiek Snape chciał powiedzieć, zostało to przerwane przez nagły pocałunek, który zainicjował Harry.

Chłopak odtrącił ręce Severusa i chwytając go za przód szaty przyciągnął go do gwałtownego pocałunku. Nie był on zbyt udany. Ich nosy zderzyły się, zęby zadzwonił o siebie nawzajem. Ale ich wargi ponownie były ze sobą połączone. Nieważne, że Harry musiał balansować na czubkach palców. Nieważne, że to on zaczął, przecież obiecał sobie, że będzie o to walczył. I właśnie to robił.

Zaskomlał w proteście, gdy Snape chwycił go za nadgarstki i przerwał pocałunek.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany nikim oprócz ciebie — wydyszał Harry. — Wciąż chcę _tylko_ ciebie. — Oblizał wargi, patrząc na usta mężczyzny.

Sądził, że znowu zostanie wyrzucony z pomieszczenia z rozkazem zapomnienia o wszystkim, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło.

— Jesteś takim bachorem. — Snape chwycił włosy Harry'ego i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu. Nastolatek zamrugał, czując się o wiele bardziej odsłonięty. — Dam ci to, czego pragniesz. — Objął go drugim ramieniem w pasie, pochylając się. — Otrzymasz ode mnie upragniony dotyk. – Docisnął dłoń do jego pleców. — Moja uwaga będzie skierowana na ciebie. — Przesunął ustami po odsłoniętej szyi nastolatka.

— Czyli będziemy razem? — Harry zadrżał, gdy poczuł zęby Snape na gardle.

— Możesz tak to nazywać. Nie będziemy jednak się ujawniać. — Polizał zaczerwieniony ślad na skórze chłopaka. — Nasze spotkania będą wspólną tajemnicą. Nie może powiedzieć o tym nawet przyjaciołom. — Wsunął kolano między uda chłopaka. — Jednocześnie nie będziesz miał poza mną nikogo innego. Nie lubię się dzielić. — Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale szybko śmiech zamienił się w jęk, gdy kolano mistrza eliksirów nacisnęło jego pachwinę. — Będziesz należał tylko do mnie. — Snape przyparł go do ściany. Ich ciała przylegały ścisło do siebie. — Czy zgadzasz się na to?

— Tylko wtedy, gdy ty będziesz należał do mnie. — Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który zastanawiał się nad tym warunkiem.

— Mogę to zaakceptować — powiedział spokojnie.

— Zgadzam się. — Wypchnął biodra do przodu, ocierając się o nogę starszego czarodzieja.

— Masz jakieś pytania? — Ton, jakim zostało zadane pytanie był spokojny, ale głód w oczach mężczyzny świadczył, że powoli traci opanowanie.

— Możesz mnie pocałować? — spytał, ocierając się ponownie o nogę mężczyzny.

Snape zmiażdżył jego usta w agresywnym pocałunku. Nie było w nim żadnej delikatności. Głowa Harry'ego zostało odchylona jeszcze bardziej do tyłu, zostawiając go na łaskę mężczyzny, który nadawał tempo. Snape ssał i gryzł jego wargi, aż otworzył usta. Gdy tylko to zrobił, język Severusa wkradł się do środka. Harry ledwo mógł oddychać. Mężczyzna tylko od czasu do czasu przerywał pocałunek, by umożliwić mu zaczerpnięcie głębszego wdechu.

Harry jęknął, odsuwając się, gdy Snape chwycił go za biodra, zmuszając do stałego i równomiernego ocierania się o jego nogę. Dla Harry'ego było to zbyt wiele. Nie mógł jednocześnie skupić się na pocałunku i na tym jak tarcie wpływało na jego erekcję. Oparł głowę o ścianę i wpatrywał się na wpół przytomnie w poplamiony sufit, gdy Snape, trzymając go mocno za biodra, kontrolował nacisk i rytm.

Za każdym razem, gdy jego biodra wysuwały się do przodu, czuł erekcję mężczyzny przyciśniętą do brzuchu. Objął szyję Severusa, gdy ten przeniósł usta niżej. Jęknął cicho, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął ssać miejsce, które nie tak dawno ugryzł.

Harry zamrugał nieprzytomnie. To coś mu przypomniało. Włożył palce pod wysoki kołnierzyk mistrza eliksirów i dotknął miejsca, gdzie widział ślad zębów. Mężczyzna zadrżał i ścisnął boleśnie biodra Gryfona, na co ten się skrzywił.

— Chcę… — Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy Snape skupił na nim całą uwagę — Chcę cię ugryźć — dokończył.

Nie wiedział, skąd to pragnienie, ale czuł przymus zaznaczenia bladej skóry mężczyzny. Chciał pozostawić na niej ślad. Mieć świadomość, że oznaczył go jako swoją własność. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł pragnienia posiadania kogoś, ale z Severusem to była całkiem inna sprawa. Chciał gryźć i ssać każde wrażliwe miejsce na ciele mężczyzny, a wydawało się, że szyja jest słabym punktem czarodzieja.

Snape bez słowa rozpiął trzy pierwsze guziki swojej szaty i zgiął nogi, by kochanek miał wolny dostęp do jego szyi. Harry wpatrywał się w odsłoniętą skórę. Była tak blada jak pamiętał. Wręcz przemawiała do niego, by ją uszkodził — skaził. Wyciągnął się i oparł cały ciężar na nodze Severusa, sprawiło to jednocześnie, że jego penis był przyciśnięty do erekcji mężczyzny. Był to jeszcze jeden stymulant, który sprawiał że chciał wyć z przyjemności. Zaciskając rozpaczliwie dłonie we włosach mistrza eliksirów, rozchylił usta i dotknął zębami delikatnej skóry. Severus wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i przyciągnął nastolatka do siebie. Ich ciała stanowiły niemal jedność. Harry jęcząc cicho, poruszał biodrami, jednocześnie zaciskając coraz mocniej zęby na szyi mężczyzny.

Snape stał spokojnie. Jedynie jego przyśpieszony oddech i ciasny uścisk na biodrach chłopaka świadczyły, że to, co działo się między nimi, miało na niego pewien wpływ.

Harry, nie hamując się, zacisnął gwałtownie zęby. Poczuł intensywny i metaliczny smak w ustach. Przebił skórę mężczyzny, a to, co smakował, było krwią Severusa. Świadomość, że oznaczył tak silnego czarodzieja, sprawił, że był jego, doprowadziła go do spełnienia. Biodra Gryfona szarpnęły się jeszcze ostatni raz, gdy dochodził w swoich spodniach. Czuł nieprzyjemną lepkość i bezsilność. Orgazm wypompował z niego całą energię. Mógł jedynie lizać ślad ugryzienia, usuwając ostatnie krople krwi.

— Sądziłem, że jesteś mermaid, a nie wampirem. — Dopiero głęboki głos mistrza eliksirów sprawił, że zaprzestał swojej czynności i ponownie wrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Jestem, ale… musiałem to zrobić — zakończył pustym głosem.

— Dobrze. — Snape puścił jego biodra i pomógł mu stanąć prosto. — Powinieneś się udać do dormitorium. Twoi przyjaciele muszą się o ciebie martwić.

— A co z tobą? — Głupio się czuł, zostawiając mężczyznę z jego problemem.

— Nie musisz się o to martwić.

— Ale… — Spojrzał na krocze mężczyzny. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Snape w pewnym momencie również doszedł. — Och… — Poczuł nieprzyjemne szczypanie, gdy nauczyciel rzucił na nich zaklęcie czyszczące. — A co z zajęciami? — spytał niepewnie.

— Nie odbędą się. Nie sądzę, że jesteś w stanie wystarczająco się teraz skupić. — Harry zarumienił się, gdy Snape zapiął się pod szyję, ukrywając ślad po ugryzieniu. Nie był świadomy, że jego wzrok kieruje się w to miejsce. — Idź — nakazał.

— Czyli do następnego spotkania? — Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co o tym myśleć.

— Tak. — Snape podszedł do drzwi. — Bądź tylko godzinę wcześniej. — Pocałował delikatnie spuchnięte usta nastolatka, gdy ten podszedł do niego. — Oprócz naszych standardowych zajęć zrobimy coś jeszcze.

— Tak! — krzyknął szczęśliwie Harry, wychodząc teraz bez obaw na korytarz. — Do zobaczenia! — Pożegnał się jeszcze, nim pobiegł do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Nadpobudliwy Gryfon. — Snape pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

OoO

Harry wpadł z impetem do pokoju wspólnego. Jego policzki były zarumienione, włosy zmierzone, a na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Był tak szczęśliwy. Wreszcie osiągnął swój cel. Będzie mógł spędzać czas z Severusem i to będą bardzo prywatne kontakty. Ale co jest między nimi? Jak ma to nazwać? Randkują, są kochankami, łóżkowymi znajomymi? Nieważne. Pocałował Snape'a! Ocierał się o niego, miał orgazm i nie tylko on. Na samą myśl o tym czuł się podekscytowany. Miał ochotę skakać i śpiewać, ale nie chciał przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Przecież nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że jego relacje z mistrzem eliksirów są teraz bardzo intymne.

— Jesteś wcześniej niż zwykle — powiedziała Hermiona ze swojego miejsca w dużym fotelu umieszczonym przy kominku.

— Ech… — potarł z zakłopotaniem kark, zastanawiając się, co ma powiedzieć.

— Daj spokój, Hermiono. Pewnie chce się wyspać przed jutrzejszym treningiem, przecież to ostatni przed meczem ze Ślizgonami.

Do rozmowy wtrącił się Ron, który sprawdzał swoje ochraniacze - miał zamiar jutro je wykorzystać. Powoli stosunki między nim a Harrym stawały się coraz cieplejsze, ale wciąż dalekie były od idealnych. Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, ale Weasley nadal miał pretensje, że Harry spędza zbyt dużo czasu z Snape'em i Malfoyem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu ktoś, oprócz Ślizgonów, mógł chcieć z własnej woli spędzać czas z Wężami. Hermiona próbowała mu to wytłumaczyć, ale chłopak miał zbyt uparty charakter, by zaakceptować od razu jej argumentację.

— Tak, właśnie. — Harry szybko zaakceptował tę wymówkę. — Dlatego też pójdę spać. — Udał ziewnięcie, udając się do dormitorium. — Dobranoc — powiedział, wchodząc po schodach.

— Taaa… Noc — odpowiedział Ron, pochylając się nad ochraniaczami.

— Dobrej nocy, Harry — pożegnała go Hermiona, chociaż jej wzrok był pełen podejrzeń.

OoO

Zbliżała się północ. W dormitorium chłopców można było usłyszeć chrapanie i mruczenie, dźwięki, które oznaczają przyjemny sen, choć nie wszyscy mieszkańcy wieży spali. Jeden z nich próbował zmierzyć się z pewnymi sprawami na jawie. Czekał, aby wszyscy jego współlokatorzy zasnęli głęboko, umożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

Dziś była pełnia i całe ciało Harry'ego żądało zanurzenia. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej, ponieważ był podekscytowany tym, co się stało, ale kiedy słońce zaszło, jego organizm zaczął się domagać tego, co mu się należało. Chłopak nie miał wyboru, musiał się wymknąć z zamku i zanurzyć się w ciemnej toni, zanim ponownie straci panowanie.

Upewniając się, że wszyscy śpią, odsunął kotary i wymknął się cichaczem z pomieszczenia. Na schodach zatrzymał się na chwilę, spoglądając na salon. Tak jak się spodziewał, nikogo nie było na dole, tylko w kominku dopalał się ogień, rzucając dookoła cienie.

Wstrzymując oddech zszedł na dół i wymruczał do Grubej Damy hasło. Gdy portret odsłonił wyjście, wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się do wyjścia z zamku. Miał zamiar zanurkować w jeziorze. Gdyby wcześniej o tym pomyślał, to pewnie znalazłby lepszą alternatywę, nie czekałby tak długo i z pewnością nie zapomniałby o pelerynie-niewidce. Zauważyłby również, że się pomylił. W salonie ktoś był.

Hermiona zaczytała się w swojej książce i nie zauważyła, że robi się ciemno, a wszyscy poszli spać. Dopiero gdy po kilku godzinach ciszy usłyszała, że ktoś wymawia hasło, uniosła wzrok znad tomu i spojrzała na Harry'ego, który szybko znikł. Zmrużywszy oczy spojrzała na zegar. Już dawno minęła cisza nocna. Przygryzając dolną wargę ruszyła ślad za nim. Ale było za późno. Harry zdążył zniknął w plątaninie zamkowych korytarzy. Dziewczyna musiała wrócić do wieży, ale obiecała sobie, że dowie się, czemu jej przyjaciel przez ostatni miesiąc tak dziwnie się zachowywał.

OoO

W tym czasie Harry dotarł do jeziora. Drżąc z zimna, zdjął z siebie odzienie i ukrył je wraz z różdżką za największym kamieniem, po czym wszedł do wody. Już po chwili jego ludzkie nogi przemieniły się w ogon. Nie czekając na nic innego, zanurkował.


	19. Rozdział 19

_Rozdział zbetowany przez Hebi22_

**Rozdział 19**

Był wczesny poranek. Słońce miało wejść na nieboskłon dopiero za dwie godziny. Na błoniach Hogwartu panowała cisza i spokój, niezakłócany przez żadnego ucznia, czy nauczyciela, którzy spali spokojnie w swoich łóżkach. W ten woda w jeziorze wzburzyła się. Gdyby ktoś na nią teraz spojrzał, nie znalazłby w tym nic dziwnego. W odmętach żyły najprzeróżniejsze stworzenia, ale dzisiejszej nocy w jeziorze pojawiło się coś niespotykanego nigdy wcześniej. Coś obcego, co zakłóciło spokój żyjących tam zwierząt, dopóki te nie zrozumiały, z kim miały do czynienia.

Ostatniej nocy w jeziorze pojawiła się syrena, która była dalekim krewnym trytonów. Na początku wodne stworzenia nieufnie pływały dookoła niej. Mermaid również wydawał się niespokojny i niepewny, jakby nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, ale gdy, nic go nie zaatakowało zaczął się bawić. Pływał w górę i w dół, odkrywał dno jeziora. Ścigał się z innymi stworzeniami, które dołączyły się do jego harców. Pływał tak przez całą noc ciesząc się swoją nowo odkrytą wolnością. Jednak wszystko, co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Trzeba było wypłynąć na powierzchnię i wejść na brzeg.

Harry przeciął powierzchnię wody i spojrzał z żalem na zamek. Przez jedną obłąkańczą myśl zastanawiał się, czy warto wracać do swojego codziennego życia. Do kłótni z przyjaciółmi, do profesorów, do społeczeństwa, które uważa go za swojego wybawiciela. O wiele lepiej byłoby mu tu w jeziorze. Przecież nikt nie wie, że jest mermaid. Każdy pomyślałby, że uciekł. Szukaliby go, ale nie znaleźli. Nie przyszłoby, im na myśl, by szukać tutaj, ale… istniała jedna osoba, która mogłaby go tu odnaleźć — Severus. Nie mógł też zostawić swoich przyjaciół i znajomych. Nie jest tchórzem, nie będzie uciekał przed problemami. Biorąc ostatni gwałtowny zamach ogonem, popłynął do miejsca, gdzie ukrył swoje rzeczy.

Będąc już na brzegu, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące, w ostatnich czasach opanował je do perfekcji i zadrżał. Gdy był w swojej drugiej formie nie czuł zimna, teraz, kiedy był nagi, było mu zimno. Szczekając zębami ubrał się szybko, starając się skupić na czymś innym. Jego myśli powędrowały do pocałunku ze Severusem. Natychmiast zrobiło mu się cieplej i jeszcze żywszym krokiem powędrował do zamku. Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego spotkania.

OoO

Harry skradał się szkolnymi korytarzami, nie mogąc sobie wybaczyć, że wczoraj tak się śpieszył, że zapomniał swojej niewidki. To był niewybaczalny błąd. Na jego szczęście o tej porze większość portretów spała, a te nieliczne, które były na jawie nie zwracały zbyt wiele uwagi na ucznia, który rankiem skradał się do swojego dormitorium. Nie takie rzeczy widziały przez minione stulecia. Pomimo tego nastolatkowi ulżyło, gdy wreszcie dodarł do wieży i po wyszeptaniu hasła znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym. Rozejrzał się dookoła, nikogo nie było. Był już bezpieczny, teraz może spokojnie pójść do łóżka. Nikt nie pomyśli, że dzisiejszego wieczoru opuszczał wieżę.

Z uśmieszkiem pełnym zadowolenia, wspiął się po schodach. Hermiona, która do tej pory była schowana za oparciem kanapy, wyprostowała się. Przez całą noc czekała na Harry'ego. Liczyła, że przyjaciel wróci niedługo po swoim wyjściu, ale nie miała racji. Chłopak powrócił dopiero nad ranem. Przez całą noc martwiła się o niego i zastawiała się, czy nie poinformować któregoś z profesorów o jego zaginięciu. Z drugiej strony była jego przyjaciółką i sama kilkakrotnie wymykała się z nim i Ronem, by poznać niektóre sekrety Hogwartu. Mogła również zakraść się do dormitorium chłopaków , zabrać mapę Huncwotów i sprawdzić, gdzie jest, ale to naruszyłoby jej stosunki z Harrym, które i tak były już napięte. Odkąd Harry zaczął jeść przy stole Slytherinu i znikać między zajęciami wraz z Malfoyem ich trójka zaczęła się od siebie oddalać. Bała się, że ich kilkuletnia przyjaźń może się rozpaść. Dlatego też nie zrobiła żadnych z wymienionych rzeczy. Czekała jednak owinięta kocami, przy wygaśniętym kominku, w pokoju wspólnych na powrót przyjaciela. Powtarzała sobie, że poczeka do rana, a gdy Harry nie pojawi się w wieży poszuka kogoś dorosłego i poinformuje go o wszystkim. Jednak, gdy teraz była pewna, że przyjaciel jest bezpieczny w swoim łóżku zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ta sytuacja trwała dalej.

Będzie musiała porozmawiać z Ronem. Powiedzieć mu, że trzeba skończyć z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem. Harry jest ich najbliższym przyjacielem i nie mają prawa go kontrolować lub wybierać mu znajomych. Nawet, jeśli jest nim paskudny dupek, który uważa, że świat krąży wokół niego. Pogodzą się z tym, że Harry wydoroślał podczas tych wakacji, dogaduje się z Malfoyem, zaczął szanować profesora Snape i zamiast się wygłupiać woli spędzić czas nad książkami. Te dwie ostatnie rzeczy nie były takie złe, ale jeśli Ron nie będzie chciał jej i tak słuchać, to może zastosować trochę bardziej drastyczne metody. Malfoy może potwierdzić, że jej prosty był bardzo skuteczny.

W o wiele lepszym humorze poszła do swojej sypialni. Za niedługo zacznie się nowy dzień.

OoO

— …i jak myślisz, kolego?

Harry uniósł głowę znad talerza, nad którym przysypiał. Teraz rozumiał jak się czuł Remus dzień po pełni. Był wykończony. Każdy jego mięsień go bolał, po całej nocy spędzonej na pływaniu. W dodatku najchętniej położyłby się spać, ale nie miał na to szans. Jak tylko jego głowa spoczęła na poduszce jego współlokatorzy zaczęli szykować się do zajęć, robiąc przy tym niemiłosierny hałas. Zwłaszcza Ron, który co rusz coś krzyczał i siłą wyciągnął go na śniadanie.

— Hmmm… Co? — mruknął spoglądając na Rona, który wpatrywał się na niego, oczekując na odpowiedź.

— Mówiłem, że to jest ustawione. To nasz ostatni trening przed ważnym meczem ze Ślizgonami, a za to oni mają jeszcze trzy. To nie fair! To musi być ustawione przed Snape'a. Na pewno nie chce, by jego dom znowu z nami przegrał. Ale przegrają! Nawet, jeśli mamy mieć dzisiaj morderczy trening! Będziemy trenować, dopóki nie wybije godzina zajęć! Przyjdziemy na nie w strojach do Qudditcha! Wszystko, by nie dać wygrać tym draniom!

Najwyraźniej inni już słyszeli to przemówienie, ponieważ jedynie pokręcili z politowaniem głowami. Nawet członkowie ich drużyny westchnęli głęboko, koncentrując się na śniadaniu.

— Ron, mógłbyś przestać? Lekcje są ważniejsze niż jakiś tam mecz — powiedziała Hermiona odsuwając swoją szklankę, chroniąc ją przed wywróceniem, gdy chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie.

— To nie jest jakiś tam mecz! To decydujący mecz! Od niego zależy, czy będziemy na pierwszym, czy na drugim miejscu w rozgrywkach. Nie chcę stracić pucharu! I gramy ze Ślizgonami! Nie damy się im się pokonać! — Ron gestykulował energicznie, nie zauważając, że inni odsuwają się od niego, by nie zostać przez niego uderzonym.

— Dobrze, nie dacie się im pokonać, tylko czy dzisiejszy trening się odbędzie? — zapytała.

— Co, dlaczego nie miałby się odbyć? — Ron zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

— Nie widziałeś, jaka jest dzisiaj pogoda?

— Pogoda, ale jakie ona ma znaczenie? — Większa część stołu skrzywiła się na głupotę chłopaka.

— Jest bardzo pochmurnie. Zapowiada się na porządną ulewę. Lepiej w taką pogodę nie latać —powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna.

— Też tak myślę — wtrąciła się Ginny. — Już wczoraj wieczorem pogoda była jakaś dziwna. — Spojrzała na sufit w Wielkiej Sali, który przedstawiał ciemne i ciężkie deszczowe chmury. — Mam wrażenie jakby deszcz miał spaść w każdej chwili.

— Deszcz? — Właśnie wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło, czego dotyczy rozmowa. — To niemożliwe.

Właśnie wtedy na zaczarowanym suficie pojawiła się błyskawica. Po chwili odezwał się grzmot, który nie zagłuszyły nawet grube mury zamku. Wszyscy uczniowie zadrżeli. Z sufitu spadł deszcz, który kończył się metr nad stołami.

— Nie ważne. Czy to deszcz, wiatr czy śnieg, nasz trening się odbędzie. — Ron odsunął talerz i wstał ze swojego miejsca. — Wszyscy spotykamy się za kwadrans na boisku. — Wyszedł z Sali.

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, który nagle zbladł i spoglądał z zaniepokojeniem w górę.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak. To nic.

— Wcale tak to nie wygląda. Nie jesteś chory? — Dotknęła jego czoła.

— Nie jestem chory. — Uciekł od jej dotyku. — Muszę iść się przygotować. — Uciekł szybko z wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona westchnęła. Chciała porozmawiać rano z Ronem, ale chłopak był tak podekscytowany dzisiejszym treningiem, że mówił tylko o tym. Teraz liczył się dla niego przyszły mecz. Nie widział, że jego przyjaciel nie był zbyt dobrej kondycji. Harry też nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć. Może później uda im się wspólnie porozmawiać. Po treningu i zajęciach.

OoO

Harry stał w przejściu prowadzącym na boisko do quidditcha i wpatrywał się w deszcz, który z każdą minutą stawał się coraz silniejszy. Nie było mowy, żeby mógł teraz latać na miotle. Gdyby musiał się przespacerować do szklarni, to może by mu się udało. Musiałby się tylko mocno skupić i utrzymać kontrolę, ale będąc na miotle podczas wichury, uważając jednocześnie na znicz i na to by nie dostać tłuczkiem było poza jego możliwościami. Jego koncentracja się poprawiała, ale nie była jeszcze na tyle dobra, by móc latać podczas deszczu. Nie, to było poza jego możliwościami. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować przemiany w mermaid, gdy był w powietrzu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem zaszycia się w któreś z opuszczonych sal, aż do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Później wymyśliłby jakąś wymówkę na swoją nieobecną na treningu. Ale nie miał szczęścia, wpadł wprost na Rona.

— Gotowy? O co ja pytam? Oczywiście, że tak. — Chłopak niemal podskakiwał na miejscu z podekscytowania.

— Ja.. cóż… nie — odpowiedział Harry, zapierając się, gdy chłopak pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia.

— Jak to nie? — Ron zatrzymał się i spojrzał podejrzliwie na niego. — Przecież wczoraj poszedłeś wcześnie spać, by być gotowy na trening.

— Zapomniałem, że muszę coś dzisiaj zrobić.

— Niby co? Co jest ważniejsze od treningu? — Ron czasami zachowywał się jak prawdziwy kretyn.

— Szlaban ze mną. — Usłyszał za sobą Harry i poczuł znajomą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. — Pan Potter ma dzisiaj szlaban ze mną, za niestosowne zachowanie wczorajszego dnia. I jest spóźniony na niego pięć minut. Być może trzeba przedłużyć ten szlaban na cały tydzień. — Głos mistrza eliksirów był mroczny, a jednocześnie hipnotyzujący.

— Co? To spisek. Wiedziałeś, że dzisiaj mamy trening, dlatego dałeś mu szlaban — oskarżył go Ron.

— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindora za brak szacunku do profesora i kolejne dziesięć za fałszywe oskarżenia. Radzę panie Weasley nie mówić już nic więcej, bo skończy się to o wiele gorzej.

Ron zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Był tak wściekły, że nie zwracał uwagi na potencjalne skutki swojego zachowania. Miał ochotę wygarnąć profesorowi, co o nim myśli.

— Ron, daj spokój — odezwał się Harry, stojąc przy mężczyźnie.

— Ale Harry…

— Kolejne dziesięć punktów od Gryffindora. Jeszcze jedno słowo, panie Weasley a odejmę pięćdziesiąt.

Chłopak otworzył jeszcze usta, by dalej się wykłócać, ale Harry pokręcił głową, prosząc go bez słów, by nie robił więcej problemów. Chciał przekazać, że jego nieobecność na treningu niczego nie zmieni, a strata punktów może im poważnie zaszkodzić. Na szczęście Ron zrozumiał.

— Świetnie. Do zobaczenia na obronie, kumplu. — Tak się pożegnawszy chłopak naciągnął kaptur na głowę i wyszedł wprost w deszcz kierując się w stronę boiska.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę na malejącą sylwetkę przyjaciela, który po chwili zniknął mu z oczu. Dopiero wtedy uniósł wzrok na Snape, który również się mu przypatrywał.

— Dziękuję.

— To pierwszy raz, gdy student dziękuję za szlaban. Jeszcze trochę i uwierzę, że lubisz spędzać swój wolny czas na odrabianiu szlabanów. — Snape kładąc dłoń na plecach nastolatka pokierował go w stronę lochów.

— Nie ze wszystkimi, tylko z tobą — odpowiedział bezczelnie. — I dziękuję, że uratowałeś mnie przed treningiem — dodał, gdy znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu bez żadnych portretów.

— Twoja samokontrola nie jest wystarczająco silna, byś mógł ją utrzymać podczas intensywnego wysiłku.

— Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że mam trening? — spytał, zbliżając się do profesora i dotykając, a raczej muskając, jego dłoń. Poczuł wewnętrzne ciepło, gdy Snape nie zabrał dłoń ani nie kazał mu się odsunąć.

— Pan Weasley nie należy do najbardziej subtelnych osób. Prawdopodobnie większa część osób będących w tym czasie słyszała, że macie zamiar pokonać mój dom. — Ton Severusa stawał się coraz łagodniejszy, gdy zbliżali się do jego prywatnych komnat, gdzie niespodziewane pojawienie się jakiegoś ucznia było mniej prawdopodobne.

— Ty się tego nie obawiasz? — zapytał z przekąsem Harry, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. — Co będziemy robić? Mam ponad godzinę wolnego czasu. — Oparł się o bok mężczyzny, gdy ten stanął przed wejściem do swoich pokoi.

— Rozmawiać. — Snape pchnął go do środka, gdy tylko drzwi się otwarły. — Usiądź, przygotuję herbatę. — Już po chwili, przed chłopakiem pojawił się kubek wody z listkiem mięty. Nie było to w dosłownym znaczeniu herbata, ale Harry lubił ją tak nazywać. — Pij, pomoże ci się obudzić. — Harry spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. — Wydawałeś się być nieobecny myślami podczas śniadania. Czy twoja noc była bardzo męcząca? — Severus usiadł naprzeciwko niego w dużym fotelu.

— Tak, ale i satysfakcjonująca. Pływałem przez całą noc! To takie niesamowite, coś zupełnie innego niż prysznic i kąpiel. Czułem się tak zrelaksowany. Miałem wrażenie, że wręcz lecę. Na początku to było dziwne. Wiedziałem już od wcześniejszych prób, że mogę oddychać pod wodą, ale i tak nie mogłem się na początku przemóc, by skorzystać z tej umiejętności. A później, po pierwszym wydechu wydawało się to takie naturalne. Czułem się niesamowicie, to było tak jakbym… nie wiem. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że aż nie chciałem wracać. To byłoby takie łatwe, ale wtedy pomyślałem, że tu mam…

Spojrzał na kochanka, ale widząc jego uśmieszek, który nie zdążył ukryć za filiżanką, pośpiesznie sięgnął po swój napój, chcąc zamaskować swoje zmieszanie. Czuł się śmiesznie. Przecież to nie było nic takiego. Severusa z pewnością to nie interesowało. Pewnie jest dla niego śmieszny.

— Czyli mogę zrozumieć, że twoja przemiana minęła bez żadnych problemów? Żadnych komplikacji przed lub po? Nie odczuwasz dyskomfortu? — Przyjrzał się młodszemu czarodziejowi, tak jakby mógł dostrzec wszystkie jego dolegliwości.

— Tak — odpowiedział posłusznie. — Ale gdy czekałem zbyt długo przed zanurzeniem się, moja skóra zaczęła mnie swędzić. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed drapaniem.

— Hmmm… Tak samo było ostatnim razem. Być może twoje ciało daje ci sygnał, że potrzebuje wody. Nie jestem pewien, ale częstsze kąpiele mogą złagodzić ten efekt przed przemianą. — Snape przesunął z zamyślaniem kciukiem po wargach. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. — Czy miałeś zanik pamięci?

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — Pamiętam wszystko.

— A miałeś niepohamowany popęd seksualny? — Przy tym pytaniu Severus skrzywił się. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że chłopak mógł znaleźć tymczasowe towarzystwo na noc pełni.

— Nie. — Harry spiął się. Był z tego zadowolony. Chciał Severusa i nikogo innego.

— Dobrze. — Mistrz eliksirów również się rozluźnił. — Teraz odpowiedz mi na pozostałe pytania.

— Żadnych problemów z wróceniem do ludzkiej postaci i czuję się dobrze. — Przy ostatnich słowach uciekł wzrokiem. Naprawdę łatwo było z niego czytać.

— Potter…

— Dobrze. Mrowi mnie szyja, ale to nic takiego. Nie jest to jakieś nieprzyjemne czy coś. Mogę z tym żyć — powiedział niechętnie, odkładając pusty kubek.

— W takim razie nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu bym ją sprawdzić. — Również odłożył naczynie na stolik, który ich rozdzielał.

Harry spojrzał na nieprzystępną postać Snape. Domyślał się, że mężczyzna nie ustąpi ze swojego stanowiska, ale…

Gryfon wstał i obszedł stolik, podchodząc do kochanka. Wpatrując się w oczy mistrza eliksirów pochylił się i umieścił jedno kolano obok prawego uda mężczyzny. Severus nie poruszył się, czekając, co zrobi chłopak. Nie musiał długo czekać na kolejny jego krok. Harry biorąc głęboki oddech, położył dłonie na ramionach Snape i umieścił drugie kolano po drugiej stronie ciała czarodzieja. Wreszcie usiadł na jego udach. Uśmiechając się bezczelnie, zsunął z siebie wierzchnią szatę, która opadła z cichym szelestem na podłogę. Potem odchylił głowę do tyłu i odrobinę w bok, odsłaniając w pełnej krasie swoją szyję.

— Teraz możesz na nią spojrzeć.

— Jesteś takim bachorem. — Severus uniósł dłoń i dotknął gładkiej skóry chłopaka. — Takim bezczelnym. Pragnącym wszystkiego, co tylko może. — Przesunął kciukiem w miejscu, gdzie po przemianie znajdowały się skrzele. Harry widocznie zadrżał i jęknął. — Jesteś bardzo wrażliwy. — Chwycił jego kark i przyciągnął go bliżej. — Taki pragnący mego dotyku. — Polizał wrażliwe miejsce na szyi szesnastolatka.

— Severus — jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na szacie mężczyzny. Tego właśnie oczekiwał siadając na jego kolanach, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak podatny na dotyk mistrza eliksirów.

Snape jeszcze raz polizał szyję chłopaka, by później zaatakować jego usta. Przygryzał jego wargi i lizał je. Chwytał swoimi ustami, aż Harry kręcąc się rozpaczliwie na jego udach otworzył usta. Ich języki się spotkały. Młodszy czarodziej był mniej doświadczony, nieporadny, ale nagradzał to entuzjazmem. Ale młodość była zaznaczona również tym, że pocałunki nie starczyły mu na długo.

Sięgnął w dół, między ich ciała i ścisnął mocno przyrodzenie mężczyzny. Gdy ten się odsunął, zrozumiał, że może był zbyt ostry.

— Przepraszam. Następnym razem będę ostrożniejszy.

— Harry, to nie oto chodzi. Czy wiesz, co chcesz zrobić?

— Yyyyy… — Gryfon jęknął. — Myślałem, że ta rozmowa jest za nami. Powiedziałem, że chcę być z tobą.

— Czy rozumiesz, że to będzie wyglądało inaczej niż u twoich znajomych? To nie będzie słodka miłość. Dzieli nas różnica wiekowa i doświadczenie. Jeśli to tylko pocałunki mogę się powstrzymać, ale gdy będziesz chciał czegoś innego to nie mogę gwarantować, że się zatrzymam, gdy o to poprosisz. Jestem dorosły i mam swoje pragnienia. — Chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i podniósł ją do ust. — Może chcesz się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić.

— Czemu jesteś taki… rozsądny? — wykrztusił Harry.

— Bo jestem tutaj starszy. — Zacisnął mocniej dłoń, powodując lekki ból u nastolatka. Gryfon musiał zrozumieć. Do tego czasu się powstrzymywał, ale jeśli chłopak dalej będzie dążył do tej relacji, to pokaże mu prawdziwą namiętność. Dał mu już wiele ostrzeżeń. To było ostatnie. — Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

— Dalej tego chcę. — Chwycił nadgarstek Severusa uwalniając dłoń, by ponownie położyć ją na kroczu mężczyzny. — I wystarczy, że nie będę prosić cię o zatrzymanie się. — Potarł pół zwiedzanego członka mężczyzny przez spodnie. — Proszę, chcę cię poczuć. Od tak dawna odmawiałem sobie tego i tak długo o tym myślałem. — Poruszył biodrami, zaciskając wargi. On już był całkowicie pobudzony. Chciał, by Severus go dotknąć. Chciał go dotknąć w zamian.

— Czego chcesz, Harry?

Mistrz eliksirów poddał się. Odchylił się wygodnie do tyłu i rozłożył szerzej nogi, przez co erekcja chłopaka znalazła się tuż przy jego lędźwiach.

— Dotykać się — wyszeptał.

— Tyko tyle? – Snape sięgnął do zapięcia dżinsów chłopaka i rozpiął ich guzik, a później rozsunął zamek. Harry bez żadnego rozkazu uniósł się trochę, by kochanek mógł zsunąć niżej spodnie wraz bielizną. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy zimne powietrze w lochach owiało jego odkrytego członka.

— Chcę żebyśmy doszli. — Mimo zdenerwowania sięgnął do zapięcia w spodniach Severusa. Chciał ujrzeć jego erekcję. Ale to nie było takie łatwe. W przeciwieństwie do mugolskich ubrań, spodnie Snape nie miały zamka błyskawicznego, były za o szczelnie zasznurowane i to właśnie supeł sprawił problem Harry'emu, którego ręce drżały ze zdenerwowania.

— Spokojnie. — Snape chwycił jego dłonie i odsunął je. — Zrobię to sam.

— Dobrze.

Harry zarumienił się ze wstydu. Nie potrafił nawet tego, a jednocześnie chciał zgłębić ten temat bardziej. Ale później wstyd czy zmieszanie zniknęły całkowicie, gdy wreszcie zobaczył męskość kochanka.

Była większa niż sobie wyobrażał. Zaróżowiona i bardzo apetyczna. Miał ochotę ją posmakować, ale to było niemożliwe w ich pozycji. Dlatego zadowolił się tylko dotykiem. Sięgnął i dotknął opuszkami palców główki erekcji mężczyzny. Snape szarpnął się, ale nie zaprotestował. Harry uznając to za pozwolenie, objął drugą dłonią trzon męskości kochanka. Penis mężczyzny był gorący, a skóra gładka. Czuł pod dłońmi jak pulsuje. To było takie podniecające. Zaczął ją gładzić. Poznawać każdy jej szczegół. Chciał pamiętać każdy jej detal, tak by mógł przywołać ją z pamięci, gdy siedział sam na łóżku w nocy, chroniony kotarami i zaklęciem prywatności, z rękoma pod bielizną.

Był tak pochłonięty poznawaniem męskości kochanka, że nie zwracał na nic innego uwagi. Nie wiedział jak pięknie wyglądał w oczach Severusa. Nie był świadomy, że jego oczy błyszczały, policzki były zaróżowione, a język, co rusz nawilżał jego usta. Oddech nastolatka był przyśpieszony, a jego biodra poruszały się w jednostajnym rytmie. Nie było to zbyt pobudzające, ale dla niego to wystarczyło. Miał wreszcie to, czego pragnął. Severus i on byli w końcu kochankami. Mężczyzna wyraził na to zgodę nawet, jeśli myślał, że to Harry musiał ją wyrazić.

— Harry...

Zamarł i spojrzał na Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów półsiedział — półleżał na fotelu. Jego oczy były lekko przymknięte, ale uważne, gdy patrzył na chłopaka. Nie wydawał się zły, raczej... spragniony. Spragniony chudego i niezdarnego chłopaka, jakim był Harry.

— Um...

Nawet w tej sytuacji Gryfon nie potrafił się wysłowić, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Snape chwycił go za włosy i przyciągnął do brutalnego pocałunku. Gryzł i ssał jego wargi, by po chwili otrzeć się delikatnie ustami o jego. Był to pocałunek dominacji i jednocześnie...

Harry jęknął, gdy Severus drugą dłonią chwycił ich erekcję pocierając je o sobie. To było za wiele dla niego. Nie mógł być jednocześnie tak namiętnie całowany i pieszczony przez te długie palce. Opadł bezwładnie na ciało starszego czarodzieja. Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu ramienia Snape'a, zaciskając dłonie na jego udach — mocno. Był pewien, że zostawi siniaki, ale dopóki Severusami to nie przeszkadzało, nie miał zamiaru ich zabierać. Pozwalało mu to skupić się na tym, by nie dojść zbyt szybko, ale Snape miał inne plany.

Wciąż pocierając ich erekcje o siebie, położył drugą dłoń na plecach nastolatka. Przez chwilę trzymał ją w miejscu, aż w końcu wsunął dłoń pod spodnie i bieliznę chłopaka.

— Severus? — spytał niepewnie Harry, gdy poczuł palce niebezpiecznie blisko swojego wejścia. Wiedział, że sam to robił, ale sam to nie to samo, co przez kogoś innego.

— Spokojnie. Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Severus polizał szyję Harry'ego dotykając opuszkiem palca jego annus. Chłopak zadrżał, ale nie kazał mu przestać. Wydawało się nawet, że jego oddech przyśpieszył. Czyżby Złoty Chłopiec nie był aż tak krystalicznie niewinny? Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Potter powinien pamiętać tylko jego dotyk. Jak już zdecydował się na to, to będzie miał tylko jego w swoim umyśle, ciele i duszy.

Chwytając mocno ich erekcje, zaczął głaskać okolice wejścia chłopaka i naciskać palcem do środka. Nie za bardzo, ale na tyle, by ten to poczuł. Harry drżał naprzeciw jego ciele, gdy drapał krótko przyciętymi paznokciami jego wrażliwą skórę. Lekko popiskiwał, ukrywając swoją twarz w jego ubraniu, nie chcąc by te zawstydzające dźwięki dotarły do uszu Snape'a, ale to było takie dobre. Był już tak blisko.

Zerknął w dół na poruszającą się dłoń mężczyzny. Na czubku jego penisa pojawiły się pierwsze krople ejakulatu. Jeszcze tylko dwa ruchy i wsunięcie jednego palca do pierwszego stawu i Harry zaciskając zęby doszedł. Severus zamknął oczy, gdy mięśnie chłopaka zacisnęły się wokół niego. Mógł wyobrazić sobie jak to będzie, gdy wreszcie dojdzie to prawdziwego zbliżenia. To i uczucie spermy oblepiającej jego dłoń i męskość sprawiły, że doszedł.

Harry nie ruszał się. Odpoczywał, leżąc na Seveusie. Czuł się dobrze. Trochę ospały i zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Mógłby tu zostać na zawsze. Po prostu tutaj siedząc na kolanach Severusa.

Poczuł mrowienie magii na dolnych partiach ciała. To Snape użył zaklęcia czyszczącego. Było to całkiem miłe. Nie lepił się i mógł mocniej przytulić się do kochanka. Przeniósł ręce na kark mężczyzny. Dopóki ten pozwalał mu na to, miał zamiar z tego korzystać.

— Powinieneś już iść. Zajęcia wkrótce się rozpoczną — powiedział Severus, ale nie uczynił żadnego gestu, by oddalić Harry'ego.

— Tak. — Niechętnie się odsunął. Już miał wstawać, gdy Snape go zatrzymał.

— Poczekaj chwilę. — Severus dotknął różdżką jego usta, wymawiając cicho zaklęcie. — Nie chcemy, by twoi przyjaciele nabrali jakiś podejrzeń.

— Dziękuję. — Harry zszedł z jego kolan i poprawiając ubrania cmoknął go szybko. — Do zobaczenia po zajęciach — ni to powiedział ni to spytał.

— Tak. Przyjdź po ciszy nocnej. Hasło to „lukrecja". Liczę, że masz swoje sposoby, by się tu dostać niezauważony przez nikogo.

— Um... Tak — powiedział rumieniąc się delikatnie.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć. Idź już.

— Tak. Do zobaczenia. — Tym razem głos Harry'ego był pewny, gdy wychodził.

OoO

Pierwszymi tego dnia zajęciami była obrona przed czarną magią. Ron był wciąż wściekły. Nie mógł wybaczyć, że Harry nie uczestniczył w porannym treningu. Na szczęście Hermiona szybko go uciszyła. Z drugiej strony Harry był pogrążony w swoich myślach. Uśmiechał się z rozmarzeniem, gdy wspominał, co działo się nie tak dawno. Nie zauważył, że Remus już kilkakrotnie na niego spojrzał i nawet raz czy dwa pochylił się nad nim, wdychając głęboko. Nie dostrzegł również tego, że Draco co rusz krzywił się patrząc na niego. Tak właśnie Harry'emu minęła cała lekcja, z której nic nie wyniósł.

— Harry, czy mógłbyś ze mną porozmawiać? — spytał Remus, gdy obrona się skończyła i wszyscy wychodzili.

— Tak, jasne. — Spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona.

— Pójdziemy na Transmutację. Spotkamy się w sali — powiedziała dziewczyna, widząc jego dyskomfort.

— Dobrze.

Remus zaczekał aż wszyscy wyszli z sali nim zadał kolejne pytanie.

— Harry, czy dobrze się czujesz? — Gryfon spojrzał na niego.

— Tak. A ty? Wczoraj była pełnia. Nie powinieneś teraz odpoczywać czy coś?

Remus wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Poruszał się jakby bolał go każdy miesiąc, pod oczami miał wielkie sińce. Również unikał jakiegokolwiek dotyku.

— Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony i nie mogłem odwołać zajęć, ale nie rozmawiamy o mnie tylko o tobie. Nie masz żadnych problemów? Z kolegami lub z nauczycielami? — Remus podszedł do niego, pochylając się w jego stronę.

— Nie. — Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Lupinowi. Nie miał żadnych problemów, nie licząc tych, co zawsze, które wiązały się z Voldemortem.

— Harry, byłem przyjacielem twoich rodziców. Również troszczę się o ciebie. Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim. Jeśli ktoś cię krzywdzi, to chciałbym żebyś do mnie przyszedł i mi o tym powiedział. Nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Cokolwiek się stało, to nie ty zawiniłeś. — Remus przybrał zatroskaną minę, jakby się obwiniał za to, że Harry nie mówi mu o swoich problemach. Wyglądał na zranionego, przez co nastolatek czuł się źle.

— Remus, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Z nikim ostatnio nie zadarłem. To dopiero miesiąc, jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie popadłem w kłopoty. — Zaśmiał się, ale umilkł, gdy przypomniał sobie drugi rok. No dobra, zapomniał o tym małym incydencie. — Nic niezwykłego się nie dzieje — dodał.

— Harry. Nie musisz kłamać. — Remus zbliżył się do niego tak, że musiał stanąć tuż przy ścianie. — Czuję go na tobie. Jeśli cię skrzywdził to przysięgam, że go zabiję — wywarczał. W jego oczach pojawiła się dzikość.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Czuć od ciebie Snapem.

_Och._

— Miałem z nim szlaban przed zajęciami. — Wymyślił szybko.

— To nie ten zapach. — Wilkołak wziął głęboki wdech tuż przy szyi Harry'ego. — To pachnie pożądaniem, seksem. Czuję na tobie jego spermę. — Lupin wyglądał na oszalałego. Harry był pewien, że jeśli w pokoju byłby z nimi Snape to rozpoczęłaby się bójka.

— Skąd wiesz jak pachnie? — palnął pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

— Żyliśmy razem w jednym zamku przez siedem lat, ale to nie jest ważne. Powiedz mi, czemu tak pachniesz? Czy on wykorzystuję swoją pozycję profesora? Czy to zemsta za Jamesa? — Remus odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

— Nie! — Harry chciał chwycić rękę Lupina, by go powstrzymać, ale ten natychmiast się odsunął unikając kontaktu. — Przepraszam, ale to nie tak jak myślisz. Severus...

— Severus? — zapytał ostro.

— Tak, Severus, do niczego mnie nie zmusił. Jest wręcz przeciwnie, to ja na nim wymusiłem tę relację. Ja chciałem się do niego zbliżyć. Próbował mnie otrącić, ale mnie znasz. Jak coś sobie wbiję do głowy to nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Nie wiem, do czego to zmierza, ale jest mi tak dobrze. Lubię go i on chyba również mnie lubi, ale jest w porządku. Nie rani mnie. Jest wręcz zbyt ostrożny. Dlatego nie musisz się martwić i proszę, nikomu nie mów. Jeśli to zrobisz on znów mnie otrąci. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zapomnisz o tym wszystkim i nie będziesz zwracać na to już uwagi — powiedział niemal na jednym wydechu. Był przerażony perspektywą, że Remus może pójść do Snape i powiedzieć mu, żeby nie wykorzystywał go.

— Czy wiesz, co robisz? On jest od ciebie o dwadzieścia lat. Jest twoim profesorem i łączy was niechlubna przeszłość. To nie jest związek dla ciebie. Powinieneś być z miłą dziewczyną w twoim wieku, albo z taką, która będzie nieznacznie młodsza lub starsza. — Remus wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i zmartwionego, ale przynajmniej już nie na wściekłego.

— Nie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale czuję się naprawdę dobrze z Severusem.

— Widzę, że cię nie przekonam, ale jesteś tego pewien?

— Tak. To na razie funkcjonuje. — Przeczesał palcami włosy. — Nic nikomu nie powiesz? — Spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

— Nie, ale nie popieram tego związku, ale jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, to ja też. Nie powiem nikomu, ale jeśli cię zrani to nie ręczę za siebie. — Ponownie można było zobaczyć wilka w jego oczach. Tym razem na szczęście przytłumionego.

— Dobrze. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Czy to wszystko?

— Tak. — Lupin odsunął się.

— I Remus? — Zatrzymał się. — Dzięki, no wiesz. Za milczenie i martwienie się. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź zamknął za sobą drzwi.

OoO

Gdy tylko Harry wyszedł z sali i skierował w stronę pustego korytarza, jego plecy uderzyły się z głośnym hukiem o mur.

— Co to miało być, Potter? — Draco wycedził to pytanie tuż przy jego twarzy.

— A tobie, co odbija? – Instynktownie chwycił różdżkę. Jeszcze nie zaatakował. Był teraz w przyjaznych stosunkach z Malfoyem, dlatego też da mu szansę się wytłumaczyć.

— Mi? — Draco puścił go. — To ty mnóstwo czasu spędzasz z profesorem. — Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. To w jakiś sposób rozwścieczyło bardziej Ślizgona. — Czyżbyś miał prywatne lekcje, podczas których jesteś na kolanach? Sprawia ci to przyjemność?

— Snape udziela mi korepetycji i to nie twój pieprzony interes! — Odepchnął drugiego chłopaka. Draco spojrzał na niego z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Kto mówił o profesorze Snape?

— To, o kim niby mówiłeś? — Gdyby nie ujrzał tego na własne oczy, to Harry by w to nie uwierzył. Malfoy zarumienił się. Na jego bladych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. To był właśnie moment, gdy Harry miał jeden z tych swoich przebłysków. — Miałeś na myśli Remusa. — Czerwień na twarzy Ślizgona stała się intensywniejsza. — Myślisz, że ja i Remus... — Harry pokręcił głową. — Merlinie. W życiu. On jest dla mnie jak... coś na kształt ojca. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale czemu zareagowałeś tak ostro...? Och. Lubisz profesora Lu... — Nie dokończył. Malfoy rzucił na niego Silencio.

— Nie tutaj. — Zaciągnął go do pustej sali, odwołując zaklęcie.

— Lubisz go — dokończył Harry. Nie kpił czy się śmiał. Gdy sam zaakceptował uczucia do Snape'a czuł się zadowolony, jak i zawstydzony. Wiedział, że trzeba być teraz delikatnym, zwłaszcza, że rozmawiał z Malfoyem, który czuł mięte do Remusa. — Myślałem, że go nie lubisz. Wiesz, ta cała sytuacja, że jest biedny, nie ma fajnych ciuchów i nie jest czysto krwisty. I ta cała sprawa na trzecim roku. Myślałem, że zgadzałeś się ze swoim ojcem, że nie nadaje się na nauczyciela. — Chciał wybadać Draco. Nigdy nie sądził, że chłopak może polubić kogoś takiego jak Lunatyk.

— Byłem dzieciakiem. — Widząc zadowolony wyraz twarzy syknął. — Ani słowa, Potter. — Profesor Lupin był jednym z nielicznych dorosłych, którzy traktowali mnie jak równego sobie, a jednocześnie czasami mogłem być przy nim nastolatkiem. I nie traktował mnie przez pryzmat mego ojca. Posiadał również sporą wiedzę.

— A ty skąd wiesz?

Malfoy milczał. Przecież nie powie mu, że spędził kilka godzin rozmów z profesorem, gdy ten próbował mu wyperswadować straszenie Potter'a. Lupin jednak nie wiedział, że przez to stał się powodem częstszych ataków na Harry'ego.

— Nie ważne. Co z jego futerkowym problemem? Myślałem, że nie cierpisz wszystkich magicznych stworzeń.

— Futerkowy problem? Proszę cię. Możesz to nazwać po imieniu. Jest wilkołakiem. To nie takie trudne.

— To ty tak powiedziałeś, ale teraz odpowiedz na pytanie.

— A co nie pozwolisz mi się do niego zbliżyć? — Harry uniósł jedną brew, nawyk, który przejął od Snape'a.

— Potter, wykorzystaj, chociaż raz to coś, co masz na karku i pomyśl.

— Czyli te lekcje, które mamy razem. Uczysz się tego, ponieważ chcesz być z nim podczas pełni? — powiedział powoli Harry.

— To jedyny sposób — odparł arogancko Draco.

— Mówiłeś, że zacząłeś się tego uczyć wcześniej. — Harry próbował to wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. — To znaczy, że zakochałeś się w Lupinie podczas trzeciego roku i mimo że traktowałeś go jak gówno już myślałeś o tym jak być z nim podczas jego najgorszych momentów. Jesteś naprawdę dziwny.

— I kto to mówi. Nie myśl, że nie widziałem jak wpatrujesz się w profesora Snape'a. — Po tym zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Spóźnimy się na Transmutację — powiedział Harry. — Może byśmy się rozeszli. — Draco spojrzał na niego nieufnie. — Uznajmy, że ta rozmowa jest tylko między nami. Nikomu nie powiemy, co zostało tu powiedziane.

Malfoy kiwnął głową i bez słowa go opuścił. Kilka minut później Harry również ruszył do następnej klasy.


	20. Rozdział 20

**_Rozdział betowała Hebi22_**

**Rozdział 20**

Nastał czas na kolejną lekcję animagii. Harry był nią bardziej podenerwowany niż kiedykolwiek. Draco wiedział, a przynajmniej podejrzewał, że coś go łączy z profesorem Snape'em. Również fakt, że dowiedział się, że Ślizgonowi podoba się Lupin i wszystkie lekcje są po to, by zbliżyć się do wilkołaka sprawił, że czuł się niezręcznie.

Remus był dla niego kimś, kto zastępował mu w pewnym rodzaju ojca. Mógł z nim zawsze porozmawiać. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś taki spokojny, czuły i opiekuńczy mógłby być z kimś takim jak ten zadufany Malfoy. Z drugiej strony z każdym dniem przekonywał się, że Draco nie jest do końca osobą, za którą biorą go inny. Chłopak, co prawda uważał, że jest lepszy od większości i miał uprzedzenia do mugolaków oraz uwielbiał dręczyć młodszych, ale jednocześnie stał murem za swoim domem i kochał swoją rodzinę. Nie próbował mu również narzucać swoich przekonań. Co prawda dyskutowali dużo, ale Malfoy nigdy nie złościł się za to, że się nim nie zgadza. Argumentował, czemu jego przekonanie jest słuszne, ale nigdy nie powiedział, że to on ma rację i już. Był inny od Rona i Hermiony. Może właśnie z tego powodu Harry nie zerwał z nim kontaktu i wciąż jadł przy stole Slytherinu oraz w dalszym ciągu chciał mu pomóc w przemianie. Dlatego też czekał teraz na Malfoya, by przeprowadzić kolejną próbę.

— Czyżbyś miał zamiar uciec?

Harry podskoczył, potknął się i niemal upadł na podłogę, ale na szczęście w ostatniej chwili chwycił się oparcia kanapy.

— Malfoy, jesteś dupkiem! — krzyknął, odwracając się w stronę chłopaka.

— Tylko, dlatego, że wyraziłem nagłos to, na co masz ochotę? — Draco wszedł do środka. — Masz zamiar to zrobić czy nie? — Stanął przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

— Co? — Harry spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Masz zamiar zrezygnować z naszych lekcji, bo jesteś zniesmaczony ideą, że Ślizgon ma ochotę na twojego wilkołaka? — Draco wydawał się pewny siebie, ale nie patrzył mu w oczy.

— On nie jest moim wilkołakiem. I gdybym chciał to przerwać nie pojawiłbym się dzisiaj.

— Nie sądzę, by głupio szlachetni Gryfonii ucięliby kontakt bez żadnej walki lub wyjaśnień. To byłoby wielkie wydarzenie. Możesz równie dobrze powiedzieć teraz, że rezygnujesz i mam się trzymać z daleka od Lupina.

— Nie mam zamiaru kończyć naszych lekcji. To Ślizgoni nie dotrzymują swojego słowa, gdy sytuacja staje się nieoczekiwana. — odparł Harry.

— Nieźle, Gryfiaku. Twoje docinki się poprawiły, oczywiście to jest moja zasługa. Ty sam nigdy nie osiągnąłbyś poziomu, który byłby, chociaż ledwo satysfakcjonujący.

— Tak, jesteś najlepszy we wszystkim, co robisz. — Harry podszedł do niego, prowadząc go do lustra. — A teraz, kiedy to wiesz, zacznijmy lekcje. Pokażesz mi jak się zmienisz. — Po tych słowach uśmieszek Malfoya zbladł. — Nie martw się. Z pewnością uda ci się tym razem. Na poprzednim spotkaniu miałeś już futro na całym ciele.

— Nie przypominaj mi — wycedził przez zęby chłopak. — Wyglądałem jak jakiś piekielny pluszowy miś.

— Ale byłeś bardzo uroczy — dodał złośliwie Harry wiedząc, że w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej zirytuje chłopaka. — Daj już spokój. Nie mamy całego dnia. Stawaj przed lustrem i doprowadź tę przemianę do końca. Przyniosłem ci nawet prezent. — Podniósł książkę, która do tej pory leżała na kanapie. — Encyklopedia zwierząt z całego świata ze zdjęciami. Przekonamy się, jakim jesteś zwierzęciem. Być może będzie to jednak fretka. — Uśmiechnął się.

— To staje się nudne. — Draco zwrócił się w stronę lustra. — Udowodnię ci, że nie będę żadnym żałosnym stworzeniem. Stanę się jednym z najszlachetniejszych. Będziesz się wstydzić, że ze mnie kpisz. — Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się intensywnie na pierwszych etapach przemiany.

— Uwiężę jak to zobaczę — powiedział specjalnie Harry.

Przekonał się już, że im dłużej będzie mówić, że Draco nie jest taki wyjątkowy i wspaniały jak myśli, tym bardziej Malfoy będzie się starał udowodnić, że jest. Być może była to jedna z przyczyn, dlaczego ich ród był jednym z najpotężniejszych. Po prostu każdy członek chciał stać ponad wszystkimi niezależnie od metod, które musiałby przyjąć. Czasami było to zgubne, ale w innych momentach bardzo motywujące. Tak było w tym przypadku.

Draco chciał nauczyć się animagii, ponieważ był zaintrygowany i zadurzony w profesorze Lupinie, ale również odkąd Harry mu pomagał chciał udowodnić, że jest zdolny do tego i z pewnością jego przemiana będzie doskonała. Dlatego też Gryfon nie zdziwił się, gdy powoli na ciele chłopaka pojawiło się futro, a jego sylwetka kurczyła się i zmieniała swoją formę.

Była to wolniejsza przemiana i wyglądała na bardziej męczącą niż u Syriusza, który przybierał swoją postać psa z łatwością i to w dodatku w ułamku sekundy. W końcu jednak na miejscu człowieka pojawiło się zmęczone futrzane stworzenie. Harry nie mógł określić, czym ono jest, ponieważ leżało na ziemi zwinięte w kulkę. Było ono małe, więc nie mógł to być wilk, na co miał nadzieję Malfoy, ale nie był to również żaden gryzoń.

— Draco, wszystko w porządku? — Podszedł do drżącego stworzenia. — Hej... — Kucnął i wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć zwierzę, ale te odwróciło się i kłapnęło na niego zębami. — Spokojnie, chcę się upewnić czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. — Zwierzę spojrzało na niego zmęczonymi oczami i opuściło głowę, będąc obojętnym na wszystko, co zaplanował Potter. Nie wiadomo czy Draco był tak wyczerpany czy może była to oznaka zaufania. — Muszę przyznać, że się myliłem. — Długie ucho stworzenia drgnęło. — Nie jesteś żadną fretką. — Przesunął dłonią po całym ciele zwierzątka. — Ale jesteś dość uroczy — stwierdził bawiąc się jego ogonem. Zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak ciche warczenie. — Gratuluje pierwszej całkowitej przemiany. — To wydawało się uspokoić Malfoya. — Jeśli już czujesz się lepiej to może sprawdzimy czym jesteś. — Przywołał encyklopedię. — Możesz wstać? Chcę ci się przyjrzeć.

Draco spojrzał z niesmakiem i całkowicie go ignorując wstał, i podszedł do lustra. Przeciągał się i obracał przed szklaną taflą. Wyglądało to trochę komicznie, ponieważ nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tego, że ma cztery łapy zamiast dwóch nóg. W pewnym momencie nawet zaplątał się i upadł na pyszczek. Harry nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać i zaśmiał się, chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie robić tego zbyt głośno.

— Chodź, chodź — powiedział, kładąc się na podłodze i rozkładając przed sobą książkę. Draco obrzucając go niechętnym wzrokiem podszedł do niego z całą godnością, uważając na każdy krok, by znowu się nie skompromitować. Ułożył się koło Harry'ego, tak by móc widzieć dokładnie zdjęcia. — Nie będziemy oglądać wszystkiego — powiedział Gryfon. — Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jesteś jakiegoś rodzaju psowatym. Od razu skierujemy się do części, które je opisuje. — Zajrzał do spisu treści i zaczął wybierać odpowiednie strony.

Przeglądali najróżniejsze zwierzęta z rodziny psowatych. Wilki, kojoty, jenoty, nawet najpospolitsze psy. Zwierzę, w które przemienił się Draco było do nich podobne, ale nie identyczne. Lisy najbardziej przypominały stworzenie, które Harry miał przy sobie. Dlatego właśnie na nich się skupił chłopak. Nawet nie spodziewał się, że jest tyle odmian lisów. Zwykły rudy, szary, polarny. Kolorystyka ich futra i zasięg występowania był imponujący, ale wciąż to nie było to. Wreszcie trafili na odpowiednią stronę.

— Vulpes zerda* — przeczytał niezbyt prawidłową łaciną Harry, co Draco skomentował prychnięciem. — Jeśli potrafisz lepiej to powiedzieć to śmiało. — Ślizgon spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Czyżby się spodziewał, że zwierzę odezwie się ludzkim głosem? — Dobra rozumiem. — Harry wywrócił oczami. — Vulpes zerda — powtórzył. — Lis pustynny inaczej znany, jako Fenek. Zamieszkuje obszar Afrykii północnej oraz Azji. Jest najmniejszym przedstawicielem psowatych na świecie. — Tutaj na chwilę przerwał. — Ale ci się trafiło. Duży, zły wilkołak i najmniejszy psowaty. — Wrócił do tekstu. — Posiada puszyste futro w kolorze kremowym. W dzień odbija ono promiennie słoneczne, co zapobiega przegrzaniu, natomiast w nocy pozwala utrzymać stałą temperaturę. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą tych stworzeń są ogromne uszy. Słuch fenka jest na tyle wyczulony, że jest w stanie usłyszeć zdobycz znajdującą się pod ziemią. Łapy chronione są przez futro zapobiegające poparzeniom słonecznym spowodowanych kontaktem z rozgrzanym piaskiem. Oczy duże, migdałowe, ciemne, osadzone z przodu pyska, nosek niewielki w kolorze jasnego brązu lub z domieszką czerwieni. Ogon puszysty, ciemniejszy na końcu. Fenek jest wprawionym myśliwym, aktywnym w nocy, żywiącym się przede wszystkim owadami, ptakami, jajami i gryzoniami. — W tym momencie Draco wydał dźwięk dławienia się. — Spokojnie, nikt nie zmusza cię do jedzenia tego, a teraz słuchaj dalszej części. — Poluje przez wykonanie wysokich i długich skoków. Jak większość psowatych fenek emituje dźwięki specyficzne dla swojej rodziny; szczęka, a gdy czuje się zagrożony warczy. Zarejestrowano również odgłosy przypominające mruczenie kota domowego. Największym zagrożeniem dla fenka są afrykańskie gatunki puchacza, karakal, szakal, hiena pręgowata, chart perski. — Harry spojrzał niepewnie na stworzenie. Nie sądził, żeby Draco powinien spotkać Lupina podczas pełni w swojej ludzkiej czy ani magicznej postaci. Nie miałby z nim żadnych szans, jeśli naturalnym wrogiem fenka jest nawet zwykły puchacz. Ale wydawało się, że Malfoy tak nie myśli, dlatego postanowił milczeć na ten temat. — Uważa się jednak, że jest to zwierzę bardzo trudne do schwytania, a doniesienia o sukcesach łowieckich innych drapieżników poza puchaczem są traktowane z dystansem, a wręcz z niedowierzaniem. — Może jednak Malfoy ma jakieś szanse w tym starciu. — Fenek wykonuje skoki na wysokość do 61 cm i o długości do 120 cm. Najdłuższa zaobserwowana kopulacja trwała 2 godziny i 45 minut. Nie chcę wiedzieć, czy to również odnosi się do twojej ludzkiej postaci — powiedział Harry po przeczytaniu tych informacji, które wpadły mu w oko. Tekst był o wiele dłuższy, ale nie miał ochoty czytać tego wszystkiego. Jeśli Draco będzie tym zainteresowany może zrobić to sam. — Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, kim jesteś. Najmniejszym psowatym na świecie. Nie ma, co, to naprawdę szlachetne i bardzo urocze zwierzątko. — Lisek zawarczał cicho strosząc swoje futro. — Wierz mi na słowo, ta postawa nie jest w ogóle przerażająca. — Draco prychnął, ale przestał warczeć i usiadł owijając swój puszysty ogon wokół łap. — Dobrze, trzeba się powoli zbierać. Zmieniaj się z powrotem.

Fenek spiął się, ale nic się nie działo. Wciąż przed Harrym znajdowało się zwierzę, a nie człowiek. Po chwili stworzenie zaczęło wydawać z siebie rozpaczliwe dźwięki. Harry niewiele myśląc chwycił go w objęcia i położył na swoich kolanach. Spanikowany fenek zaczął się wyrywać. Gryfon przytrzymał go mocniej. Starając się go uspokoić rzucił zaklęcie, by przywrócić Draco do jego oryginalnej postaci. Po chwili na jego udach pojawił się drżący chłopak, który obejmował go rozpaczliwie. Każdy jego miesień drżał z powodu niespodziewanej i wymuszonej przemiany. Harry skrzywił się. Syriusz opowiadał mu, że jest to nieprzyjemne, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak. Niepewnie dotknął pleców Malfoy'a i zaczął je masować okrężnymi ruchami, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże chłopakowi.

Trwali tak przez kilka minut, aż Draco nie wyszedł z szoku. Przywracanie go do ludzkiej postaci, gdy przemienił się tylko częściowo było nieprzyjemne i męczące, ale gdy była ona pełna był to dla niego prawdziwy wstrząs. Na początku, gdy chciał się zmienić, nic się nie działo. Tak jakby jego magia sprzeciwiała się jego rozkazowi. Umykała mu. Zaczął panikować, zapominając, że Potter jest obok niego i jego Gryfońskie serce nie pozwoli mu zostawić go w takim stanie. Nawet przytulał go do siebie i starał się uspokoić szepcząc jakieś nonsensy. Naprawdę... Gryfonii.

Biorąc jeden głęboki oddech i przywołując maskę na twarzy odsunął się od Potter'a.

— Wystarczy. Nie jesteśmy w żadnym związku, żebyś mnie tak obściskiwał. — Wstał i na drżących nogach podszedł do kanapy, na której usiadł z westchnięciem. Był padnięty.

— Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej. — Harry, po tym jak Draco o tym wspomniał, czuł się skrępowany niedawną sytuację. — Czy coś cię boli? Nie czujesz się jakoś dziwnie?

— Nie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Muszę tylko chwilę odpocząć. — Przymykając oczy, odchylił do tyłu głowę. Starał się skupić na oddechu.

Harry pomyślał, że Malfoy musi być naprawdę wykończony, jeśli przyjmuje tak bezbronną postawę i w dodatku przyznaje się do swojej słabości. Nawet wtedy, gdy ich stosunki się ociepliły, chłopak dalej nie lubił pokazywać się ze słabszej strony. Naprawdę, Ślizgoni zachowują się tak jakby każdy czekałby na to, by pokazali minimalną słabość, po to by móc ich zaatakować.

— Chcesz żebym z tobą został? — zapytał, zbliżając się niepewnie do kanapy.

Draco spiął się i na chwilę uniósł powieki, by spojrzeć na niego, ale po chwili ponownie się rozluźnił.

— Nie musisz być taki troskliwy. Nic mi nie jest. To tylko lekki szok spowodowany pierwszą animagiczną przemianą i przymusowym powrotem do ludzkiej postaci. Odpocznę trochę i pójdę do dormitorium, gdzie będę mógł spokojnie przespać kilka godzin. Z pewnością nie potrzebuję, żebyś stał nade mną i rozpaczał nad moim stanem — powiedział spokojnie Malfoy, niemal dryfując w sen, jednak nim to się stanie chciał się pozbyć z pokoju Potter'a.

— Świetnie. Następnym razem nie mam zamiaru martwić się o ciebie. Zostawię cię na pastwę losu.

— Tak jakbyś mógł – prychnął Draco. — Coś jeszcze? — dodał, gdy Harry nie ruszył ze swojego miejsca.

— Jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie będzie? Przez chwilę byłeś w naprawdę okropnym stanie.

Martwił się, że to on pogorszył całą sprawę. Może mógł uspokoić w jakiś sposób Malfoya i skłonić go później do przemiany, a nie rzucać zaklęcie, które w pewien sposób manipulowało magią innego czarodzieja.

— Tak, a teraz idź sobie. Nie mam już zamiaru powtarzać, że chcę być sam.

— W porządku. — Harry spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a później z powrotem na chłopaka. — Czy będziemy się jeszcze spotykać? — Jakoś był niechętny idei ukrócenia ich spotkań.

— Jeszcze nie opanowałem do końca przemiany. Nie chcę utknąć w zwierzęcej postaci lub gdzieś pomiędzy — odpowiedział.

— Czyli nasze spotkania są dalej aktualne? — Odpowiedziała mu cisza. — Tak... Jasne, czyli do następnego spotkania. No... to cześć. — Harry wycofał się niezręcznie do drzwi i uciekł z pomieszczenia.

Draco westchnął i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał chłopak.

— Gryfonii... — podsumował całe zachowanie Harry'ego, a później roześmiał się, kładąc wygodnie na kanapie.

OoO

Zbliżał się koniec października. Wszyscy szykowali się na Holloween. W pokoju wspólnym toczyły się rozmowy, kto, z kim spotka się na balu i jakie słodycze zostaną przesłane przez rodziców, ale jedna osoba nie zaprzątała tym sobie głowy.

Harry martwił się swoją pełnią. Miał już dwie za sobą, ale teraz musiał tak wymierzyć czas, by nikt go nie złapał a jednocześnie żeby nie zaszkodzić swojemu organizmowi. Nie chciał znów zapomnieć, co robił — chociaż był zaangażowany w coś miłego razem ze Severusem — oraz nie chciał znów rozpaczliwie drapać swoich ramiona aż zostawiał na nie krwawe szramy.

Starał się zachowywać dość spokojnie w dniu pełni, by nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. Nie wiedział jednak, że nie może niektórych oszukać, a zwłaszcza swojej przyjaciółki, która już miała pewne podejrzenia, co do stanu chłopaka.

Hermiona, co prawa nie wiedziała, co może dolegać Harry'emu, ale była pewna, że coś mu jest i przyjęła, że ten nic nie powie i sam będzie sobie radził ze swoimi problemami. Również gdyby wprost spytała go, co mu jest, ten by powiedział nic i wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył. Dlatego też postanowiła go śledzić. Po wielu godzinach namowy i odrobiny perswazji nakłoniła Rona, by jej towarzyszył podczas śledzenia przyjaciela. Dlatego też siedziała z nim, ukryta za kanapą z mapą Huncwotów, które pożyczyła dzisiejszego ranka od Harry'ego pod pretekstem, że chce wyśledzić pewną dwójkę Gryfonów, którzy co noc wymykali się z pokoju i znikali jej w licznych korytarzach nim miała szansę ich ukarać. Wiedziała, że to słaba wymówka, ale Harry nie dostrzegł w tym nic dziwnego. Czasami dziękowała, że jej najbliżsi przyjaciele są tak naiwni.

— Hermiona, długo jeszcze będziemy tak siedzieć? — jęknął Ron, masując swoje zesztywniałe nogi.

— Ciii... — Uciszyła go.

— Harry śpi smacznie w swoim łóżku, my też powinniśmy to robić. — Dalej marudził chłopak nie zważając na gromiące spojrzenie Hermiony. — Nie wiem, co ci się przewidziało, ale Harry nigdzie się nie wybiera.

— Doskonale wiem, co widziałam. – Obruszyła się. — Harry wymyka się, co kilka dni po ciszy nocnej. Również od wakacji zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie...

— Nooo... to prawda. Zaczął bronić Snape i przyjaźnić się z fretką — przytaknął jej.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. — Miała ochotę krzyczeć. Ostatkiem sił się przed tym powstrzymywała. — Je tylko owoce morza, piję jedynie wodę i unika jakiekolwiek zamoczenia się. Pamiętasz jak zareagował, gdy Dean wylał sok na stół?

— Pisnął jak dziewczyna i spadł ze swojego miejsca. — Ron zmarszczył brwi przypominając sobie tę sytuację.

— Teraz rozumiesz? Coś się dzieje z Harrym i on nie chce nam o tym powiedzieć, dlatego też musimy sami się dowiedzieć, co mu dolega. — Dziewczyna zaczęła gestykulować, chcąc wreszcie przekonać chłopaka do swoich wniosków.

— Może masz rację... — Ron przytaknął powoli głową.

— Nareszcie... — W tym właśnie momencie na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium chłopaków zabrzmiały ciche kroki. — Cii...

Pochyliła się niżej i rozłożyła mapę. Miała rację, to Harry schodził. Zerknęła znad mebla. Obserwowała jak przyjaciel schodzi do pokoju wspólnego i rozgląda się dookoła. Po chwili założył pelerynkę niewidkę i wyszedł z wieży.

— Idziemy. — Chwyciła Rona za rękaw i pociągnęła go do wyjścia. Jej wzrok wbity był w mapę. Tym razem nie miała zamiaru zgubić chłopaka.

OoO

Harry przemykał się korytarzami w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Znał drogę na pamięć. Wiedział, kiedy i jakie korytarze patrolują konkretni profesorowie. Nie była mu potrzebna mapa, którą i tak przestał używać tydzień temu. Severus powiedziałby, że jest lekkomyślny, ale Harry wolał potrzeć przed siebie i ufać swoim instynktom niż wpatrywać się w mapę, a także lubił te nocne wędrówki niemal tak samo jak zanurzenie się w odmętach wielkiego jeziora. Podrapał się po ramionach, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł wilgoć pod palcami. Znów zadrapał się do krwi.

— Jeszcze trochę... — powiedział do siebie.

Jeszcze kilka minut i będzie mógł odnaleźć ulgę, ale i tak było lepiej niż miesiąc temu. Z pewnością pomogły mu częste zmiany. Nawet Sewerus go pochwalił, podczas ich lekcji kontroli. Mógł wytrzymać już pełne trzy minuty, gdy miał zamoczone nogi. Z drugiej strony lubił, gdy mężczyzna dotykał jego ogona i badał delikatnie jego skrzela. Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Już nie poruszał się tak płynnie, gdy przeszkadzała mu erekcja. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wyszedł na błonie. Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście metrów i znów będzie mógł się przemienić.

Ostatni odcinek oddzielający go od jeziora niemal przebiegł. Czuł na sobie światło księżyca, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak trudne to musi być dla Lupina, który mógł biegać tylko w oddzielonych przez dyrektora korytarzach znajdujących się na najniższym piętrze.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz nim ściągnął z siebie pelerynę. Złożył ją w kostkę i schował ją pod kamieniem, który już dawno temu wypatrzył. Chwilę później dołączyła do niej różdżkę i reszta ubrania chłopaka. Było mu zimno, ale wkrótce miało to minąć. Musi poinformować Severusa, że mermaid nie odczuwają zimna. Przypuszczał, że mógłby pływać nawet w arktycznych wodach a i tak nie poczułby zimna. Dla niego to było nawet lepiej. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że znajduję się pod wodą i szczeka zębami.

Biorąc głęboki oddech wspiął się na jeden z wyższych głazów i wpatrując się w jeden punkt skoczył do jeziora, które było w tym miejscu najgłębsze. Nie broił się przed przemianą. Pozwolił żeby to było naturalne, ale był jednocześnie świadomy tego jak jego nogi łączą się razem i przekształcają w zielony ogon, który zaczął bić wodę. Tego, że już nie oddychał jak człowiek. Teraz jego skrzela filtrowały tlen prosto z wody. Skóra Harry'ego pokryła się lekką błoną, która pomagała mu utrzymać ciepło i zmniejszała tarcie. Pojawiła mu się trzecia powieka, która chroniła jego oczy.

Przy pierwszych przemianach nie był świadomy tych drobnych zmian. Dopiero, gdy Severus zaczął go uczyć, poznawać swoje ciało, i to w dość przyjemny sposób, zauważył, co się z nim dzieje.

Uśmiechając się wpadł w ławicę kolorowych ryb, które rozpierzchły się spłoszone we wszystkie strony.

OoO

— Ron, pośpiesz się. Musimy go znaleźć.

Hermiona biegła korytarzami. Przed chwilą wpadli na panią Norris i teraz musieli uciekać przed ewentualnym złapaniem. Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

— Dajmy sobie z tym spokój i wracajmy do wieży.

— Nie. — Zaciągnęła chłopaka do pustek klasy, słuchając jak Filch mija ich mrucząc pod nosem o łańcuchach i lochach. — Przecież troszczysz się o Harry'ego.

— Noo tak — przytaknął Ron.

— Dlatego musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie on znika nocami.

Rozwinęła mapę i prześledziła korytarze szukając kropki z imieniem przyjaciela. Zaczęła trochę panikować, gdy w pierwszej chwili jej nie odnalazła. W końcu zobaczyła poruszający się punkt, który tak przykuł jej uwagę, że nie zwróciła uwagi na inny, który zbliżał się do nich.

— Jest na błoniach — sapnęła.

— Idzie do Zakazanego Lasu?

— Nie, kieruję się w stronę jeziora?

— Co on tam robi?

— Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar się dowiedzieć.

Schowała mapę i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszła z klasy. Ronowi nie zostało nic innego niż pomaszerować za nią. Nie powiedział nawet słowa, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz i zimny wiatr dostał się pod ich ubrania, gdy Hermiona rozpaczliwie szukała wzrokiem Harry'ego. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy na ich ramiona opadły dłonie z poplamionymi palcami i usłyszeli głos osoby, którą z pewnością nie chcieli teraz spotkać.

— Co wasza dwójka robi poza łóżkami, gdy szalony wilkołak grasuje w lochach?

— Nie jesteśmy w lochach — powiedział Ron, gdy został odwrócony gwałtownie i stanął twarzą w twarz ze wściekłym obliczem mistrza eliksirów.

Hermiona tuż obok niego westchnęła. Nie była to najmądrzejsza rzecz, którą mógł powiedzieć chłopak.

— Panie Weasley chcesz powiedzieć, że tak długo jak trzymacie się z dala od lochów możecie spokojnie łamać ciszę nocną i pomimo nakazu dyrektora wędrować do woli po zamku i jego terenie, narażając się bezmyślnie na urazy i zaatakowanie przez nieznane stworzenia?

—Tak? — Hermiona uderzyła go łokciem w bok. — Nie?

— Odpowiadasz czy pytasz? — Snape uniósł brew.

Zanim chłopak zdążył się bardziej pokrążyć, Hermiona wysunęła się na przód zabierając głos:

— Panie profesorze, wiem że złamaliśmy zasady, ale zrobiliśmy to w dobrej mierze. Harry wyszedł jakiś czas temu z wieży i nie możemy go znaleźć.

— Czyli wasza dwójka uznała, że lepiej również złamać zasady i narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo, w celu odnalezienia pana Potter'a, zamiast poinformowania swojej głowy domu?

— Wiem, że to było nierozsądne. — Nie mogła powiedzieć, że podejrzewa, iż chłopak ma osobisty problem, z którym sobie nie radzi, a oni postanowili go śledzić, by się dowiedzieć się, co to jest i jak mu mogą pomóc. — Nie chciałam żeby Harry miał problemy. Gdyby coś... — Plątała się w Hermiona.

— Żadnego więcej słowa — przerwał jej Snape. — Nie będę już słuchać żadnego idiotycznego wytłumaczenia łamania reguł. Za przebywanie poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej po pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryfindora od każdego z was. Kolejne za to, że zrobiliście to w noc, kiedy dyrektor kazał zachować szczególną ostrożność, a za marnowanie mojego czasu dwadzieścia pięć. Teraz odprowadzę was do wieży.

— A co z Harrym? — odezwał się Ron, gdy Snape pociągnął ich w stronę zamku.

— O Pana Potter'a sam się zatroszczę. — Spojrzał w kierunku jeziora, gdzie ujrzał przez chwilę błysk zielonego ogona. — A za marnowanie powietrza kolejne piętnaście punktów. Będę je odpierał za każde wypowiedziane słowo. Idziemy.

OoO

W tym samym czasie, gdy Snape odprowadzał dwójkę Gryfonów, na najniższe piętro Zamku dotarł pewien Ślizgon. Draco nie wiedział, czy dobrze postępuję. Nie, on doskonale wiedział, że to błąd, ale jednak miał zamiar to zrobić. Zakładał, że to winna zbyt długiego przebywania z pewnym bezmyślnym Gryfonem. Jeśli jednak ma zamiar to zrobić, zrobi to idealnie.

Zatrzymując się przy granicy, która wyznaczała dzisiejszej nocy terytorium wilkołaka, wziął głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie wszystkie spotkania, które miał z Potterem. Starał się przypomnieć jak dobrze się czuł i jaką satysfakcję odczuwał, gdy wreszcie opanował swoją magię i skłonił ją do współpracy. Wspominał jak się czuł, gdy jego ciało zmieniało się pod wpływem jego woli.

Magia zaczęła ogarniać jego ciało. Na początku niepewnie, by później działać z całą siłą. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy cała jego perspektywa zmieniła się w ciągu kilku chwil. Już nie stał na dwóch nogach, ale na czterech i miał ogon. Każdy dźwięk i zapach był o wiele intensywniejszy. Widział również o wiele lepiej niż przed chwilą. Niepewnie uniósł przednią łapę i przeniósł ją na granicę.

Kilka dni temu dowiedział się jak działają bariery ustawione przez Dumbledore'a. Były one sprzężone z magią Lupina. Mógł je przekraczać w każdej chwili, nie wzbudzając alarmu. Jednak, gdy jego magia się zmieniała, tak jak wtedy, gdy był w drugiej postaci, nie mógł jej przekroczyć. Stanowiła dla niego swoisty mur. Dla innych również to byłaby to ściana nie do przejścia, a w dodatku alarm rozbrzmiałby w gabinecie dyrektora i w sypialni każdego profesora. Była to naprawdę skomplikowana bariera, ale najwyraźniej przepuszczała ona zwierzęta. Draco liczył na to, że nie będzie ona stanowiła przeszkody również dla animaga.

Zaciskając powieki opuścił łapę. Nic się nie stało. Otworzył oczy i już pewniej przekroczył barierę. Czuł magię iskrzącą na futrze, ale nic więcej się nie stało. Nie wahając się ani chwili rzucił się biegiem w kierunku, w którym czuł wilczy zapach.

OoO

Syriusz w swojej animagicznej postaci biegł koło Lunatyka, który poznawał swoje terytorium. Albus naprawdę dobrze się sprawił dając im tyle miejsca. Nawet po kliku nocach biegania po wszystkich tych korytarzach nie poznają wszystkich zakamarków. Lunatykowi powinno się to podobać, że ma tyle miejsca do wybiegania się, ale wilkołak był niespokojny. Biegł jak szalony, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę by obwąchać ściany i zawyć. Był to przejmujące i przerażające wycie. Dobrze, że na to terytorium było nałożone zaklęcie wyciszające. Najwyraźniej mimo przestrzeni Lunatykowi brakowało świeżego powietrza. Wolałby biegać na zewnątrz w świetle księżyca. Syriusz to rozumiał, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Mógł jedynie mu towarzyszyć tej nocy. Może następnym razem poprosi Dumbledore'a, by przyniósł do korytarzy jakieś zwierzęta.

Jak na zawołanie przed nim pojawiło się jakieś stworzenie. Nie była to jakaś magiczna kreatura, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego zwierzaka. Wyglądał trochę jak lis z jasnym kremowym futrem i z wielkimi uszami. Musiał należeć do któregoś z uczniów. Tylko, co ono robiło poza dormitorium właściciela?

Nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać dłużej, ponieważ Lunatyk wystartował do przodu w kierunku zwierzaka. Lis spojrzał z przerażeniem na pędzącego drapieżnika i piszcząc głośno zaczął biec w przeciwną stronę. Black mu się zbytnio nie dziwił. Gdyby on zobaczyłby biegnącego na niego wilkołaka czmychałby z krzykiem jak mała dziewczyna, a może nie. To była domena Ślizgonów takich jak Snape. On był dzielnym Gryfonem, który obroni słodkiego liska przed wylądowaniem w paszczy pełnej ostrych zębów.

Zaczął ścigać Lunatyka, gdy go dogonił zaczął się rzucać na jego ogon i tylne łapy. Miał nadzieję, że zirytowany wilkołak porzuci swoją ofiarę i zajmie się nim. Miał większe szanse, jako duży pies, który należał do watahy wilkołaka, niż mały psowaty, jednakże się przeliczył.

Lunatyk, co prawda był zirytowany jego zachowaniem, ale nie zamierzał odstąpić od pościgu za swoją zwierzyną. Wilkołak próbował go przygwoździć do ziemi, pokazując mu, że jest dominującym osobnikiem i nie powinien mu przeszkadzać w polowaniu. Syriuszowi jednak zawsze się udało wymknąć, nim zęby Lunatyka zacisnęły się na jego karku. Pościg wciąż trwał.

Mały lisek, co rusz odwracał głowę, by spojrzeć na swoich prześladowców — co było trochę dziwnym zachowaniem jak na zwierzę — ale wydawało się, że nie jest już przestraszony. Wyglądało to tak jakby cieszył się zainteresowaniem wilkołaka. Lutantyk również wydawał się zadowolony. Co rusz poszczekiwał i powarkiwał na zwierzątko, ale kiedy miał je schwytać nagle zwalniał, by umożliwić mu ucieczkę. Bawił się z nim, ale Syrusz nie mógł ryzykować. Nie wiadomo było jak zareaguje wilkołak, gdy w końcu złapie nieznane stworzenie, które mogło być jego ewentualnym posiłkiem.

Łapa przyśpieszył i chwycił zębami prawą, tylną nogę wilkołaka, który warknął rozdrażniony uwalniając nogę. Spojrzał na psa i uderzył w niego całą swoją masą.

Syriusz uderzył mocno w mur. Zsunął się po ścianie. Całe jego ciało bolało. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Miał jedynie siłę na uniesienie łba, by zobaczyć jak Lunatyk udaje się za lisem, który uciekł w następny korytarz. Stracił przytomność.

OoO

Po zaprowadzeniu dwójki krnąbrnych Gryfonów do wieży Severus wrócił nad jezioro. Był wściekły. Co Potter sobie wyobrażał?! Nurkować w jeziorze! Po turnieju trójmagicznym powinien wiedzieć jak to jest niebezpieczne. Byli tam trytoni, ogromna kałamarnica i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze. Może być sobie mermaid, ale nie uchroni go to przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, jakie czekają na niego pod powierzchnią wody.

— Potter! — krzyknął, zatrzymując się na brzegu.

Czekał obserwując taflę, która po chwili została przebita przez czarnowłosą głowę.

— Słucham? — W płynnych ruchach podpłynął do pół-zanurzonego głazu, na którym się oparł.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu tu jesteś?

— Dziś jest pełnia — Spróbował Harry.

— I?

— Jestem mermaid.

— I co się z tym wiąże?

— Muszę się wtedy przemienić. Przecież sam wiesz. — Zirytował się chłopak. Jego ogon uderzył gwałtownie o powierzchnię, rozbryzgując dookoła wodę.

— Wiesz, na co się narażasz, zmieniając się tutaj? Coś mogło cię zaatakować z Zakazanego Lasu. Również mieszkańcy jeziora mogliby cię uznać za wroga. Także inni uczniowie mogli cię nakryć i niemal by się to stało, gdyby nie moja interwencja. I czy miałeś powiedzieć o swoim stanie swoim pseudo przyjaciołom? — Zmrużył oczy.

— Nie musisz tak marudzić. — Wywrócił oczami. — Przychodziłem już tu wcześniej i nic mi się nigdy nie stało. — Widząc, że jego słowa nie odniosły pożądanego skutku, dodał: — Daj spokój. Wierz mi na słowo. W jeziorze nic mi nie zagraża. Jego mieszkańcy są o wiele przyjaźniejsi niż w moim czwartym roku, odkąd dowiedzieli się, kim jestem. A co do Hermiony i Rona... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Chciałem im powiedzieć, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że nie miałem okazji. Nie chcę również, by brali mnie za jakiegoś dziwaka i tak za bardzo się wyróżniam.

Harry zanurzył się w wodzie tak, że było widać tylko jego głowę od nosa w górę.

— Po pierwsze... — Snape chwycił jego włosy i pociągnął go do góry. — Będziesz się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem. Może nas łączyć pewna relacja, ale nie pozwolę się traktować bez należytego mi szacunku. — Po drugie nie będzie już żadnych nocnych wędrówek do jeziora. Po dzisiejszej nocy mam zamiar ustawić alarm na drzwi zamku. Będę wiedział o każdym, kto wyszedł i wrócił do zamku po ciszy nocnej. Podam ci hasło do łazienki prefektów i upewnię się, by nikt nie znajdował się w jej pobliżu przez całą noc podczas pełni lub wtedy, gdy przekażesz mi, że potrzebujesz chwili w swojej drugiej postaci. Po trzecie powiesz swoim mały przyjaciołom o swojej tajemnicy. Daję ci na to trzy miesiące, a później sam im powiem. Z pewnością byś tego nie chciał.

— Zgoda.

Harry opierając swój ciężar na ogonie, chwycił szatę mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nie jego winna, że stał się dziwny i surowy ton mężczyzny go pobudzał.

Snape nie odpowiedział na pocałunek, ale również nie odepchnął chłopaka, co można było uznać za sukces. W końcu mermaid puścił jego ubranie i odsunął się.

— Bezczelny bachor. — Snape skomentował zachowanie chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się głośno na ten przytyk. Zaczął traktować to stwierdzenie jak pieszczotę. — Idź popływać, jak już tu jesteś. Poczekam na ciebie na brzegu.

— Eeee... — Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Nie spodziewał się, że Severus zatrzyma się na brzegu i poczeka na niego. — Dobrze.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem za siebie, zanurzył się w mroczną głębię. Czuł się jakoś lepiej wiedząc, że za każdym razem, gdy się wynurzy zobaczy czekającego na niego kochanka. Nie zastanawiając się więcej popłynął w kierunku ławicy kolorowych rybek.

*Informacje zaczerpnięte ze strony /zwierzeta/fenek-v ... k-pustynny. Polecam ją zobaczyć, choćby po to by zobaczyć zdjęcia fenka.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Rozdział 21**

Kiedy księżyc powoli chował się za horyzontem, a jego miejsce zajmowało słońce, Harry wynurzył się z wody i popłynął do czekającego na niego Severusa. Musiał wysłuchać niemal godzinnego wykładu o tym jak nierozsądnie postąpił i na jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo się naraził. Na koniec usłyszał jeszcze raz, że ma powiedzieć Hermionie i Ronowi o swoim dziedzictwie. Nie był do końca przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale przytaknął głową mając nadzieję, że kochanek się na to nabierze. Najwyraźniej mu się to nie powiodło, ponieważ Snape przyglądał mu się z podejrzliwością.

To przecież nie jego wina. To chyba oczywiste, że nie skacze z radości na perspektywę powiedzenia przyjaciołom, że stał się kimś, kto zyskuje rybi ogon przy najmniejszym kontakcie z wodą. Sam słysząc coś takiego uznałby to za żart, a w końcu gdyby okazało się to prawdą, nie mógłby powstrzymać parsknięcia rozbawienia.

Na jego szczęście był umówiony dzisiejszego ranka na śniadanie z Syriuszem i Remusem. Stało się to pewną tradycją, że jadł z nimi, co tydzień posiłek. Czuł jakiś przymus, by skontaktować się z bliskimi — być może była to kolejna rzecz, która przyszła do niego wraz z przemianą.

A także czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby mógł zobaczył teraz Remusa. Chciał się upewnić, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Czuł się z nim teraz bardziej związany niż wcześniej, gdyż również był zmuszony do śledzenia faz księżyca. Co prawda wiedział, że Lupin dzień po pełni będzie wykończony i lekko „zdziczały", jednakże Remus nie zaprotestował, gdy zapytał ich wczorajszego dnia, czy ich, co tygodniowe spotkanie jest aktualne.

Dlatego też mówiąc kochankowi, że jest umówiony ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i Remusem uniknął dalszego kazania i pobiegł do komnat umieszczonych głęboko w lochach. Wciąż niezbyt podobało mu się to, że pokoje Lupina zostały umieszczone tak daleko od innych i w dodatku w ponurym miejscu. Przecież mężczyzna stanowił zagrożenie jedynie podczas pełni i to w tedy, gdy nie podjęto odpowiednich środków bezpieczeństwa. Jednakże Lupin stwierdził, że mu to nie przeszkadza, a także rodzice uczniów są spokojniejsi, gdy wiedzą, że wilkołak nie jest tak blisko ich drogocennych dzieci.

Mogli zgodzić się pod przymusem, by potwór uczył i to pod nadzorem, ale czuli niepewność wiedząc, że ten sam wilkołak może spotkać ich dziecko na korytarzu wieczorem, gdy nikt nie będzie w pobliżu. Obawiali się również, że wilkołak w stresującej sytuacji może nie pohamować swoich instynktów. Ministerstwo również tego się obawiało.

To był istny cud, że w ogóle zgodzili się na warunki Dumbledora i z powrotem zatrudnili Remusa. Co prawda domagali się specjalnej obroży, która ograniczałaby magię mężczyzny, ale dyrektor się na to nie zgodził, ponieważ nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magię musi mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią, by zapobiec ewentualnym katastrofom w czasie ćwiczeń uczniów rzucających nowe zaklęcie.

Harry wciąż jednak był niezadowolony. Uważał, że Lupin to jeden z najmilszych i najspokojniejszych ludzi. W końcu Remus przekonał go, że to naprawdę mu nie przeszkadza i nawet jest to dla niego lepiej mieszkać z dala od innych.

Podczas tej rozmowy, ujawnił w pewnym stopniu przed Harrym swoją naturę. Jego głos stał się głębszy, a w spojrzeniu pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Cała jego postawa się zmieniła. Wyglądał jak drapieżnik gotowy do skoku. Powiedział, że nienawidzi ludzi dookoła niego tuż przy pełni.

Ma ochotę ich zaatakować. Wgryź się w ich młode ciało. Pachną dla niego jak łatwa ofiara. Jest niebezpieczny i jest tego świadomy. Każdy dzień jest dla niego walką o zachowanie człowieczeństwa.

Na pytanie, dlaczego w takim razie nie przeszkadza mu obecność Harry'ego i Syriusza miał jedną prostą odpowiedź — Należą do jego watahy. Są rodziną, którą będzie bronił do ostatniej krwi. Harry słysząc to zadrżał. Jeśli Remus wyglądał wcześniej przerażająco to jego wygląd, gdy to mówił był... Nie da się tego opisać. Wiedział jedno — Lupin nie kłamał.

Kiedy jednak Harry otworzył drzwi do komnat należących do jego ojca chrzestnego oraz Remusa, wilkołak nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego. Przypominał raczej zmęczonego psa, który najchętniej położyłby się przed kominkiem i wygrzał się w płomieniach buchających z kominka. Syriusz również nie wyglądał lepiej.

Siedział przy stole, dwa siedzenia od drugiego mężczyzny, z głową podpartą na dłoniach. Oczy miał półprzymknięte a oddech spokojny. Można byłoby uznać, że miał nieprzespaną noc spędzoną na bieganiu wraz z wilkołakiem, gdyby połowa jego twarzy nie była posiniaczona a dolna warga rozerwana.

— Syriusz! — krzyknął, podbiegając do mężczyzny. — Co się stało? Czy to...? — Jego wzrok powędrował na skulonego na drugim krześle Remusa.

— Jeśli pytasz, czy ja mu to zrobiłem to odpowiedź brzmi tak — powiedział Lupin patrząc się wprost na nastolatka.

— Ja... — Harry speszył się. Nie chciał żeby to tak wyszło.

— Nie przejmuj się. — Syriusz ze skrzywieniem bólu uniósł rękę i poczochrał włosy chrześniaka. — I to nie wina Lunatyka. — Te słowa były skierowane to starszego czarodzieja. — Nic by się nie stało, gdybym nie starał się ingerować w jego pościg.

— W pościg? Za czym? — zapytał Harry. Miał, co do tego nieprzyjemne przypuszczenia.

— Za zwierzyną — odpowiedział Remus, odwracając wzrok. Wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Lunatyk uznał go za zwierzynę. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Był bardzo zaborczy względem niego. — Oczy Remusa na chwilę zabłysły, ale mężczyzna szybko zapanował nad wilkiem.

— Czekajcie — wtrącił się Harry. — Czy możecie wyjaśnić wszystko po kolei? Co się stało w nocy i o jaką zwierzynę chodzi i czemu przez nią Syiusz jest poturbowany?

Miał nadzieję, że pewien Ślizgon nie wkradł się w nocy do zakazanej części lochów, ale niestety czekało go rozczarowanie.

— Wiesz, że Dumbledore wyznaczył pewną część lochów dla Lunatyka, by mógł pobiegać bez narażania uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo?

Harry kiwnął głową. Doskonale o tym wiedział. Każdy nauczyciel od tygodnia powtarzał, że wstęp do najgłębszych zakamarków zamku jest dla nich zabroniony.

— Dyrektor również umieścił bariery dookoła terenu przeznaczonego dla nas na dzień pełni. Niektórzy uczniowie słysząc, że coś jest niebezpieczne lub zabronione mają jeszcze większą ochotę złamać reguły. — Syriusz spojrzał na Harry'ego, który miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że zarumienił się ze wstydu. — Co nie oznacza, że nie rozumiem tej chęci. Sam złamałem niezliczoną ilość zasad. I jestem z tego dumny. — Syriusz wypchnął do przodu pierś. Remus słysząc to prychnął. — Wygląda jednak, że ta bariera nie powstrzymuje zwierząt — kontynuował Syriusz. — Biegaliśmy może gdzieś z godzinę. Lunatyk był bardzo podekscytowany nowym otoczeniem, ale nagle zaczął węszyć i biec w konkretnym celu. W celu odnalezienia zdobyczy. Wiadomo, kiedy się tak dzieje. Jest wtedy skupiony i bardziej dziki. — Łapa spojrzał na swojego starego przyjaciela, który miał wzrok wbity w blat stołu. — Taka sytuacja zdarzała się już kilka razy, gdy chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Lunatyk musiał wyczuć kogoś lub coś w pobliżu i zaczął polować. Myślałem, że to może zabłąkany uczeń, ale szybko odrzuciłem ten pomysł, gdy przypomniałem, że to sam Dumbledore ustawiał bariery. Po krótkim biegu dostrzegłem, co wyczuł Lunatyk. Lisa lub coś podobnego do lisa. Miało ono duże uszy. – Syriusz pomasował z roztargnieniem brodę.

Harry słysząc to niemal nie jęknął.

_Ten głupi Ślizgon. Co on sobie wyobrażał?_

— Wydaje się, że bariery przepuszczają jedynie zwierzęta. Remus mógł przez nie przechodzić tylko w swojej ludzkiej postaci, bo bariery były związane z jego magią. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Dubledore. Ja sam przez nie przechodziłem w swojej animagicznej postaci. Lis pewnie jest chowancem któregoś z uczniów i dostał się tam przez przypadek.

— Jest? — przerwał mu Harry. — To znaczy, że Remus go nie zaatakował? Nie zrobił mu krzywdy?

Ślizgon może jest dupkiem i zadufanym w sobie narcyzem, ale był również zabawny i dzielili ze sobą sekrety. Harry zaczynał traktować go jak przyjaciela. Nie, Draco był już jego przyjacielem, ale na pewno nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć o tym chłopakowi. Pewnie by go przeklął i oskarżył o jakieś sentymentalne bzdury.

Przemyślenia Harry'ego zostały przerwane przez głośne warczenie. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Remusa, który patrzył na niego ze złością.

— Nie zraniłem go — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie mógłbym.

— Spokojnie, Remusie. — Syriusz zwrócił na siebie uwagę wilkołaka. — Domyślam się, że jesteś dość zaborczy względem swojego nowego przyjaciela zabaw, ale nasz szczeniak nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Przypomnienie Lunatykowi, że Harry był dla niego niczym jego własne młode uspokoiło natychmiast wilkołaka. Wyglądał teraz na niemal zawstydzonego i zaskoczonego swoim zachowaniem. Harry mógł niemal zobaczyć jak mężczyzna chowa się w sobie. Był to smutny widok.

— Syriuszu, możesz wyjaśnić, czemu tak wyglądasz? Na razie wiem, że razem z Lunatykiem spotkaliście fe... lisa — poprawił się szybko, zerkając na Remusa, ale mężczyzna nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na ich rozmowę.

— Cóż... – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. — Lunatyk go zobaczył i zareagował tak jak myślałem. Zaczął go gonić. I tu właśnie zaczyna być dziwnie. Lis wydawał się nie bać wielkiego, groźnego wilka. — Starał się mało umiejętnie rozluźnić atmosferę, ale niezbyt mu się to udało. — Ech... No dobra. Na początku myślałem, że chowaniec padnie z szoku, gdy zobaczył Lunatyka, ale potem zaczął cieszyć się biegiem tak jak my. Tylko, gdy Lunatyk zaczął być trochę zbyt zaangażowany, chciałem go powstrzymać. Jemu się to nie spodobało. Uderzył mnie w bok i zepchnął na ścianę. — Dotknął lekko swojego bolącego boku. – Na szczęście mamy dobrze wyposażoną szafkę z eliksirami.

— To wyjaśnia niektóre siniaki, ale co z resztą? — Harry wskazał niezbyt konkretnie na twarz chrzestnego.

— To jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. — Syriusz odchylił się na krześle. — Gdy doszedłem do siebie, zacząłem szukać Lunatyka. Musiałem przez jakiś czas być nieprzytomny, bo znalazłem go śpiącego i zawiniętego ochronnie wokół chowańca, który również spał przykryty jego ogonem. To był całkiem uroczy widok. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej pomyślałbym, że to wilcza para. —Zaśmiał się głośno, ale szybko umilknął krzywiąc się z powodu swoich ran. — Później było gorzej. Moja obecność zirytowała Lunatyka. Obudził się i zaczął na mnie warczeć. To obudziło lisa, który chciał uciec. Lunatyk go powstrzymywał, a chowaniec zaczął się bronić. Miałem wrażenie, że stanie mu się zaraz krzywda, więc wkroczyłem. Nawiązała się między mną a Lunatykiem walka, która trwała aż zaczęły się pierwsze bóle związane z przemianą w człowieka. Remus padł zmęczony na podłogę, a ja czekałem obok aż bariery opadną. Później przyszliśmy tutaj. Lis w międzyczasie gdzieś zniknął. I to cała historia — zakończył Syriusz.

— Remus, czy coś pamiętasz? — Harry spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który przez większość czasu siedział cicho.

— To nie tak, że jesteśmy z Lunatykiem dwoma odrębnymi bytami — odezwał się cicho Remus. — Nasze pamięci się przenikają, ale mamy również odrębną wolę i pragnienia. Nie, to nie jest dokładnie tak. Ja symbolizuję bardziej ludzką, ograniczoną zasadami osobowość. Lunatyk jest tym dzikim, kierującym się instynktem. Jest to ciągła walka między nami. Najczęściej to ja jestem górą, ale czasami jego charakter wychodzi na wierzch. Tak jak kilka chwil temu. Przepraszam. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Czuł się winny, że zawarczał na chłopaka.

— Nie szkodzi. Ciężko jest być innym niż reszta.

Nawiązywał to swojego dziedzictwa, ale mężczyźni uznali, że mówi o swoim statusie, jako chłopiec-który-przeżył.

Inaczej jest podczas pełni — tłumaczył dalej Remus. — Wtedy to Lunatyk ma pełną kontrolę, ale czasami mam przebłyski pamięci i uczuć, jakie miałem w trakcie przemiany. Wtedy, kiedy wyczułem tego chowańca... Ja nie wiem. Musiałem go znaleźć, a kiedy go znalazłem, musiałem go chwycić. Chciałem żeby nosił mój zapach, a ja jego. — Remus wziął głęboki oddech. — Kiedy Łapa chciał mnie powstrzymać, przed chwyceniem go, Lunatyka trochę poniosło i użył zbyt wielkiej siły, by go ukarać. Prze...

— Daj spokój Remi — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Przeprosiłeś już z tysiąc razy. Sam zdecydowałem się biegać z wilkołakiem i niech mnie diabli, jeśli mi się to nie podoba!

— Dziękuję. — Remus rozluźnił się, gdy to usłyszał. — Kiedy go złapałem, bawiliśmy się. Jak to psy. — Lupin po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się szczerze. — Po zabawie usnęliśmy. Kiedy Łapa się pojawił, uznałem go za zagrożenie. Chciałem żeby odszedł, ale to wystraszyło mego... tego chowańca. Lunatyk nie chciał żeby odchodzić, ale wtedy Łapa wkroczył i nawiązała się między nami walka. A lis uciekł. — Remus potarł klatkę piersiową. – Czuję jak Lunatyk chce przeszukać cały zamek, by go odnaleźć. Wiem, że to głupota i że lis należy do kogoś. — Uniósł wargi pokazując zęby w jawnym akcie agresji. — Ale chcę go znaleźć. — Nie było wiadomo, kto to mówi: Remus, Lunatyk czy obaj.

Po tym oświadczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Całe ciało Remusa wręcz wibrowało z jawnej chęci szukania swojego towarzysza zabaw z ostatniej nocy. Syriusz nie wiedział, co dokładnie powiedzieć. Nigdy jeszcze jego przyjaciel nie zachowywał się tak jak teraz, a przecież wyczuwał wiele zwierząt przez te wszystkie pełnie, kiedy biegali razem.

Harry za to miał ochotę udusić pewnego Ślizgona. To przez niego były te wszystkie problemy. To niebezpieczne drażnić wilkołaka i nie ważne, że Draco był w swojej animagicznej postaci. Był o wiele mniejszy od dorosłego wilkołaka i Harry nie dziwił się, że Syriusz był zaniepokojony, gdy ujrzał Lunatyka ścigającego fenka.

Do tego nie wiadomo czy czarodziej pachnie tak samo jak jego animagiczna postać. Jeśli tak to są w tarapatach. Jakoś nie wiedział, by Remus mógł powstrzymać Lunatyka, gdyby ten wyczuł zapach fenka na Draco. Z pewnością zareagowałby agresją sądząc, że zwierzak należy do Ślizgona. Musi jak najszybciej znaleźć Malfoya i jakoś wykombinować jak można zmienić jego zapach zanim znajdzie go Lunatyk. Przy okazji również zamorduje go za to, że nie panując do końca nad swoją zmianą wymknął się na nocną sadzę z wilkołakiem. Jak na razie musi wymyśleć jak wyjść, by nie zbudzić żadnych podejrzeń.

— Harry... Harry... Słyszysz mnie?

— Tak, słucham? — Ocknąwszy się, spojrzał na chrzestnego, który wołał go już parokrotnie.

— Pytałem jak ci minął tydzień? Wszystko w porządku? Czy Snape wciąż jest... takim dupkiem? Jeśli nadużywa swojej władzy podczas waszych treningów, to możesz mi zawsze powiedzieć. Ja już się z nim policzę. — Najwyraźniej Syriusz wybrał teraz tę metodę, by rozluźnić atmosferę.

— Już mówiłem, że Snape...

— Profesor Snape — poprawił go Remus, który również zrozumiał strategię Blacka.

— Profesor Snape... — Harry wywrócił oczami. Dziwnie było mu tak nazywać swojego kochanka — ...nie robi mi żadnej krzywdy. Zajęcia z nim są bardzo ciekawe. Ostatnio...

Zaczął opowiadać ocenzurowaną wersję tego, co robi z Severusem podczas ich prywatnych zajęć. Może jeszcze odrobinę spędzić miło czas z ludźmi, którzy są najbardziej dla niego jak rodzina. Może przecież spędzić odrobinę czasu z ludźmi, którzy są dla niego niczym najbliższa rodzina. Porozmawia z Draco po śniadaniu.

OoO

Kiedy Harry'emu wreszcie udało się wymknąć od Syriusza i Remusa zakradł się do pustego korytarza sąsiadującego z tym, przez który przechodzili uczniowie wychodzący z Wielkiej Sali. Miał nadzieję, że Draco pomimo jego intensywnej nocy poszedł na śniadanie, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. Na szczęścia po półgodzinnym oczekiwaniu ujrzał blond czuprynę między głowami innych uczniów.

Poczekał aż Ślizgon zbliży się do jego kryjówki i zastąpił mu drogę. Malfoy wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale kiedy go rozpoznał przez jego twarz przemknęło zrozumienie i wstyd. Szybko jednak te emocje zniknęły zostawiając po sobie jedynie pustą maskę.

— Co chcesz, Potter? — zapytał, wyniosłym głosem, grając przed swoimi współdomownikami.

— Musimy pogadać — odpowiedział Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca nawet wtedy, gdy zobaczył, że niektórzy uczniowie z domu węża mają ręce podejrzanie blisko swoich różdżek.

— Nasze interakcje według umowy ograniczają się tylko w czasie określonych spotkań i na posiłkach. Nie byliśmy umówieni, a śniadanie się już skończyło.

Draco wciąż grał albo nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, co zrobił.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Spojrzał w głąb korytarza, gdzie ujrzał nadchodzących Gryfonów. Musiał się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej jego rozmowa z Draco przeistoczy się w widowiskową kłótnię obu domów. Czasami się zastanawiał, czemu ich koledzy są tak zaborczy w stosunku do niego i do Malfoya. Czy to naprawdę tak źle, gdy rozmawiają z kimś, kto nie jest z ich domu?

— A powinno. Mój czas jest bardzo cenny.

— Zapłacę ci — odpowiedział od razu Harry.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, gdy inni Ślizgoni prychnęli, że Potter musi być bardzo zdesperowany, by spędzać więcej czasu z ich przywódcą.

— Dziesięć galeonów.

— Zgoda.

Harry chwycił rękaw szaty drugiego chłopaka i pociągnął go w drugi korytarz odprowadzony śmiechami i kpinami innych Ślizgonów, ale szybko one umilkły, gdy nadeszli uczniowie z Gryffindora, którym nie spodobało się to zbiegowisko.

— Mógłbyś mnie puścić? Gnieciesz mi szatę — odezwał się Malfoy, gdy wszystkie hałasy wracających ze śniadania uczniów umilkły.

— Nawet mnie nie wkurzaj. — Harry zerknął na chłopaka, ciągnąc go w dalsze zakątki zamku. — Wiem, co robiłeś wczoraj w nocy.

— Phi — prychnął Ślizgon. — Nie udawaj takiego niewiniątka. — Wyszarpał rękaw z uścisku Harry'ego. — Sam wiele razy wymykałeś się w nocy. Wczoraj także opuściłeś dormitorium się po ciszy nocnej. — Widząc szok na twarzy Potter'a uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — Tak, widziałem jak wychodziłeś na zewnątrz. Już korytarze zamku ci nie wystarczą, Potter? Ciekawe jak zareagowałby profesor Snape, gdyby o tym wiedział? Być może powinienem go o tym poinformować. Z pewnością spodobałby mu się widok ciebie na kolanach czyszczący przez godziny podłogę w sowiarni lub w starych nieużywanych klasach.

Harry zarumienił się, wyobrażając siebie na kolanach przed profesorem, ale nie w takim znaczeniu, jakim miał na myśli Draco.

— Zamknij się. Snape już wie, że wymknąłem się z dormitorium. Za to nie wie, że jego uczeń wyszedł na randkę z wilkołakiem. Może to ja powinienem cię wsypać.

— Nie zdążysz! — Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę mierząc nią w niego. — Zanim zdążysz to zrobić przeklnę cię tak, że nigdy nie odważysz się wymówić mego nazwiska przed żadnym z profesorów.

— Spróbuj. — Harry również wyciągnął różdżkę, szykując się do pojedynku. — Nigdy jeszcze mnie nie pokonałeś i ten dzień nie nadejdzie dzisiaj.

Stali przed sobą mierząc się wzrokiem. Dłonie mocno zaciśnięte na różdżkach. Czekali, na dogodny moment ataku i byli gotowi do szybkiego kontrataku. Minęło kilka chwil napiętej ciszy, aż Harry roześmiał się, chowając różdżkę. Malfoy uczynił to samo kręcąc głową nad ich głupotą. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy niemal się zaatakowali.

— Jesteśmy prawdziwymi idiotami — skomentował Harry.

— Mów za siebie. Ja na pewno nie jestem na tym samym poziomie, co ty. — Draco oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Tak, oczywiście, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć. — Wywrócił oczami. — A teraz mi powiedz, co ci odbiło, że po swojej pierwszej udanej przemianie postanowiłeś ignorować wszystkie procedury bezpieczeństwa i spotkać się z wilkołakiem?

— Nie wysilaj się na kazania, bo z twoich ust brzmią one śmiesznie. Sam popełniłeś wiele głupot przez te wszystkie lata i możesz mi wybaczyć jedną nierozsądną decyzję — powiedział wyniośle.

— Ty... tak na poważnie? — Harry'emu opadły ręce. — Robiłem multum głupot, ale to co ty zrobiłeś pobiło niemal wszystko. A jakbyś się przemienił w czasie, gdy byłeś z wilkołakiem? Lunatyk by się nie powstrzymał. Zaatakowałby cię. Uwierz mi, wiem to z swojego własnego doświadczenia. Mógłby również nie zaakceptować twojej animagicznej postaci lub uznać za jedzenie. Przecież względem niego jesteś malutki.

— A ty, kiedy miałeś do czynienia z wilkołakiem? I Lunatyk? Tak się on nazywa podczas pełni. Wilkołak Lunatyk. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale szczerze.

— Na trzecim roku i to nie jest teraz ważne! Poszedłeś spotkać wilkołaka! Mogłeś zostać ranny lub zabity. Mogłeś mnie, chociaż poinformować, co chcesz zrobić! — krzyczał Harry.

— I co niby byś zrobił? — Malfoy wciąż był spokojny. — Poszedłbyś tam zemną? Nie znasz animagii. Obiecałbyś, że na mnie poczekasz? To byłby tylko problem. Byś się tak denerwował, że z pewnością ściągnąłbyś uwagę patrolujących profesorów. I wyglądało na to, że również miałeś coś do załatwienia podczas pełni. Chciałbyś poinformować profesora o tym, co planuję? Nie radziłbym. Może bym nie wygrał pojedynku, ale mógłbym ci bardzo uprzykrzyć życie. Po pierwsze nasza umowa byłaby nieaktualna. Sam musiałbyś zadbać o wyrafinowaną żywność. Po drugie nakłoniłbym każdego Ślizgona, by sprawiał ci trudności czy to na lekcji czy na korytarzu, a my węże jesteśmy bardzo sprytni. To nasza druga natura. — Malfoy zniszczył wszystkie argumenty Harry'ego nim ten zdążył je wypowiedzieć. — A jeśli będziesz chciał mnie powstrzymać przed kolejnymi spotkaniami z Lunatykiem... — wymówił to imię z przyjemnością – ...skutek będzie taki sam jakbyś chciał poinformować jakiegoś profesora.

— Czyli nie dogadamy się w tej sprawie? — spytał Harry.

— Nie.

Gryfon westchnął wpatrując się w sufit. Zastanawiał się co teraz. Nie chciał niszczyć tego dziwnego związku, który łączył go z Draco.

— Dobrze. Ale zaczniemy ćwiczyć intensywniej. Nie chcę żebyś stracił kontrolę nad przemianą, gdy będziesz spotykać się z Lunatykiem. A właśnie, jak poszła przemiana w drugą stronę?

Policzki Malfoya zabarwiły się na lekki róż.

— Miałem pewne problemy, ale po jakimś czasie wróciłem do ludzkiej postaci— przyznał się.

— Dobrze. — Harry kiwnął głową nie dodając żadnych niepotrzebnych komentarzy. — Żadnych sińców lub zadrapań? Słyszałem, że całkiem dobrze się bawiłeś z Lunatykiem.

— Czyżbyś miał nie przyzwoite myśli, Gryfiaku?

— Sińce? — domagał się Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na ostatnią wypowiedź Draco.

— Merlinie, Potter nie zachowuj się jak moja matka. — Widząc jednak, że chłopak nie da mu spokoju dopóki nie udzieli odpowiedzi, poddał się. — Dobrze, dobrze. Żadnych sińców czy zadrapań. Nic mi się nie stało. Zadziwiające, ale wilkołak był bardzo ostrożny ze mną. Wciąż się o mnie ocierał i nie chciał nigdzie puścić, ale był naprawdę delikatny. Być może przyzwyczaił się do zabawy ze zwierzętami.

— Być może — powiedział zagadkowo Harry.

Nie miał zamiaru ujawniać Malfoyowi, że Lunatyk spędzał wiele pełni ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy byli animagami. Jednak z drugiej strony wilkołak zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Będzie musiał spytać Syriusza, czy Lunatyk reagował tak samo na nich, czy na każde zwierzę.

— Skończyliśmy? Inni będą podejrzliwi, jeśli szybko nie wrócimy.

— Tak, skończyliśmy. Umówimy się jeszcze w sprawie częstszych spotkań — odpowiedział Harry.

— Świetnie. — Ślizgon odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

— Czekaj Malfoy! — zawołał za nim Harry.

— Co?

— Poszukaj jakiegoś eliksiru lub zaklęcia, które zmienia zapach.

— Czemu?

— Najwyraźniej Lunatyk przekazał w wspomnieniach Remusowi twój zapach. Nie wiem czemu, ale wilkołak chce cię odnaleźć. Na razie sądzi, że fenek należy do któregoś z uczniów. Jeśli wyczuje, że pachniesz tak samo jak on może cię zaatakować zanim zrozumie, że to ty nim jesteś — wyjaśnił. — Na razie postaraj się go unikać.

— Poszukam czegoś w bibliotece. I jesteś mi winny dziesięć galeonów.

Po tym odszedł. Harry poczekał jeszcze pięć minut zanim poszedł za nim.

OoO

Kiedy tylko Harry wyszedł na główny korytarz wpadł na swoich przyjaciół. Od razu widok przysłoniła mu gęsta czupryna dziewczyny, która przytuliła się do niego mocno.

— Harry, jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam! — krzyknęła. — Nie wróciłeś na noc, a później nie było cię na śniadaniu. Myślałam, że coś ci się stało.

— Spokojnie, Miona. Udusisz mnie. — Poklepał ją po ramieniu, by się odsunęła.

— Przepraszam! — Odskoczyła do tyłu rumieniąc się. — Ale masz nam powiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje — powiedziała stanowczo, gdy się uspokoiła.

— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. — Udawał nieświadomego.

Wiedział, że niby obiecał Severusowi, że powie przyjaciołom o swoim sekrecie, ale przecież nie ustalili, kiedy ma dokładnie to zrobić. A teraz nie była to najlepsza chwila.

— Kumplu, nie udawaj głupiego — wtrącił się Ron. — Siedziałem z Hermioną całą noc, czekając aż wyjdziesz, a kiedy poszliśmy za tobą odjęto nam punkty a później dostaliśmy szlaban. Nie chcę słyszeć wymówek, gdy muszę sprzątać łazienki i sowiarnię.

— Nie musiałbyś tego robić, gdybyś nie zaczął obrażać profesora Snape'a, gdy ten był jeszcze w pobliżu — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Ale i tak to jest twoja i Harry'ego winna. Spałbym sobie smacznie w łóżku, gdyby nie wy — oburzył się chłopak.

— Nie troszczysz się o swojego przyjaciela? — Hermiona położyła dłonie na biodrach tupiąc nogą.

— Martwię się o niego! — Ron wskazał palcem na Harry'ego, który słuchał tego z lekkim zdziwieniem. — Ale wszystko byłoby inaczej, gdybyśmy od razu spytali, co się dzieje. I co jest? Czemu się wymykasz? — Ostanie pytania były skierowane do Harry'ego.

— Ja... Um... — Zaczął intensywnie myśleć, co powiedzieć.

— Nie kłam. Chcemy usłyszeć prawdę. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

— No dobra — podał się. — Po prostu dostałem pewną wiadomość w wakacje, która wywróciła moje życie do góry nogami.

— Jaka to była wiadomość? — spytała.

— Hermiona, właśnie o to chodzi. Nie chcę o tym na razie mówić. To bardzo prywatna sprawa i odrobinę zawstydzająca.

Nie chciał wspominać ile razy wylądował na podłodze z ogonem, gdy dotknął czegoś mokrego w komnatach Severusa. Były to pułapki zostawione przez mężczyznę, by udowodnić Gryfonowi, jak słabo opanował przemianę.

— Czy to ma jakiś związek z twoją zmienioną dietą? — dopytywała się, niezbyt zadowolona z wcześniejszej odpowiedzi.

— Tak.

— A Ślizgon? — Teraz głos zabrał Ron.

— Na początku tak, ale potem przekonałem się, że Malfoy mimo swoich wad jest... dość specyficzny, ale można go lubić, a Se... Snape jest inny niż myśleliśmy.

— Hmmm... — Ron nie potwierdził, ale nie wszczął również awantury, więc było całkiem nieźle.

— Mogę uszanować, że nie chcesz jeszcze teraz nam powiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale nie podobają mi się twoje nocne wędrówki. To jest niebezpieczne.

— Wiem, Miona — westchnął Harry. — Snape dał mi już wykład o tym. Mogę zapewnić, że nie będę wychodził już na zewnątrz.

— Na zewnątrz. Czyli nie oznacza, że nie będziesz wymykał się w nocy.

— Tak, to jest również związane z tym, co się dowiedziałem w wakacje. Mogę zapewnić, że będę bezpieczny. Snape zapewnił mi odpowiednie pomieszczenie i obiecał, że będzie mnie pilnował — przyznał się, chociaż nie chciał wyjawiać aż tyle. Wiedział jednak, że Hermiona nie da mu spokoju, gdyby nie upewni się, że jest bezpieczny.

— Powiedziałeś mu o swoim sekrecie? — Twarz Rona zrobiła się czerwona.

— To nie tak, że chciałem mu powiedzieć. To wyniknęło przypadkiem i obiecał mi pomóc. I naprawdę mi pomaga. Nie wyjawił także do tego czasu mojego sekretu. Wręcz chce żebym sam wam o tym powiedział.

— Co z Malfoyem? — spytał Ron.

— Jeśli pytasz czy wie, to nie. Zawiązaliśmy między sobą pewną umowę, ale nie wie, dlaczego chciałem to zrobić.

— Może być. Jeśli jesteś bezpieczny i powiesz nam to w stosownym czasie to nie będziemy cię męczyć. — Ron klepnął go po plecach. — Co nie? — Odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

Hermiona spoglądała na nich z zamyśleniem.

— Możesz poszukać jakiś informacji w bibliotece — powiedział z pobłażaniem Harry. — Jeśli dowiesz się, czemu się tak zachowuję to wyjaśnię wam wszystko wcześniej niż później.

— Czyli mogę zbierać każde szczegóły o tobie, by się dowiedzieć co ukrywasz? — Oczy dziewczyny zabłysły.

— Tak, ale bez przesady. — Harry uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście. — Nie chcę mieć prześladowcy w postaci swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

— Będę tak dyskretna tak jak wtedy, gdy badałam, kim jest profesor Lupin — zgodziła się.

— Dobrze. Chodźmy na zajęcia. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę. — Żebym nie zapomniał. Dziś wieczorem również się na chwilę wymknę i żadnego śledzenia.

— Kumplu, nie musisz mi tego mówić. Nie mam ochoty na kolejne szlabany. — Ron objął go ramieniem. — Przypilnuję również Hermionę, by ci nie przeszkadzała — szepnął mu do ucha. — Jeśli jesteś w porządku to my również — dodał głośniej.

Śmiejąc się ruszyli na zajęcia.

OoO

Późnym wieczorem Harry zakradł się do łazienki prefektów. Wyszeptał hasło, które podał mu Severus i wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało tak jak zapamiętał. Zerkając na mapę Huncwotów i upewniając się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu wpuścił do ogromnej wanny wodę. Nie próbował bawić się kranami czy mydłami. Chciał czystą wodę, by móc w niej popływać, sprawdzić czy odpowiada mu to.

Kiedy wanna się wypełniła zdjął z siebie ubrania i wsunął się do wody. Po chwili poczuł pierwsze mrowienia w nogach. Nie, w ogonie. Opierając się o krawędź wanny uniósł go do góry i opuścił go z pluskiem. Zaśmiał się, gdy woda przelała się przez krawędź. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie. Było wystarczająco miejsca, by popływać, ale w sumie nie było to, co nurkowanie w jeziorze.

Było miło, ale czuł się ograniczony. Również nie było w tym nic ciekawego. Gdy nurkował widział jedynie murowane dno wanny, a w jeziorze zawsze mógł znaleźć jakieś ciekawe żyjątko. Mógł ogonem rozwiać piasek i znaleźć rzeczy, które zgubili pierwszoroczniacy, podczas płynięcia łódką w ich pierwszym dniu szkoły. Takie moczenie się w wannie mogło być dobre od czasu do czasu, gdy chciał się zrelaksować, ale na dłuższy czas, by zwariował.

— Będę musiał coś wymyślić — powiedział chowając głowę pod wodę.

— Wiedziałam, że jesteś ciekawą osobą jak tylko cię zobaczyłam.

Harry przestraszony wynurzył się szybko, rozpryskując wodę na wszystkie strony.

— Spokojnie krewniaku, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. — Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Ujrzał syrenę wylegującą się na kamieniu. Jak mógł zapomnieć o tym obrazie? — Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej niż dwa lata temu. — Syrena uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Twój ogon jest prześliczny. Ten kolor pasuje ci o wiele bardziej niż matce. — Zatrzepotała zalotnie rzęsami.

— Dziękuję. — Speszył się. — Chwila, co powiedziałaś? Moja mama? Ona również tutaj była?

— Co, nie wiedziałeś? — Usiadła wygodnie, rozczesując palcami splątane włosy. — Przychodziła tutaj w pierwszym roku, aż się nad nią nie zlitowałam i powiedziałam jej o lepszym miejscu. — Nagle przyjrzała mu się uważniej. — Ty nie zmieniłeś się wtedy, kiedy cię ostatnio widziałam. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Twoja mama nie przeprowadziła twego przejścia?

— Umarła jak byłem bardzo mały.

— A rodzina? My mermaid trzymamy się razem. Zawsze razem. Ktoś musiał się tobą zaopiekować. Przeprowadzić przemianę.

— Nie. Mieszkałem z siostrą mamy, ale ona jest mugolem i nie lubi niczego co nie jest dla niej normalne. Nie wiedziałem, kim naprawdę jestem aż do szesnastych urodzin.

— Biedaku. — Zacmokała ze współczuciem. — To musiało być bardzo bolesne. Sam bez rodziny i w tak późnym wieku. Ale nikomu o nas nie powiedziałeś? — Zmrużyła oczy, a jej ogon zaczął niebezpiecznie uderzać w wodę.

— Wie o mnie jedna osoba — powiedział, zaniepokojony reakcją syreny.

— Kto?

— Z pewnością go nie znasz — odpowiedział, odsuwając się od obrazu.

— Kto? — syknęła.

— Severus Snape.

— Czemu on?

Wciąż jej nie uspokoił.

—Byłem chory, dał mi eliksiry. Mój organizm ich nie toleruje. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu. Użył zaklęcia i woda na mnie spadła... — plątał się w swoich wyjaśnieniach, nie chcąc irytować dalej syreny. — Później była pełnia i go szukałem i...

— Stój — rozkazała mu. — Powiedziałeś, że szukałeś go podczas pełni?

— Tak, czułem się pewniej i lepiej, gdy był koło mnie.

— Hmmmm... – Syrena uśmiechnęła się. — Lubi jak mu śpiewasz? — Niemal zanuciła to pytanie.

— Tak — odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok.

— Świetnie! — Klasnęła zadowolona. — Mogę wybaczyć, że dowiedział się o twojej naturze. Ale następnym razem, jeśli będziesz chciał komuś powiedzieć, kim jesteś, musisz być pewny, że te osoby są zaufane. My syreny jesteśmy narażone na wiele niebezpieczeństw. Wiele czarodziei chciałoby dostać kawałek z nas. — Przeciągnęła z dumą dłońmi po swoim ciele.

— Z pewnością będę bardzo uważał.

— Jeśli jesteś taki ugodowy i znalazłeś już partnera to dam ci mały prezent. Tak jak twojej matce powiem ci, gdzie możesz się udać bezpiecznie podczas pełni. Ale nie teraz. Nauczę cię teraz kilka starych, syrenich pieśni.

Wręcz podskakiwała z radości zaśpiewania swoich pieśni komuś, kto nie straci swoich zmysłów przez jej głos.

— Z chęcią je poznam.

Harry ułożył się wygodnie, pozwalając otulić się melodyjnemu głosowi syreny.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Rozdział 22**

Następnego dnia Harry z samego rana skierował się do miejsca, o którym opowiedziała mu syrena. Nie był do końca pewny, czy to pomieszczenie naprawdę istnieje. Nigdy go nie widział na mapie Huncwotów, ani również nie słyszał żadnych plotek o jego istnieniu. Z drugiej strony nie może się zniechęcać na samym początku. Nie wiedział o Pokoju Życzeń, czy Komnacie Tajemnic, a okazało się, że istnieją. Również syrena była bardzo miła i opowiadała mu o swojej rodzinie i partnerze. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że miała płomienny romans z jednym z byłych profesorów. Wciąż czuł ogniste rumieńce na policzkach, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak opisywała relacje z kochankiem. Również jej zazdrościł.

Nie posunął się zbytnio do przodu z Severusem. Wciąż dzielili ze sobą pocałunki i, od czasu do czasu, gdy mężczyzna dał się ponieść, to ich ciała stykały się w namiętnym tańcu. Jednakże, gdy Severus uświadamiał sobie, co właśnie zrobił, że wykorzystał ucznia, kazał Harry'emu natychmiast wyjść. Czasami Gryfon miał ochotę złapać za szatę mężczyzny i rozerwać ją, by móc swobodnie eksploatować ciało kochanka, upewniając się, że ten w końcu zaakceptuje fakt, że to wcale nie wykorzystanie i doskonale wie, czego pragnie, a chce żeby ich związek był również fizyczny. Doprowadzało to tego, że był sfrustrowany, a jego dłonie coraz częściej wędrowały na niższe rejony jego ciała po ciszy nocnej, gdy był ukryty za kotarami otaczającymi łóżko.

Harry nie wiedział jednak, że wkrótce dostanie to, czego pragnie.

OoO

W końcu po przemierzeniu wielu korytarzy, które stworzyły istny labirynt, Harry przeszedł na najniższe tereny zamku. Było tutaj chłodno i wilgotno. Wszędzie był kurz, który unosił się do góry przy każdym jego kroku, drażniąc drogi oddechowe. Najwyraźniej skrzaty unikały tego miejsca.

Syrena uprzedzała go o tym fakcie. Mówiła, że skrzaty bardzo rzadko tutaj sprzątają, że miały pewien zakaz przychodzenia tutaj. Mogły tu być tylko w określonym czasie. Było to podyktowane tym, że było to jej ulubione miejsce, gdzie mogła spokojnie śpiewać nie obawiając się, że zaczaruje kogoś swoim głosem, który potrafił usidlić najsilniejsze stworzenia. Wyjaśniła mu, że im czystszy rodowód mermaid tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że jej głos będzie miał większy wpływ na inne gatunki, które z natury są odporne na magiczne ataki.

Przez te kilka godzin, gdy z nią rozmawiał, poznał naprawdę wiele szczegółów na temat syren. Nauczył się starych pieśni, poznał historię swego gatunku, zwyczaje oraz tradycje. Nigdy nie zdobyłby takiej wiedzy czytając jedynie książki, lecz nie dowiedział się wszystkiego. Syrena ze śmiechem powiedziała mu, że wiele rzeczy będzie musiał dowiedzieć się sam. Będzie to o wiele zabawniejsze, gdy sam będzie dowiadywał się niektórych informacji. Mówiąc to, puściła do niego oczko i zniknęła z obrazu, przekazując mu, że ma jeszcze wrócić i opowiedzieć, jak mu się spodobał jej dawny dom, do którego właśnie docierał.

Zgarniając pajęczyny z włosów, które się tam dostały, gdy przedzierał się przez jeden z licznych korytarz, wszedł do wielkiego pokoju. Musiał zmrużyć na chwilę oczy. Z niewiadomego dla niego powodu pomieszczenie było dość dobrze oświetlone w porównaniu do korytarzy.

Dopiero, gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do zmiany oświetlenia zauważył, że to co w pierwszej chwili brał za pokój jest tak w rzeczywistości naturalną jaskinią, która łączyła się z jeziorem na błoniach.

Była ona bardzo przestronna. Nie mógł ujrzeć drugiego końca jaskini. Głównym jej punktem był zbiornik wodny, który był tak duży, że można było go uznać za małe jeziorko. Harry przeszedł przez plażę, która składała się z małych kamyczków i uklęknął przy wodze. Była ona zadziwiająco przejrzysta.

Uniósł głowę, słysząc delikatny szum. Po jego prawej stronie znajdował się mały wodospad. To on zapewniał świeżą wodę. Gdzieś indziej woda musiała spływać dalej, bo w innym wypadku ta jaskinia dawno zostałaby zalana. To dzięki temu ciągłemu przepływowi woda była tak czysta.

Harry wyprostował się i zaczął przechadzać się dookoła, podziwiając miejsce. Co jakieś paręnaście metrów z wody wystawały duże płaskie kamienie. Idealne miejsce dla syreny, która chciałaby odpocząć od pływania i poobserwować okolicę. Na brzegu również znalazł stół i dwa zakurzone, ale zachowane w dobrym stanie fotele. To pewnie tu syrena wraz z swoim kochankiem spędzała czas, gdy zdecydowała się dołączyć do niego na brzegu. Również z tego miejsca profesor mógł podziwiać swoją kochankę, gdy baraszkowała w wodzie.

Zatrzymując się w miejscu, przyjrzał się dokładniej jaskini. Mogła być stworzona przez naturę, ale została udoskonalona przez czarodzieja. Być może nawet przez profesora, który spotkał tutaj syrenę. Sama wspomniała, że przebywał tu wiele czasu i chciał również jej umilić pobyt.

Brzegi jeziora zostały wygładzone w ten sposób, by z każdej strony móc wejść i wyjść swobodnie na brzeg. Skały umieszczone po jego środku były tak rozmieszczone, by osoba leżąca na nich mogła obserwować każdy zakątek jaskini i jak również w każdej chwili swobodnie zanurzyć się w wodzie. Ściany i sufit jaskini były ozdobione kamieniami, które tworzyły poświatę podobną do promieni słonecznych, wpadających przez kolorowe witraże. Tworzyło to niesamowity efekt i dawało wystarczająco światła, by czuć się swobodnie.

Rozglądając się zauważył w pewnym miejscu, że brzeg został uniesiony. Podchodząc dalej zauważył, że stworzono tam schodki, a może raczej półki, na których można było swobodnie siedzieć, będąc wciąż zanurzonym.

Harry oblizał usta, gdy naszła go pewna myśl, zainspirowana tym, co mówiła mu syrena. Trzeba było tutaj przyprowadzić Severusa.

OoO

— Potter, coś ty wymyślił? — spytał oburzony Severus, gdy nastolatek ciągnął go korytarzem. — Potter! — Wyszarpał swoją dłoń, spoglądając na młodszego czarodzieja, który niemal podskakiwał z podekscytowania. — Odpowiedz na pytanie. — Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przyjmując niedostępną postawę.

— Chcę ci coś pokazać — odpowiedział, sięgając ponownie po rękę mężczyzny.

— Dlatego też wparowałeś z rana do moich komnat i, nie zważając na to, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć, przyciągnąłeś mnie po korytarzach? Wciąż udowodniasz mi, że twój iloraz inteligencji jest niższy od gumochłona.

— Co? — Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. — Nie ważne. Chcę ci pokazać, coś naprawdę wspaniałego. Obiecuję, że będziesz zadowolony.

— A co mogłoby sprawić, że będę zadowolony? — Snape pochylił nad chłopakiem, mówiąc mu wprost do ucha: — Nie masz na tyle wiedzy i doświadczenia, by mnie zadowolić.

Harry słysząc to cofnął się gwałtownie, spoglądając w szoku na profesora, który uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— Możesz się zdziwić. I wcale nie musi to być nic... seksualnego.

Snape uniósł brew.

— A kto mówił o czymś seksualnym?

— Ale... ale... — zacinał się Harry. Przecież dobrze słyszał, co mówił Snape.

— Brak wiedzy i doświadczenia nie musi się odnosić tylko do jednej rzeczy, Potter. Biorąc pod uwagę twój wiek, mogę zrozumieć, czemu pomyślałeś o jednej konkretnej rzeczy z tym związanej.

Harry uniósł dumnie głowę.

— Moje zachowanie można tłumaczyć wiekiem, a twoje przyszpilanie mnie do ściany czym? — Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. — Ale jeśli nie chcesz ze mną iść, to nie. — Odwrócił się, idąc dalej. — Chciałem nam obu sprawić przyjemność. — Spojrzał nad ramieniem na profesora, który dalej stał w miejscu, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. — Mam ochotę popływać. — Oblizał wargi, gdy zauważył, że Snape lekko drgnął. — Może również zaśpiewać. — Nie dodając nic więcej, skierował się w stronę jaskini.

Mistrz eliksirów stał niezdecydowany. Za dwie godziny rozpocznie się śniadanie. Nie było jeszcze żadnych uczniów na korytarzach. Dyrektor również nigdy nie chciał nic od niego w tak wczesnych godzinach. Ponadto musiał przypilnować Gryfona, żeby nic się nie stało, gdy ten zdecyduje się przemienić.

Potter wciąż był osłabiony po pełni, a tam gdzie się skierował, nie znajdowała się łazienka prefektów, z której kazał mu korzystać, gdy będzie chciał popływać. Z pewnością wymyślił coś nowego, co wpędzi go w kłopoty. Musiał się również upewnić, że nikt nie odkryje sekretu chłopaka, gdy ten tego nie chciał. Również jego ostatnie słowa, że będzie śpiewać, były kolejnym powodem, dla którego powinien się za nim udać. Nie chciał, by ktoś usłyszał głos Harry'ego, gdy ten śpiewa. Oczywiście miał na myśli to, że śpiew ma dziwne skutki na niektóre osoby. Nie miało nic do rzeczy, że podobał mu się głos chłopaka i nie chciał, żeby ktoś inny go słyszał. A to, że miał pewną słabość nie tylko do głosu Pottera, ale w ogóle do chłopaka, nie miała nic wspólnego z jego zachowaniem.

Nie czekając dłużej, podążył za swoim młodziutkim kochankiem.

OoO

Snape zastanawiał się, gdzie chłopak ma zamiar go zaprowadzić. Już dawno minęli korytarze, które były patrolowane przez profesorów. Już od jakiś dziesięciu minut schodzili w dół przejściem, które od dawna nie było używane. Było widać tylko ślady stóp jego i Pottera na grubej warstwie kurzu. Już miał powiedzieć, że wracają i nie chce słyszeć żadnych wymówek, gdy zobaczył światło i usłyszał plusk.

Chwytając różdżkę, przyśpieszył kroku. Spodziewał się różnych rzeczy, ale na pewno nie jaskini z podziemnym jeziorem. Przyglądając się uznał, że obiekt powstał naturalnie, a później został zaadoptowany do użytku przez czarodziei. Jednak nigdy nie słyszał, żeby w zamku istniało takie miejsce. Uczniowie również o nim nie wiedzieli, bo byłoby to najczęściej odwiedzane miejsce przez pary tuż po Wieży Astronomicznej. Ale skąd Potter wiedział o tym miejscu? Z pewnością nie dowiedział się o jaskini przypadkiem. Znajdowała się zbyt odległym miejscu, by zawędrować tutaj niechcący.

— Jak ci się podoba?

Wzrok Severusa skierował się na Harry'ego, który był w wodzie, opierając się o jeden z pół zanurzonych w wodzie kamieni. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i... _wolnego_. Tak, to było dobre słowo. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy latał na miotle. Przyciągał nieświadomie wzrok ludzi, którzy czuli się uwiezieni na tym padole.

— Skąd znasz to miejsce? — zapytał, ignorując jego pytanie.

— Nie jesteś zabawny — prychnął Harry, unosząc ogon nad głową. — Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to od syreny na obrazie w łazience prefektów. Okazała się całkiem przyjazna. — Zsunął się za skały, by po kilku machnięciach ogonem znaleźć się tuż przy Severusie, który stał na brzegu. — Powiedziała, że kiedyś, dawno temu, zawędrowała to tego jeziorka i spotkała przy nim któregoś z profesorów. Zostali kochankami, a to było miejsce ich spotkań. Również moja mama przychodziła tutaj, gdy chciała popływać.

— To wyjaśnia, czemu nigdy nie dostała szlabanów za nocne wędrówki. Nikt nie sprawdza tych korytarzy. — Po chwili dodał ostro, spoglądając na Gryfona: — Nie myśl, że zostawię je bez zaklęcia. Będę wiedział, kiedy tu przyjdziesz.

— Dobrze. Będziesz mógł wtedy do mnie dołączyć — zgodził się Harry, wyciągając dłoń do kochanka. — Popływasz ze mną? — spytał nieśmiało.

— Nie mam stroju.

— Słyszałem, że czytokrwiści czarodzieje często... nie noszą bielizny i strojów kąpielowych, że to wymysł mugolaków. — Snape bez słowa patrzył na Harry'ego, który speszony zaczął opuszczać dłoń. — Ale jeśli nie chcesz...

W tym momencie Snape zaczął rozpinać swoją szatę. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ujawnionego ciała. Do tego momentu, nie licząc jednej pełni, gdy był pół przytomny, widział mężczyznę jedynie boso i w koszuli, która miała rozpięte maksymalnie z dwa guziki. Teraz miał zobaczyć mężczyznę w całej jego chwale.

Przełykając ślinę, obserwował, jak długie palce mężczyzny radzą sobie bez problemu z guzikami. Robił to naprawdę powoli, ale Harry nie narzekał, bo w końcu górna szata opadła na ziemię.

Severus nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka, ściągnął buty i skarpetki, zostając jedynie w płóciennych spodniach i błękitnej koszuli, która również zaczął z gracją zdejmować.

Harry patrząc na to, jak swobodnie pozbywa się ubrań przy innej osobie, poczuł zazdrość. Ile razy Severus musiał to zrobić, by nie czuć żadnego skrępowania? Ile osób widziało go tak narażonego i odsłoniętego?

— Jestem dojrzałym mężczyzną — powiedział Snape, zsuwając z ramion koszulę. — Oczywiście, że miałem więcej partnerów niż ty.

Harry speszony, że tak łatwo można odczytać jego uczucia, wycofał się mówiąc:

— Nie miałem żadnego. – Słysząc to przypomnienie, ręce mężczyzny zatrzymały się na wiązaniu w spodniach.

Gryfon zaczął przeklinać się w myślach. Był naprawdę idiotą. Teraz Snape się wycofa. Czy naprawdę musi mu na każdym kroku przypominać, jaki jest niedoświadczony?

Na szczęście, po krótkim wahaniu, Snape ściągnął spodnie i podszedł nagi do jeziora. Harry dziękował wszystkim bóstwom, że jego dziedzictwo sprawiło, że nie potrzebował okularów. Mógł spokojnie patrzeć na sylwetkę kochanka.

Snape był szczupły. Jego nogi były lekko umięśnione, tak jak ramiona. Patrząc na niego można było powiedzieć, że ma ciało pływaka. Smukłe i zwinne. Jednakże jego skóra była naznaczona najróżniejszymi bliznami. Na łydce miał dość rozległą bliznę zostawioną przez Puszka na pierwszym roku. Klatka piersiowa i brzuch również były ozdobione bliznami. Jedna z większych rozciągała się od lewego biodra po skosie do podbrzusza. Musiała to być poważna rana. Zadziwiająco ramiona nie miały niemal żadnych skaz. Jedyną, która wyróżniała się na tle białej skóry mężczyzny był Mroczny Znak.

Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy można go uznać za ohydny czy piękny. Był ohydny w sposób, jaki został wykonany, przez nasycenie czarną magią i tym, co prezentował. Poddaństwo, przemoc i horror. Z drugiej strony był piękny, w swojej jednoczesnej prostocie i zawiłości. Został wykonany przez magię i było to czuć. Miało się wrażenie, że ona żyje na skórze użytkownika. Tak jakby wąż miał za chwilę spojrzeć w jego stronę i zasyczeć.

Odrywając wzrok od Mrocznego Znaku, spojrzał na twarz kochanka. Tak jak twierdzili inni. Snape nie prezentował typowego kanonu urody. Można było go uznać za brzydkiego z jego krzywymi zębami i długim nosem, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mężczyzna nie był idealny, ale kto był. Ktoś mógłby być piękny, ale często jego charakter, inteligencja miały wiele do życzenia. Co prawda Snape miał również paskudny charakter, ale miał też dobre cechy.

— Potter, przestań się gapić.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Nawet nie zauważył, że Snape wszedł do wody i do niego popłynął tak, że dzieliło ich kilkanaście centymetrów. Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Nie sądził, że mężczyzna do niego dołączy. Miał taką nadzieję, ale... Cóż, to było zadziwiające, że Snape się zgodził.

Schwytał włosy mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. W wodzie miał przewagę, czuł się tu dosłownie jak ryba. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Severus, zamiast się odsunąć, obejmie go w talii, pozwalając, aby to on utrzymał ich ciężar nad powierzchnią. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Dopóki mógł czuć usta kochanka na swoich i jego dłonie na plecach, mógł włożyć odrobinę wysiłku w to, by nie utonęli.

Jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak jedna z dłoni Severusa przeniosła się na jego skrzele. Były one bardzo wrażliwe i mężczyzna doskonale o tym wiedział, i lubił wykorzystywać ten fakt. Oparł głowę o ramię kochanka, drżąc i wzdychając, gdy je Snape gładził. Czuł usta kochanka na swoim policzku. Jęknął głośniej, wyginając się w łuk, gdy Snape nacisnął mocniej na jego skrzela.

— Taki wrażliwy.

Usłyszał rozbawienie w głosie profesora, ale kiedy na niego spojrzał w oczach Snape'a było jedynie pożądanie. Oblizując łakomie usta, odsunął się. Widział, jak ten obserwuje jego błyszczący ogon, dlatego też odpływając musnął nim specjalnie uda mężczyzny.

— Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Nie wyjaśniając więcej, popłyną w kierunku półek, które zauważył wcześniej. Słyszał za sobą plusk wody, świadczący o tym, że Snape jest tuż za nim. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że nie miałby żadnego trudu w ukryciu się, jeśli pragnąłby tego. Mógł wytrzymać pod wodą niezliczoną ilość czasu, a w dodatku pływał niemal bez zburzenia wody, nie robiąc żadnego hałasu. Jednak szybko odrzucił pomysł ucieczki. Snape przekląłby go boleśnie za takie wybryki, a czekały go o wiele lepsze rzeczy niż oszukiwanie mężczyzny.

— Tutaj — powiedział, odwracając się.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak mokre włosy przylegają do twarzy mistrza. Chwytając dłoń kochanka, posadził go na jednej z półek. Teraz Severus siedział na jednym ze schodków. Woda sięgała mu do bioder, ale była tak przejrzysta, że nic nie ukrywała przez wzrokiem Harry'ego.

— Jesteś piękny — wyszeptał Harry, patrząc z bliska na ciało kochanka.

Severus zmrużył oczy i chwytając chłopaka pocałował gwałtownie, przygryzając boleśnie jego wargę. Była to kara, bo uważał, że chłopak kpił z niego. Nie był piękny i nigdy nie będzie. To Harry był tym, kto przyciągał wzrok innych. A jego dziedzictwo sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej pociągający — intrygujący.

— Czekaj... — wysapał Harry, przerywając pocałunek. Czuł, że jego wargi są opuchnięte.

— Nie chcesz tego?

— Chcę. — Lubił ich pocałunki, ale chciał dzisiaj czegoś więcej. — Ale chcę poznać twoje ciało. Ty znasz moje. — Dotknął swojej szyi tuż w pobliżu skrzeli. — Przy każdym naszym spotkaniu dotykasz mnie. — Zadrżał, przypominając sobie te chwile. — Chcę teraz poznać twoje. Pozwolisz mi? — Spojrzał na niezruszonego kochanka.

Czy Snape pozwoli mu bez żadnych ograniczeń poznawać swoje ciało?

— Jeśli będziesz chciał zrezygnować, możesz zrobić to w każdej chwili. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać — stwierdził, rozkładając nogi.

Z ulgą Harry ułożył się między jego udami, czując jak ogarnia go podekscytowanie jak i spokój.

— Nie zrezygnuję.

Uniósł dłoń i odgarnął mokre kosmyki włosów z twarzy kochanka. Patrząc się w jego czarne oczy, prześledził palcami jego policzki, a później nos i usta. Severus siedział przed nim ledwo oddychając.

Nie wiadomo, który z nich bał się bardziej tego, że przestraszy swojego partnera. Czy to Snape, który obawiał się, że jego ciało, namiętność oraz to, że tak bardzo pożąda chłopaka wystraszą kochanka. Czy to może Harry, który ledwo go dotykał, tak jakby się bał, że jego niezdarność i pragnienia sprawią, że mistrz eliksirów go otrąci. Jednakże z czasem, oboje nabierali pewności.

Snape rozchylił nogi jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając Harry'emu przysunąć się bliżej. Oparł dłonie z tyłu na podeście i spod wpół opuszczonych powiek śledził jego ruchy. Wydawało się, że jest spokojny, ale napięcie ciała oraz szybko unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa świadczyły o tym, że poczynania młodziutkiego kochanka mają na niego wpływ.

Harry za to cieszył się z danej mu możliwości. Przesunął swoje dłonie na szyję mężczyzny, ale gdy poczuł, jak ten zesztywniał, przesunął je w dół. Snape mógł pozwolić na ugryzienie w bark lub w szyję, gdy namiętność ich pochłonęła, ale czyjeś ręce, nawet jeśli należały do jego kochanka, były czymś z czym czuł się niekomfortowo. Harry mógł to zrozumieć. Skupił się w takim razie na klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i ramionach.

Jedna z dłoni Harry'ego zatrzymała się dłużej na miejscu, gdzie czuł bicie serca mężczyzny. Był to dowód, że Severus jest tu z nim, że żyje. Nie myśląc nad swoim postępowaniem, pocałował delikatnie to miejsce. Słysząc, jak mistrz eliksirów wziął głęboki wdech, zarumienił się. To była niemal deklaracja jego uczuć względem mężczyzny. Wyznanie miłosne. Z pewnością Snape nie chciał od niego usłyszeć tych słów.

Chcąc odwrócić uwagę od swojego wyczynu, dotknął blizny na biodrze mistrza eliksirów, która przykuła od samego początku jego wzrok.

— Skąd ją masz? — zapytał zaciekawiony.

— Jeden ze śmierciożerców uznał, że jestem zbyt blisko Czarnego Pana. Stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie się mnie pozbyć. Wybrał atak z zaskoczenia.

— Co się z nim stało? — Nie spuszczał wzroku z blizny. Nie chciał zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Snape'a. Słyszał jego głos, który był lodowaty i pozbawiony uczuć. To mu wystarczyło.

— Już się nigdy nie pojawił na zebraniu.

Nie trzeba było wyjaśniać, że jedynym powodem, dla którego ktoś nie pojawił się na wezwanie Czarnego Pana była śmierć.

— Cieszę się, że mu się nie udało.

Obniżając się, pocałował cały szlak, który wyznaczała blizna. Zaczął od biodra i kierował się w stronę podbrzusza. W pewnym momencie Snape chwycił w garść jego włosy, ale nie odciągnął go ani nie popchnął w stronę swojej erekcji. Harry był za to wdzięczny. Nie był pewny, czy odważyłby się na dalszy krok, gdyby został do tego zmuszony.

Powoli kierował się swoimi pocałunkami na niższe rejony ciała kochanka. Jego usta były tuż przy erekcji mężczyzny, ale w ostatnim momencie skręcił w bok, pieszcząc uda Severusa. Czuł, jak czubek erekcji mistrza eliksirów ociera się o jego policzek. Był coraz bardziej podniecony, tak jak i drugi czarodziej. Nabierając odwagi, odważył się w końcu przyjrzeć męskości Severusa.

Była długa, ale chuda tak, jak całe ciało mężczyzny. Była nabrzmiała i zaczerwieniona. Sprawiała, że Harry czuł strach i podniecenie na myśl, że kiedyś znajdzie się w nim.

Wpatrując się w nią, przesunął jednym palcem od jej trzonu po sam czubek. Severus uniósł samoistnie biodra. To sprawiło, że Harry stał się śmielszy. Opuszczając głowę, polizał główkę. Była ona słona, ale woda, która znajdowała się dookoła, trochę rozwadniała smak.

Na początku nie wziął erekcji w usta, bawił się nią językiem. Lizał ją i ssał niektóre miejsca, ucząc się, co najbardziej podoba się Severusowi. Kiedy drży, a kiedy nie wydaje się zbytnio wytrącony z równowagi poczynieniami Gryfona. W końcu, starając się jak najbardziej rozluźnić gardło, wziął męskość kochanka w usta. Jak się spodziewał, nie mógł jej przyjąć w całości. Jego gardło nie było przyzwyczajone do czegoś takiego. Udało mu się do połowy wsunąć męskość kochanka w usta nim poczuł dyskomfort. Resztę erekcji objął swoimi dłońmi, masując ją. Poruszał powoli głową w przód i w tył, uważając na swoje zęby. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by doprowadzić Severusa do ekstazy.

Nie wiedział, że brak doświadczenia jest mało istotny przy zapale do przyniesienia przyjemności drugiej osobie i przy jego niewinności. Severus nie był również kimś, kto oceniał kochanka tylko poprzez jego techniki w łóżku. Również sam widok chłopaka mógł doprowadzić go do końca.

Snape wciąż siedział na półce, przez co połowa jego ciała była zanurzona w wodzie. Harry by zrobić fellatio, musiał zanurkować, ale dzięki skrzelom nie musiał co kilka chwil zaczerpywać powietrza. Czarne włosy chłopaka unosiły się w wodzie. Jego sylwetka była rozmazana. Szmaragdowy ogon, pasujący do oczu Gryfona, poruszał się w wodzie, co chwilę ją burząc. Wyglądał jak syreny w starych opowieściach. Erotyczna postać, która zwabiała marynarzy na manowce. Mokry sen nastoletnich chłopców, którzy przeczytali powieści o tych istotach.

Czuł co jakiś czas, jak zęby Harry'ego przesuwają się po jego męskości, ale chłopak natychmiast się reflektował i bardziej uważał. Nie była to może najlepsze fellatio, jakie miał Snape, ale nie najgorsze. Czując pierwsze fale nadchodzącego orgazmu, szarpnął za włosy chłopaka, odrywając go swojej pachwiny. Harry wynurzył się, mrugając szybko, by pozbyć nadmiaru wody z rzęs.

— Ja...

— Wkrótce dojdę — powiedział, przerywając wypowiedź chłopaka. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać tłumaczeń lub przeprosin Gryfona.

— Och.

Harry wzmocnił swój uścisk wokół erekcji mężczyzny, masując ją jednostajnym ruchem, zbliżając się jednocześnie, by pocałować Severusa. Jednak tuż przy wargach mężczyzny zatrzymał się. Słyszał, że niektórzy nie lubią się całować po obciąganiu. Nie wiedział, jaki stosunek do tego ma mężczyzna, ale szybko się o tym dowiedział.

Mistrz eliksirów, rozumiejąc jego obawy, sam zainicjował pocałunek. Wciąż się całowali, gdy doszedł w dłoniach swego ucznia. Potter nie przestał go gładzić. Wciąż poruszał swoimi rękoma, wolniej, bardziej drażniąco, lecz wszystko się kiedyś musiało skończyć.

Harry opadł zmęczony, opierając się o ciało mężczyzny. Czuł się dumny, bo doprowadził mężczyznę do ekstazy, a jednocześnie podenerwowany. Całe jego ciało niemal wibrowało z napięcia. Spiął się, gdy Severus dotknął go w miejscu, gdzie jego ludzkie ciało się kończyło, a zaczynał się ogon.

— Potter...

— Harry — poprawił go. Oczy chłopaka były zamglone z pożądania. — Czy możemy... Czy możesz mnie dotknąć?

— Tak — odpowiedział Snape. — Musisz się zmienić. — Wstając, chwycił chłopaka, unosząc go z wody. — Nie mam zamiaru robić tego z mermaid.

— Wcześniej jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało — powiedział wesoło, gdy mistrz eliksirów położył go na brzegu.

Było to miejsce, gdzie nie sięgała woda i było płasko. Może nie najwygodniej, ale wystarczająco dla nich.

— Zmień się — powtórzył Snape.

— Muszę mieć różdżkę.

— Nie. Musisz nauczyć się kontroli nad przemianą. Musisz wrócić do ludzkiej postaci bez różdżki, czy wysuszenia się. Nawet, kiedy będziesz mokry to powinieneś wrócić do swojej postaci, gdy tylko tego chcesz.

— Chyba żartujesz. — Nastolatek spojrzał na niego w szoku. Jednak postawa kochanka jasno mówiła, że nie. — Drań.

Harry zamknął oczy, starając się skupić, tylko, do licha, jak miał to zrobić, gdy całe jego ciało drżało z seksualnego napięcia. Zaczął oddychać głęboko, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie techniki, których uczuł go Snape. Po długiej chwili poczuł pierwsze mrowienia. Powoli, i z wielkim trudem, jego przemiana się cofała. Jego łuski znikały, pozostawiając gładką skórę. Wciąż była ona wilgotna, ale udało mu się nie zmienić z powrotem w mermaid. Dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia otworzył oczy.

Snape klęczał tuż przy nim, wpatrując się w jego ciało. Dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna również widzi go po raz pierwszy nago. Zawsze miał na sobie bieliznę lub posiadał ogon. Teraz czując się lekko niepewny, próbował się zakryć.

— Nie rób tego — rozkazał mu Severus, łapiąc go za kolano, gdy chciał przyciągnąć nogi do klatki piersiowej. — Chcę widzieć.

Przełykając ślinę, Harry usiadł prosto, rozkładając nogi. Zaczął się wiercić, gdy Snape prześledził wzrokiem całe jego ciało. Wstydził się tego, że wystają mu żebra, mimo powrotu do Hogwartu i regularnych posiłków. Nie był również tak dobrze zbudowany jak koledzy.

Szybko zapomniał o swoich obawach, gdy Snape położył jedną z dłoni na jego biodrze, a drugą objął jego półtwardego członka. Rozłożył jak najszerzej nogi, kuląc się delikatnie, gdy dłoń mistrza eliksirów głaskała go drażniąco.

Severus bezbłędnie odnalazł rytm, który sprawiał, że Harry tracił zmysły, wijąc się pod jego dotykiem. Uścisk na trzonie był mocny, a później luźniejszy, gdy przesuwał się ku górze. Tuż przy samej główce był to delikatny dotyk, by po chwili muśnięcie zostało zastąpione drapnięciem krótkich paznokci mężczyzna.

Harry jęcząc i wzdychając, wbił palce w ramiona kochanka. Chciał, aby ten się zatrzymał, ale nie potrafił tego powiedzieć. Udało mu się ledwo wyjąkać kilka słów.

— Twoje palce... mój... mój... tyłek.

Snape nie zatrzymując się, spytał:

— Czy jesteś świadom, o co prosisz? Nie mamy lubrykatu.

— Tak... — Ścisnął ramiona kochanka. — Robiłem to... Tylko, proszę, nie do końca. — Spojrzał na Severusa błagalnie.

Był jeszcze niepewny. Chciał jeszcze poczekać ze swoim pierwszym razem.

— Rozumiem. — Zabrał swoją dłoń. — Odwróć się.

Harry posłusznie obrócił się, podciągając kolana pod brzuch i opierając cały swój ciężar na łokciach. Czuł, jak Severus głaszcze jego pośladki, nie posuwając się dalej. Był zawstydzony swoją pozycją, ale podniecenie było większe. Zaczął poruszać biodrami, kwiląc delikatnie prosząc, by Snape się z nim nie drażnił.

Mistrz eliksirów rozchylił jego pośladki i zaczął dotykać kciukiem jego wejścia. Nie wsunął jeszcze palców do środka, po prostu drażnił i sprawdzał, czy nastolatek się nie wycofa. Nie doceniał odwagi Gryfonów.

— Proszę, chcę... pragnę twoich palców.

To wystarczyło. Snape wsunął w niego niemal cały palec. Harry zesztywniał. Doznanie było całkowicie inne niż wtedy, gdy robił to sam. Palce Severusa były dłuższe od jego własnych, a kąt całkiem inny. Palec był w nim głębiej niż kiedykolwiek on dotarł.

Mistrz eliksirów się nie poruszył. Trzymał swój palec w napiętym ciele chłopaka, głaszcząc drugą dłonią plecy Harry'ego tuż przy jego kości ogonowej. Kiedy ten się rozluźnił i opuścił się niżej na rękach, tak że tyłek był na najwyższym punkcie, zaczął poruszać palcem.

Wejście Harry'ego było ciasne. Nieprzyzwyczajone do takich rzeczy. Nie pomagał również fakt, że nie mają żadnego nawilżenia. Dlatego też postanowił nie forsować za bardzo Gryfona. Wsunął jedynie dwa palce w ciało chłopaka i to nie do końca. Poruszał nimi delikatnie i roztropnie, nie chcąc mu sprawić ból. Kiedy Harry zaczął sam nabijać się na jego palce, przesunął wolną dłoń między udami młodszego czarodzieja, chwytając ponownie jego członek.

Harry jęknął i zaczął szybciej poruszać biodrami. To było takie dobre. Palce Severusa poruszały się w nim drażniąco, gdy druga z dłoni mężczyzna trzymała mocno jego penisa. Hamowała go, gdy był zbyt podniecony, a jednocześnie doprowadzała do szału.

Wił się i kwilił. Płakał, nie mogąc dojść. Czuł łzy na twarzy. Zapomniał, gdzie się znajdował. Chciał odnaleźć ulgę. Błagał o to. Severus całując jego plecy, pozwolił mu na to.

Krzycząc imię kochanka doszedł. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Czuł, jak Severus wysuwa z niego palce. Po chwili usłyszał jak odchodzi, ale nie miał siły, by się odwrócić, czy nawet otworzyć oczy.

Dopiero, gdy ciało zaczęło go mrowić, gdy Severus użył na nim zaklęcia czyszczącego zdołał spojrzeć na kochanka, który stał obok niego w spodniach i z koszulą w rękach.

— Możemy tu na chwilę zostać? — spytał. — Do śniadania zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Przyjaciele wiedzą, że miałem pewną sprawę do załatwienia i nie będą mnie szukać.

— Pół godziny — powiedział Snape, siadając koło niego i przykrywając go swoją koszulą.

Harry, zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi otulił się materiałem i przesunął się do kochanka. Nie przytulił się do niego, ale był na tyle blisko, że czuł ciepło drugiego mężczyzny.

Wpatrywali się w ciszy w taflę wody podziemnego jeziora, gdy Harry zaczął cicho śpiewać.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Rozdział 23**

Zaskakująco dla Harry'ego, jego szósty rok w Hogwarcie przemijał niemal spokojnie. Nie było żadnej zagadki, co zostało schowane w zamku. Nie było potwora atakującego uczniów, nie ścigał go żaden seryjny morderca, nie było turnieju, w którym musiałby brać udział. Żaden nauczyciel wyjątkowo się nad nim nie znęcał. Voldemort również był cicho. „Prorok Codzienny" nie informował o żadnych nowych atakach na mugoli. Jeśli nie liczyć tego, że jego dziedzictwo wyszło na jaw i musiał dla swojej wygody pływać kilka godzin w ukrytym jeziorze oraz tego, że musiał pilnować Draco, żeby nie wydało się, iż to on jest fenkiem, którego Lunatyk spotkał podczas pełni, można byłoby uznać ten rok wręcz za nudny.

Harry spędzał czas z przyjaciółmi, którzy od czasu do czasu zwracali mu uwagę na jego zbyt przyjacielskie kontakty z Malfoyem i Snapem. Rozmawiał, a raczej droczył się z Ślizgonem, który stał się dla niego dobrym przyjacielem, choć wciąż nie ujawnili swoich relacji przed innymi. Bawił się i żartował ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, który zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Często nie można było stwierdzić, kto w ich relacjach jest bardziej dojrzały. Również pocieszał i starał się uspokoić Lupina, który nie mógł zapomnieć o swoim towarzyszu zabaw. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi, gdy Remus, idąc z nim po korytarzach, zaciągał się powietrzem, jakby próbował wyczuć zapach fenka, a gdy mu się to nie udawało, smutek gościł w jego oczach. W tych momentach Harry miał wielką ochotę udusić Draco. Na szczęście chłopak przynajmniej posłuchał jego rady i zaczął zażywać eliksir, który tłumił jego naturalny zapach. Wilkołak musiał podejść do niego naprawdę blisko, by zorientować się, że to Ślizgon jest fenkiem.

Jednak najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką Harry robił w tym spokojnym okresie, były spotkania z Severusem. Wciąż uczyli się obrony umysłu i kontroli nad jego przemianą, ale w wolnych chwilach mężczyzna pozwalał mu usiąść koło siebie, dotknąć, pocałować. Często ich spotkania kończyły się na tym, że Harry siedział na kolanach mistrza eliksirów, drżąc lekko po niedawnym uniesieniu, które otrzymał za pomocą dłoni, ciepła ciała mężczyzny i jego głosu. Snape znał jego ciało jak nikt inny. Potrafił na nim grać jak wirtuoz na swoim ukochanym instrumencie. Harry kochał go, kochał jego głos, wredny charakter, cięty język, zaborczość, skupienie, które ukazywał, gdy warzył trudny eliksir. Kochał patrzeć na niego, gdy twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie, kiedy dochodził podczas uniesień pod wpływem dłoni, czy ust Harry'ego.

Młody czarodziej chciał mu to powiedzieć, pragnął wszystkim opowiedzieć jak jest szczęśliwy, ale nie był głupi. Inni nie przyjęliby dobrze jego relacji z mężczyzną, zaś sam Snape... Ciężko było określić. Ujawniał w pewnych momentach swoją zaborczość, a wręcz zazdrość, ale często również powtarzał, że Harry mógłby znaleźć kogoś lepszego i żadne sprzeciwy ze strony Gryfona nie skutkowały. Ich związek był dziwny, ale Harry'emu to na razie wystarczyło. Cieszył się, że mistrz eliksirów w ogóle go do siebie dopuścił. Mogli być ze sobą, a jednocześnie mogli nie ujawniać swoich uczuć. Przecież nie trzeba mówić głośno „kocham cię", można również to przekazać przez delikatny dotyk na głowie, odgarnięcie włosów i czuły pocałunek w ustach, tak jak robił to za każdym razem Snape, gdy odpoczywali na kanapie. To były również kilkugodzinne poszukiwania idealnego prezentu dla partnera i właśnie to robił Harry, kilka dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem i jego wyjazdu na Grimmauld Place.

OoO

— Czyli się teraz rozdzielamy? — spytała Hermiona, gdy stanęli na głównym placu Hogsmeade.

— Tak. — Ron zerkał niespokojnie to na dziewczynę, to na księgarnię. Wyglądało na to, że chce kupić jej jakąś książkę, ale perspektywa odwiedzenia tego przybytku go przeraża.

— Spotykamy się tutaj za trzy godziny. — Harry spojrzał na stary zegarek, który został rzucony w niego przez Dudleya, po tym jak kuzyn nadepnął na niego kilka razy. Jak zwykle znów stanął. — Gdy usłyszymy pięć wybić zegara, to mamy biec tutaj — dodała mimochodem Hermiona, wskazując na wieżę zegarową, który niedawno stała się ozdobą wioski. Dostrzegła problem przyjaciela i, nie zwracając uwagi innych, pomogła mu z niego wybrnąć. — Można się spóźnić piętnaście minut, a później reszta ogłosi alarm.

— Hermiono, chyba nie myślisz, że ktoś może nas tutaj zaatakować? — spytał ją żartobliwie, ale dziewczyna zgromiła go wzrokiem.

— Stary, nie chcę truć, ale u ciebie jest wszystko możliwe — powiedział Ron, nim Hermiona zaczęła swoje kazanie. — Lepiej po prostu bądź tutaj o tej godzinie.

— Dobrze — poddał się. — Spojrzał na zegar.

_Trzy godziny, czy to wystarczająco czasu, by kupić wszystkie prezenty dla znajomych?_

— Świetnie. — Hermiona kiwnęła głową. — Czy każdy ma pieniądze i worek? — Uniosła plecak, na który rzuciła pewne zaklęcie, by mógł pomieścić kilkanaście rzeczy, jednocześnie zmniejszając ich wagę.

— Tak, tak... — Ron wywrócił oczami.

— Nie musisz nam matkować, Hermi — dodał Harry.

— Nie matkuję wam. — Zmrużyła oczy.

— Oczywiście. — Harry odwrócił się na pięcie. — Ruszajmy, bo nie starczy nam czasu. — Odszedł w wybranym kierunku. Musiał znaleźć prezenty.

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na siebie, a później uśmiechając się poszli w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna wyjątkowo ominęła swoją ulubioną księgarnię kierując się gdzieś indziej. Po chwili zza rogu wyszedł Ron i skierował się do budynku, na który wcześniej patrzył.

OoO

Harry już niemal od trzech godzin wędrował po sklepach w poszukiwaniu idealnych upominków. Dla Rona miał zestaw ochraniaczy i rękawic do quidditcha. Dla Hermiony, Ginny i Luny miał biżuterię. Dla pierwszej piękny srebrny grzebień do włosów z fioletowymi kamieniami. Miał nadzieję, że spodoba się on Hermionie. Od jakiegoś czasu marudziła na swoje włosy, które wpadały jej w oczy, gdy pochylała się nad książką. Dla Ginny miał delikatny naszyjnik z przywieszką w kształcie rozkwitającej róży ozdobionej małymi kryształkami, które mieniły się w słońcu, zaś dla Luny miał kilka cieniutkich bransoletek z malutkimi dzwoneczkami o różnym brzmieniu. Przy najmniejszym ruchy wydawały z siebie melodyjny dźwięk. Poprosił jednak sprzedawcę o małe ulepszenie. Jeśli dziewczyna chciałaby ukryć swoją obecność wystarczy, że stuknie w dwa dzwoneczki różdżką, wymawiając swoje imię, a biżuteria nie wyda z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie sądził jednak, by dziewczyna z tego korzystała. Wyobrażał sobie raczej, że Luna dzwoniąc dzwoneczkami zaatakuje tanecznym krokiem swoich wrogów.

Dla Syriusza miał skórzany naszyjnik – obrożę z ćwiekami. Była ona szeroka i luźna. W każdym z nich miał ukrytą małą dawkę pewnego eliksiru. Na obroży były rzucone również kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Harry sądził, że to dobry prezent. Pasował on do buntowniczego wyglądu Syriusza i był to delikatny przytyk do jego animagicznej postaci.

Z Remusem miał pewien problem. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie przyjmie żadnego drogiego prezentu, ale chciał ofiarować mężczyźnie coś ładnego i będącego symbolem, że jest mu wdzięczny za wszystko. Dlatego zdecydował się kupić małą drewnianą skrzyneczkę. Sprzedawca oferował wyrzeźbienia na niej wszystkiego, co tylko klient sobie zażyczy. Harry poprosił, żeby na wieczku pojawił się wilkołak bawiący się z dużym psem i jeleniem. Po lekkim wahaniu poprosił również o małego fenka, który owijał się dookoła zamka. Sprzedawca był trochę zaskoczony, ale zgodził się to wykonać i obiecał, że dzień przed świętami przesyłka znajdzie się u Harry'ego. Chłopak miał zamiar wypełnić ją eliksirami przeciwbólowymi i rozluźniającymi mięśnie oraz najróżniejszymi, ekskluzywnymi czekoladami.

Dla Draco kupił książkę w antykwariacie o wilkołakach, ale nie byle jaką. Nie żadną, która opowiadała jakieś niestworzone rzeczy o tych istotach. Kupił taką samą, jaką kiedyś podsunął mu Syriusz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak mało informacji o wilkołakach ma jego chrześniak. Była to książka napisana przez wilkołaka. Nigdy nie została zaakceptowana przez ministerstwo, a także było ją trudno zdobyć, ale było w niej napisane wszystko, co potrzebne. Draco za jej pomocą mógł dowiedzieć się, dlaczego w pewnych momentach Remus zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Do książki dołączył mały srebrny krążek z błękitnymi kamieniami dookoła i z wskazówką, która pokazywała, w jakiej fazie będzie księżyc dzisiejszej nocy. Harry lekko się martwił, czy nie jest to w pewnym sensie przyzwolenie na to, by Ślizgon spotykał się z Remusem, ale jeśli przez to mężczyzna miał być szczęśliwy... To może zobaczyć jak to się skończy, ale jeśli Draco go skrzywdzi, to niech się modli, by Harry go nie dorwał.

Dla reszty znajomych kupił różne produkty bliźniaków, słodycze i małe upominki. Na sam koniec został mu najbardziej problematyczna osoba — Severus Snape. Chciał dać kochankowi coś wyjątkowego, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu, dlatego też błąkał się bez celu po sklepach mając nadzieję, że coś wpadnie mu w oko. Podczas tych wędrówek zawędrował do magicznej menażerii.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg sklepu jego uszy zostały zaatakowane przez krzyki:

— _Zossstaw mnie, ty głupi człeku! Nie mam zamiaru tego pić!_

— Uspokój się! Chcę ci pomóc!

— _Odczep się! Idź ssssobie!_

— Ty...! Nie gryź!

— _Dobrze ci! Krew! Krew_!

— Cholera! Krwawię!

— _Podejdź, a ugryzę cię gdzieś indziej!_

Zaintrygowany i zaciekawiony Harry wszedł głębiej, mijając klatki z zaniepokojonymi zwierzętami. W końcu ujrzał przysadzistego mężczyznę, który trzymał się za krwawiącą dłoń. Dookoła niego były rozbite szkło i wylana różowa ciecz, która okropnie śmierdziała. Przed czarodziejem na blacie znajdowało się niezwykłe stworzenie.

Miało ono dwie ptasie nogi, ale ciała węża. Jego zielone, błyszczące łuski pięknie komponowały się z jego szeroko rozłożonymi skrzydłami. Były one szmaragdowe i lśniły niczym najdroższe kamienie w promieniach słonecznych, wpadających przez małe okienko. Dopiero po chwili Harry zrozumiał, że to właśnie to stworzenie przeklinało i groziło nieustanie właścicielowi sklepu .

— _Nowy człek. Odejdź. Nie dam się!_ — syknęło w jego stronę stworzenie, strosząc swoje pióra.

— O, klient. — Mężczyzna odwrócił się, witając go uśmiechem. — Proszę się nim nie przejmować. — Machnął ręką na stworzenie. — Może wygląda to groźnie, ale mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

— _Wiem, że mówisssz o mnie! Głupi człek!_ — burzyło się stworzenie.

— Nie boję się. — Podszedł do stworzenia. — Jak się nazywa?

— Sharan, pochodzi z rodziny żmijoptaków.

— _Jest piękny_ — powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc na stworzenie.

— _Przynajmniej jeden, który docenia piękno_. — Sharan wyprostował się rozkładając z dumą, szeroko skrzydła.

Dopiero wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że ostatnie zdanie powiedział w wężomowie. Nawet po tylu latach nie mógł opanować odruchu, by mówić w tym języku, gdy widział węża lub coś, co go przypominało.

Zmieszany spojrzał na właściciela, oczekując, że ten zacznie krzyczeć na cały sklep. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu, czarodziej nie zaczął oskarżać go o bycie czarnoksiężnikiem, tylko spoglądał na niego z zaskoczeniem i... czyżby było to uznanie.

— Mówisz w wężomowie? — spytał mężczyzna, podbiegając do niego. — O co ja pytam, przecież to słyszałem. Czy możesz mi pomóc? Sharan nie chce przyjąć swojego lekarstwa, a w żaden sposób nie mogę go do tego przekonać. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś mi pomógł. Dzięki wężomowie możesz mu wytłumaczyć, że to dla jego dobra.

— Dobrze, ale nie obawiasz się mnie? — spytał zaciekawiony. Po raz pierwszy spotkał się z taką reakcją na jego umiejętność w mówieniu językiem węży.

— Eeee... — Mężczyzna przekrzywił niczym ptak głowę. — Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać?

— Mówię w wężomowie. To... umiejętność czarnoksiężników.

— Bzdura! Niektórzy w dzisiejszych czasach mogą tak uważać z powodu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale wcześniej ta umiejętność była obiektem zazdrości. Wielu specjalistów badających magiczne stworzenia chciałoby mówić w tym języku. Jest również wielu badaczy, którzy chcieliby sprawdzić jak wężomowa może wpłynąć na zaklęcia. Medycy są pewni, że istnieje wiele zaklęć uzdrawiających, które działają jedynie wtedy, gdy zostaną wymówione językiem węży. To naprawdę wstyd, że przez jednego człowieka wielu ludzi zaprzestało badać wężomowę i zaczęło potępiać czarodziei, którzy posiadają ten dar. — Skończył gwałtownie, ale gdy zobaczył, jak Harry wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, dodał zakłopotany: — Bardzo przepraszam. — Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. — Po prostu sam chciałbym posiadać taką umiejętność. Och, ja tu gadam, a nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Adrian Dreck. — Wyciągnął dłoń.

— Nie ma sprawy i miło mi poznać. Jestem Harry Potter.

— Och, przepraszam, że nie poznałem. Powinienem od razu rozpoznać z kim mam do czynienia, a nie gadać jakieś głupoty. — Mężczyzna szybko potrząsnął dłonią nastolatka.

— Nie szkodzi. To całkiem orzeźwiające, gdy osoba nie wie, kim jestem nim się nie przedstawię. — Uśmiechnął się. Zaczynał lubić Adriana. — Czy mogę spytać, co mu dolega? — zadał pytanie, patrząc na żmijoptaka, który obserwował ich bacznie.

— Został odebrany nieuczciwemu hodowcy. Uznał, że to świetny interes rozmnażać je i sprzedawać ich jajka, których skorupki są zrobione z najczystszego i najdelikatniejszego srebra. Nie wiedział jednak, że są one bardzo agresywne do wszystkich, a zwłaszcza, kiedy bronią swoich jajek. Sądził, że jak potruje je tak, by nie miały sił się ruszać, będzie mógł zabrać jajka. Nie doceniał jednak ich uporu. — Spojrzał czule na stworzenie, które syknęło na niego ostrzegawczo. — Sharan otrząsnął się i zaatakował go, broniąc swoich młodych. Zaniepokojeni sąsiedzi wezwali aurorów. Kiedy przybyli, czarodziej był zamknięty w innym pokoju, a Szaran pilnował jajek i swojej partnerki.

— Ministerstwo nie chciało go zabić? — spytał Harry, patrząc teraz z respektem na żmijoptaka.

— Oczywiście, że chciało, ale to zagrożony gatunek, a ministerstwo w Indiach zarządziło, że chce te stworzenia z powrotem u siebie. Samiczka wraz z jajkami już są na miejscu, ale Szaran był w takim stanie, że najpierw trzeba go podleczyć.

— I ty się tym zajmujesz?

— Tak. To trochę zawstydzające, ale jestem jednym z nielicznych ekspertów od żmijoptaków.

— Czy to, dlatego, że jesteś zafascynowany wężomową? — Adrian zarumienił się. — Co mam zrobić? — zapytał Harry, nie chcąc go bardziej peszyć.

— Tak. Zanim Sharan będzie mógł zostać przetransportowany do Indii do swojej rodziny, będziemy musieli usunąć wszystkie efekty eliksirów, które podawał mu jego wcześniejszy właściciel. Niestety, żeby usunąć ten eliksir, trzeba mu podawać trzy razy dziennie inny, który jak widzisz jest wszędzie, ale nie w jego żołądku. Najwidoczniej Sharan ma całkowity uraz to eliksirów i nienawidzi wszystkich czarodziei. Chcę żebyś spróbował mu wytłumaczyć, że to dla jego dobra i jak tylko wyzdrowieje, zostanie połączony ze swoją rodziną.

— Czy mam mu również podać eliksir? — Harry spojrzał na ladę, na której stał stos kolb z różową cieczą. Najwyraźniej Adrian przygotował się na to, że większość eliksiru zostanie zmarnowany.

— Hmmm... Nie jest to... zbyt trudne. — Adrian skrzywił się. — Wystarczy, że wlejesz mu całą zawartość kolby do pyska. Problemem stanowi to, żeby chciał to zrobić. Jeśli chcesz możesz mu podać pierwszą dawkę. Przekona się, że nie zrobi mu to żadnej krzywdy. Następnymi zajmę się ja.

— Dobrze. — Harry chwycił jedną kolbę i podszedł do stworzenia. — _Witaj. Nie denerwuj się. Nie chcę cię sssskrzywdzić _— wysyczał podchodząc do Sharana.

— _Ssstój, człeku! Tamten też tak mówił! Jeszcze krok, a zaatakuje!_ — Żmijoptak ponownie rozłożył swoje ogromne skrzydła, ale tym razem w celu odstraszenia przeciwnika.

— _Nie jesstem taki, jak tamten czarodziej. Nie chcę cię ssskrzywdzić. Chcę ci pomóc._

— _Kłamca!_

— _Nie chcesssz dołączyć do ssswojej rodziny?_ – To pytanie złapało uwagę stworzenia.

— _Gdzie oni są?_

— _Daleko. W Indiach. Ty też tam będziesssz, jak tylko wyzdrowiejesssz._

— _Chcę do nich_.

— _Tak. Będziesssz z nimi. Musssisz tylko brać ten eliksir. Trzy razy dziennie, a nawet się nie zorientujesssz kiedy będziessz ze ssswoją rodziną. Musssisz tylko pozwolić jemu_ — wskazał na Adriana, który słuchał ich zafascynowany — _podawać sssobie eliksssir_ — powiedział zbliżając się do stworzenia.

— _Śmierdzi _— zaprotestował Sharan, gdy Harry odkorkował kolbę.

— _Wiem. Sssam wiele razy piłem eliksssiry i mogę powiedzieć, że oprócz okropnego zapachu mają passskudny sssmak._

Żmijoptak zmrużył oczy i nagle rzucił swoją łbem do przodu. Jego pysk zatrzymał się kilka milimetrów przed szyją chłopaka. Harry zamarł w miejscu, dał jedynie znać właścicielowi, że nic mu nie grozi.

— _Pachniesssz jak nie człek. Czuć od ciebie wodę. Kim jesteś?_ — spytał Sharan, łaskocząc swoim językiem Harry'ego.

— _Jessstem człekiem z rybim ogonem_ — powiedział, nie odnajdując w wężomowie słowa mermaid.

— _Wodne ssstworzenie_.

— _Tak_ – zgodził się. — _A ty jesteś wietrznym_.

— _Zaufam ci. Zgodzę się, by ten człek mnie poił. Jeśli jednak nie wrócę do młodych, moja zemsta będzie okrutna_. — Wąż odsunął swój pysk.

— _Zgadzam się na te warunki_. — Wlał zawartość kolby w otwarty pysk stworzenia.

Żmijoptak po wypiciu eliksiru zaczął prychać i syczeć, a później trzeć niespokojnie swoją głową o skrzydła, jakby chciał wytrzeć każdą zabłąkaną kroplę napoju, który mógł zostać na jego pysku. Przy tych zabiegach jedno długie, wąski pióro upadło na ziemię.

Harry wpatrywał się w nie, przypominając sobie inne pióra, które widział w gabinecie i w sypialni kochanka. Nie pamiętał, aby widział jakieś podobne do tego. Nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chyba już wiedział, co może podarować Severusowi.

— Sharan nie będzie teraz sprawiał problemu, przy dawkowaniu eliksiru — powiedział do właściciela sklepu. — Czy to będzie problem, jeśli zabiorę to pióro? — spytał, wpatrując się w dany przedmiot.

— Nie. Nie będzie to żaden problem, ale jeszcze musisz to z nim uzgodnić. — Wskazał na żmijoptaka, który wciąż ocierał łbem o skrzydło.

— _Czy mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?_ — Sharan uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego. — _Twoje pióra są bardzo piękne, a mój partner zbiera piękne pióra. Czy mógłbym zabrać to, które upuściłeś?_

— _Miły komplement_ — zasyczał zadowolony Sharan. — _Pozwalam, pozwalam. Dam jessszcze dwa_. — Zaczął majstrować przy swoim prawym skrzydle. Po chwili na ziemię opadły dwa pióra. Jeszcze piękniejsze niż wcześniejsze.

— Dziękuję. — Harry pochylił się i chwycił trzy pióra.

Były one dłuższe niż jego przedramię. Szmaragdowe z malutkimi czarnymi plamkami w niektórych miejscach. Były unikalne. Będą one klejnotem w kolekcji mistrza eliksirów.

— Mogę zapytać, po co ci one? — zapytał Adrian, gdy zauważył, z jaką miną Harry wpatruje się w nie.

— Mój znajomy kolekcjonuje pióra.

— Hmmm... — Mężczyzna skinął ze zrozumieniem głową. — Pewnie nie wiesz, jakie jeszcze inne pióra posiada twój znajomy? — Harry zawstydzony pokręcił głową. Mógł je podziwiać, przyglądać się nim, ale nie wiedział, z jakich zwierząt one pochodzą. — Jeśli masz do mnie zaufanie, to mogę porozmawiać z innymi hodowcami i zdobyć pióra innych stworzeń. Myślę, że na święta dostałbyś ode mnie ich pęczek wraz z tymi, po tym jak zabezpieczę je przed zniszczeniem.

— A czy mógłbyś mi je przesłać trzy dni przed świętami? — Adrian spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili pokiwał głową.

— Myślę, że jak będę trochę namolny, to uda mi się wyciągnąć pióra od swoich znajomych. Powinieneś do tego czasu otrzymać pióra od świergotnika. Znajomy ma je w kolorze różowym, pomarańczowym i żółtym. Memortka, będą to błękitne pióra. Lelka Wróżebnika, posiada zielono-czarne pióra. Hipogryfa. Kolega ma ich hodowlę, więc pióra będą mieć kolory od różowatych do kruczoczarnych. Myślę, że uda mi się również zdobyć pióra gryfa, ale nie jest to do końca pewne. Oczywiście otrzymasz również pióra feniksa. Masz szczęście, że mój brat ma parkę, która bardzo się z nim związała.

— Dziękuję bardzo! — krzyknął Harry, zastanawiając się już, co zrobi z taką ilością piór. Nagle przypomniał sobie pewien przesąd mugolski. Postanowił go wykorzystać.

— To ja dziękuję. Bez ciebie nie udałoby mi się skłonić Sharana do picia eliksirów. — Odebrał pióra od Harry'ego. — Postaram się je wysłać jak najwcześniej.

— Dobrze. Dziękuję. — W tym momencie usłyszał bicie zegara. Zaczął liczyć wybicia, gdy doliczył się pięciu, stał się nerwowy. — Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do wiedzenia. Żegnaj, Sharan. Wracaj szybko do zdrowia.

— _Do widzenia_.

— _Żegnaj, wodna istoto_.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem za Harry'm, który biegł na miejsce spotkania.

OoO

Cały Hogwart szykował się do świąt. Wielka Sala została ozdobiona wielkimi choinkami ubranymi w przeróżne ozdoby oraz w unoszące się świeczki, które nadawały niesamowitej atmosfery. Uczniowie między sobą rozmawiali jak spędzą święta, co chcieliby dostać i kiedy ponownie się spotkają. Po raz pierwszy Harry również uczestniczył w tym wszystkim. Miał spędzić przerwę świąteczną na Grimmuald Place.

Po długich rozmowach z dyrektorem ten zgodził się, by spędził święta wraz z Syriuszem i Remusem. Co prawda mieli się kontaktować z innymi członkami Zakonu co kilka godzin, ale mógł spędzić Gwiazdkę ze swoją rodziną. To było dla niego najważniejsze. Również Hermiona i klan Weasleyów miał do niego dołączyć kilka dni później, więc spędzi tę przerwę nie tylko z rodziną, ale również z przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Nie, to nie była prawda. Wszystko mogłoby być lepsze, gdyby mógł powiedzieć wszystkim, że z kimś się spotyka i kim jest ta osoba. Chociaż podejrzewał, że wprowadzenie Severusa jako swojego chłopaka, kochanka, partnera, czy kim są dla siebie, wprowadziłoby niezły chaos. Musiał zachować tą wiadomość dla siebie, ale z czasem miał nadzieję, że Snape pozwoli mu powiedzieć, że są ze sobą. Na razie musieli świętować oddzielnie.

Dlatego też dzień przed swoim wyjazdem na Grimmuald Place stał przed drzwiami komnat należących do mężczyzny.

W dłoniach trzymał zapakowany prezent. Nie umawiali się dzisiejszego wieczora na spotkanie, ale Harry miał nadzieję, że Snape nie wyrzuci go za drzwi. Chciał spędzić wieczór ze swoim kochankiem, gdy żaden z nich nie będzie przejmował się czasem. Nie będzie się musiał martwić obowiązkami, czy znajomymi, którzy mogą się niepokoić zbyt długim pobytem poza wieżą.

Harry upewnił się, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiadomił Hermionę i Rona, że być może dzisiejszego dnia będzie spał poza dormitorium. Powiedział, że będzie bezpieczny i pod okiem jednego z profesorów. Upewnił ich, że nic mu się nie stanie i nie planuje wpaść w żadne problemy. Dzięki temu nie będzie musiał się im tłumaczyć, gdy wróci. Również nie powiadomią innych profesorów, gdy nie pojawi się po godzinie nocnej w wieży. Dowiedział się również dyskretnie, kto dzisiejszej nocy będzie patrolował korytarze. Przecież nic nie wyszłoby z niespodzianki, jeśli ten przykry obowiązek spadłby na Severusa. Na szczęście dzisiejszą zmianę przejmował Filch. Snape musiałby wykonać swoje obowiązki profesora jedynie w przypadku, gdyby zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego lub niebezpiecznego, albo któryś z uczniów Slytherinu złamałby jakieś zasady. Harry jednak nie oczekiwał, żeby jakiś Ślizgon byłby na tyle głupi, by narażać się głowie swojego Domu dzień przed wyjazdem. Uczniowie mogą co prawda trochę hałasować w swoich pokojach wspólnych zbyt podekscytowani, by zasnąć, ale raczej nie będą się narażać na złapanie na korytarzu po ciszy nocnej.

Harry mógł jedynie spodziewać się, że wydarzy się coś niebezpiecznego, co postawi cały zamek na nogi. Jednakże cały rok szkolny był spokojny, więc mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ta noc nie będzie wyjątkiem.

Przymykając oczy wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić. Dopiero, gdy poczuł, że jego serce bije normalnie, zapukał. Tak jak zawsze, gdy tylko odsunął dłoń od drzwi otwarły się one przed nim. Tak jakby Snape wiedział, że stoi przed nimi, ale czekał na to, by to Harry pierwszy zrobił krok. Wciąż pozwalał mu wybrać.

— Nie umawialiśmy się na spotkanie — powiedział Snape zamiast powitania.

— Tak, ale miałem nadzieję, że możemy spędzić ten wieczór razem. — Spojrzał na mężczyznę.

Severus nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Miał na sobie granatową koszulę, która miała rozpięte dwa pierwsze guziki. Rękawy musiały zostać szybko obciągnięte na dół, ponieważ były pogniecione i w nieładzie. Mężczyzna nie mógł narażać się na to, by ktoś przypadkowo zobaczył jego Mroczny Znak po tym, jak otworzy drzwi. Włosy Severusa były wilgotne. Ostatnie krople wody zmoczyły jego koszulę na ramionach. Był również boso. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przed chwilą wziął prysznic i zdecydował się resztę wieczoru spędzić na relaksie przy kominku.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno dobrze postąpił, nie zapowiedziawszy swojej wizyty.

— Chyba przeszkadzam, ale...

— Wejdź — przerwał mu Snape, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

— Dobrze.

Harry przemknął pod ramieniem mężczyzny, drżąc lekko, gdy poczuł zapach jego ciała, aż zachciało mu się zamruczeć. Najwyraźniej Snape musiał zauważyć jego reakcję, bo jego wargi ułożyły się w uśmieszek.

— Usiądziesz? — spytał Severus, sam siadając na jednym z wolnych foteli. Na stoliku obok stała otwarta butelka alkoholu. Był on jakiś dziwny. Nie była to Ognista albo inna wódka. Napój był ciemny i gęsty.

— Co to? — zapytał, wciąż stojąc na swoim miejscu. Po ilości napoju w butelce mógł wnioskować, że mistrz eliksirów już od jakiegoś czasu rozkoszuje się trunkiem.

— Amaretto. — Kiedy zauważył, że chłopakowi ta nazwa niewiele mówi, wyjaśnił: — Jest to likier zrobiony z migdałów. Poczęstowałbym cię, ale... twoja przypadłość nie pozwala ci pić takich trunków.

Harry skrzywił się. To była prawda. Mógł pić tylko samą wodę lub z dodatkiem ziół, żeby dodać jej smaku. Jednak, patrząc, jak mężczyzna popija napój i oblizuje wargi, poczuł ochotę posmakować trunku.

— Sądziłem, że raczej pijesz Ognistą.

— Czasami. Piję również Danielsa, ale od święta wolę coś innego — wyjaśnił Snape.

— Czy jest smaczny? — spytał obserwując, jak Snape nalewa sobie kolejną porcję alkoholu.

Mistrz eliksirów zamarł, spoglądając uważnie na chłopaka, który zaczął się wiercić pod tym spojrzeniem.

— Podejdź.

— Słucham?

— Słyszałeś. Podejdź.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń w stronę chłopaka, który po chwili podszedł i chwycił ją. Gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł szarpnięcie. Z cichym krzykiem opadł na kolana Severusa. Harry wyprostował się, kładąc dłonie na ramionach kochanka. Kilka tygodni temu wstydziłby się tej pozycji, ale te czasy minęły. Teraz był podekscytowany i czekał z niecierpliwością na to, co zrobi mężczyzna.

Severus przechylił kieliszek i zamoczył dwa palce w gęstym napoju. Upewniwszy się, że nic nie skapnie, uniósł dłoń do ust nastolatka i pokrył jego wargi alkoholem. Harry automatycznie oblizał się. Jego język wyczuł słodki, a jednocześnie gorzki smak trunku. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu małej ilości, czy może to była unikalna właściwość likieru, ale jego gardło tak nie piekło, jak przy Ognistej. Nie mógł jednak określić, czy mu to smakuje czy nie, ale gdy Snape ponownie zamoczył palce w alkoholu i podsunął mu je kolejny raz, bez wahania wsunął je w usta. Widział, jak oczy kochanka zapłonęły pożądaniem. Postarał się je ssać tak jakby była to męskość mistrza eliksirów. Dopiero, gdy słodko-gorzki płyn zniknął, uwolnił palce mężczyzny.

— Myślałem, że mnie nim nie poczęstujesz — powiedział zuchwale, oblizując co rusz usta.

— Mała dawka nie powinna ci zaskoczyć. Również nie częstuję, lecz daję ci posmakować Amaretto, byś później nie twierdził, że czegoś ci żałuję.

— Nie śmiałbym.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, gdy Snape nabrał kolejnej porcji likieru. Coraz bardziej smakował mu ten trunek i mógł zrozumieć, czemu mężczyzna już tyle go wypił. Smak był intrygujący i nie czuło się natychmiast skutku alkoholu, więc nie wiedziało się, kiedy powinno się skończyć.

— Przyszedłeś dzisiaj, by ze mną spędzić czas, czy może w jakieś konkretnej sprawie? — spytał Severus, obserwując bacznie, jak wargi młodzieńca obejmują jego palce.

— Merlinie!

Harry odsunął się gwałtownie, przypominając sobie, po co przyszedł. Miał przecież wręczyć mistrzowi eliksirów jego prezent świąteczny. Zaczął rozglądać się dookoła za pudełkiem, które upadło gdzieś, gdy został wciągnięty na kolana Severusa. Po kilkusekundowej panice dostrzegł je tuż koło fotela. Przechylając się do tyłu i opierając swoją dłoń na udzie mężczyzny, chwycił prezent. Nie zauważył chwilowego napięcia Snape'a.

— Proszę, twój prezent! — powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając pudełko, które wyglądało na nieuszkodzone pomimo takiego traktowania.

— Mój prezent? — spytał Snape, unosząc jedną brew.

— Tak.

— Święta zaczynają się dopiero jutro — poinformował go Severus, odkładając kieliszek na stół.

— Tak wiem, ale będę wtedy na Grimmuald Place, a chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Proszę, jest twój. Możesz go otworzyć.

— Nie trzeba było – powiedział jeszcze mężczyzna, przyjmując w końcu paczkę.

— Może, ale chciałem.

Harry niemal podskakiwał na kolanach starszego czarodzieja, gdy czekał, by ten otworzył prezent. Jak na złość Snape bardzo powoli zaczął rozwijać ciemnozielony prezent, a kiedy to zrobił, przyglądał się pudełku. Tak, mistrz eliksirów był prawdziwym złośliwcem. W końcu Severus otworzył pudełko, a kiedy zobaczył, co jest w środku zamarł.

W środku znajdował się łapacz snów. Był on wielkości otwartej dłoni. Wypleciony ze srebrnego sznurka i ozdobiony błękitnymi, zielonymi i czerwonymi kamieniami. Na dole, zwisając swobodnie, były różnorodne pióra magicznych kreatur. Łapacz był umieszczony na innych piórkach, które były niczym pierzyna, ale to, co najbardziej przekuło oczy mężczyzny były szmaragdowe pióra żmijoptaka. Snape wyciągnął łapacz snów, a później lotki. Spoglądał na nie uważnie, przesuwając od czasu do czasu swoimi palcami po nich.

Zdenerwowany Harry zaczął paplać:

— Mówiłeś, że interesujesz się, a raczej lubisz pióra magicznych stworzeń. Niestety nie wiedziałem, jakie dokładnie masz, więc postanowiłem, że nie będzie ci szkoda, jeśli je wykorzystam do łapacza snów. To taki mugolski przesąd. Uważa się, że jeśli powiesisz go nad swoim łóżkiem, to nie dopuści, żebyś miał koszmary lub nieprzyjemne sny. Oczywiście można to wykorzystać, jako ozdobę. Na kamieniach są rzucone pewne uroki. Nic groźnego, tylko urok relaksu lub spokoju. Nie wiem, czy dobrze mi to poszło. Pierwszy raz robiłem coś takiego, ale ćwiczyłem pod okiem Hermiony, więc wszystko powinno być okej. — Kiedy Harry zobaczył, że Snape unosi szmaragdowe lotki do góry, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć, znów zaczął mówić: — Och, one należą do żmijoptaka. Adrian zapewnił mnie, że to pierwszy żmijoptak, który trafił do Anglii w ciągu dziesięciu lat, więc mam nadzieję, że nie posiadasz ich w swojej kolekcji.

— Gdzie spotkałeś żmijoptaka i kim jest Adrian? — spytał Snape, odkładając powoli prezenty na stolik.

— W magicznej menażerii w Hogsmeade. Okazało się, że właściciel sklepu jest specjalistą od żmijoptaków i ministerstwo nakazało mu leczenie jednego, nim zostanie odesłany do Indii. Adrian, właściciel, miał problem z podaniem mu leku, więc zaoferowałem mu swoją pomoc i spytałem, czy mogę wziąć kilka piór. Zgodził się. — Snape milczał, wpatrując się w niego z niejednoznaczną miną. — Nie podobają ci się? Wiedziałem, powinienem kupić coś innego.

Snape chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął do agresywnego oraz brutalnego pocałunku. Harry mógł jedynie otworzyć usta i pozwolić, by kochanek przejął całkowitą kontrolę. Gdy już myślał, że oszaleje z nadmiaru przyjemności, Severus się odsunął. Nastolatek czuł, jak jego wargi mrowią. Klatka piersiowa unosiła i opadała gwałtownie jakby przebiegł maraton. Spoglądał na mężczyznę, który wydawał się zadowolony z tego, do jakiego stanu doprowadził chłopaka.

— Podobają mi się. — Zaczął ściągać szatę z Harry'ego, który bez żadnych protestów pozwolił, aby jego górna część odzieży opadła na podłogę. Snape często widział go niemal nagiego, więc nie przeszkadzało mu rozbieranie się przed nim. — Wstań — powiedział mistrz eliksirów, dotykając jego biodra.

— Co? Dlaczego? — zaprotestował Harry. Nie chciał tego przerywać, chociaż nie wiedział jeszcze jak to się potoczy.

— Nie chcesz zdjąć spodni? — Snape spojrzał na niego z uśmieszkiem.

Harry speszony wstał z kolan mężczyzny i pośpiesznie zdjął buty wraz ze skarpetkami, a później spodnie i bieliznę. Stał teraz nagi przed profesorem nie wiedząc, czy ma mu się zaprezentować czy może zasłonić swoje genitalia. To było trochę zawstydzające stać tak odsłonięty przed mistrzem eliksirów, gdy ten miał tylko rozpiętą koszulę.

— Zabrakło ci odwagi? — Snape zadał kolejne pytanie.

Harry, biorąc głęboki wdech, uśmiechnął się.

— Nigdy.

Usiadł ponownie na udach mężczyzny, ale tym razem tak, by mógł bez problemu rozpiąć mu spodnie i lekko je zsunąć. Oczom Gryfona po chwili ukazała się stercząca męskość Severusa, którą natychmiast objął. Poruszając swoimi dłońmi, zaczął kołysać biodrami w przód i tył. Śliski materiał spodni Snape'a drażnił jego nagie uda. Jęknął, gdy poczuł dłonie kochanka na swoich plecach, naciskając na jego napięte mięśnie, powodując, że całkowicie się rozluźnił. To było takie dobre. Kochał, jak Severus go dotykał. Mógł spędzić wieczność będąc gładzony przez te szorstkie dłonie.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy jeden z palców czarodzieja dotknął jego wejścia. Nie dlatego, że mu się to nie podobało. Po prostu to była jego instynktowna reakcja. Jednak, gdy Snape nic nie robił tylko gładził i naciskał delikatnie jego anus, zapytał drżącym głosem:

— Czemu... nie...?

— Chciałbyś, bym skończył w tobie? — Snape wpatrywał się uważnie w jego twarz. — Chciałbym poczuć, jak zaciskasz się na mnie, gdy będziesz dochodził. Chcę zaznaczyć cię dogłębnie. Tak jak nikt inny przede mną tego nie zrobił — powiedział pełnym namiętności głosem.

Twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała nic oprócz głębokiego szoku. Oczywiście, że również tego chciał. Był przecież nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem i chciał kochać się z osobą, z którą był. Sam przecież niejednokrotnie starał się sprowokować mężczyznę, ale ten zawsze ostatecznie go odtrącał, mówiąc, że powinien znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Powtarzał, że swój pierwszy raz trzeba przeżyć z kimś wyjątkowym, a nie z starym nietoperzem z lochów. W takim razie, co się zmieniło, że Snape sam to zaproponował?

Spojrzenie Harry'ego automatycznie skierowało się na butelkę likieru, która była niemal pusta. Severus objął brodę chłopaka i odwrócił jego głowę tak, że Gryfon musiał na niego spojrzeć.

— Nie jestem pijany. To zbyt mała ilość i moc, bym nie wiedział co robić. Powiedziałem to, bo chcę to zrobić. Pytam tylko o zgodę. Jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to zrobimy to tak jak zwykle. — Położył drugą dłoń na ich członkach. — Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać. — Zaczął poruszać ręką.

— To... to jest dobre, ale... ach... — Harry skulił się, gdy Snape chwycił mocniej ich erekcje. — Też chcę... byś był we mnie.

— Rozluźnij się.

Snape zabrał swoją dłoń, by chwycić swoją różdżkę, później skierował ją na tyłek chłopaka. Rozszerzając pośladki, wymruczał cicho pewną formułę. Harry zadrżał, gdy poczuł szczypanie, a później mrowienie. Uczucie było podobne do tego, gdy ktoś natrze twoją gołą skórę śniegiem.

— Co to było? — spytał. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie użył na nim tego zaklęcia.

— Urok czyszczący i paraliżujący. Dzięki temu będziesz odczuwać mniejszy ból, ale jednocześnie nie zmniejszy to twojej przyjemności.

— Masz w tym dość spore doświadczenie. — Harry niezadowolony objął kark kochanka, chowając twarz w jego obojczyku.

— Czy naprawę masz zamiar osądzać mnie za coś, co robiłem, gdy nie było cię na świecie lub gdy byłeś małym dzieckiem? — Snape gładził jego plecy. — Czy powinienem być zazdrosny o pannę Cho lub Weasley?

— Nigdy. — Polizał odsłoniętą szyję mistrza eliksirów. — Potrafię popsuć nastrój. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— To twój urok, jednakże pomijając to, chciałbym byś coś jeszcze zdjął. — Snape spojrzał na jego naszyjnik, w którym znajdowała się odrobina magii jego rodziców. — Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą kochać, czując jednocześnie magię Pottera i Lily.

— Dobrze. — Śmiejąc się, Harry zdjął naszyjnik i odłożył go na stolik przy łapaczu snów.

Snape często kazał mu go zdejmować. Harry podejrzewał, że magia Jamesa i Lily peszy go. Bądź, co bądź niemal pieprzył ich syna, a dziś będzie to ostateczne.

Zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie, jak cudowne to będzie, gdy Snape znajdzie się w nim.

— Kochaj się ze mną. — Pocałował gwałtownie profesora, przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

Leżąc niemal na mężczyźnie czuł, jak podnosi rękę, rzucając kolejne zaklęcie. Po chwili było słychać brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, a w ich stronę poleciała mała fiolka z eliksirem. Snape starał się ją otworzyć, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, gdy Harry niemal pożerał jego usta. Z żalem odsunął się od zarumienionego i zdyszanego młodzieńca.

— Pohamuj się, bachorze, albo nie zdążę zakosztować twego ciała.

Harry opadł na niego z chichotem. Tylko Snape może go wyzwać i powiedzieć komplement w jednym zdaniu. Przytulając się do ciała kochanka, widział kątem oka, jak Severus otwiera fiolkę i nabiera na palce dużą ilość gęstego, srebrnego płynu. Nie pachniał w żaden sposób, ale przyciągał on uwagę swoim kolorem. W srebrze można było zobaczyć inne kolory, jakby co kilka chwil w niektórych miejscach pojawiała się miniaturowa tęcza.

— To lubrykant mojego autorstwa — Severus odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. — Zapewnia odpowiednie nawilżenie, ale jednocześnie nie barwi skóry i jest łatwy do aplikacji. Można go również smakować.

Nie patrząc na Harry'ego, skierował swoją dłoń za jego plecy i wsunął w jego ciasny otwór jeden palec. Było to łatwiejsze niż wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz to zrobił, ale Gryfon wciąż się spinał. Dopiero po chwili rozluźnił się, pozwalając, by Snape wsunął drugi palec.

Kiedy zostały w całości schowane w ciele chłopaka, Severus zaczął nimi poruszać. Na boki, w przód i w tył. Wykonywał ruch nożycowy, zginał palce, drażnił i drapał ścianki odbytnicy. Harry wzdychając leciutko, zaczął poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na palce kochanka. Jego zaniedbana erekcja ocierała i szturchała męskość Snape'a.

— Więcej... — wydyszał Harry, gdy Snape dodał trzeci palec.

To było dobre, czuł się świetnie, jeszcze nigdy te długie palce nie zagłębiły się w nim tak bardzo, ale chciał więcej. Chciał czegoś innego, chciał tego, co oferował mu mężczyzna.

Snape uśmiechając się, wyciągnął swoje palce. Harry wydał z siebie protestujący jęk, ale po chwili mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy poczuł dłonie mistrza eliksirów na swoich biodrach. Poddając się woli mężczyzny, zmienił swoją pozycję. Uniósł się i przesunął do przodu. Czuł czubek erekcji mężczyzny, ocierający się o jego podrażniony odbyt.

— Tak... — zaczął niekontrolowanie ruszać biodrami.

— Spokojnie... Czekaj... — Snape również był na skraju wytrzymałości, ale nie chciał żeby chłopak miał nieprzyjemne wspomnienia o swoim pierwszym razie.

— Nie! — zaprotestował Harry i, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi mistrza eliksirów, opuścił swoje biodra.

Krzyknął głośno, gdy cały penis mężczyzny znalazł się w nim. Z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Każdy oddech przynosił dodatkowy ból. Mimo zaklęć, lubrykantu i przygotowania tak gwałtowna penetracja musiała być bolesna.

— Głupi bachor — wycedził Snape.

Całą wolą wstrzymywał się przed poruszeniem. Chłopak trzymał go mocno, a każde drgnięcie mięśni doprowadzało mężczyznę niemal do szaleństwa. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed wbijaniem się gwałtownie w ciało chłopaka, był grymas bólu na twarzy Harry'ego i łzy, które starał się powstrzymać.

— Oddychaj, ból powinien się zmniejszyć — powiedział na wydechu.

Harry przytaknął z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami. Uchylając lekko usta, oddychał gwałtownie. Po kilku głębokich wdechach, zaczął się poruszać. Widać było, że wciąż czuje ból, ale był upartym Gryfonem. Chciał to zrobić nawet, jeśli miał przez to cierpieć.

— Potter... — syknął Severus, chociaż sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym, by nie wychodzić naprzeciw ruchom chłopaka.

— Pozwól. Zaraz będzie lepiej. — Poruszał się lekko w przód, tył w górę i dół.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast kolejnych słów krytyki objął erekcję chłopaka, która lekko opadła przez ten czas. Poruszał dłonią szybko i gwałtownie, chcąc rozproszyć chłopaka przyjemnością płynącą z tego dotyku. Jego działanie było skuteczne, ponieważ Harry zaczął pojękiwać nie z bólu, ale z przyjemności.

Ich ruchy stały się szybsze i intensywniejsze. W pokoju było słychać krzyki, pomruki i pojękiwania. Szelest materiału, skrzypienie fotela. W powietrzu było czuć chuć, pot i pragnienie.

Krzyk Harry'ego obwieścił jego dojście. Sperma oblepiła dłoń i brzuch Snape'a, który doszedł niedługo po tym. Siedzieli na fotelu dysząc ciężko. Ich ciała były wrażliwe, ale jednocześnie czuli się zrelaksowani. Harry leżał spokojnie, opierając głowę w zagłębieniu między szyją, a obojczykiem mistrza eliksirów. Był ledwo żywy. Dumbledore lub Voldemort mogliby się teraz pojawić w pokoju, a on nawet nie zaszczyciłby ich jednym spojrzeniem.

— Dziękuję za zaszczyt bycia twoim pierwszym. — Severus pocałował go w czubek głowy. — Jednak przez swoje nierozsądne zachowanie będziesz w bólu.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — prychnął Harry. — Czy to był mój prezent świąteczny? — spytał, wciąż nie zmieniając pozycji.

— Nie bądź głupi. Prezent dostaniesz w odpowiednim czasie.

— Och, dobrze.

Harry powiercił się trochę, by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Snape wciąż był w nim, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało, było wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się złączony z mężczyzną.

— Nie zasypiaj, Potter.

— Hmmm — mruknął niewyraźnie.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka, który całkowicie zrelaksowany i wpół śpiący leżał na nim. Kręcąc głową westchnął i objął kochanka w pasie. Harry miał irytujący nawyk zasypiania po wszystkim, ale tym razem nie będzie protestować. Nie teraz.

Zamykając oczy, pozwolił sobie na odrobinę relaksu. Nie martwiąc się, nie zastanawiając się nad przyszłością czy przeszłością. Po prostu cieszył się ciepłem młodziutkiego kochanka, który zaufał mu na tyle, by oddać mu swoją niewinność.

OoO

Minęło kilkanaście godzin od tamtego zdarzenia. Harry po jakimś czasie wyszedł zadowolony, ale w lekkim bólu z prywatnych komnat Severusa. Musiał się przygotować do wyjazdu. Miał spędzić całą przerwę świąteczną wraz z Syriuszem i Remusem. W połowie mieli do nich dołączyć Weasleyowie oraz Hermiona. Miał to być rodzinny i pełen radości okres. Chociaż czuł lekki żal, że nie będzie przez ten okres widział swojego kochanka, ale musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Dlatego też w świąteczny poranek Harry został obudzony dość brutalnie, gdy Syriusz rzucił się z całym impetem na jego łóżko.

— Wstawaj! Jest już ranek! Czas rozpakować prezenty! Na dół, natychmiast! — Z tym oto krzykiem Łapa wyskoczył z jego łóżka i pobiegł na parter.

Harry odwrócił się z jękiem na drugi bok, ale krzyki dochodzące z dołu uniemożliwiły mu ponowne zaśnięcie. Słyszał, jak Remus karci Blacka za jego dziecinne zachowania, gdy ten bronił się tym, że są przecież święta.

Młodzieniec z westchnięciem odrzucił kołdrę i, narzucając na siebie byle jakie ubrania, zszedł na dół, starając się dłonią ujarzmić włosy. Jak zwykle mu się to nie udało, ale miał nadzieję, że końcowy efekt nie jest najgorszy. Tak, jak się spodziewał, Syriusz siedział przy choince i próbował nakłonić Lupina, by otworzyć prezenty przed śniadaniem.

— Proszę, Lunatyku. Tak ładnie proszę, pozwól otworzyć prezenty. Chociaż jeden czy dwa. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co dostałeś? Proszę, śniadanie może zaczekać. — Black zrobił błagalną minę. Remus powoli zaczął się łamać, ale jeszcze protestował.

— Śniadanie będzie za kilka minut...

— Harry! — przerwał mu brutalnie Syriusz, gdy zobaczył chrześniaka wchodzącego do pokoju. — Ty również chcesz zobaczyć swoje prezenty? Powiedz tak.

— Dobrze, mówię tak — zgodził się z uśmiechem.

Black, wydając z siebie okrzyk radości, zanurkował pod drzewkiem i wyciągnął z niego trzy paczuszki. Wręczając po jednej Remusowi i Harry'emu, zaczął szybko rozpakowywać swój prezent. Remus, kręcąc głową na te dziecinne wybryki, również zaczął rozwijać papier od swojego prezentu.

Harry obserwował ich z zadowoleniem. Cieszył się, widząc jak mężczyznom podobają się ich prezenty. Zmarszczył jedynie brwi, gdy Lunatyk rozpakował prezent, w którym znajdowały się dobrej jakości ubrania. Były to różnego rodzaju szaty, spodnie, koszule i jeden piękny ciemnobrązowy płaszcz. Remus zakłopotany zaczął ich wypytywać, czy to oni sprawili mu tak drogi prezent, ale zaprotestowali. Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł wysłać taki prezent, ale szybko się dowiedział, gdy rozpakował prezent od pewnego Ślizgona.

Draco wysłał mu podobny płaszcz, jaki miał Remus, tylko że w kolorze czarnym. W dołączonym liściku była informacja, że Malfoy spotka się tylko z dobrze ubranymi osobami. Harry, przeczytawszy to, skrzywił się, ale widząc, z jaką czułością Remus dotyka nowych ubrań, nie mógł za długo gniewać się na Draco.

W końcu, gdy większa część prezentów została rozpakowana (dostał różnego rodzaju książki, słodycze, dowcipy od Weasleyów oraz zegarek od Hermiony i Rona) Harry zauważył dość sporej wielkości kosz z zieloną kokardą. Coś mu mówiło, że to prezent od Severusa. Nie przejmując się zaintrygowanymi spojrzeniami Syriusza i Remusa, wyciągnął ostrożnie koszyk, ale nie mógł go otworzyć. Znalazł jedynie karteczkę z jednym tylko zdaniem:

_Powiedz otwórz._

— Otwórz — powiedział zgodnie z zaleceniem, ale nic się nie stało. Koszyk dalej był zamknięty.

— Czy coś się stało? — spytał Remus, siadając koło niego.

— Nie mogę go otworzyć — odpowiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, co przeoczył.

— Mogę? — Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń po kartkę.

Harry niepewnie, ale oddał bilecik. Na szczęście Snape przygotował się najwyraźniej na taką ewentualność, bo charakter pisma zmienił się, gdy Lunatyk spojrzał na nie.

— Powiedz otwórz — przeczytał wilkołak.

— Już to mówiłem, ale nic się nie stało.

— Może trzeba powiedzieć to w innym języku — dołączył do nich Syriusz. — Nie wiesz, kto ci to wysłał? Może to będzie jakąś wskazówką.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. To było takie oczywiście. Przecież mógł powiedzieć otwórz w języku, który nikt inny nie znał — nie licząc pewnego Czarnego Pana.

— _Otwórz_ — wysyczał.

Syriusz drgnął lekko. Zabolało to Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział. Mężczyzna się wzdrygnął, ale nie odsunął się od niego. Black nie mógł po prostu zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami.

Nie myśląc o tym dłużej, Harry sięgnął po koszyk, który tym razem otworzył się bez problemu. Zaglądając do środka westchnął.

W koszyku spał dość duży, ale młody kociak o szarym futrze. Na jego szyi była owinięta kokarda pasująca do tej, która była na rączce koszyka. Kot czując, że ktoś na niego patrzy, ziewnął i przeciągając się otworzył oczy. Były one złote. Niczym płynne złoto. Był śliczny.

Harry ostrożnie chwycił kotka i wyjął go z koszyka. Kot natychmiast miauknął i otarł głowę o policzek Harrry'ego, co wywołało u niego śmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape pamięta ich rozmowę z kilku miesięcy, gdy przyznał, że ma pewną fascynację kotami.

Kładąc kociaka na kolanach, zaczął go głaskać. Jego futro było miękkie i błyszczące. Kot był duży, zajmował niemal całe jego kolana, ale jego długie w porównaniu do reszty ciała nogi jasno informowały, że kot ma dopiero kilka miesięcy. Był młodziutkim kotkiem.

— Nekomata — westchnął Remus, patrząc na kota.

— Co? — spytał Harry.

— Nekomata, dwuogoniasty kot. — Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że kot ma dwa ogony zamiast jednego. — Pierwotnie pochodziły one z Japonii — zaczął wyjaśniać Remus. – U dziesięcioletnich kotów domowych zaczęły rozdwajać się ogony, a one same otrzymywały moce, głównie z zakresu nekromancji i szamanizmu. Są uznawane za mroczne stworzenie, które długo trzymają urazę i potrafią rozsiewać dookoła przerażenie. — Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na kota, który mruczał na jego kolanach.

— Ale on jest kociakiem, nie może mieć dziesięciu lat.

— Tak, ale jak mówiłem, tak było pierwotnie. Od jakiś pięćdziesięciu lat nekomatami zainteresowali się brytyjscy czarodzieje. Niektórym udało się wyhodować nekomaty. To jest bardzo trudne, bo nekomaty tracą zazwyczaj zainteresowanie innymi kotami czy nekomatami, za to przywiązują się do człowieka. Trzeba wielu trudu, by je rozmnożyć.

— Ktoś musi cię bardzo lubić — wtrącił Syriusz.

— Dlaczego?

— Regulus — skrzywił się wymawiając imię swojego młodszego brata — chciał kiedyś nekomatę, ale żaden z nich nie współgrał z jego magią.

— Magią?

— Tak — przytaknął Remus. — Brytyjskie nekomaty są wyjątkowe. Wybierają sobie jednego człowieka poprzez jego magię. Ktoś, kto ci go kupił, musiał zdobyć twój podpis magiczny i wyszukać w wielu hodowlach kota, który najlepiej na nią odpowie. Nie mógł również być pewien, że natrafi na niego. Musisz być dla tej osoby naprawdę ważny, bo zechciał sobie sprawić taki trud. Jest to również spory wydatek.

— I musisz być z tą osobą bardzo blisko. — Ponownie głos zabrał Syriusz. — Nie łatwo zdobyć magiczny podpis osoby bez jej świadomości. Musiał to zrobić podczas twojego snu lub w momencie, gdy byłeś bardzo rozluźniony albo nabuzowany swoją magią, tak jak podczas walki lub seksu. To musi być ktoś z Gryfonów. — Pochylił się nad kotem, który otworzył oczy i z głośnym sykiem zamachnął się łapą, zastawiając na nosie Syriusza trzy krwiste szramy. Mężczyzna odskoczył z krzykiem. — Zmieniam zdanie. Żaden Gryfon nie wysłałby ci takiego piekielnego kota i nie kazał otworzyć prezent wężomową! Z jakim czarodziejem się spotykasz?! Masz się od niego trzymać z daleka! I oddamy tego kota!

Omawiany kot stał na kolanach Harry'ego z nastroszoną sierścią, sycząc wściekle na Blacka.

— Uspokój się, Syriuszu — powiedział Remus. — Kot nie musi być zły, po prostu jest przywiązany do magii Harry'ego. W jego naturze jest nielubienie innych czarodziei. Ponadto każdy kot cię nie lubi.

— Nie prawda, Krzywołap mnie lubi.

— To wyjątek potwierdzający regułę i nie oddamy kota. — Remus był niepewny, czy nawet by się udało go oddać. Przecież przywiązał się już do Harry'ego. Pewnie to stało się w momencie, gdy ten, kto go kupował dał mu posmakować magicznego podpisu Harry'ego. Teraz będzie podążał za nim wszędzie. — Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, z kim jesteś na tyle blisko, by ten mógł poznać dogłębnie twoją magię? — Przyjrzał się Harry'emu, który zarumienił się.

— Ja nie wiem. — Remus wyczuł, że kłamie, ale nie miał zamiaru go męczyć dalszymi pytaniami.

— Jak masz zamiar go nazwać?

— Myślę, że Ash jak popiół.

— To dobre imię. — Remus wstał. — Chodźmy zjeść śniadanie. Weasleyowie i Hermiona przybędą za kilka godzin.

Harry przytakując, również wstał z kotem w ramionach. Syriusz również się podniósł, spoglądając z ostrożnością na nekomatę, który wciąż na niego prychał i jednocześnie ocierał się o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

OoO

Święta minęły dość spokojnie, nie licząc walk między Syriuszem i nekomatą, a także ciągłych pytań Hermiony, która chciała się dowiedzieć, co ukrywa Harry oraz Rona, który uważał, że Ash jest mrocznym stworzeniem i że ten kto go wysłał na pewno jest czarodziejem lubiącym się w czarnej magii.

Teraz jednak był koniec roku i wszyscy wkrótce mieli wrócić do szkoły oraz do ich w miarę normalnego życia. Jednak kluczowym słowem było w miarę.

Harry spał w swoim łóżku, ale sen zmienił się w krótkim czasie w wizję. Został wciągnięty do umysłu Voldemorta, który razem ze swoim Wewnętrznym Kręgiem świętował zakończenie starego, a rozpoczęcie nowego roku. Torturowali mugoli, śmiali się i tańczyli w takt nieistniejącej muzyki. W pewnym momencie wszyscy zamarli. To Voldemort miał zamiar zabrać głos.

— Drodzy śmierciożercy, przez ostatni okres ukrywaliśmy się i zbieraliśmy siły, ale to już koniec. Od nowego roku znów wrócimy. Ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie, z dziesięciokrotną siłą będziemy atakować oraz tych, którzy się nam sprzeciwiają! W tym roku mamy zamiar wygrać! — Wszyscy dookoła zaczęli klaskać i pokrzykiwać. — A teraz bawmy się! Wiele istnień straci dziś w nocy swoje życie!

Było słychać trzaski aportacji. Scenografia się teraz zmieniła. Znajdowali się teraz na mugolskim osiedlu. Wszędzie panował chaos. Śmierciożercy zaczęli wyciągać niewinnych ludzi z ich domów. Harry musiał patrzeć oczami Voldemorta jak są torturowani. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie.

Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w swoim łóżku, na jego klatce piersiowej leżał Ash, który bacznie mu się przyglądał.

— Zejdź. — Zepchnął kota i wstał. Musiał poinformować Dumbledora o tym, co się dzieje.

Otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni i skierował się do salonu. Miał zamiar użyć sieci Fiuu, by skontaktować się z Dumbledorem. Za nim podążył nekomata, który miał zamiar strzec swego pana.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Rozdział 24**

Harry siedział zdenerwowany w wielkim fotelu w głównej biblioteczce rodziny Blacków. Wpatrując się w płonące polana w kominku, głaskał nieświadomie nekomatę, który rozłożył się na jego kolanach. Wiedział, że Syriusz i Lupin stoją w progu i przyglądają mu się z niepokojem. Był im bardzo wdzięczny za to, że gdy w nocy wtargnął do ich sypialń ze słowami, że musi zobaczyć dyrektora, bez żadnych zbędnych pytań spełnili jego prośbę.

Nie wiedział, co powie Dumbledorowi, gdy ten wreszcie się pojawi. Sam do końca nie był pewny, co tak naprawdę ujrzał w swojej wizji. Czy to w ogóle była wizja? Przecież ćwiczył oklumencję i Snape powiedział, że robi postępy.

Na wspomnienie kochanka przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Severus był pośród Śmierciożerców. Należał do wewnętrznego kręgu. Razem z innymi świętował w stylu Czarnego Pana — mordując, rabując i gwałcąc.

Nagle poczuł się chory. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie o tym, że Snape może być właśnie gdzieś tam torturując i odbierając życie.

Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać. Był niemal na skraju paniki. Wtedy poczuł pieczenie, a później usłyszał głośne miauczenie. Spojrzał w dół. Ash już nie leżał spokojnie na jego kolanach. Stał na nich nastroszony i wbijał swoje ostre pazury w jego uda. Piekło jak cholera, ale to przywróciło mu jasność myślenia.

— Nic mi nie jest. Już w porządku. — Położył dłoń na głowie kota, który zmrużył oczy, ale już po chwili się uspokoił, kładąc się z powrotem. — Nic mi nie jest — powtórzył, głaszcząc delikatnie nekomatę po policzku.

— Czy jesteś pewny, mój chłopcze?

Harry poderwał głowę.

— Dyrektorze — przywitał starszego czarodzieja.

— Syriusz poinformował mnie, że miałeś kolejną wizję. — Harry spojrzał na wejście do pokoju, ale nigdzie nie zauważył swojego ojca chrzestnego i Lupina. — Poprosiłem ich o odrobinę prywatności. Chcę żebyś czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo, podczas naszej rozmowy.

— Dziękuję.

Harry skinął głową w podzięce. Nie chciał jeszcze mówić Syriuszowi i Lupinowi o swoich wizjach. Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz. Wiedzieli, że ma pewne połączenie z Voldemortem, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak silne ono jest.

— Czy możesz teraz opowiedzieć, co widziałeś? — Dyrektor jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował drugi fotel tuż naprzeciwko miejsca, w którym siedział Harry.

— Miałem wizję, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. Dyrektorze! — Poderwał się gwałtownie, zrzucając z swoich kolan nekomatę, który nie był z tego zadowolony. — Trzeba wezwać aurorów. Voldemort zaatakował mugolskie osiedle! On ich wszystkich zabije! — krzyczał Harry.

Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przecież tyle istnień mogło zginąć przez jego odrętwienie i zapomnienie, jaka jest sytuacja.

— Spokojnie. — Poczuł uścisk dłoni Dumbledore'a na swoim ramieniu. — Nikomu nie pomożemy, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co dokładnie widziałeś.

Harry kiwnął głową i, siadając z powrotem w fotelu, zaczął opowiadać o radości Voldemorta. O tym jak ten planuje większy atak i tym najazdem chciał wynagrodzić swoich zwolenników za służbę— niezależnie jak głupio to brzmiało. Mówił o tym, jak Śmierciożercy wywlekali mugoli z ich domów i poddawali ich okrutnym torturom. Niektórzy urządzali sobie „polowanie na mugoli". Ustawiali ich w rzędach i mówili im, że jeśli dobiegną do lasu i ukryją się przed nimi, to ujdą żywi. Nie było w tym ani krzty prawdy.

Obserwowali, jak mugole uciekają w popłochu w kierunku lasu z nadzieją na przeżycie. Kiedy znikali im z widoku, z przerażającymi okrzykami ruszali za nimi. Z werwą, z pohukiwaniem, z różdżkami wymierzonymi przed siebie. Harry nie chciał myśleć, co działo się w tym lesie. Wystarczyło mu to, że gdy Śmierciożercy z niego wracali, byli pokryci krwią, a na ich twarzach widniały obłąkańcze uśmiechy. Nie było to jednak najgorsze.

Niektórzy czarnoksiężnicy wręczali mugolom noże i kazali użyć ich przeciw ich najbliższym. Jednych manili tym, że jak zabiją swoich krewnych, to ujdą z życiem, a innych tym, że jeśli tego nie zrobią, to oni zabiją wszystkich, a to już nie będzie taka łagodna śmierć.

To nie była tylko przemoc fizyczna, to były męczarnie psychiczne. Zostawianie im nikłej nadziej na przeżycie. Myślenie o tym, że jak zabiją bliskich, to nie będą musieli oni cierpieć z rąk oprawców. Nic nie było proste, jeśli chodziło o Śmierciożerców.

Gdy matka zadała ostateczny cios córce, by ta nie musiała znosić tortur, czarodzieje rzucali zaklęcie lecznice i torturowali dziewczynkę, powtarzając jej, że to matka chciała ją w pierwszej kolejności zabić.

Gdy ktoś zabijał bliskich, licząc na ocalenie, rozczarowywał się srogo. Był poddawany najróżniejszym torturom, gdy inni krzyczeli, że zabił swą rodzinę.

To było przerażające... To nie było ludzkie zachowanie, nawet zwierzęta nie torturowały się wzajemnie. To, co robili Śmierciożercy, było zachowaniem potwora. Tylko potwór mógł robić coś takiego. A największy z nich stał pośrodku całego tego chaosu i napawał swoje oczy tym widokiem.

Dumbledore wysłuchał w ciszy całej opowieści. Podał mu jedynie szklankę wody, gdy Harry zrobił się niemal zielony, opisując jedną ze scen. Kiedy dowiedział się wystarczająco wiele, uścisnął dłoń nastolatka i odszedł, by porozmawiać z resztą Zakonu. Wyjawiał im szczegóły, które pomogą im ustalić miejsce ataku. W tym czasie, Harry głaskał miękkie futro nekomaty, który wrócił na jego kolana w połowie historii.

— Dyrektorze?

— Tak, Harry? — Albus wrócił na swój fotel.

— Czy jest możliwość, że ktokolwiek przeżył? — zapytał, wpatrując się w szare futro zwierzęcia leżącego na jego nogach.

— Nie będę cię okłamywać, Harry. Jest na to bardzo mała szansa. — Nastolatek przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Czy to dlatego, że zwlekałem? — zapytał z duszonym głosem.

— Nie. Twoje wizje nie są normalne. — Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na dyrektora, który wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. — One działają w dwojaki sposób. Gdy zaklęcie zabijające rzucone przez Voldemorta odbiło się od ciebie, między tobą a nim nawiązało się specyficzne połączenie. — Gryfon wzdrygnął się lekko. Wiedział, że jest połączony z Czarnym Panem, ale nie lubił tej świadomości. — Wasza magia w pewien sposób wymieszała się, tworząc więź, która jeszcze nigdy nie pojawiła się w magicznym świecie. Możesz poprzez nią widzieć i czuć to, co Voldemort. Może to być w czasie aktualnym, przez co możesz czuć się tak, jakbyś ty był sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Wtedy wszystko, co widzisz, dzieje się w danym momencie. Innym razem widzisz oczami Voldemorta, ale czujesz jego emocje...

— Jakby były przytłumione — dokończył Harry, skupiając się na słowach dyrektora.

— Tak. Wtedy dostajesz te wizje z opóźnieniem. Powiedziałeś, że kiedy Voldemort zaatakował była północ. Świętował rozpoczęcie nowego roku. Pewien koniec i początek czegoś nowego. Atak musiał trwać z dwie lub trzy godziny zanim się obudziłeś. Jednakże ze słów Syriusza i Remusa wnioskuje, że położyłeś się koło drugiej, trzeciej nad ranem, a kiedy ich obudziłeś świtało.

— Czyli atak dawno się zakończył. — Harry ponownie opuścił głowę.

— Tak. Voldemort uwielbia dramatyzm, dlatego też często kończy swoje ataki, gdy jest jeszcze ciemno, by móc oświetlić nocne niebo ogniem i Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Wszyscy zginęli.

— Nie możesz się obwiniać.

— Tak — powiedział Harry, ale nie wierzył w to.

— Masz bardzo niezwykłego towarzysza. — Dumbledore nagle zmienił temat.

— Słucham?

— Mówię o twoim nekomacie. Czy to prezent? — Starszy czarodziej pochylił się, by przyjrzeć się lepiej kotu, który otworzył oczy i prychnął ostrzegawczo na dyrektora, który odchylił się z powrotem, ale wciąż z zaciekawioną miną.

— Tak. Dostałem go na święta. Niezbyt lubi Syriusza i to z wzajemnością. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Psy i koty rzadko się dogadują. Można powiedzieć, że jest z nimi podobnie jak z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Czasami jednak gryf znajdzie nić porozumienia z wężem. Chyba możesz coś o tym powiedzieć, mój drogi chłopcze? — W błękitnych oczach dyrektora pojawiły się szczęśliwe iskierki.

— Może zacząłem jeść posiłki przy stole Ślizgonów, ale nie oznacza to, że nagle zapałaliśmy do siebie jakąś niespodziewaną miłością — powiedział Harry, ważąc każde swoje słowo. Nie podobała mu się niewypowiedziana insynuacja w wypowiedzi dyrektora.

— Ach, tak. — Albus westchnął, jakby zawiedziony jego słowami. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że Harry ujawni wszystko swoje tajemnice. Aż tak naiwny to Harry nie był. — Wracając do twojego nekomaty. Wiesz, że są to stworzenia uznawane przez wielu za mroczne stworzenia?

— Tak, Remus i Siri, a także Hermiona powiedzieli mi najważniejsze informacje o nekomatach. Nie martwię się tym, że może mnie zranić. — Podrapał Asha pod brodą, który szczęśliwy zaczął głośno mruczeć. — Nie odstępuję mnie na krok — powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy kot chwycił delikatnie zębami jego palec, gdy przestał go głaskać. — Ten, kto mi go przysłał, nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić.

— Czyli wiesz, kto jest adresatem. Syriusz powiedział mi, że został on dość niezwykle zabezpieczony. Nie biorąc pod uwagę Voldemorta, tylko ty mogłeś otworzyć koszyk, w którym się znajdował. Twój darczyńca musi być ci bliski lub Czarnemu Panu. Tylko ktoś, kto często słyszał wężomowę, może rzucić zaklęcie blokujące, które można zneutralizować słowami wypowiedzianymi w tym języku. Chciałbym wiedzieć, kto to jest — powiedział poważnie dyrektor.

— Nie wie pan, kto nim jest? — Owinął ramię wokół kota, jakby się bał, że zostanie mu on odebrany.

— Nawet ja nie wiem wszystkiego — westchnął dyrektor.

— Nawet, jeśli coś dzieje się w Hogwarcie? — dopytywał się dalej Harry.

— Czyli osoba, która wysłała ci nekomatę, żyje w zamku. — Dumbledore przeciągnął dłonią po brodzie. Jednak, widząc grymas na twarzy swego ucznia, kontynuował: — Jak już wiesz, nie jestem świadom wszystkiego, co się dzieje w zamku. Jako dyrektor Hogwartu mogę posiadać większą wiedzę na temat tego, co się dzieje w jego murach, ale nie wiem o każdym szczególe. Można powiedzieć, że magia Hogwartu ostrzega dyrektorów, gdy uczniom dzieje się krzywda. Dlatego też odnalazłem cię na pierwszym czy drugim roku. Jednakże jest to skomplikowane. Magia nie uważa za zagrożenie spetryfikowanie, przemoc werbalną, kuszenie obietnicami, zastraszanie, czy nieszkodliwe żarty. Cóż nieszkodliwe dla tych, którzy się z nich cieszą. Dlatego też chciałbym wiedzieć, kto wysłał ci tak drogocenne i rzadkie stworzenie, na które niewiele może sobie pozwolić. — Wzrok dyrektora stał się ostrzejszy. — Kto to jest?

— Wybacz, dyrektorze, ale to moja prywatna sprawa, z kim się spotykam i od kogo dostaję prezenty. To, że jestem przez wielu uważany za wybawcę magicznego świata, nie oznacza, że muszę się tłumaczyć z moich relacji z innymi osobami. — Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmiał niczym Malfoy. Za dużo przebywał ze Ślizgonami, zaczął brzmieć jakby był jednym z nich.

— Rozumiem.

Dyrektor wciąż wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Harry ustawił ścianę wody w swoim umyśle. Nie sądził, żeby czarodziej chciał się wkraść do jego umysłu, ale Severus często mu powtarzał, że Dumbledore czasami, na krótko, zagląda do umysłów swoich rozmówców, by przekonać się, czy mówią to, co mają na myśli.

— Czy to wszystko? — zapytał dyrektora, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego.

— Tak. Wydoroślałeś, mój chłopcze. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

— Każdy musi wydorośleć, dyrektorze. Ja powinienem już dawno — stwierdził z wyrzutem.

— Już dawno nie byłeś tak niewinny, jak powinny być dzieci w twoim wieku. Ale nie to miałem na myśli. Zmiana środowiska ci służy. Stałeś się spokojniejszy. Coraz bardziej przypominasz mi swoją matkę. — Albus wstał i podszedł do kominka. — Nie martw się o atak. Zakon powinien już być na miejscu. Teraz śpij i ciesz się ostatnimi dniami wolnego. — Sięgnął po proszek fiuu, ale nim rzucić go w ogień, zatrzymał go Harry.

— Dyrektorze? — Harry podszedł do czarodzieja, wyglądając na zmęczonego, ale i zdeterminowanego. — Czy mogę te ostatnie dni spędzić w Hogwarcie? — Gdy Dumbledore odwrócił się do niego, kontynuował z większą werwą: — Czułbym się pewniej będąc w zamku. Gdybym miał kolejną wizję, mógłbym od razu powiadomić profesora. Chciałbym także wznowić jak najszybciej lekcje oklumencji. Nie chcę się zastanawiać, czy to, co widzę jest prawdą, czy tym, co wysłał mi Voldemort, by mnie dręczyć.

Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, co brutalniejsze sceny ze swojej wizji. Czarny Pan czując jego wstręt, jeszcze chętniej pokazywałby mu te obrazy. Nie chciał tego. Jednakże nie był to jedyny powód, dla którego chciał wrócić do Hogwartu. W zamku znajdował się Severus, a on chciał… Nie. Musiał się z nim spotkać. Każda cząstka jego ciała domagała się mężczyzny.

— Prawdopodobieństwo kolejnej wizji jest minimalne. Lepiej żebyś spędził ten czas z rodziną. Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. Otoczony ludźmi, którzy są dla ciebie ceni. — Dyrektor znów zaczął się odwracać.

— Chcę spotkać się z kimś. Nie mogę powiedzieć, z kim, ale chcę się z nim spotkać. Potrzebuję go — wyznał w końcu Harry. To było dość ryzykowne, ale nie miał wyboru.

— Dobrze. Zaufam ci w tej sprawie i mam nadzieję, że ty obdarzysz mnie wkrótce równym zaufaniem. — Albus powiedział głosem dobrotliwego dziadka. — Ale mam pewny warunek. — Podniósł z uśmiechem jeden palec. — Wrócę tutaj za dwie godziny i zabiorę cię do zamku na resztę ferii, ale będziesz musiał wytłumaczyć innym powód swojej decyzji. W innym wypadku zostaniesz tutaj. — Z tymi oto słowami rzucił proszek fiuu do kominka i zniknął w wybuchu ognia.

— A to już jest szantaż — powiedział w przestrzeń Harry. Ash miauknął w zgodzie.

OoO

— Syri? Remi?

Harry wszedł do salonu, w którym czekali ludzie, którzy byli najbliżsi do tego, by mógł nazwać ich rodziną.

— Nic ci nie jest?! — krzyknął Syriusz, podrywając się z fotela i rzucając się w stronę chrześniaka. — Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. — Objął go mocno, niemal go przyduszając.

Harry w pierwszej chwili zamarł, ale po chwili zaczął się relaksować w jego uścisku, aż w końcu położył głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, lekko wzdychając.

— Szczeniaku? Powiedz, co się stało.

Remus stanął blisko nich, kładąc dłoń na głowie nastolatka, a później otarł jej wierzch o policzek Harry'ego, który tylko odchylił głowę bardziej na bok. Pozwolił na to, by Lupin przeniósł na niego swój zapach. Dowiedział się jakiś czas temu, że wilkołaki chcą, żeby osoby, które uważały za swoją paczkę, pachniały nimi. To uczucie wzmacniało się, gdy czuli, że ta osoba jest zaniepokojona lub w niebezpieczeństwie. Harry nie dziwił się, że Lunatyk czuje teraz przymus, by odnowić swój zapach na nim. Nie wtedy, gdy wtargnął w panice do ich sypialń, żądając rozmowy z Dumbledore, ani nie wtedy, gdy pachniał nieszczęściem.

— Wizja — powiedział, delektując się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które płynęło z ich obecności.

Uścisk Syriusza stał się mocniejszy. Sprawiał nawet ból.

— Co widziałeś? — spytał Black, ledwo hamując wściekłość. Nie był zły na chłopca, był zły na Voldemorta, że ten musi torturować chłopca nawet w święta.

— Nie chcę już o tym mówić. Opowiedziałem wszystko dyrektorowi. — Poruszył się, by odrobinę poluzować uścisk ojca chrzestnego na swoich ramionach. Syriusz, rozumiejąc, co chce osiągnąć, przestał go tak mocno ściskać, ale nie wypuścił ze swoich objęć. — Chcę po prostu spać.

— Zabierzemy cię do twojej sypialni — powiedział Remus, wciąż gładząc jego włosy, kark i policzki.

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową.

— Możesz spać ze mną albo z Remusem. Do cholery, możemy równie dobrze we trójkę spać w moim łóżku. Jest tak wielkie, że możemy spokojnie przespać cały dzień. — Syriusz puścił Harry'ego z zamiarem zaprowadzenia go do sypialni.

— Nie. Nie to miałem na myśli.

Harry spojrzał na chrzestnego, a później na Remusa. Musiał to powiedzieć szybko i jak najbardziej bezboleśnie.

— Chcę wrócić do Hogwartu. Dumbledore powiedział, że może mnie zabrać z powrotem w ciągu dwóch godzin.

Niemal pożałował swojej decyzji, gdy zobaczył grymas na twarzy Syriusza. Wyglądał tak... nieszczęśliwie. Jakby zawiódł na całej linii i zdał sobie z tego sprawę właśnie w tej chwili.

— Nie sądzisz, że jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. — Black brzmiał na załamanego.

— To nie tak. — Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową. — To nie tak, że czuję się tutaj bezpiecznie, ani wam nie ufam, po prostu...

— Chciałbyś być tam, gdzie on — dokończył za niego Remus.

Harry spojrzał spanikowany na niego. Lupin już od jakieś czasu wtrącał mimochodem uwagi, które mogły świadczyć o tym, że wilkołak podejrzewa, z kim nastolatek się spotyka. Gryfon jednak nie podejrzewał, że Remus może być tak bliski stwierdzenia, kto jest jego tajemniczym kochankiem.

— Co masz na myśli? — Syriusz zmrużył oczy i spoglądając, co rusz na swojego przyjaciela i chrześniaka.

— Łapa, nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś. — Remus westchnął. — Z pewnością się domyślasz, że nasz szczeniak się z kimś spotyka. Może jesteśmy dla niego rodziną, ale potrzebuje swojego... — Wilkołak spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyglądał na przerażonego. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niego nim dokończył, zmieniając ostatecznie swoje słowa —... swojej miłości.

— Ale... — Syriusz chciał protestować, ale Lunatyk mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Nie, Syriuszu. Może to być dla nas mało zrozumiałe, ale... Sam po kłótni z kimś rozmawiałeś z nami, ale później szukałeś pocieszenia w ramionach swojej aktualnej dziewczyny. James również szukał ukojenia u Lily. Przyjaciele i rodzina są dobrzy, ale zawsze będziemy potrzebować tej drugiej osoby — stwierdził Remus z lekkim smutkiem w oczach. Nikt nie powiedział na głos tego, co właśnie myślał, że wilkołak nie miał tej drugiej osoby.

— Dobrze — poddał się Black, opuszczając z rezygnacją głowę. — Ale chcę żebyś od razu się z nami skontaktował, gdy wszystko ułożysz na miejscu.

— Ok. Dzięki, Syri. — Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił ostatni raz ojca chrzęstnego.

— Spoko, dzieciaku. — Również go przytulił, a później spojrzał ostro na chłopca. — Nie oznacza to jednak, że mi się to wszystko podoba. Wolałbym żebyś tu z nami został. A także, gdy wreszcie się dowiem, z kim się spotykasz, będę chciał porozmawiać na poważnie z tą dziewczyną. Nie podoba mi się to, jakie prezenty ci wysyła i jak trzyma cię z dala od nas.

— To nie tak — zaczął protestować Harry.

— Tak, tak. — Syriusz poklepał go po ramieniu, mijając w drodze do sypialni. — Pomogę ci się spakować. Upewnię się, że zabierzesz tego kota ze sobą.

Gryfon spojrzał na wejście do salonu. W progu siedział Ash, obserwując ich wszystkich z uwagą. Jednak, gdy Syriusz podszedł do niego, uciekł. Harry słyszał jeszcze, jak mężczyzna marudzi na mroczne koty, wchodząc po schodach. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Pamiętaj... — Remus pochylił nad Harrym, a jego oczy zabłysły. Jego wilk był na powierzchni —... nie jestem jeszcze do końca przekonany, czy ten, którego podejrzewam jest twoim partnerem, ale jeśli będziesz ranny, nie tylko fizycznie, to wiedz, że do niego przyjdę w pierwszej kolejności. Lepiej mu to przekaż. — Remus wyprostował się. Znów wyglądał na spokojnego i dobrotliwego człowieka, a raczej wilkołaka. — Wyjaśnię wszystkim, czemu wróciłeś do Hogwartu. Nie podam szczegółów, ale nie będą się o ciebie martwić. Idę zobaczyć, czy Syriusz zapakował wszystko. Ma tendencje do zapominania o najważniejszych rzeczach.

I tak oto z tymi słowami wilkołak podążył za swoim wieloletnim przyjacielem. Harry za to stał w miejscu jak wmurowany. Lupin nie był taki potulny, za jakiego wszyscy go brali. Miał też naturą godną swojego Lunatyka. Ten, kto będzie chciał się z nim związać, będzie musiał zaakceptować oba jego oblicze. Harry bardzo wątpił, czy pewien Ślizgon jest na to gotowy. Zwłaszcza, kiedy pamięta jak uciekł z Zakazanego Lasu z krzykiem. Czy ktoś taki może być z wilkołakiem?

Z drugiej strony, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział kilka miesięcy temu, że będzie z znienawidzonym mistrzem eliksirów, wybuchnąłby z śmiechem i poradziłby mu, żeby zgłosił się do uzdrowiciela. Teraz jednak jest z Severusem i oczekuje od niego nie tylko relacji na poziomie fizycznym, ale także mentalnym. Żeby byli normalną parą w miarę ich możliwości, bo wszystko, co go dotyczyło, nigdy nie było o końca normalne.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak by wyglądało jego życie, gdyby nie był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, ale jedynie zwykłym Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem jak każdy, z kochaną rodziną, która by o niego dbała i nauczyła wszystkiego o świecie, w którym mieszkał. A gdyby był kimś takim, czy miałby tych samych przyjaciół co teraz? Byłby tym, kim jest teraz? Nie. Miałby może spokojniejsze życie, ale nie byłby już sobą. Byłby kimś całkiem innym. Wszystko, co przeżył, doświadczył sprawiło, że jest tym, kim jest. Niezależnie, czy to były dobre, czy złe doświadczenia. Teraz jednak chciał się spotkać z Severusem.

Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy Snape uczestniczył w tym ataku. Domyślał się, że niezależnie od woli mężczyzny, ten musiał brać udział w tym najeździe. Należał przecież do wewnętrznego kręgu. Do osób będących najbliżej Czarnego Pana. Musiał jednak usłyszeć to z ust mężczyzny. Musiał dowiedzieć się od niego, co robił, niezależnie jak okropnie by to brzmiało. Musiał również dać mu ostrzeżenie, że Lupin jest bardzo bliski dowiedzenia się, że łączy ich inny związek niż normalnego ucznia i profesora. Musiał również powiedzieć, że i dyrektor ma podejrzenia. Coraz trudniej było zachować ich związek w tajemnicy.

Z tym oto postanowieniem ruszył za Lupinem. Za kilkanaście minut miał pojawić się dyrektor, by zabrać go z powrotem do Hogwartu. Gdy tylko znajdzie się w murach zamku, miał zamiar wymknąć się do lochów.

OoO

I tak oto, o nieprzyzwoitej godzinie siódmej rano w nowy rok, stał przed drzwiami mistrza eliksirów w lochach zamku Hogwart. Będąc tutaj, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę dobrze czyni.

Gdy tylko Dumbledore przybył z powrotem na Grimmuald Place, pożegnał się szybko z Syriuszem i Remusem, prosząc ich, aby powiedzieli innym, żeby się o niego nie martwili i wszedł do kominka, by za pomocą sieci fiuu znaleźć się w gabinecie dyrektora. Tam również szybko przeprosił Dumbledora mówiąc, że jest zmęczony i uciekł, ledwo słysząc słowa czarodzieja, że jego rzeczy są w wieży, a hasło brzmi „Nadzieja".

Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ramionach Severusa. Tylko pytanie brzmiało, czy mężczyzna będzie zadowolony z tej wizyty. Co prawda mówił mu, że w wyjątkowych okazjach może przyjść do niego, ale mistrz eliksirów z pewnością nie spodziewał się go tydzień przed oficjalnym powrotem.

Stał tam jak głupek, zastanawiając się, czego tak naprawdę chce, gdy drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a on znalazł się twarzą w twarz z wściekłym profesorem.

— Potter! Nie powinno cię tu być! — krzyknął.

Harry nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Był już przyzwyczajony do zgryźliwego charakteru kochanka. Zamiast się tłumaczyć, przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Snape wyglądał okropnie. Jego włosy były lekko zmierzwione, miał lekkie sińce pod oczami, a jego blada cera wyglądała wręcz niezdrowo. Miał na sobie swoją standardową szatę, ale z dwa guziki przy szyi były rozpięte. Tak jakby mężczyzna się rozbierał, ale powstrzymała go przed tym wizyta Harry'ego.

— Potter, czekam na odpowiedź. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą się bawić. — Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się w okropnym grymasie.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział Harry, podejmując nagle decyzję. Przepchnął się obok profesora, wchodząc do salonu.

— Co ty sobie myślisz?! A jeśli ktoś cię widział? — warknął Snape, zamykając za nim drzwi i rzucając kilka zaklęć, które Harry nie rozpoznał.

— Miałem wizję z dzisiejszego ataku.

— Dyrektor już mi to powiedział. — Snape wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w niego lodowato.

— I nie masz nic mi to powiedzenia?! — krzyknął Harry, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc go za szatę.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i jednym szybkim ruchem złapał go za nadgarstki i zmienił ich pozycję tak, że teraz Gryfon opierał się o ścianę z unieruchomionymi nad głową rękoma. Severus, przyszpilając go swoim ciałem, nie pozwolił mu się poruszyć.

— Co mam ci niby powiedzieć? — wycedził mu prosto w twarz. — Że Czarny Pan postanowił wynagrodzić swoje posłuszne psy i pozwolił się pobawić na koniec roku z mugolami? Że musiałem torturować rodziny i mordować dzieci? Czy może chcesz usłyszeć, że mi się to podobało? — Głos Snape'a stawał się coraz bardziej lodowaty i beznamiętny, ale jego uścisk na nadgarstkach chłopca stawał się bolesny. Harry czuł się tak, jakby Snape gruchotał mu kości.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Harry, chociaż wcale się tak nie czuł. — Po prostu nie mogę tego znieść. — Pokonany upuścił głowę. — Gdybym pokonał Voldemorta, nie zginęliby. Gdyby nie istniał, nie musiałbyś w tym uczestniczyć.

— Czyli chodzi o twoje poczucie winny. — Snape puścił jego nadgarstki, ale się nie odsunął. — Czemu właściwie tu jesteś? — Mężczyzna patrzył, jak Harry masuje obolałe miejsca.

—Nie wiem. Chciałem pocieszenia. Chciałem przekonać się, że nie jesteś taki jak inni. Że nie czerpałeś z tego przyjemności — stwierdził z rezygnacją.

— Czy widziałeś mnie w tej wizji? — Chwycił jego dłonie.

— Nie. — Spojrzał na Severusa, który pochylił się lekko i musnął swoimi ustami zaczerwienione miejsca na jego nadgarstkach.

— Co byś zrobił, gdybyś ujrzał mnie wśród innych Śmierciożerców? Co byś pomyślał o mężczyźnie, który całuje cię tymi samymi ustami, które wymówiły najstraszniejsze zaklęcia, o których nie masz pojęcia? Który dotyka cię dłońmi, które dzierżyły różdżkę, mierzącą w kobiety i dzieci. — Puścił jego nadgarstki i wsunął dłonie pod szatę Harry'ego, dotykając jego boków.

Młodszy czarodziej zadrżał i spojrzał na kochanka, którego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Pozwolił się dotykać i rozbierać, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem.

— Miałbym nadzieję, że to nie prawdziwy ty. — Odchylił ramiona do tyłu, by szata wraz z koszulą mogły opaść na podłogę. Stał teraz nagi do pasa.

— Uciekłbyś, gdybym był kimś takim? — Przesunął swoje dłonie na szyję Harry'ego, tam gdzie po jego przemianie znajdowały się skrzela, ale jego kciuki znajdowały się na tchawicy Gryfona. Jeden mocniejszy uścisk, a Harry miałby problem z oddychaniem.

— Nie mógłbym. Już byś mi nie pozwolił wrócić. — Nie przejmując się dłońmi mistrza eliksirów na swoim gardle, które stanowiły oczywistą groźbę, sięgnął do guzików szaty mężczyzny.

— Może lepiej żebyś nie planował powrotu.

Harry zamarł.

— Ty...! – Chwycił ubranie czarodzieja i szarpnął za nie. — Cały czas mnie testujesz! Chcesz żebym odszedł! — Pocałował gwałtownie mistrza eliksirów przygryzając jego wargę, aż poczuł smak krwi w swoich ustach. — Nie mam zamiaru!

— Wszystko jest testowaniem. Ja ciebie testuję, a ty mnie. Chcesz poznać mnie, to musisz zrozumieć, że nie jestem kimś, kto nigdy nie ubrudził swoich dłoni — powiedział beznamiętnie, odsuwając się i wycierając krew z ust. — Byłem w szeregach Czarnego Pana nim stałem się szpiegiem. — Odwrócił się i pomaszerował w głąb komnat. Harry podążył za nim.

— Testujesz mnie, by sprawdzić, czy zaakceptuję twoją mroczną stronę... — Snape prychnął, ale nie skomentował tego określenia —...a gdzie ja niby testuję ciebie? — Podążył za mężczyzną do jego sypialni. Stanął w niej jak wryty, gdy znalazł profesora na pół rozebranego.

— Testujesz moją cierpliwość! — warknął mężczyzna. — Kusisz mnie, a później przychodzisz w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, by rzucać oskarżenia! Nie myślisz o tym, co robisz! Powinieneś być z Blackiem, a nie tu! Kazałeś dyrektorowi sprowadzić się z powrotem do Hogwartu, a gdy się w nim znalazłeś od razu tu przylazłeś! Dając innym więcej powodów to myślenia, co między nami jest! Później przyszedłeś z oskarżeniami, chociaż mówiłem ci, że nie jestem tym, kim myślisz, że jestem! A teraz wyjdź — powiedział, na końcu zamykając oczy.

Harry stał oszołomiony w miejscu. Teraz w końcu zrozumiał, jak głupio się zachował. Mógł jedynie tłumaczyć się tym, że był wciąż w szoku po wizji.

— Ja... przepraszam. — Podszedł do mężczyzny, który był do niego odwrócony plecami. — Po prostu... sam nie wiem... ale... nie chcę odchodzić. — Położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny. — Zachowałem się jak gówniarz, ale... chciałem cię zobaczyć. Ale nie mogłem zapomnieć o tym, co widziałem, co robili Śmierciożercy. Później mnie zaatakowałeś i... po prostu to wszystko się potoczyło nie tak jak trzeba. — Oparł czoło na boku Snape, przymykając oczy.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę w napiętej ciszy. Harry czekał na kolejny ruch mistrza eliksirów. To on miał zdecydować, czy to koniec, czy po prostu bezsensowna kłótnia, która była tylko z tego powodu, że każdy z nich był poruszony z innego powodu. Kiedy Severus lekko odwrócił się i wsunął swoją dłoń we włosy Harry'ego, ten westchnął z ulgą.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie chcesz?

— Myślałem, że stało się to jasne po ostatnim naszym wspólnym wieczorze. — Poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy i otworzył oczy, patrząc na mistrza eliksirów.

— Uprawialiśmy seks — stwierdził beznamiętnie Severus. — Sądziłem, że oto chodzi.

— Nie przeczę, było przyjemne. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. — I chciałbym, żeby to się powtórzyło, ale lubię twoje towarzystwo. Czuję się dobrze, będąc z tobą. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć. I nie przestraszę się tego, co zrobiłeś. Sam mam stać się mordercą. — Skrzywił się.

— Nie jest to przesądzone. — Snape znowu pociągnął go za włosy. — I nawet, jeśli pokonasz Czarnego Pana poprzez zabicie go, twój grzech będzie mniejszy niż mój. Nie jestem delikatnym człowiekiem.

Harry zaśmiał się ze smutkiem.

— Nie, nie jesteś. — Pokręcił głową. — Ale wciąż to ty. Część ciebie. — Odsunął się i chwycił dłoń mężczyzny, która wcześniej znajdowała się w jego włosach. — Tak jak i częścią mnie jest moja gryfońska odwaga, lekkomyślność i impulsywność. — Opadł na łóżko, pociągając za sobą Snape'a. — I możesz być delikatny. Dobrze się mną ostatnio zająłeś. — Uniósł biodra, ocierając się o kochanka.

— Czyli wszystko sprowadza się do seksu. — Snape zmrużył oczy, ale nie odsunął. Zamiast tego oparł się na łokciach tak, aby nie przegniatać całą swoją masą ciała nastolatka.

— Co poradzę, jestem nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem. — Po chwili dodał poważnie: — A ponadto potrzebujemy tego.

— Oferujesz seks na zgodę.

— Nie — odparł ostro. — To nie jest seks na zakończenie kłótni. To kochanie się, by upewnić się, że ukochana osoba jest bezpieczna, że jest z tobą. — Podniósł rękę i odgarnął włosy z oczu Snape'a, który lekko drgnął.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że kolejny raz oferujesz siebie.

— Możesz to tak nazwać. — Zamknął oczy, opadając bezwładnie na materac. — Chcę być z tobą. Tego pragnę. Masz zamiar z tego zrezygnować?

— Nie.

Snape pochylił się, całując swojego młodziutkiego kochanka.

OoO

Harry leżał nagi na łóżku, wzdychając i wzdrygając się lekko, gdy usta Severusa muskały jedną z wielu jego blizn na plecach. Mimo ich wcześniejszej sprzeczki, mężczyzna traktował go bardzo delikatnie, niczym najcenniejszą rzecz. Rozebrał go ze spodni oraz bielizny i obrócił na brzuch, by ucałować każde miejsce na jego ciele.

— Nie obrzydzają cię? — zapytał Harry, gdy poczuł język kochanka, przesuwający się po jednej z głębszych blizn.

— Blizny? — Severus na chwilę się odsunął, ale Harry nie obrócił się. Chował twarz w poduszkę. — Czy brzydzą cię moje?

— Co?! Nie!

Dopiero teraz Gryfon odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na kochanka. Jego wzrok opadły na niektóre z głębszych blizn na ciele mężczyzny. Nie uważał ich za obrzydliwe. Były oznaką tego, co Snape przeżył.

— Jestem świadomy, że nie jestem piękny. — Mówiąc to położył dłoń na przyrodzeniu Harry'ego. — Blizny nie dodają urokowi mojemu ciału. — Zacisnął dłoń i zaczął nią poruszać. Harry jęknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Przez chwilę w polu jego widzenia pojawił się łapacz snów, który podarował mężczyźnie, później jednak musiał zamknąć oczy, skupiając się na tym, aby nie dojść za szybko. — Ty za to jesteś piękny. — Drugą dłonią rozszerzył uda nastolatka. — Reagujesz tak żywiołowo na każdy mój dotyk. — Pochylił się i dmuchnął na penisa Gryfona. Harry krzyknął cicho, otwierając oczy. — Jesteś młody, choć trochę głupi. — Ucałował główkę jego erekcji. — Nie musiałbyś być tutaj. Nie ze mną.

Severus, patrząc w oczy Harry'ego, objął ustami jego penisa. Gryfon zacisnął usta i chwycił włosy kochanka w dłonie, gdy ten zaczął poruszać głową. Snape wciąż na niego patrzył, wychwytując każdy jego jęk, westchnienie, czy grymas na twarzy. Dostosowywał się do reakcji młodzieńca, zmieniając rytm i siłę ssania. Czasami używał zębów, by lekko zadrapać trzon penisa chłopaka. Gdy brał go w całości w usta, jego nos zanurzał się we włosach łonowych Harry'ego. Pachniał młodością, piżmem i lekko solą. Severus uważał, że słony zapach towarzyszy Gryfonowi przez jego dziedzictwo. Zaczął ssać mocno, nie wypuszczając już z ust erekcji kochanka.

Harry puścił jego włosy, ale za to pochylił się do przodu, obejmując głowę mistrza eliksirów, unieruchamiając go w tej pozycji. Mężczyzna jednak nie starał się uwolnić. Trzymając Harry'ego, gładził kciukami jego kości biodrowe, doprowadzając go do utraty zmysłów. W końcu smak chłopaka wybuchł mu w ustach. Słony, ale będący esencją ukochanego.

Zostali w tej pozycji przez kilka minut.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry, odsuwając się, by Snape mógł się wyprostować. — I nie, nie mógłbym być z kimś innym. — Cmoknął dość niewinnie Severusa w usta. — Nie sądzę, że ktoś inny mógłby wstrzymać ze mną, albo z tobą — dodał z uśmiechem. — I wcale nie jesteś brzydki. — Snape prychnął zniesmaczony tym oczywistym kłamstwem. — No dobra. Może nie pasujesz do kanonu urody, ale dla mnie... — pocałował go, smakując samego siebie w ustach mężczyzny —... jesteś pociągający. A ja jestem uszkodzony.

— Obaj jesteśmy uszkodzeni, ale wciąż funkcjonujemy — powiedział poważnie Snape.

— Tak — zgodził się Harry. — I jesteśmy razem. — Uśmiechnął się smutno, ale później potrząsnął głową i dodał już weselej: — Czy możemy kontynuować to, co zaczęliśmy? — Spojrzał wymownie na wciąż stojącego dumnie penisa mężczyzny.

— Jesteś nienasycony — powiedział Severus, ale popchnął Harry'ego tak, by ten położył się na plecach. — Jak się czujesz po ostatnim? — Chwycił jego prawą kostkę i uniósł jego nogę tak, by móc się bliżej przyjrzeć.

— Nic mi nie jest — odparł z rumieńcem Harry, będąc pod tak baczną obserwacją.

— Żadnych boleści czy podrażnień? — Snape niezbyt zwracał uwagi na zawstydzenie chłopaka, dotykając jego wejścia.

— Nie.

Harry starał się wyrwać, ale Severus mu na to nie pozwolił. Chwycił jego kostki i uniósł jednym szarpnięciem nogi tak, że Harry przesunął się po łóżku, leżąc jedynie na górnej części pleców. Nie mógł się teraz ruszyć.

— Twój pierwszy raz... nie odbył się standardowo. — Gdyby Harry nie znał lepiej mistrza eliksirów mógłby uznać, że mężczyzna jest zawstydzony. — Nie chcę żebyś miał jeszcze więcej obrażeń po dzisiejszym wieczorze. — Harry zerknął na swoje nadgarstki, które zaczynały powoli sinieć. Będzie musiał je później zamaskować długimi rękawami. — Przed twoim wyjściem dam ci na nie maść — powiedział Severus, odczytując jego myśli.

— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzył Harry, kładąc głowę na materac i podając się teraz bez sprzeciwu obserwacji. — Skończyłeś?

— Jeszcze nie. — Usłyszał pyknięcie, a później w środku niego znalazły się palce Severusa pokryte lubrykatem.

— Och.

Harry starał się poruszyć biodrami, by nabić się na palce kochanka, ale Severus przyjął taką pozycję, że Gryfon był jedynie na jego łasce. Nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Nie mógł nawet chwycić mężczyzny. Musiał zgodzić się na to, by Severus powoli i metodycznie go przygotował.

— Wystarczy — powiedział w końcu mężczyzna, puszczając jedną nogę Harry'ego, a drugą kładąc na swoim ramieniu.

— Nareszcie — wykrztusił z siebie Harry, który był na granicy błagania. Jeszcze trochę, a zacząłby wrzeszczeć na Severusa, by w końcu wszedł w niego.

— Spokojnie. Oddychaj — kontynuował mistrz eliksirów, ustawiając się odpowiednio.

— Po czymś takim? — odparł z wyrzutem chłopak, który później krzyknął, gdy Severus wtargnął do jego wnętrza jednym szybkim pchnięciem bioder. — To boli... bardziej... niż ostatnio — wykrztusił z siebie.

— Pomimo swoich zapewnień byłeś tam na dole podrażniony po naszym ostatnim razie — odpowiedział mu Snape, nie ruszając się.

— Co ty nie powiesz? — spytał z ironią.

To była prawda. Miał lekkie problemy z siadem i czuł mały dyskomfort podczas chodzenia, ale sądził, że to normalne. Nie przypuszczał, że kolejny raz będzie przez to bardziej bolesny.

— Oddychaj — nakazał mu Severus, lekko się poruszając. — Staraj się rozluźnić. — Położył swoją dłoń na policzku nastolatka.

— Dobrze.

Harry przymknął oczy i chwycił dłoń mężczyzny, wtulając w nią twarz. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ból, jaki odczuwał za każdym poruszeniem się kochanka. Starał się pamiętać o tym, że za chwilę jego dyskomfort przejdzie i poczuje się lepiej. Musi tylko wytrzymać te kilka chwil.

Także Snape starał się jak najmniej zranić chłopaka. Nie był gwałtowny. Jego ruchy były spokojne i miarowe. Co rusz zmieniał jednak kąt, by znaleźć prostatę Harry'ego. Wiedział, kiedy to osiągnął, gdy Gryfon rzucił się na łóżku z krzykiem.

— Tak!

Z uśmieszkiem Snape zaczął uderzać w to miejsce, obserwując jak Harry wierci się i wierzga pod nim z rozkoszy. Patrzył na szeroko otwarte oczy kochanka, który wpatrywał się w niego z zachwytem. Był gotów uzależnić się od tego.

Poruszał się coraz szybciej, coraz gwałtowniej, szukając swojego uniesienia. Czując, że jest blisko chwycił w dłoń erekcję Harry'ego głaszcząc ją gwałtownie. Chciał, nie, musiał sprawić, by chłopak doszedł przed nim. By to młode ciało zacisnęło się na nim.

— Seve...!

Uciszył go pocałunkiem. Spijając jego krzyk prosto z ust. Czuł, jak nasienie oblewa jego dłoń i brudzi ich brzuchu. Nie obchodziło go to. Przestał myśleć w momencie, gdy poczuł, jak jego erekcja jest niemal pochłaniana przez ciało chłopaka, który zacisnął się na nim kurczowo. Znalazł swoje spełnienie, wypełniając kochanka swoim nasieniem. Całowali się nawet po tym, jak obaj odzyskali zmysły. W końcu jednak potrzeba powietrza wymusiła na nich zaprzestanie tego.

— To było...

Harry nie potrafił się wysłowić. Na początku było naprawdę źle, ale później było lepiej niż ostatnim razem. W tej pozycji Severus miał o wiele większe możliwości poruszania się, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał.

— Nic nie musisz mówić.

Snape sięgnął po porzuconą na nocnej szafce różdżkę i rzucił na nich zaklęcie czyszczące. Harry wzdrygnął się, czując jak zaklęcie działa na jego skórze.

— Nie lubię tego zaklęcia.

— Jest bardzo przydatne, gdy partner nie ma siły lub ochoty po akcie miłosny wziąć konieczny prysznic — stwierdził Snape, otwierając jedną z szuflad szafki, znajdującej się tuż obok łóżka.

— Może lubię być pokryty twoją spermą — odpowiedział bezczelnie Harry, ale natychmiast opuścił wzrok pod spojrzeniem Snape'a. W oczach mężczyzny pomimo tego, co robili wcześniej, zapłonęło pożądanie i to wielkie pożądanie. Najwidoczniej mistrz eliksirów również to lubił. — Jeśli robisz to ze względu na mnie, to nie musisz. Naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

Snape nie skomentował tego. Zamiast tego wyjął mały słoiczek i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Wyciągnij dłonie.

Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, patrząc jak mistrz eliksirów otwiera pojemnik z maścią i nabierając jej sporo na palce, rozprowadza ją po zasinieniach na jego nadgarstkach.

— Chcesz się mnie już pozbyć? — spytał, pamiętając o tym, że Severus powiedział, że da mu maść na siniaki tuż przed wyjściem.

— Nie bądź głupi. I tak tutaj przybiegłeś, jak tylko wróciłeś. Godzina lub dwie nie zmienią już tego faktu — powiedział, rozprowadzając ostrożnie maść na skórze chłopaka, nie chcąc mu sprawić większego bólu. — Nie musisz przez to być w większym bólu niż jest to konieczne.

— Przepraszam i... dziękuję. — Harry wiedział, że to sposób mistrza eliksirów na powiedzenie tego, że jest mu przykro za swoją wcześniejszą reakcję i za to, że zranił go w napadzie swego niezadowolenia. — Obaj zachowaliśmy się dość nierozsądnie, prawda? — zapytał, chcąc oczyścić atmosferę.

— Na każdym wywarło piętno to, co dzisiaj przeszliśmy.

Nie powiedział wprost, że jego reakcja była przesadzona, ale też nie stwierdził, że to całkowicie wina Harry'ego. Byli tylko ludźmi, mogli reagować emocjonalnie. Mogli zachowywać się nieracjonalnie, a nawet głupio. Ich rozmowy mogły być pełne jadu i niezrozumienia, ale ważne było to, że pomimo tego wszystkiego potrafili dalej być ze sobą.

— Czy wiesz może, co planuje Voldemort? — W końcu spytał o to, co przez dłuższy czas zaprzątało jego myśli.

— Nikt tego nie wie. — Severus zakręcił pojemniczek i położył się obok chłopaka. — Czarny Pan nikomu nie wyjaśnił swojego planu. Wśród wewnętrznego kręgu słychać plotkę, że planuje dość duży atak, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy i gdzie.

— Czy nie trzeba o tym ostrzec Dumbledore'a? — Harry zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu kochanka. Nie zauważył, że jego dłoń przykryła mroczny znak.

— Już z nim o tym rozmawiałem. Musimy jedynie czekać na jego ruch i odpowiednio zareagować. — Oderwał dłoń Harry'ego od swojego ramienia. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś go tam dotykał.

— W tym czasie będziesz zbierał wszelkie informacje — stwierdził zrezygnowany Harry, kładąc się i opierając głowę na piersi mężczyzny tak, że mógł słuchać bicie jego serca.

— To moje zadanie.

— Nie chcę żebyś umarł.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się kosmykami włosów kochanka, które łaskotały go w klatkę piersiową.

— Śpij. Jutro będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na wiele pytań. Obudzę cię, gdy nadejdzie pora.

Harry zamknął oczy pozwalając, aby uspakajający rytm serca kochanka i jego dłoń we włosach otulały go do snu. Zapomniał, że miał go ostrzec przed podejrzeniami Remusa i dyrektora. Zapomniał o wszystkim. Teraz jedyne, o czym myślał dotyczyło chwili, gdy był w ramionach mistrza eliksirów.


End file.
